Venom
by BetterinTexas
Summary: The venom in Bella's wrist is spreading. She is slowly dying. Old Quil knew when he saw her that she was the one he and his friend had been watching for. The woman who could wield a weapon capable of killing vampires and much more. A weapon that she needs to save her life. Because the battle to end all battles is coming. Vampires won't be in the shadows much longer.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to MistyC for being the beta for this story, and for the awesome banner. I basically said hey this is gonna kind be about this with these guys but I'm not really sure what they are going to be doing or what it's about. Can you give me a banner? She nailed it as always. This story is written about 18 chapters on Tricky Raven. I will post a chapter every couple days. If you want to jump ahead you can check out later chapters at Tricky Raven. I write this story along with Atonement which is why both are taking longer.

Now, technical details. This story is inspired by a comic book called Witchblade. I have never read it so it won't be a crossover. Only certain details I read on the Wiki page about the comic and how the main charactersmain characters powers work will be used. I may even screw around with that some. If by some chance you read Witchblade or did (?) and think man this is a lot like Witchblade that's why. Also the introduction here will be in third person. The story however will probably be in character POV and third person. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it. If you like it and want to see it here shoot me some reviews but be gentle.

Chapter 1

Charlie Swan was at the end of his rope. His only child, his little girl had been ghosting through life for three months. Now she was sick. Not just depressed. She had been tired more often than normal. Spending days in bed. Charlie thought the depression had just gotten worse.

When he checked on her last week he knew better. She was running a fever. She was sweating. She vomited when any type of food or drink was consumed. Charlie had taken her to the hospital. Twice. Labs had been drawn. He expected to hear that she had a virus. A new flu strain. Something. She had hardly been eating and this was going to make her health even worse. She had just started to get better.

Being with Jake made her better. But now this.

The results came back both times. No virus. No meningitis. No cancer. No reason she should be sick. Tomorrow Charlie had scheduled to take her to a doctor in Seattle. Something was causing his little girl to waste away.

To top it off he had to sit in his living room while his daughter slept upstairs, and listen to his oldest friend and a man Charlie always looked to like a fatherbrother spout off bullshit about the Cullens.

"Look, I hate the little bastard too Billy. Yes I should have listened to you when you warned me about letting Bella around him, but at the time you did only give gave me some tribal legend bullshit. Plus I may not know a damn thing about raising a girl but I know enough that if you tell a teenage girl she can't have some boy she is going to go after him that much harder."

"Vampires, Charlie."

"Billy, cut it the fuck out. You have had way too many. Maybe you should check your blood sugar."

"We are telling you the truth. You are the only non membernon-member of the tribe to ever hear the truth."

"What? That you think the Cullen's sleep in coffins? Hell Billy everybody knows that. It's not a well keptwell-kept secret."

"Rumors are one thing Charlie. We are telling you the truth! Why the hell won't you listen to me!? You think I would lie about Bella's safety and health? What the hell is wrong with you old man?" Billy practically roared.

"You wanna keep your voice down? Bella is asleep."

"She will die soon without help." Old Quil said softly. "Already the pallor of death has set upon her. It has been 6 months since she returned from Arizona, with the mark of a cold one. She survived. The venom was removed, but not all. Not all. It stayed at the surface. It clung to the like that was were near. The cold ones left. The venom needs a new home. It will take her heart. It works its way there now."

Charlie stared at Quil, wondering if he would have to have the man committed soon.

"Somehow Bella survived the bite of a vampire. We have discussed this at council and believe the venom must have been sucked out of her. Probably by a Cullen. But there is no way he could have gotten it all. It remains Charlie. It is making her sick now."

"It is not some venom! What the hell are you people talking about!? She is sick. You want me to believe a vampire bit her? Get out. Both of you. I don't have time to play with you. I want to get her well and on a plane to Florida because as much as I love her I recognize this place has been hell on her and I let her down. I'm taking her to Seattle. Then as soon as she is able I will fly her myself to Florida. She just needs to….feel better." Charlie finished defeated.

"Charlie…" Billy started.

"Get out."

"Why don't you ask the child?" Old Quil offered.

"Leave her alone…"

"It's true Dad." A scratchy tired voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Bella?"

"Dad, everything they said was true. The Cullen's are vampires. A vampire did bite me in Phoenix. Edward sucked the venom out. That's where I got the scar on my wrist. It's also why it is always cold. I can feel it there beneath my skin. But the coldness is spreading. I didn't notice it at first but my whole arm and shoulder stay cold now. I'm scared. I'm really scared Dad."

Charlie walked towards the stairs. Bella came down to meet him. Her feet fell out from beneath her and Charlie caught her before she could hit the steps. He realized how light she was. She was never large but now she was even smaller. He also touched her arm. Bella was right. It was freezing cold.

Charlie picked up his daughter and carried her to the couch.

He thought she had passed out again. Instead she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"It's true Dad. I figured it out myself. Let me tell you how."

An hour later Bella was asleep again. She had fought to stay awake to finish the story. Charlie was in tears. He didn't want to believe her. But her voice…Bella had never lied to him. She hadn't told him about this but he hadn't asked. He would not have believed her anyway. Not unless two men he knew well weren't sitting here telling him crazy stories about vampires and wolves, only to have his daughter confirm it.

Bella's breathing had gotten to a steady rhythm.

"Carlisle Cullen? Can he save her?" Charlie asked, grasping for hope.

"You would trust him?!" Billy asked sharply.

"She is my life! I would sell my soul to the devil at this point!" Charlie countered.

"All Carlisle Cullen could do would be to change her into vampire quicker. She may survive the change. She would be a vampire. The venom slowly going through her body, I have no idea if she would turn into one of the cold ones or if the process would kill her. At this point it does not seem she will be able to survive the venom changing her cells slowly." Old Quil calmly explained.

"So my only hope is to somehow contact the Cullen's and have Carlisle turn her into a vampire quickly or she dies?"

"Being a vampire is death Charlie." Billy countered.

"Another word Billy and I will knock you out of your fucking chair." Charlie growled quietly.

"There is another option." Old Quil whispered.

"What?" Charlie was desperate. He would do anything at this point.

"Let me take her. I know of a place and a man who may be able to help her. She will need to stay with me for a year there. But I believe I can help her."

"When do we leave?" Charlie asked.

"We don't. She and I go. We have work to do. You stay here. Make sure she gets a diploma. Say she has a disease. She has enough credits to graduate I am sure. She is a smart girl. Let her mother think she is still here. Bella can call her from where we are to uphold the lie."

"You expect me to let you take my daughter for over a year, to some friend's house where you can practice tribal medicine on her? Why can't you do it here?"

"I need something my friend has. She will need it to live. He does not allow others to come to his land. You cannot come. You can visit at times away from his land. But Bella and I have much work to do."

Old Quil gazed at the sleeping form. He knew when he saw her with Jacob. Were it not for the venom in her system Jacob would imprint on her. Because of the venom he never would. He would also never imprint on another. One only has a single soul mate. They could still love though. Fate had something bigger in store for Bella Swan than being a vampire or an imprint. She had an eye for the supernatural. The supernatural had an eye for her.

Chris would know for sure. He was the keeper. He had told Quil twenty years ago to watch. Quil had. He knew it would be important. Not only to his tribe but perhaps the world.

"You're asking me to put a lot of trust in you Quil. You're asking me to give you the most important thing in my world."

"I'm asking you to let me save her."

"What if I told the doctor in Seattle about this venom stuff?"

"He wouldn't know what to do. This cannot be cured by modern medicine."

"I have to try." Charlie argued.

"The chance of her dying increases every minute you delay." Old Quil responded calmly.

Charlie was at a crossroads. He was sweating though it was cool in the house. Bella's breath hitched a little as she slept. Her face was drawn in. She was beginning to look starved. His daughter looked very, very breakable.

"Charlie you have been like a son to me nearly your whole life. Your daughter has a destiny. Her road will not be easy. But that destiny can end before it ever gets started if you don't let me save her life. I am asking you to look in your heart and decide one thing. Would you rather trust your daughter's life with a medical doctor in Seattle or with me?"

Charlie met the old man's eyes. Old Quil had always been there for him. Charlie's own father died when Charlie was a boy. He always saw Quil as a larger than life figure. The Medicine Man of the Tribe. What boy wouldn't idolize that?

Now however he was a man. A man whose only child's life depended on the decision he made here and now. Charlie met the old man's eyes. Eyes that seemed to look at you but also past you, as if another world is going on around you that only he can see. Charlie supposed it was true.

"Billy. Sit with her. I…I'm going to get her a bag ready. I want phone calls every could hours or so while you do this magic crap you plan to to do Quil. If she dies don't bother coming back. I'll find you and end you myself before I go with her. Understand?"

Quil could have responded a number of ways. Sarcastic, defensive, light hearted. InsteadInstead, he simply met Charlie's eyes and nodded.

"I have a feeling if I can't save her there may not be anything worth coming back to eventually." He mumbled as Charlie rose to prepare his daughter's bags. Billy's eyes met Old Quil's.

"Do you think she could be the one he has been searching for?" Billy asked him quietly.

"Six times since the venom was tamed has a woman been found who was infected with venom but not changed. We knew when we saw the bite on her wrist. It was only a matter of time before the venom spread. It needs to be controlled. The bracelet is the only thing in existence that can do that."

"The responsibility, Quil." Billy whispered sadly.

"You heard her tale of how that bite occurred. She went to the vampire prepared to die for her mother. She is up to the responsibility. I will not place it on her wrist until she decides herself though. I will do everything in my power to heal her without it if this is what she wishes."

"The Cullen's. They will come back for her. I'm surprised they stayed away this long."

"Billy the Cullen's will be the least of this girl's problem. The bracelet will break any vampire enticements she felt before. She will see them for what they really are." Quil argued a bit more forcefully. He had waited for her. He had found her. He had convinced her father. Now the Chief of his own Tribe was having doubts.

"There will never be another Billy. Do you want your son to live, never finding the one meant to be by his side? Imprint or not it is destiny that they be together. The Spirits have told me so. So much relies on this young girl."

Bella picked that moment to groan in her sleep and clutch her shoulder.

"Let's concentrate on keeping her alive Quil."

"It is all connected Billy."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You know how Chris is. Very private. No outsiders. He knows me. He doesn't know you."

Billy nodded. He had never met Chris Jennings. But Quil had spoken of his importance for many years. Quil was convinced the survival of the Tribe and perhaps the world was connected to a cowboy rancher recluse in Wyoming. Billy had seen young men in his tribe turn into giant wolves over the past year. Sam, Paul, Jared, now Embry. He knew better to dismiss crazy notions. The entire damn world was crazy. If Old Quil said the fate of the Tribe and the world rested on the shoulders of the dying 18 year old girl sleeping beside them and his 16 year old son who was he to argue.

Charlie came down 20 minutes later to find the two men sitting in silence, staring at his daughter. He had three bags in his hands. Without a word he walked out to Billy's truck and placed the bags in the bed. Walking back in he lifted Bella in his arms who barely moved.

"Baby? Bella baby?"

"Dad?" Bella answered, waking slightly.

"Darlin you are going to go with Old Quil. He can help you. He can make you feel better. I can't come but I will be calling and as soon as Quil says itsit's okay, I will be down to get you. Do you understand?"

Bella really didn't. She was cold, she could barely stay awake and she was dizzy. Bella nodded however. She was not in the mood to argue. As scared as she was, she almost welcomed death. She felt dead already.

Charlie stood by Billy, tears running down his face as Old Quil drove Billy's truck away. Once the truck was out of site he turned to his oldest friend.

"Tell me I didn't just kill my daughter, Billy."

"You just saved her life Charlie." And possibly the rest of the world, he didn't add on.

"Come inside and tell me more about these vampires. I need to know everything." Charlie told him gruffly. Like Bella when Charlie made a decision he stuck it out. He would be told everything. Billy hoped he didn't beat Bella's location out of him and run off with her after he told him. It might be best for Sam to come over for this conversation.

Bella eventually awoke clearly to the sound of very loud music. Due to the slight bumpiness on the surface below her and the familiar hum of the engine she surmised quickly that she was lying on the seat of a vehicle. She looked up expecting to see Jacob, or Charlie. Instead she saw a man she only knew in passing. A long haired old man wearing blue jeans and a denim jacket. His long hair hung wild. He was tapping the steering wheel of the truck he was driving. Bella didn't recognize the interior.

She thought back to her last waking period. She seemed to remember telling Charlie the truth about the Cullen's. Billy and Old Quil had been there. Yes, she had definitely told Charlie. Where was her father?

Where was she?

"What is going on?" Bella said but doubted she could be heard over the music.

Old Quil looked down and smiled at her.

"Good morning Little Swan. We have many hours of travel to go before we can stop. When we get to where we are going we will work on getting you feeling better. Until then you relax and let Old Quil handle things." He winked at her and patted her head.

What the hell? Bella sat up slowly, fighting off the urge to lay back down when dizziness hit her.

"Where are we going?"

"Casper Wyoming. At least around Casper. It's beautiful. You will love it."

"Where is my dad? Why am I with you? Why are we going to Casper Wyoming? What the fuck is going on?" Bella yelled with what little strength she had.

"My, my. You do have a filthy mouth. Good. I was afraid I would have to watch my language. Now, your Dad is at home, you are with me because you are dying due to a vampire bite and since that isn't covered under Charlie's insurance placepolicy you have to rely on old medicine man treatment and as far as what the fuck is going on, you are dying. I figure you have a week left to live. Unless, you listen to me and trust me and let me do what I do. Been a medicine man for a long time girl. Relax."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Bella asked.

"You trusted vampires and look where that got you. You really got anything to lose at this point?"

Bella didn't say anything but silently agreed that trusting vampires ahdhad not gotten her anywhere but near death.

"Why Casper?"

"A friend has something we need. We will go there. Now, sit back and enjoy the ride."

Old Quil reached over to the volume button and turned the music louder.

"What are you listening to?" Bella practically screamed.

"Indian Outlaw! Tim McGraw!" he yelled over the music. Old Quil continued thumping his palms on the steering wheel to the sound of the music.

"Isn't that song very offensive and perpetuates stereotypes?" Jacob had ranted about this once.

"Yes it is and yes it does. Still I love it. So shut up or sing along."

Bella was about to respond when the lethargy struck her once again and she blacked out.

Bella drifted in and out of consciences. For how long she had no clue. It could have been minutes or days.

Her first clear thought that she could grab on to was chanting in the air. She didn't understand the language. She was on a very warm, very soft blanket. She opened her eyes and saw Old Quil. He sat by her and was chanting. A fire was nearby. It was dark. She saw millions of stars in the sky. She knew she wasn't in Forks on that fact alone.

Quil smiled down at her.

"Welcome back little Swan."

Bella was about to respond when she lifted her arm. Her arm was heavy. Thick bandages that felt wet were wrapped around her wrist.

"Will it hold?" A strange voice asked.

"For now." Quil responded.

"Forecast?"

Quil shook his head in the negative.

"It doesn't matter. I knew it when I saw her. I think she is the one. Not many others I could imagine have a story like that. You did good, friend. You found her."

Bella looked to her other side. Sitting on a stool in the campsite was a tall slim man in a cowboy hat. The fire illuminated his face. He had a beautiful smile. Bella placed him between the age of 40 and 50 years old. Similar to her father.

"Howdy. May I call you Bella?" The strange man asked, smiling in the darkness.

"Yeah…"

"Bella, my name is Chris Jennings. This here is my ranch. I would have brought you inside but you know Indians and their insistence on doing everything outside. I want to welcome you to your new home. Mi casa su casa. You feelin better?"

Was she?. Bella noticed she wasn't as cold, especially her arm and shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Bella said somewhat in shock.

"Good. Come on in and I can show you around and get you some food. Ya hungry?"

"Yeah…I am." Bella couldn't remember the last time she had been this hungry.

"What did you do Quil? Did you heal me?" Bella asked, the old man.

"No. I merely treated you. Healing will have to be discussed. Treatments can only hold for so long. Before any conversation can happen we need to get you fed little Swan. You should probably call your father. He is worried about you. Then we have much to discuss."

"Like what?" Bella asked Quil.

It was Chris that answered.

"Like vampires, werewolves, ancient prophecies and relics, the venom in your blood, the coming war to end all wars and an ancient line of warrior witches to start. We will get to the complicated stuff later."


	2. Chapter 2

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for being my Beta. Just a side note. The scar on Bella's wrist will be on her right arm. Why? Because I'm right handed. Enough reason in my opinion. If this isn't the correct side remember that this is an AU anyway. Long as we are making it AU Bella'sher birthday is September 12. Why? Because I don't like the number 13. Creative license, folks.

Chapter 2

She was eating. This was a good sign. Perhaps my medicine worked. It wouldn't hold though. The bandage on her wrist was wet. The serum pulled the venom back to the surface. But it wouldn't stay there. Eventually the salve would fail. The venom would spread and she would die. Would she wake up as one of the undead? I had no idea. I doubted it.

"Girl looks like she hasn't eaten in months." Chris said quietly as we sat in his living room watching the Alpha's mate clean up her plate.

"She hasn't. Once she began to work her way out of the thrall of the cold one, she began to get sick. The venom started to spread infecting more than her wrist. She hasn't been able to hold anything down in months other than the slightest amount of food."

"She looks like a walking skeleton." Chris further commented. I know he did not mean it as an insult but I couldn't help but feel a bit defensive. Bella was the Alpha's mate. Although not of our tribe she was the most important female in our tribe. Add to that the destiny I was sure she was meant for and any perceived slight against her had my hackles raised.

Still, he meant no harm.

"How long do you think we have to get her ready?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "The spirit world is restless. The balance between light and darkness is shifting. The ancient one and her consort will not wait much longer. Her cold ones roam the Earth in greater numbers than ever before. The Cullen's are not the only ones to infiltrate the human world. They are the start. The experiment. A doctor. Who could argue that a doctor is dangerous?"

Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"How long do we have to get her ready?

"I told her father a year."

"He's gonna play ball? We can't have others here. Too much magic is going to be floating around. Especially till she learns to control it."

"I know. He will have to see her though." I pointed out.

"Take her to Casper. Not here. I got enough wards on this place to keep us hidden from everyone short of God, but the more she pops up the more she is going to land on radar."

"I know. When she told the truth to her father she mentioned briefly something about one of the cold ones seeing the future and the one who enthralled her being able to read minds."

"Could he read her mind?" he asked, momentarily concerned.

"I don't believe so. She was mumbling at points. She will explain more. Either way it doesn't matter. Once the bracelet is on, they cannot touch her. The enthrallment will completely break. She will be able to see them for what they are."

Bella finished her second bowl of stew and walked slowly to the sink.

"Here ya go little lady. I got that." Chris rose from his chair and walked over, taking the empty bowl from her hand.

"I can wash. You have been so nice, at least…"

"Kid you look like a slight breeze could blow you away. I know you got to be tired. Go sit down by the fire next to Tonto and we can talk."

Tonto? Shit kicker can kiss my beautiful bronze ass.

Bella sat next to me and I smiled at her. It was a sad smile. She had been through hell. Despite that she smiled back. She was tough. Tougher than she believed. Chris walked back into his living room and stoked the fire while Bella absently touched the wrapping on her wrist. He sat in his recliner across from us. I turned towards Bella.

"So little Swan. I imagine you have some questions now." I started.

"Why am I here?" she asked immediately. "Couldn't you have done this in Forks?"

"I could have. But it would not hold. It would not work for long. A week at most if we are lucky."

"It's the venom isn't it? It's spreading."

I nodded.

"It's going to kill me, isn't it?"

I nodded again.

She was silent for a while.

"Why bother then? If this will only last a week why hold off the inevitable?"

I looked at Chris. He seemed to approve the answer. As I expected this girl was not afraid of death. Any other 18 year old who was told she had a short time to live would be crying. Yelling hysterically. Not her. She was the Alpha's mate. She was also more. She was touched by the spirits when she was born.

"Bella, I need to tell you a story. Are you awake enough to listen or do you want to get some sleep and we can pick this up in the morning?" Chris asked. I give it to him. He had a soothing tone to his voice. Exactly what she needed. No pressure. She needed to come to this decision herself. The bracelet was both a blessing and a curse. Great power and great responsibility.

She considered this and then nodded.

"I've slept enough. I want to hear the story. I need answers. Before it is too late."

"Are you cold?" Chris asked. On with the damn story.

Patience. Patience Quil. We have time. Not much but there is time. Even young Jacob hasn't come into his own yet. But he will. Taking his mate away may be the trigger that pushes him over the edge. I hope Billy and Sam are prepared.

"I'm fine. Please?"

Chris nodded and began. Finally.

"This story started in a place called Sumer. What you would know as ancient Sumeria. One of the earliest civilizations in record history.

A woman named Erishkigal, or Irkalla as she was sometime known. She was a simple woman. Not a queen. Not a deity. But she was born with a great hunger for power. A woman ahead of her time. She recognized the growing civilization and wanted to be a leader. I don't know her exact reasoning. Sometimes evil people don't need reasons. And forgive my language but this bitch is evil incarnate."

"Is?" Bella caught on. Glad to see she is keeping up. The salve is working better than I thought it would. She is strong.

Chris ignored her question and moved on.

"Unfortunately for the human race, one day Irkalla took a break from having sexual relations with every man she could manipulate who might be in power one day and took a walk. Perhaps she was drawn. I don't know if we will ever know. But she found herself in a cave. In the cave she rooted around in the dark until she found a box. It was made of stone. She took it out of the cave and opened it.

The box was a prison. Meant to keep an evil inside. Or perhaps it was placed there by the devil himself. Either way the silver substance rose from the box and attacked her. It covered her face and entered her body. Entered through her mouth, her eyes, her nose, her ears. She was instantly in pain. Greater pain than was known to exist in her mind. Three days later the pain stopped. Her body had been transformed. She was beautiful. All imperfections gone. No blood flowed through her body. No heartbeat. No breath was taken. Her skin was hard but smooth. She could move at great speeds, had great strength."

"She became the first vampire." Bella whispered. She catches on fast.

"Yes. Everything about her drew a person in. Even her skin sparkled in the sunlight. She also had a powerful taste for blood. She slaughtered the outlying villages. She was seen by all. She didn't hide. Warriors could not stop her. So as people in ancient times were known to do in regards to that which could not be understood, they instead worshipped her. She became the goddess of death. Eventually she chose a consort. His name was Nergal. She attempted to have sex with him. Lost in passion she bit him. However she did not want to kill him before he could…finish, I suppose would be the word."

I had to chuckle. Chris had to be incredibly uncomfortable talking about sex with an 18 year old girl.

Glad it wasn't me.

"That was when she figured out that she could pass the venom on to others." Bella whispered.

"Yep. He was nearly as strong as she was. Nearly. The two ruled Sumer as gods of the Underworld.

One night Irkalla decided to feed from a beautiful young girl. Nerkal however wanted her for himself. He was intrigued by her. He was drawn to her. Irkalla bit the girl and threw her at Nergal's feet. Nergal however wanted her human. He sucked the venom from her body. He convinced her that he loved her. Irkalla was not a jealous woman. She didn't care if he had his pets. One night while Nergal was away, the young girl became ill. The venom spread through her body slowly. She ran off into the night to die, only to find herself in the same cave Irkalla found the box. She laid down to die. Underneath her she felt what she thought was a rock. Instead it was a bracelet. She thought it beautiful and placed it on her wrist. She thought she should not have to look at the scar on her wrist from the two vampires who had essentially killed her.

Instead the bracelet wrapped around her wrist, attracted to the venom in her blood. She was healed. The origin of the bracelet was not known, but it had many powers. It provided her knowledge. It allowed her to see past the beauty of vampires. It became one with her. When she was in danger the bracelet wrapped around her arm and hand to form a glove of armor. Armor that could do many things. Armor that also wrapped around her body when she was attacked. The greater the threat the more the armor covered. It was light weight but indestructible. A second skin. She was as fast as a vampire. Not as strong but she didn't have to be. The bracelet had other…powers. Powers that allowed her to kill vampires.

"She didn't die?" Bella whispered.

"No. The bracelet would not let her age. She healed rapidly when she was injured before the armor could protect her. However she was not immortal. She could bleed. She was human. And like all living things she could be killed.

When Irkalla and Nergal returned she was waiting in Nergal's chamber. The minute she saw them the armor revealed itself. She had no clue of its possibilities yet. But she knew enough. The bracelet told her. It whispered to her. She cut off Irkalla's arm with a sword that merged from her gloved hand. Irkalla recovered it. Nergal, shocked that something could harm his wife, ran with her. They tried to return but the girl defeated them. She spent the next hundred years chasing the two. Going from village to village killing their creations and following their trail of blood. Eventually the two stopped killing in mass and went into hiding."

"What was her name? The girl?" she whispered.

"Ursalla. The first of the warrior witches. Eventually she gave up the bracelet. She passed it on to a successor. Another human pet who had been bit by a vampire and saved by another."

"Why?"

"She was tired. Ready to die. She had lived for hundreds of years as a warrior. No family, no love. Once her foes went into hiding she had no other reason to go on. She found the girl dying, much like you are. Since that time there have been 36 warrior witches. 36 over the last 5000 years. Some gave up the bracelet and grew old, the venom leaving their body with the bracelet. Others were killed by vampires. Vampires can still drain the witches' blood. If the witch is weak enough for the armor to give. Like I said, the bracelet does not make a girl all powerful. It only gives the tools."

"When a witch is killed how is the bracelet passed on?"

"It is always found. Always by a girl who was under the thrall of a vampire. A girl who had been bit once and had the venom sucked out of her. My wife was the 36th warrior witch. We married when I was 24. She was already three hundred years old. When I was 28 my wife and I were visited by a medicine man from Washington State. He told us a tale about spirit warriors and wolves. Was doin research. Said the spirits had told him that a coven of vampires would be returning to his area during his lifetime bringin all kinds of trouble. Said his young would be changing into wolves to battle the vampires. He is the old fart sittin next to you."

"What happened to your wife?"

"She was killed. By a vampire. Irkalla and Nergal are coming out. For eons the warrior witches have fought vampires where they could be found. But none have fought the two ancients since Ursalla. They are returning though. Quil believes they are setting themselves up to take over the world. Literally. He says the Spirits have warned him. My wife was killed, ambushed at home by a large number of vampires, using the last of her power to protect me. She made me disappear. I wanted to die with her. I have wanted to die since then. But she died so I could live and I won't spit on her sacrifice. I have studied magic, learning everything I could. Quil helped me. I did it so I could be ready to help the next warrior witch. You Bella. If you accept it."

I watched her face carefully. She looked at her wrist and closed her eyes.

"I was so stupid." She whispered.

"You never had a chance child." I patted her shoulder.

"It was destiny Bella. It got you here. The question is whether you want your destiny to end here. Or will you fight? Because child, I realize it isn't fair to put this on you. But Irkalla and Nergal are not coming out of hiding to drain a few humans. If they are coming out they must want to set themselves up like gods. I believe vampires under their instructions have been infiltrating high profile positions for years. Killing my wife was the first step. A war is coming. I truly believe, as does Quil, that soon vampires will be public knowledge. Once that happens it could be a war or a silent takeover. But it will happen. The world is going to need you." Chris told her solemnly. I knew it hurt him to speak of his wife. But it had to be done.

"So this bracelet is the only thing that can kill vampires?" Bella asked.

"Not exactly child. But the warrior witch will be needed in the war to come."

"What do you mean not exactly? What did you mean about spirit warriors?" she asked.

I nodded to Chris. I would be taking up this part of the story.

"Child let me tell you the history of our tribe."

Jake POV

"Where the hell is she?"

"Charlie sent her to Florida, son."

"Bullshit Dad! She was too sick to fly anywhere. Is she in a hospital? I know you are lying. No way had Charlie let her go being that sick. She would have called me."

"Son, watch your language."

My language? My damn language? Bella was gone, no one was talking and he is worried about my damn language?

"To hell with that Dad. I want to know where she is and I want to know right the fuck now!"

Dad suddenly looked very afraid. I realized I was shaking. I didn't care at the moment.

"Where is Old Quil, Dad? You and Old Quil visit Charlie and the next thing I know, Bella is gone and so is Old Quil! He took her! You convinced Charlie about the damn Cullen's being fucking vampires didn't you?! He took her to work some damn voodoo on her. Damn you old men and your superstitions!"

I hit the wall. I wanted to calm down but I couldn't. All I could think about was Bella. I knew she didn't love me the way I loved her but I didn't give a damn. I would win her. But she had to fucking be here!

I realized I was touching board. My fist went through the wall.

That should have caused me to pause but I couldn't stop shaking. Everything. Embry leaving me to be a part of Sam's gang. These damn fevers I had been running. Bella being so sick. She was turning into a wraith before my eyes. The last time I saw her she looked half dead. She couldn't stay up for more than a few minutes. It was frustrating. Now my father was lying to me about the only person who mattered to me in this world.

"I'm sorry I have to do this son." I heard him whisper so softly. My hearing had gotten so much better lately that even in my rage I caught that.

"Sorry for what Dad? Lying to me?"

"She is a damn white woman! You are the future Chief of this tribe! You will not be around her. There is no future for the two of you! She is gone and you will never see her again!" My father yelled.

I loved my father.

My handicapped father sitting in a wheelchair.

The man I was about to murder.

My vision turned red. My body was vibrating. I felt so hot. Must be the flames of hell that were about to claim me. I stalked toward him slowly, the vibration in my body increasing. My sight was becoming blurry, but I could see him. The fear in his eyes should have given me pause.

He said I couldn't have Bella. She was white? Future chief? He could go to hell. Nothing. Nothing without her.

The door slammed open but I paid it no mind. I fought though when I found myself locked in the arms of Sam Uley. I don't know how I knew but I knew it was him. He was dragging me away from my prey. The man who insulted my Bella. We crashed outside into the rain falling into the mud.

I rolled on top and hit him. Sam Uley had my full attention. My father would be dealt with later.

Sam tried to strike me and I jumped back. Suddenly I exploded. I literally exploded. My rage caused me to self-destruct.

What the hell?

/Jake?/

I looked up and saw what used to be Sam Uley. His voice was in my head. But before me was a large black wolf. I backed up and realized I was moving on four legs. My head dropped and I saw…paws?

/Jake, calm down./

I tried to talk but my mouth moved up and down. My eyes saw a snout.

I was very confused. Had I tried to attack my father?

/It's okay Jake. It's the change. Our tempers are out of control at first. You have to be careful. But it's okay. It's all going to be okay./

I wanted to kill my father. What the hell was I?

/Jake it's okay. You weren't yourself. He angered you on purpose. He said those things about Bella to make you angry. Remember your legends./

/Can you hear me?/

/Yes Jake. We can all hear you./

/All?/ I reached out and thought they weren't speaking I knew they were there. Embry. Paul, Jared.

/Yes./

/The stories are true? Bella? The Cullen's! They hurt her! That's why she is sick!/

/Jake we have much to talk about. But right now we need you to calm down. We have to get you to phase back to human./

/Phase?/

/Try to relax./

/ I'm a big fucking dog and you want me to relax?!/

/If you calm down I can tell you where Bella is./ Sam's voice rang in my head. Bella? This fucker knew where my Bella was?

/Okay maybe that wasn't the best idea…/

I attacked him. I would beat it out of him. Rip it out of his hide. No one was going to keep me away from Bella. I felt the power in this body. I felt animalistic. He bit me and I locked my teeth onto him, shaking his body.

/Jake I will tell you. Just stop attacking!/

My teeth were around his throat. Some part of my reasoning remained. If I bit his head off he couldn't tell me where my Bella was.

I let go and stepped back.

/Fix this Uley. Tell me how to change. I need to see my Bella. You are going to tell me exactly where she is or so help me I will rip everyone and everything around me to shreds./

/Try calming your breathing Jake. Think about being with Bella working on your bikes./ Embry's voice intruded into my head.

That suggestion instantly brought me back to the greatest time in my life. Laughing. Sharing warm soda and pizza. Watching her hand me the wrong tools. Her smile. The smile that told me no matter what she was glad to be with me. The smile I dreamed about at night.

I felt mud on my knees. I opened my eyes and saw I was me. Naked. Kneeling in the mud but me. Dad was on the back porch looking at me.

"Son?"

"Dad?"

"I didn't mean that about Bella. I'm sorry I had to say it. I had to push you. It would have taken longer if I hadn't. Hurt more."

I nodded. A pair of shorts was in front of me. Sam Uley stood there smiling.

"Get dressed. We have a lot to talk about."

Bella POV

Okay.

Okay.

"So…"

"I realize it is a lot to take in little Swan. But everything I have told you is the truth." Quil told me.

"I know." I whispered. I did. I was so taken with the supernatural I never thought there might be more to Edward and his vegetarian family. James showed me an evil side but it wasn't enough. According to Quil I was enthralled by Edward.

But…

"Jacob. I was supposed to be his imprint? Now we can't because I have this venom in my blood?"

"Yes."

"But I don't love Jacob that way." Brother. Best friend.

"How do you feel when you are around him child?" Old Quil asked.

How did I feel? Warm. Safe. Cared for. Happy.

"I feel like home." I admitted.

"What do you think love is?"

That caught me off guard. I had always assumed it was Edward. Beautiful. Mysterious. Sweeping me off my feet. But is that what really happened? Why had I fallen so hard and so fast? Why did I let him…Oh God.

"It's too late though, isn't it? Jacob will imprint on another." I looked at Quil searching his eyes for the truth.

"No. One only has one soul mate. You will still be able to love each other. The two of you are connected. No imprint is needed. Should you choose to wear the bracelet you will understand. Once the remnants of the enthrallment are gone you will see. You will understand."

Chris spoke up for the first time in two hours. I looked closely at him and saw the loss in his eyes. He had beautiful sky blue eyes and a warm smile. But the sadness was there.

"Bella why don't you get some sleep. Take tomorrow to think about what we told you. Understand with the bracelet comes the mantle. It is an important decision to make. Think about it. Take as much time as you need."

Time? I believed every word they told me. There was no choice. My death didn't matter. I allowed myself to get into this situation. That was on me. But if I didn't do this…

"What if I don't take it?"

Neither said anything. Nothing needed to be said. The Wolves could not do this alone. They needed the power of the bracelet.

"You can't exactly find another girl who has been bitten by a vampire and had most of the venom drained."

"True." Quil answered meeting my eyes.

"Quil you know what I am going to say. I won't allow vampires to harm others if I can do anything about it. I won't allow them to harm me again. I don't need time. I need the bracelet and I need someone to tell me how to use it. To help me. I'm willing. But I don't know what to do."

They both smiled. The look of relief on both their faces was obvious.

"Looks like what you said was right Quil. Heart of a warrior. Just like my wife." Chris said.

Quil place a hand on my shoulder.

"We will show you what to do. It is why we are here. We have a lot of work to do. Get some sleep. In the morning you and the bracelet become one. Then we have some things that need to be taken care of right away."

"Like what?"

"Getting more food in you would be a start. You will need to be strong. The road you are about to travel will be difficult. But you will not be alone child. You will have your mate. You will have his pack. And most importantly, you will have us."


	3. Chapter 3

All rights belong to SM. Thank you MistC for being my Beta.

A/N Okay. I'm putting this out tonight. If ya'll are enjoying it let me know. Maybe I will put another one out tomorrow before I go out of town for the weekend.

Chapter 3

Jake POV

"Why can't you tell me where she is?" I was getting angry again. The love of my life disappeared. I had just been told that she was supposed to be my soul mate. I didn't need to be told that. I knew. I have always known. She got lost on the path to us being together for a while. She got bit by a damn rotting vampire. But Dad said she would be better.

She would be mine.

I just had to figure out who to beat to get her location.

"Your thoughts aren't safe. Before Bella left she told us that Edward Cullen can read minds. Every mind but hers. If we tell you where she is he will find out. She is not ready for that yet." Dad explained.

"I'm not going to be around Edward Cullen. He left. He won't be back."

"Yes. He will. We believe the Cullens may have been keeping track of Bella. She knew too much. Too much for them to leave her alone. Another Cullen. The small girl. She sees the future. Once Bella disappears from her sight there is the possibility that she will be back."

"So if they come back I will stay away."

"You cannot stay away. You are the future alpha of this pack. You are the current Beta. You must be there." Sam said, beginning to piss me off.

"I didn't ask for this! I don't want to lead a damn pack!"

"Bella is being strong and taking her destiny, not shying away from it! Is she going to come back to see you shirking your responsibilities?" Sam growled. I wanted to hit him. Hard.

"What exactly is Bella doing?" I asked through gritted teeth once again.

"We can't tell you." Dad said once again.

"Because the Cullen's might read it in my thoughts." I slightly groaned.

"Yep. Now you're getting it Jake." Sam grinned.

I hit him. He was a big guy. He went down like a big guy. Hard.

Now he was up. Snarling. No. That was me snarling.

"Jake please calm down son!"

"Tell me where she is Dad!"

"This is bigger than the two of you! You have destinies. You have responsibilities to the entire human race! Get it together! She is becoming strong. Why don't you concentrate on being as strong as she is so when she comes back you are worthy of her and not acting like a stubborn child?"

Oh.

Damn. But…

"Dad…a year?"

"Charlie can do it. He has had her less than a year. Yet he knows and understands what she needs to do. He is supporting her. You need to do the same."

"Can I…can I call her?"

"In a few months." Sam answered. "Once we have a better read on what the Cullen's are going to do. If they are staying away or will be satisfied that she isn't here."

"She will be back eventually right? What happens when they find her here then? She can't hide on the reservation forever." I argued.

Sam smiled.

"Hide out? No. When she comes back they may be hiding from her. She will not hide from anyone. Neither will you."

Edward POV

"What have you found Alice?" I asked over the bad connection.

"Nothing Edward. I can't see her future anymore."

"You think she is…dead?" Please God no.

"I don't know Edward. I had a vision of her being very sick. It just came to me. I have tried to force a vision of her but I can't. I have to go there Edward. I have to find out if she is okay. If she…Edward she looked very, very sick. Almost like she…"

"Like she what, Alice?" I knew though.

"Like she was dying Edward."

"Please stay in the shadows, Alice. We have hurt her. Being around her will only make it worse."

"If she is sick? If she needs Carlisle?"

"We will take it from there."

"What if he can't help her Edward?"

"Alice…"

"I'll change her to keep her alive Edward. I swear I will. I don't give a damn what you think."

I wanted to scream at her. I hurt Bella. I abandoned her. I did it so she could stay human. I couldn't do it again. If I came back into her life she would be turned. Turned into this.

Still the selfish part of my soul hoped Alice did find her and change her. No responsibility, beg her forgiveness, try to win her back.

I was truly a bastard.

I wanted her with me. I wanted her to have a life free of me. Like she deserved. I was torn. I knew she would be better off without me. Even taking out the vampire part of the equation. Time away meant nothing. My thoughts were still consumed by her.

I said I wanted her to have a human life. I took her away from nearly all things human. I kept her away from other humans, subtly. I didn't mean to. Maybe I did. I had been so lonely for so long I grabbed her and kept her for myself. I was so obsessed I watched her sleep. I talked about growing up in a different time and how old fashioned I was. My mother would be ashamed if she knew I was watching a young woman sleep.

I never listened to her opinion. She wanted to be a vampire. I didn't. She didn't understand. The curse this was. But I never told her why. I just told her no. I could have told her the real reasons for my leaving. I didn't. I thought I knew best. I crushed her self-confidence. I lied to her. Not only lied but said the things she was most afraid to hear. I didn't deserve her. I needed to stay away.

That said if I ever had the chance I would fall at her feet and beg forgiveness. I left her and she became sick. Not a cold or flu. Sick enough to trigger a vision.

"Alice just check on her and let me know the status. We will take it from there." I sighed.

"Okay Edward. Have you had any luck?"

"Yes. I was about an hour behind yesterday but she hit the shore and I lost the scent. She must know I am after her."

"Catch the bitch Edward. Catch her and burn her."

"I will Alice. What about Laurent? Has Tanya seen any suspicious behavior?"

"No. He is still wrapped up in Irina. Literally."

"I don't trust him Alice. Once Victoria is dead I will make a stop by Denali and visit for a few days."

"Okay. I have to go. I have to pack for Forks."

"Alice…"

"I'll stay in the shadows unless I absolutely can't."

"Thank you." I whispered. The call ended I turned my attention to one of the two vampires who exist in this world who had knowledge of Bella.

First Victoria. Then Laurent. I hurt her. I could do my best to make sure no one else does.

Bella POV

Wow. Thousands and thousands of years old, full of power and wonder, and all I can think is wow. It's pretty.

It was silver. Shiny. It was only about two inches wide. Strips of silver wrapped around it meeting on top to surround a beautiful blue gemstone. I wasn't sure what the gemstone was. It was beautiful though. It seemed if you stared at it too long it would captivate you. Not let you go. On the bottom was an opening for me to slip my wrist in. The strands were thick enough to cover the teeth marks on my wrist.

"Once it goes on it will wrap around your wrist. I don't know what will happen at that point. I understand it has been different for all witches." Chris mentioned.

Witches? It seemed to strange. I was trying to wrap my head around sweet Jacob being a werewolf or shape shifter. Still thought there wasn't much difference but Quil was big on semantics.

"Okay."

"Once it's on it won't come off until you are dead." Chris added on.

"You said some witches in the past gave it up when they found a successor." I know I heard that.

"There may not be a successor." Chris said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are probably the end of the line Bella. This bracelet and you live or die together. My wife told me once that the next witch would be the last. She said the bracelet told her. She was looking for a successor at the time. Hoping the bracelet would lead her to one."

Okay.

"Will as long as there is no pressure…" I mumbled. Old Quil laughed.

"Only the fate of the human race little Swan. You got this. Now hurry up and put the thing on."

"Why the hurry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see if you have a seizure or something. Just put the damn thing on."

Old bastard.

"You want a stick?" Quil asked.

"For what?"

"In case you have a seizure? You can bite down on it."

"I'm not going to have a seizure!"

I looked at Chris.

"Am I?"

"Of course not Bella." He didn't sound confident.

I took a deep breath.

"How do I put it on?" I asked while holding the bracelet with my left hand and placing it over my right wrist. Before anyone could answer, the damn silver started moving. The strands were weaving in and out. Oh damn.

It wrapped around my right wrist and a bright light filled my vision. I felt something reaching into my body through my wrist. A connection, almost like the bracelet was sending its beautiful strands deep into my soul. It felt nice. If only I could see. I heard Chris ask if I was alright but his voice sounded like it was at the far end of a tunnel. Then it was gone. I realized I was standing but the room was gone. Instead I was surrounded by white light. A room of light with no end. No sound. Not one.

Damn it! Did I have a seizure? That old man would never let me live it down.

"Hello?"

I spun around and nearly fell on my ass. Instead I regained my balance. That was new.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

I looked closely at her. She had long dark red hair and pale skin. She was slender. Smaller than I was. Shorted by a couple inches. Very petite. Green eyes. So small. But she looked fierce.

"This place is huge. There are no doors. Couldn't you have walked in front of me?"

She laughed.

"You got me. I was trying to sneak up on you. My name is Ursalla."

"I know. I don't know how I know, but I know."

"Of course you do. We are sisters now. You are the baby sister. The last of us."

"So it's true? I'm the last?"

"Yes."

"What is this place?"

"This is our place. We are one with the weapon now. It is a weapon. It is darkness and light. It will be what you choose it to be. This is the place where we commune. Those who have come before you. After me. When you need us you can find us here. We will know."

"So why am I here now?"

"I wanted to say hello. Face to face."

"Oh…hi?"

"The weapon will show you a good many things. Many abilities. Many powers. When you are threatened it will defend you. When you need to attack it will be whatever you need. A sword. A knife. A burst of energy strong enough to break marble. Or marble like bodies like vampires. You are the weapon now. It is a part of you and you are a part of us. I will leave you. But know I and your sisters are always here. Whenever you need us. Our souls are in paradise but our essence, our power lives in this weapon. Wield it well Isabella."

"I prefer Bella."

"Of course you do sweetie. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Did you miss the part about souls residing in paradise?" she grinned.

"Oh. Right. Don't want to keep you." I murmured. Paradise? I got Wyoming, an old Indian and an old cowboy. She gets paradise.

"Listen to Chris. Listen to Quil. They are your guides. I will always be here. Now chin up. You are going to kill vampires in many spectacular ways. It will be fun."

"Okay…"

"Oh, one heads up the guys probably won't tell you. When you are ready for battle the silver wraps around your body, especially in sensitive areas. Some areas get thicker coverage than others which could cause your clothes to tear off. The silver will cover other areas to give you some modesty but…"

"But what?"

"But not much. Don't sweat it kid. You have a great body. Jacob will love it. Have fun."

With a smile, a wave and a flash of light she was gone.

Modesty?

I closed my eyes not even wanting to think about that. Before I could open my eyes I felt the hand slap my face.

"Swan! Swan!"

Quil was bent over me, slapping my face.

"Would you stop?"

"Oh sorry." He at least looked sheepish. "I got worried. You passed smooth out."

"Did you catch me?" My head hurt.

"No. You just put an ancient weapon on your wrist. I wasn't touching you." Quil explained.

"I tried to catch you Miss Bella but Sitting on his ass Bull wouldn't get out of the way." Chris said quietly, helping me up.

"What happened?" Quil asked, He seemed nervous. I wonder what that was about? He knew something would happen.

"I talked to Ursalla."

"Good. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine. Did I have a seizure?"

"No. Unfortunately not." Quil actually laughed but he still looked worried. "I will get you some water."

The old man walked to the kitchen quickly.

"What is up with him?" I asked Chris.

"You scared the hell out of him. To his tribe the wolf pack is held in the highest esteem. You are the mate of the Alpha. In addition he is your guide. That puts him in a fatherly type role towards you. Plus he doesn't want to go back and explain to the Alpha of the pack and your police chief father that he let something happen to you."

"Oh." Nice to know he cares.

"I was scared to. First time I ever saw someone put it on. It wrapped around your arm like a damn snake, then you were on the ground. How do you feel? Really?"

Quil brought me a glass of water back. I took a sip and thought about it.

"I feel good." I looked at the ornament on my wrist. Pretty. Kind of classy. You wouldn't expect it to be what it is.

What was it?

"Is it heavy?" Quil asked.

"No. I don't even notice it."

Quil looked at Chris and shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me about Edward Cullen, Bella." Quil asked out of nowhere.

"Edward? What does Edward have to do…"

I stopped cold. The pain that usually occurred when I said his name was not there. There was no hole in my chest. I didn't feel empty. What the hell?

/He no longer has a hold child./ A female's voice popped into my head.

"What the fuck was that?" I jumped.

"What?" Chris looked panicked. These were my guides? They didn't know anymore than I did.

"A voice just popped into my head. It wasn't mine."

"What did it say?" Quil was asking peering closely into my eyes.

"What are you looking at? Are you trying to look into my head. Personal space Quil!"

"Oh sorry. Doubt there was anything there worth looking at anyway." He remarked but did wink.

"She said he no longer has a hold of you, then called me child."

"Edward Cullen?" Quil asked again.

"Yeah…" What happened. Memories flooded my mind. Seeing him in Biology and thinking how beautiful he was. Being fascinated by him. His scent…his fucking scent. Watching me sleep. What the hell? He broke into my house and watched me sleep. I was okay with that? Why was I okay with that?

After James it became worse. We were always together. Never apart. I couldn't stand to be away from him. Minutes not having him near felt like eternity.

"What did I let him do?"

"He enthralled you Bella. A trick vampires can do. Draw humans in to make them do whatever they want." Chris answered.

I remembered the way Edward was with others. How they always seemed to bend over backwards to make him happy. Teachers at school. Waitresses where I ate.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"Why what child?" Old Quil was back in my personal space.

"If he enthralled me why did he leave?" I whispered.

"Quil and I have talked about this a bit Bella. We don't…don't think he meant to do it. He may not have known he was doing it to you. If he had left you it would have been bad. Leaving you while having his venom in you…"

"It wasn't his venom. It was James." I countered.

"He sucked the venom out. Think of it as backwash." Quil added on.

"I had Edward Cullen's backwash in my skin?" Ewww.

"Yep."

"Do you still feel connected to him?" Chris asked.

No. I didn't. I honestly couldn't figure out why I reacted as badly as I did. Had he been any other guy that broke up with me it wouldn't have been a big deal. But why…

"No. I don't feel like I am missing him anymore. I'm wondering what the hell I was doing to begin with. Enthrallment? Really?"

"Perhaps a dash of stupid teenage girl thrown in for good measure." Quil helpfully added.

We stood in silence while I sipped my water and stared at the bracelet. It felt so natural. I suspected it was embedded in my body. It was never coming off. I was good with that. I didn't want it to. I found myself feeling very possessive of it. It was mine.

"So what now?" I asked.

I looked at my two guides. They…didn't seem to have a clue.

"My wife used to turn it into this big armored glove thing when she was angry at me. Maybe you could get angry at Quil and do that to him?"

That did remind me of something Ursalla said.

"Chris, Ursulla told me about some issues with modesty? Anything I need to know about?"

"Yes Chris. You mentioned those to me. Why don't you let Bella know?" Old Quil was smiling.

"Uh…it's not really a big deal. I mean, its just…if you are attacked suddenly and are wearing long sleeves shirts or something like that…its just the armor flows over your skin. It never has a steady form. Sometimes the shoulders are more armored. Sometimes other area. Whatever is needed at the time. But at times, the armor can cause portions of clothes to tear."

"I'm going to fight naked?!" You have to be kidding.

"No! God No! But… will it covers your lady parts but…"

"But?" This was definitely things that should have been covered before. Die or walk around wearing nothing but skimpy metal armor molded to my skin.

"But not much." Chris admitted. He was blushing.

"Chris used to tell me how hot his wife was in that armor Bella." Quil winked. Great. Now I was blushing.

"Relax kid. The bigger the threat the more the armor reacts. Just make sure if you get in a fight it's a good one." Quil finished patting me on the back and walking away.

I need to start working out. I was not walking around in skin tight silver armor looking like I was. Speaking of I looked like hell. I wondered if I weighed 90 pounds.

"We will work it out kid." Chris smiled, blush finally gone.

"So what do I do now?"

"Live. Eat. Get strong."

"How do I get strong?" I used to not have to think about it. It came naturally. Before Edward Cullen.

"Tomorrow morning you get up at sun up and we start. You eat, and you learn your magic. You learn to fight. You learn to defend. You learn to love yourself. When you are ready the bracelet will tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That it's time to begin. That will be time to go back to Forks."

"This all takes place in Forks?"

The battle happens in Forks? Really?

"No. It's where it starts. Relax. We are your guides. Let us guide you. Now let's get something to eat. I cook a mean Chili."

I nodded. I felt better than I had since I could remember. It would be good to eat. Sleep. Take a shower…

Hey Swan, catch!"

I heard Old Quil's voice when I turned. But all I saw was the knife he threw coming at me in slow motion. It was flipping end over end. It seemed to be moving slowly and quickly at once. I grabbed it out of the air in front of my face. Only the hand that grabbed it was covered by a huge silver glove with pointed tips and grooves running down it. It almost looked alive with the grooves curving in and out. It was my hand. It should have felt heavy but it didn't. The blue gemstone that had been in my bracelet was on top of my glove, glowing brightly. Humming. Alive.

I squeezed the glove and the knife bent in two and snapped.

"Are you fucking crazy!?" I yelled. I walked towards Quil and he backed away smiling.

"Look at yourself?" He laughed.

He pulled in a stand up mirror from the living room while I stood there seething.

Oh damn.

Silver armor wrapped around my eyes and under my jaw. My shirt had been loose but I could still see the areas the silver had covered. My breasts from the shoulders wrapped to between my legs and down to the ground where my feet were protected in armored boots that rose to my knees. Metal strands seemed to be swirling around my body. It was a living organism.

My left hand was completely covered in silver metal but it was flexible. I lost no dexterity. It was like a second skin. Soft and hard at the same time. My right hand with the broken knife still clutched in it was huge. A huge claw like glove. I felt like I could make it do things. I didn't know what yet but…

I pointed my hand at Old Quil.

"Hey! Put that damn thing away! You can't just point that at anyone!"

"You threw a fucking knife at me!" I was still a little pissed. "You could have killed me!"

"It was a butter spreading knife. The worst that could have happened is a slight nick! Stop being a damn drama queen."

"You did throw a knife at her Quil." Chris agreed. My glove remained leveled at him.

"Seriously. Put your hand down. I just wanted to see if it would work. Don't make me get my staff little Swan."

"Your staff? You mean your stick? Bring it here. Let's see what it can do against the big sliver claw I have attached to my arm! You threw a knife at me!"

"He won't do it again Bella. Will you Quil?"

"Not if she is going to fucking point her new toy at me for throwing a butter knife!"

I dropped my hand. It was a butter knife and I really didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Still.

"Look on the bright side little Swan. You now know that every time you use the weapon it won't shred your clothes." He grinned.

"That's what you wanted to see?"

"No. I wanted to see it work. All these stories and its true. I threw a knife at you as hard as I could. You snapped it out of the air and broke it. You moved like I have heard vampires move. Just as fast."

I looked back at the mirror. I did look pretty awesome.

I am so glad my clothes didn't tear off.

"Okay guides. Now the big question. How do I turn this off?"

Hearing nothing I tore my gaze away from the mirror and looked at Chris and Quil. Both looked worried.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"We were hoping maybe you might know?"

"I could try my staff?" Quil offered.

These were my guides. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to my Beta Mist who saves you readers each chapter from my horrendous mistakes. Glad ya'll seem to be enjoying this story. Now if you are reading ahead on Tricky Raven you still have to review here. Them's the rules.

Chapter 4

God if I ever smell horse shit again it will be too soon. Working with horses will do you good Bella. Good for the soul.

Kiss my ass Cowboy.

"Mornin Bella."

There is one half of my guides. The Lone Ranger. Tonto must be playing with his staff.

"Morning boss." I answered sarcastically.

"What's the matter?" Chris laughed.

"I'm covered in horse shit and hay Chris. When the hell are you and Quil going to start teaching me magic?"

"Magic? Hell Bella where the hell did you get the idea that we were going to teach you magic?"

"I don't know? Maybe that you keep calling yourselves my guides?" I suggested.

"That doesn't mean that we are supposed to teach you magic. You are the one who is wearing the magic bracelet."

"Then why am I doing ranch hand work?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?" he asked. Damn him and his all knowing grin and that stupid cowboy hat.

"Yeah. I see myself every damn night before I step into the shower. I look like hell."

"No. You looked like hell when you got here. If I had a horse that looked like you did I would have shot her. A few weeks ago you struggled picking up a bag of feed. Now you are feeding every horse here. Shoveling hay. Cleaning stalls. You want me to teach you magic? Look around you Bella. You are surrounded by magic. Life, nature, love. All the things you will be fighting for. I can sit you down and show you how to make a ward. Like the wards I got on this place. Wards to protect you for a while and wards to hide you. Won't do you a damn bit of good. You don't need protection from things that go bump in the night finding you. You are gonna be the damn thing that goes bump in the night. You are the hunter, not the hunted. You need to get tough. That's exactly what you are doing. Getting tough, getting strong. That's what you need to concentrate on."

I think that was the most I had ever heard Chris speak at one time.

"So I should stop bitching and keep shoveling shit?" I asked.

"Yeah, somethin like that." He laughed.

My armor had not came back since Quil threw a knife at me. I was beginning to wonder if it was defective. But I knew it wasn't. It spoke to me when I was lonely. Or afraid. Nothing much. Just words of comfort. A feeling of home.

I had spoken to Charlie. He said he didn't know how Jake was doing. He said Jake never left La Push any longer. He spoke to Billy who told him Jake was doing what needed to be done. Charlie sounded awful. My stupid actions had put him through hell. My mistake was pursuing Edward. After that I really don't know a thing I could have done to make it easier on Charlie. It was so strange. Who would have believed me?

I wasn't sure what he meant about Jake doing what needed to be done. Had Jake phased already?

Quil says Jake and I are meant to be. I wondered. I missed him. Things were peaceful here when I wasn't laboring for Chris. But I missed him. I missed his smile. I missed sitting in his shed watching him rebuild bikes. His laugh, the corny jokes he told to get me to smile. Laughing on the beach. He would sometimes throw food at me in the kitchen while I cooked dinner for Charlie, waiting for him to come home. He wiped the blood from my forehead after my first disastrous attempt at riding a bike.

I missed him. But I was not going to jump into a relationship just because Quil tells me I have to. I never felt more than friendship for Jake. I admit it was an intense friendship. Quil says I was unable to imprint or see past the vampires because of the venom in my blood. I wasn't sure about that. I would be counting the days until I could see him. If nothing else I missed my friend.

I would be lying though if I didn't admit the extreme physical attraction I had felt when thinking about him. I dreamed at night of his body, his face.

I wouldn't jump into a relationship just because Quil said it was meant to be.

I also wouldn't jump away from one. I wanted to see Jacob very, very badly. It didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Bella I think you need to get out of the stables. Why don't you come with me for a few days? Leave Old Quil here to talk to his spirits in peace."

"We going to clean someone else's horse shit?" I asked, suspicious. I haven't left this ranch since I arrived in a near coma.

"Nope. You need to saddle up a couple horses. We got cattle to move."

Wait a minute.

"Chris I've only ridden a few times. I am not anywhere near qualified to do something like that."

"Only way to get qualified is for you to do it." He reasoned.

"How many others are coming with us?"

"You seen anybody else on this ranch?"

It was strange. Chris had no employees. He didn't have much cattle but he had a lot of land and a lot of horses. No ranch hands though.

"So the two of us are going to take how many cows?" I asked.

"Fifty two. We are taking em to Cheyenne. I thought taking them the old fashioned way would be good for you. Nothin like a good old fashioned cattle drive. Should take four days to get there. 193 miles. We can take our time coming back or rent a truck and horse trailer and drive back. You in or you chicken?"

"Chicken? You think you can get me to do something by calling me chicken" I smiled.

"Yep."

"You're right. Which horses you want to take?"

"Thunder and Shadow. You can ride Thunder."

Oh shit. Thunder was a beautiful white horse. A beautiful white horse who hated my guts. That horse goes crazy when I came into the stable every morning. I think it's the bracelet. The other horses like me.

"Uh Chris…"

"Don't want to hear it Bella. Clean yourself up. Quil is making that Mexican Casserole that tastes like shit. An Indian makin Mexican food. I swear I don't know what this world is coming to. Eat, for God's sake shower, and then hit the bunk. We ride out at sun up."

Okay. I guess I was going on a cattle drive.

I shied away from Mexican Casserole. That didn't sound like a good idea the night before I had to spend all day in a saddle. Quil didn't seem to care. He was more focused on talking about vampires and spirit warriors and asking if he could throw a knife at me again. He also told me when I returned it would be time to begin my studies. My journey had to be completed first. I found that interesting.

"Why now Quil? Why do you want me to start training now? You haven't mentioned a word about it in weeks. Neither of you have."

"You weren't ready child. Mentally you were ready. Not physically and not emotionally." Quil told me solemnly.

I admit they were right. I had been feeling better. I had gained ten pounds since I had been here. Not an ounce of it was fat. I noticed I was starting to get a semblance of form back. Maybe somewhat of a figure. I was unathletic my whole life. Naturally slim but average. Now though. I felt I had strength. Balance. I did start out having a hard time lifting a feedbag. The damn thing was half my weight.

I didn't have a problem anymore. I could work all day. I was tired. I hurt. But I could get up and do it again.

I was kind of proud of that. I hadn't felt proud of anything in so long I almost didn't recognize the feeling.

The next morning I woke up to dark outside. Like every morning. Walking in the kitchen I found a cup of coffee and a note from Chris telling me I slept late and to get my ass out to the stables. It was 5:15 AM. Asshole.

Walking out I was greeted by his sunny smile. He placed a cowboy hat on my head explaining it was to be sunny today. I had on boots and jeans that he had given me a few weeks ago along with most of the clothes I wore. He got them from his wife's closet. I felt weird at first but he said she would want that. The bracelet told me the same. It may have been her that told me.

I walked up to Thunder who promptly raised up on her back legs and kicked me in the chest, knocking me to the ground.

Chris was kneeling over me.

"You okay Bella?" Chris looked scared.

I looked down and touched my chest. I first noticed my glove was back. I touched my chest but was unsurprised to see that it was hard. My entire chest was covered in armor. I could feel it down my thighs, between my legs leading down to my feet. No boots this time. Good. I was afraid mine would have been shredded.

"Yeah. I think I'm good." I stood up and did a check. Yep. Everything working. I slowed my breathing down and focused on Jake. Thinking of being with him on the beach. Handing him the wrong tool. My eyes were closed and my mind and heart were focused on him. On feeling at home.

"You can open your eyes Bella. It's gone."

"I know." I whispered.

I kept my eyes closed for a moment longer not wanting to lose him yet. Then I remembered I had a situation to take care of.

My eyes snapped open and I walked up to Thunder. She backed up. I stepped forward. She was about to raise up again.

"Don't even fucking think about it!" I grabbed her bridle and pulled her head to mine, meeting her eyes.

I felt my mind connecting to hers. I couldn't read her thoughts but I knew her. It was a surreal experience. I didn't know how but I could communicate with this animal on another level. A level between the two of us.

The two of us had a conversation without words.

I let her know that I was as dangerous a bitch as she thought I was and it would be in her best interest to stay on my good side. Thunder agreed to stop being a bitch and trying to kill me.

I let go of her bit and climbed into the saddle. I saw Chris staring at me in astonishment.

"I was going to suggest getting a horse that doesn't trying to kill you. What the hell did you do?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We came to an understanding. You ready to ride cowboy?"

"Yes ma'am. I suppose I am."

Jake POV

"What happened Sam?"

"Paul will be okay Billy. Eventually."

I ignored Sam and Dad's conversation. My temper had gotten better. I even occasionally smiled. The guys joking around didn't bother me. The shit talking that went on was natural. I was close to being back to my easy going self.

Except for the one thing I didn't joke about.

"So what did Paul say about Bella?" Dad asked Sam.

"I'm not going to repeat it Billy. It wasn't appropriate and I believe Paul is feeling the consequences of saying inappropriate things about Bella at this moment."

Damn right. Paul suggested I go out. He suggested that because I couldn't imprint on Bella due to the venom in her blood, she must be defective.

I snapped both his legs before he could phase. I had my jaws around his throat once he did phase. Only Sam, Embry and Jared prevented me from delivering the fatal blow.

All the pack knew about the venom in Bella's wrist. They knew everything Sam did, as did I. Except for one thing. One thing Sam always kept to himself and never thought about. Where she was and if she was okay. Dad said she was getting stronger. That's all I was told.

She was my Mate. Fuck being a mate. I flat out loved her. Had my whole life. I recognized how strange it was. To love a girl from the age of four that wasn't there most of your life. A girl I had only in recent months gotten to spend any meaningful time with. I loved her. I didn't need a damn imprint to tell me that. She was a part of me. Now she was gone. She had gotten sick because of a fucking leech. She was supposed to be my imprint but she couldn't. We didn't need it. Now she was in an unknown location, getting better and doing something she is supposed to do. It was important.

Sorry son, can't tell you. Edward Cullen might read your mind. Just keep turning into a dog and keep killing all vampires except the one you really, really want to kill.

I changed into another pair of cutoff shorts and laid down in my bed. I pulled out a photo of Bella I had taken on the beach. The wind blowing through her hair. She took my breath away every time I saw her. Photo. In person. It didn't matter.

The phone rang. I listened to Dad say hi to Charlie. Then my blood boiled.

"You are sure it? The small one? Alice? She can see the future right?"

"The boys are on their way." Dad told him.

I ran into the living room. Dad hung up the phone and looked at me worried.

"You can't kill her Jake. We have a treaty. You know this. If she does not harm a human or enter our land we cannot attack."

"Fuck the treaty. Let them try to take us. We can destroy them."

"And if someone is harmed over your personal grudge Jacob? Quil? Embry?" Sam asked.

Damn it.

"Fine. What do you want me to do Sam?"

"I know too much. You have to take the lead. Charlie has only seen her sick. He knows where she is. If Edward Cullen shows Get Charlie away. If he is not there simply talk to her. Find out what she is doing here."

I nodded my head. Maybe she would attack me and it would give me a chance to kill her. I threw on a pair of black blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Where is she?"

"Charlie saw her parked down the street. He believes she will approach him at home. Hurry. But Jacob?"

"Yeah Sam?" I said impatiently. Hurry up. Wait. Hurry up.

"You are the rightful alpha of this pack. That means more than being the strongest wolf. You have to be the smartest too. You have to think of the good of the Tribe and the pack as a whole. It's your call. I trust you to remain calm and make the right decision. I trust you Jake."

That son of a bitch.

I walked outside and hopped on my bike. No reason to shred clothes yet. If they wanted me to have a civilized conversation I didn't want to be in cutoffs. She may not know what I am. No point in giving it away if I don't have to. I had to be the smartest wolf after all. Fucking Sam.

I saw her car on the side of the road a block down from Charlie's house. She was sitting in the driver's seat, looking. A black Mercedes. A Doctor's car. I pulled in front of her car and stepped off my bike.

She was surprised to see me walk over. I guess she didn't see this coming.

I tapped on her glass. The look on her face was weird. Almost like she didn't know how to act. She finally rolled her window down after a moment's hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Alice Cullen, right?"

"Yes. Do I know you?" she asked and then began sniffing. She was not here, according to Dad, when the original treaty was made. She had never seen our kind. But she would know something was different about me.

"Probably not. I'm Jacob Black. A friend of…"

"Yes! I saw you at Prom. You came for some reason to see Bella outside. You are friends with her, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am." I smiled. The smell made me want to rip her to pieces. Be the smart wolf Jacob. Paul gets pointed in a direction and let loose. I have to be smart.

"You cut your hair." She noted.

"Yes. I did."

"You have gotten much…larger." She was definitely looking suspiciously at me now.

"Yep. Been working out. The reason I stopped is because it looked a little strange for you to be parked on the side of the road. Thought you might be having car trouble. Wanted to see if I could help?"

Help turn you to ash you freaky bitch.

"No. It's kind of you to ask though." Her face blanked out and then she had an irritated look on her face. I should go. My control only went so far. I was impressed it went this far.

"Well I was actually on my way to visit Bella's dad, so if you are good then I will be going. Have a nice day."

I stood up and stepped towards my bike.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Bella is?"

"Yeah. Why?" I answered, acting confused.

"She…I haven't seen her since we left. I was hoping to catch her in her yard. Her truck is there. I just…I haven't seen her."

Or smelt her.

"She moved." I told her simply.

"Moved? To where?"

"Florida I think. I could ask Charlie for you?"

"No! No…that makes sense. Do you know if she was okay? When she moved I mean."

I looked up and down the street as if making sure that no one was listening.

"To be honest Alice, after your family left Bella took it very hard. Stopped eating much, that kind of thing. But then she started getting better. She even started dating again. But then she…she got sick. Real sick. Nobody knows what she had exactly. It was bad. Charlie won't talk about what it was but she was taken out of school, lost a lot of weight. Charlie took her to Florida to be with her mother. To hopefully recover. He told me last week she was doing well."

She took all this in, trying to seem interested. I would love to know what was really going on in her cold mind.

"You said Bella started dating again. Who was she dating? A guy from Forks?"

Interesting that this would be what she focused on. Of course the Florida thing will be easy to blow out of the water.

"No. she dated a guy from La Push. Me." I smiled.

That seemed to shock her. She recovered quickly, like all their kind seem to do.

"So you must miss her? Keep in contact? That sort of thing?"

"I do miss her. But I haven't spoken to her since she left. Her mother is very protective of her privacy. With her poor health and all."

"Oh. Of course. Thank you Jacob. You saved me time waiting for my friend who wouldn't have shown up anyway."

"Of course Alice. Are you and your family living here again?" I asked as casually as I could.

"No. No I just came to check…I mean visit Bella."

"Sorry you missed her. Take care."

I went to my bike and drove to Charlie's yard. He walked out on the porch. We both watched her drive by slowly and then leave.

"Think she will be back?" Charlie murmured.

"Yep. Probably as soon as she figures out Bella isn't in Florida. How the hell hasn't Renee figured this out?" I had been curious about this.

"Bella calls her once a week and acts like she is in Forks. I haven't told her any different."

"Now Alice Cullen is going to arrive on her doorstep." I pondered.

"I will call Renee. She hates the Cullens. I'll let her know that I told Alice Bella moved to Florida. Tell her to act like Bella can't or won't see anyone. That should work…"

"For about five minutes Charlie. The mind reader can tell in a second that Renee is lying."

"What do you suggest Jake?" Charlie sighed. I knew the feeling.

"I had hoped they wouldn't come back. But they have. Sooner than Dad expected. The time for lies may be over. The next time they come back asking where she, is my pack will answer them."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That its none of their fucking business. I hope they have a problem with that."

"Jake I spoke to her the other night. She asked about you. She's worried. About you. Can I tell her you are doing okay?" Charlie asked.

"Of course Charlie."

"Can I tell her the truth and say that you are doing okay?"

That was the question.

"Charlie I will never be okay away from her. But I am holding it together. I just wish I knew…"

"Jake if I tell you, the Cullen's will know when they return. You won't be able to not think about it. It's all I've been thinking about."

"So what do we do if Edward comes to see you?"

"I think happy thoughts. Mostly about how much I want him dead for getting her involved in this. Different ways to kill him. I can spend a few hours thinking of nothing but this."

Charlie was smiling but I could tell he was serious. It didn't matter. From this point on a Cullen would not be around Charlie. He was off limits. Now that Alice had made contact Charlie's location was going on the patrol route. Meanwhile all we could do was wait. Wait for Bella and handle the Cullen's when they came back.

Come back soon Alice. Bring your brother with you. I would love to introduce the two of you to the real me.

Bella POV

Two hours ago my ass hurt worse than I thought humanly possible. Thankfully I had lost feeling in it a few moments ago.

"You all right there Bella?" Chris chuckled.

"We rode for 14 hours today. I haven't rode more than an hour up to this point. My ass hurts, my back hurts, I stink, my skin is chapped in places I didn't know skin could chap." I told him dryly.

"Yeah but ain't this worth it?" He asked, waving his hand at the sky.

I laid back on my bedroll and had to admit he was right. I had never seen a clearer sky. There were more stars in the sky than I had ever seen. The weather was cold but not wet like in Forks. The campfire warmed the area. The cattle were tired enough from the long drive that they were not moving around. Most had laid down where they stood. It was quiet. Only the sound of our voices broke the stillness. A wolf howled far off in the distance.

"Yeah Chris. It is. I'm glad you brought me."

He smiled his sad smile and reached into a bag from the pack horse we brought along. Bruno. A particularly ornery horse who seemed content to keep up with the cows.

Chris pulled out a guitar.

"Wow. You going to serenade me?"

"Bella, Cowboy songs are as much of a tradition on cattle drives as those beans heating up over the fire. Sit back and relax and let me provide some entertainment."

He began singing. Songs about rodeos, which I knew nothing about. Songs about living in the west. Songs about love, loss. He had a beautiful voice. Deep, not high. He sang so clearly and crisply you could picture the story he was telling.

We took a break and ate. Beans. They were surprisingly good though. Chris said they were the easiest food to carry. No cooling needed. Small containers.

"Chris do you think all vampires are evil?"

I figured he would have jumped at the chance to tell me how evil they were. To help me focus. To remind me what they did to his wife. Instead as usual he took his time, and then spoke quietly.

"Bella I think all creatures in God's creation have the ability to be good and evil. No one is usually all good. We all have our faults. On the other hand I believe there are those who are all evil. Who have no redeeming qualities. Thankfully those types of folks are few but they are the ones who cause the most trouble. The most harm.

Are all vampires bad? No. Those vampires you were with. They easily could have killed you. Could have turned you into one of them. The boy sure as hell could have. I believe he left because he realized you were going down that path. I never said he was smart. He did it in a very hurtful manner, probably cause he wanted you to hate him. His intention was right even if his method was wrong.

From what you have told me of this family, they seem like decent people for the most part. I think they miss their human lives very badly and having you around probably helped them feel a little bit more like they used to. So no. I don't think all vampires are evil any more than I think all humans are evil."

Chris was full of surprises. One thing I took from him immediately was how he always took a moment to think about what he was about to say. It was a habit that could be emulated by many, myself included.

I nodded and stared at the stars a while longer while Chris strummed softly.

"Chris? I'm going to have to use them aren't I? I'm going to have to use them to get close to my enemies."

Chris stopped strumming.

"The bracelet tell you that?"

"No. I just…know."

"Then that's your answer." He winked and went back to playing.

They probably didn't deserve what I would do to them. Probably. A big part of me was still pissed at Edward. I didn't love him. That feeling went away when the bracelet broke me free. But the anger was there. Anger at him and myself. How I let myself get into a relationship like that. I wasn't talking about the supernatural aspects. I was focused more on the fact that I allowed him to dominate and basically control my life. That was my fault. The way he threw me away though? The manner? That I was still a little pissed about. But it didn't matter.

I didn't have the luxury to worry about petty teenage heart breaks. I knew Charlie and Jacob would not be happy about this, but the Cullen's were not gone from my life.

I would have to use the Cullen's. When they realize I have used them they will be upset. Hurt. Feel betrayed.

Fuck it. I have a world to save. They can get over it.


	5. Chapter 5

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for being my beta.

Chapter 5

Bella POV

"Chris this is ridiculous. Let's set up a tent or something."

"It's just a little rain Bella. Stop being a tenderfoot." He replied.

It's a damn monsoon!" We still had thirty miles to go. My ass had finally gotten used to this saddle. Thunder had stopped being such a bitch. The weather was nice. I was enjoying myself. Now this. A damn hurricane in Wyoming.

Still I followed. What else was I going to do? Ride my horse back 160 miles to the ranch?

Uh oh.

"Hey Chris? It looks like a river over there." I knew it wasn't a river. But it was a washout. A washout about 30 yards wide with running water and I was betting very slick mud at the bottom.

"It's not a river." He laughed. I didn't. I was cold. Wet and cold. I hated being cold. I really hated being cold. I had spent too much time around the cold.

"I know it's not a river. But we can't get across it. Let's set up a tent." I argued.

"Nah. I've driven cattle through rougher water than this. We got it. Just stay in the front and they will follow you. I'll bring up the rear."

Fuck.

"You chicken?"

Damn it.

I trotted Thunder towards the water. Thunder stopped.

"C'mon girl."

Thunder stepped back a few feet and threw her head up. I suppose that was her way of saying, bitch are you crazy?

I stroked her neck and patted her softly.

"Trust me. I need your help. We can get through it. I need you to trust me." I whispered in her ear.

She took off at a slow pace. Her hoof touched the water followed by another. Soon we were completely in the water. We kept going. Deeper. Deeper.

Soon the top of the saddle and her head were the only things out of the water.

I was beginning to get concerned. The water was freezing. Thunder's legs shook and almost slipped a few times. Still she muscled through and the water stopped climbing. Soon we were rising out of the water. After fifteen minutes or so we emerged from the other side.

"The cattle won't make it Chris. It's too deep!" I yelled over the wind and rain.

"I'm goin up a bit. I think it will be shallower at higher elevations."

I tracked him from the other side. The cattle followed him because like me, what choice did they have?

He got off Shadow and checked the running water. He looked at it, walked over ten feet. Walked back. Shook his head. Walked back…what the fuck was he looking at? It was mud! You aren't going to see through muddy water Chris. There could be a hole that drops straight into hell and you wouldn't see it.

"Right here."

Chris got back on Shadow and began driving the cattle into the water. I watched the cattle closely. Sure they were probably going to be steaks one day soon but they were my responsibility now.

A couple of the calves had trouble but the water did seem shallower here. I looked towards where we had been. I couldn't see the end of the washout. May as well be a river.

The cattle had all entered the water and some were emerging. Chris had entered the water.

"Be careful." I yelled to the idiot who made me ride a horse into a giant muddy water slide.

Shadow slipped. She regained her balance. I let out a breath until I realized Chris didn't regain his balance. He fell off the saddle into the water.

Fuck.

"Chris!" He hadn't come up. No, there he was. Speeding away with the water.

He went under again.

"Thunder go!"

Thunder to her credit took off along the bank. Chris was moving too fast. The water was getting deeper. Idiot. Fucking idiot.

Thunder couldn't move as fast as the water. I just had to get near him. He went under.

He popped up. I saw him lift an arm in the air and I reached for him. From twenty yards away. A silver rope shot out and wrapped around his arm. I looked and saw my glove had returned. The silver cable was attached to the top of my glove. I wrapped my other hand around the cable to drag his ass back. The bracelet made me stronger. I should…

Oh fuck!

Damn it! That hurt.

Chris pulled me off the front of Thunder. I was sliding along the bank with him on my ass with my feet in front of me. I looked at my feet. Some of those armored boots with maybe some spikes at the bottom would be nice…

The boots appeared so quickly I couldn't adjust. My feet caught and my body flipped over causing me to land face first in the mud. Still I held on. I was sliding on my belly. I had a ton of mud being forced into my blue jeans.

I twisted my body to the side and got my feet planted in front of me again. This time I was prepared. When I popped up I dug my heels in and leaned back. I felt his body jerk in the water. The cable held.

"Come back to me." I whispered desperately.

The cable started merging with my glove again.

The strain on my shoulder was killing me. Chris was in great shape but by no means a light weight. I grabbed my glove with my other hand and continued to lean back.

Armor began wrapping around my body. I could feel its power. It was radiating through my body.

I was stronger. I began to back up. The cable came back quicker. Finally Chris had been pulled out of the water. The cable unwrapped from his arm and shot back into my glove.

I looked. It was as if the cable was never there. Just an armored claw soaking wet and glistening in the rain. I wonder what other tricks it literally had up its sleeve.

I walked up slowly to Chris. I didn't want to slip and fall. I don't know why. Dignity I suppose. Not like I could get anymore filthy.

Chris was laying on his back laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I asked angrily. He was soaked. Covered in mud. He pulled off his boots and water poured out.

"You could have drowned you idiot! Of all the macho bullshit!"

He was still laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled. The rain was beginning to let up. Maybe he could hear that I was extremely pissed off.

He stood up slowly and smiled.

"Damn girl. Look at you!"

I looked down. My right arm was covered with my glove up to my elbow. My left shoulder had armor running down and covering my hand. I felt strands of armor wrapped around my midsection and upper back. My boots went past my knees, still bendable though. My jeans were ripped at the bottom where my boots had merged. The boots I had on were gone, torn to shred up the bank I'm sure.

I was also covered in mud. Head to toe. My hair was plastered to my scalp with muddy water. I could feel it. My face was covered with mud. I had some in my mouth.

"You think you look better?" I pointed out.

"No. But you are too cute to be looking like this." He laughed.

"You almost died you idiot!"

"Nah. I knew you would get me." He grinned.

Wait.

"You did that on purpose?" Now I was very pissed.

"Yeah. I don't fall off horses Bella. You did just what I thought you would. I saw my wife use that grappling hook thing once. I figured you would be able to use it."

He was putting his boots back on. I pushed him. Hard.

He fell on his ass.

"Idiot! Damn idiot!"

"Relax kid. You did good."

"You risked your life to see if I could save you?"

"You are gonna have a lot more lives to save before this is over with. I'm your guide. It's worth the risk of my life and Quil's life to see you learn what you needed to learn. You learned a few things today. Some things about the armor and that pretty bracelet sitting on your wrist. A few more things about who you are. That's what I'm supposed to do Bella. Teach you who you are. I ain't just talking about super powers kid. You did good. Let's get our horses and get these cattle to Cheyenne. The rodeo starts tomorrow. I'm meeting a guy about trading this herd for some horses. We get that done, I'm taking you to the rodeo."

"I want to change clothes." I mumbled, pouting under the mud caked on my face.

"You can when we get there. Ain't much point in it now. The rain will wash you clean."

"I need new boots unless you want me to ride into Cheyenne with legs that look like they came from the Middle Ages." I pointed out.

"I got an extra pair for you. Let's go kid. We got a herd to drive. We are on the home stretch."

The rain finally stopped an hour later. By evening we were in Cheyenne. I helped Chris herd the cattle in a holding pen and we handed off our horses to a stable hand. Chris checked us into a motel room with double beds. I headed straight for the shower. I walked out and he took my place. Cleaned up I fell on the bed exhausted. I think I heard him say he was leaving to go met a guy. I don't know. I knew nothing till the morning.

Chris was up as the sun was coming up. So was I. My internal alarm clock had set itself to a ridiculously early hour. I went to the bathroom while Chris sat by the window and sipped coffee. He was thinking about his wife.

By noon we had walked to a parade.

"Welcome to Cheyenne Frontier days, Bella. A celebration of the West since 1897. We got lots to do kid. There are concerts, crafts, and an amusement park. Tonight we go to the Rodeo."

"Oh good. I was missing the smell of horses and cattle." I mumbled. My ass was very, very sore. My whole body ached.

"Oh Bella this ain't any rodeo. This is the granddaddy of them all. The oldest and largest rodeo in the world. You are gonna have a time kid. C'mon. We got lots to see."

I followed him outside.

For the next 8 hours I had a great time. Chris bought me a new straw cowboy hat. I checked on Thunder. That bitch and me had come to an understanding and she had started to grow on me. We ate cotton candy and barbecue and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun.

That night Chris got us passes to the rodeo so we could go back to the stall area. The contestants waited here before their events. I was impressed with the bull riding and bucking bronc events. Chris apparently was well known for a guy who never left his ranch. He talked to everyone. He introduced me as his cousin from the city.

"Hey Bella I need to go speak to a gentleman over there. He is a real asshole so you don't have to meet him. Hang out here and I will be right back."

Alright then.

I walked over to the chutes to look at a bull and a cowboy about to ride. Then I saw him.

He was standing alone watching the arena. On leg kicked up on the fence and arms crossed over the top. I don't know what drew me too him. He looked lonely. He was smiling though. He had a beautiful smile. He was lean. About 5'11. Kinda shaggy hair but not long. He was taller than most of the bull riders back here but lanky. I knew he was a bull rider though. He was wearing chaps and had a number pinned on his back. Number 2

I walked over to him. He saw me and smiled.

"How you doin ma'am? Nice hat."

"Thanks. When are you up?"

"Oh I already rode." He said casually.

"How did you do?"

"Scored an 85." He replied proudly.

"That's good right?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Ain't from around these parts are you?"

"No, I'm not. Is it obvious?"

"Nope. You look good in that hat. Don't give it up." He winked.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Lane. Lane Frost. Pleasure ma'am."

"So you from Cheyenne, Lane?" I don't know why I decided to talk to him. He just looked…lonely.

"No ma'am. Oklahoma."

"Long way to come for a rodeo." I mentioned.

"Yeah. But I love this place. It means a lot to me. So you with Chris?"

I laughed.

"Yeah. You know him? Everybody else seems to."

"Chris is a minor legend around these parts. He used to ride bulls and bareback broncs here. Pretty good at it too."

"Chris rode?" He never told me that. No reason he should have, I suppose.

"Yep. We started out at the same time. I saw him around. We talked. Hung out. He fell in love I guess and gave it up. Rodeo is a hard life. Especially for a married guy. Believe me I know."

Wait.

"What do you mean you knew Chris when he started out? How old are you? Because you look…"

"25 ma'am. I got to go. It was a pleasure meeting you ma'am. I want you to remember something Bella. At times you are gonna feel like the world is beating you and you can't go on. Get tough girl. You're stronger than you think you are. Good luck. I'll be watching you ride. Tell Chris I said hi."

That was strange. I was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when I heard Chris call me.

I turned at his voice and saw he was walking towards me. I turned back to Lane hoping he would talk to Chris and I could get some answers.

Lane was gone.

"Bella you okay?"

"Yeah Chris. Why do you ask?" Chris had a worried look on his face.

"Sweetie I get that the bracelet talks to you sometimes but you can't talk back to it in public. People gonna think you have gone looney." He chuckled softly. I didn't get it.

"I wasn't talking to the bracelet or myself Chris. I was talking to Lane."

Chris's normally tan face just turned white.

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"Lane? Lane Frost. He said he knew you. I didn't know you rode bulls. It must have been recent because Lane said he knew you when you started out and he can't be that old. He said he was…"

"25." Chris nearly whispered.

"Yeah. Did you know his dad or something?"

"Bella, Lane Frost died in 1989 in that rodeo arena. Gored by a bull after a ride. He was…he was a good guy. A good man. One of the best I have ever known. That sculpture of a bull rider outside the arena. That's him Bella. What did he say to you?"

"He scored an 85 didn't he? On his last ride?" I asked as realization dawned on me.

Now Chris had a tear in his eye.

"Were you here?" I whispered.

"Yeah."

A shiver just went up my spine.

"So I guess I can speak to the dead huh?" I laughed but I didn't feel much humor.

"What did he say Bella?"

"He told me there would be tough times and I had to be stronger than I thought I was. He said you were a good guy and to tell you hi. Then he said he would be watching me ride."

Chris smiled and wiped his eyes.

"You want a corn dog?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. A corndog would be good right now."

"C'mon. Let's grab some seats and get a corndog. Maybe some nachos. The leaders are about to ride. You should see it from the stands. It's something else."

"You lead and I will follow." I told him honestly. Wherever this ride ended I would follow him and Quil. I just hoped I could hang on.

Jake POV

"Jacob? Jacob?"

I slid the picture of Bella and me on the beach back into my book and looked up at the teacher I had been doing my best to ignore.

"Everything okay Mr. Black?"

"Yes ma'am." I sighed.

"Do you think you could answer the question?"

"What question would be that ma'am?"

She sighed. My classmates snickered. I didn't give a fuck. I spent half the night with the Pack tracking a leech. We finally killed him at 3:30 AM or so. I dragged my ass to bed at 4:00 but couldn't sleep. Adrenalin. I stayed awake until my alarm went off at 6. Dad told me I could stay home. I wished I had now.

"Could you repeat the question Ma'am?"

"The first capitol of the United States?"

"New York City ma'am."

"Very good Jacob. And the second since you are on a roll?" she smiled.

"Philadelphia. Then Washington when George Washington picked a plot of land to build the capitol on."

"Very nice Mr. Black. You may go back to day dreaming now."

"Thank you ma'am."

I sat through the rest of class but didn't listen to a thing. I didn't care. All I wanted was sleep and Bella. Bella first. Sleep second.

I had enough.

I walked into my house straight up to Dad.

"I hate to do this but I can't take it anymore. I need to talk to Bella. She doesn't have to tell me where she is but I have to hear her voice. If I can't I am leaving. I am phasing and I will run the entire United States looking for her. I'm sorry Dad. I'm trying to be the man you want me to be. I'm killing leeches all hours of the night. You told me we changed because of the Cullen's. But it isn't Cullen's that are bothering us. This is turning into a full time job. You want me to keep going to school. You want me to learn to lead a Pack. Fine. I'm doing it. I'm doing it all. But I need her Dad. I can't do this without her. So what's it going to be? You getting her on the phone or am I running across the US?"

Dad sighed deeply but finally turned towards the end table and grabbed the phone. He dialed. My heart stopped. I felt like a junkie needing a fix. I suppose that is what I was.

"Hello Quil."

"Billy. Everything okay?" I recognized Old Quil's voice. I knew she had been with him. I knew he was supposed to help heal her. I didn't know how or why though. Apparently it was important that I not know.

"Quil, Jacob needs to talk to her. It is important."

"She needs to focus on…"

"I know Quil. But I have an angry wolf who needs to hear his Mate's voice. I doubt he will be a distraction to her. It may help her. How has she been doing?"

"She has asked about your son." He admitted grudgingly. I knew she missed me.

"Could you put her on the phone?" Dad asked.

"I can't. She is not here. She won't be back for a few more days."

"Where the hell is she?" I barked out. Dad gave me a sharp look.

"She is on a cattle drive young Jacob."

Dad asked before I could.

"Did you say a cattle drive?"

"Yes. Cattle drive."

"This is part of the secret you two have been keeping form me? You're turning her into a cowgirl Dad?"

"I will have her call you when she returns…wait. Jacob how would you like to see her?"

I rolled my eyes. What a dumb fucking question.

"Of course I want to see her. Tell me where she is and I will be there."

"You can't come here. No one is allowed at this place. You couldn't get in if you tried. However if you are willing to do what I ask I will arrange it so the two of you may see each other."

"Whatever I have to do, I will do it."

"Give it a few days. Once she returns we have some work to do. Once she is ready, say the end of the week I will arrange it so you can see her. Your father will prepare you. He knows what needs to be done."

"You mean?" Dad began.

"Yes. He is the Alpha. It is time he learned."

"Okay. I will teach him. If you think he is ready."

"The pull to her is strong enough that he will be grounded. He will not be lost there. He is ready."

"And her?" Dad asked.

"She is strong Billy. She truly was born for this. No one will be able to walk there better than she can. Not even me."

Dad hung up the phone.

"What was he talking about Dad?"

"It will be difficult, son. You have much to learn in a short amount of time. But Bella will be waiting at the end."

BPOV

Chris and I rode back from Cheyenne along with 6 horses he traded for. They were a lot easier to handle than cattle. We made much better time. I just wanted to get home and put ice on my ass.

I walked in and headed straight for the phone. I called Dad.

I missed him. He wasn't the only one I missed but apparently Jacob was off limits. I wonder if I pointed my big shiny claw at Quil if he would still feel the same way?

"Hey Dad."

"Bella. Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in days. I was worried."

"Sorry Dad. I've been on the back of a horse for the past week."

"Oh. Okay…"

"How are you doing? You're not eating every night at the Diner are you?"

"Nope. Been following the recipes you have been giving me. Going to Harry's tonight for fish. Sue is cooking. Other than that things have been pretty quiet."

"No they haven't." I told him. I don't how I knew. Something in his voice. Something different than just missing me."

"Bella you take care of you. Don't worry about this. You are out there to focus on how to control your jewelry. Let me worry about things down here."

"Is something wrong with Jake, Dad?"

"No. I actually saw him the other day. He looks good."

"He came out of La Push?" I asked. Charlie had told me he never came out anymore.

"Yeah…"

"What happened Dad?"

"Alice Cullen showed up in Forks. Asking about you."

Oh fuck. It was too soon.

"What did you tell her?" I all but whispered.

"I didn't speak to her. Jacob did. It's why he was here."

"What did he tell her?"

"That he thought you were in Florida, recovering from an unknown illness."

"She will figure that lie out soon enough."

"Yeah. I know. When they come back Jake may have to be more aggressive."

There was a time I would have been worried about Jacob talking to the Cullen's. Afraid he would be hurt. No longer. I understood in my heart what he was capable of. Jacob was sweet, caring, and funny. But he was a warrior. Only a warrior could have a heart as big as his.

"Dad keep me updated. I need to know what is going on. But let Jacob know not to piss the Cullen's off too much. I may need them."

"Need them! What the hell are you talking about! You are not to have anything to do with them ever again! Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Dad? Let's try to use our inside voices. I didn't say what I needed them for. It isn't for friendship or family, that's for damn sure. I am…I don't know how to explain it right now. But we are after bigger fish than the Cullen's Dad. They may be a tool I can use. That's all."

"Oh. A tool? I…I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have yelled…"

"Hey? It's okay. I know what I have put you through. I love you Dad. If it makes you feel better after I am done with them they will probably never want anything to do with me again. But for right now let Jacob know not to start a war. Play dumb about me. Jacob doesn't really know much nor anyone outside of Sam. It needs to stay that way. Just let him know, that I need the Cullen's alive. Okay?"

"Yeah Bella. When can I come see you?"

I hadn't really talked to Chris or Quil about this.

"Let me talk to Quil. Maybe a couple weeks?"

"Great. I miss you Bells."

"I miss you too Dad."

"You're doing okay? Your wrist? That thing on it?"

"Everything is fine Dad."

"Okay. I love you kid."

"I love you too old man."

"Don't forget to call your Mom. I told her Alice Cullen may approach her and I lied and said you were in Florida so they would leave you alone." He told me.

"Got it. I will call her and tell her the same thing. Bye Dad."

"Bye baby."

I ended the call and turned around. Then I screamed.

"Damn it Quil! You can't just stand silently behind someone!"

"I could have been a vampire. What would you have done then?" he smiled.

"I would have formed a very big sword in my very big metal hand and slice you into two pieces!"

"Good answer. Now would you like to talk about seeing Jacob?"

"I thought I couldn't see Jacob?" If Quil was messing with me.

"Not physically." He said.

"Then how…"

"Are you ready to learn to walk in the spirit world little Swan?"


	6. Chapter 6

All rights belong to SM. Thank you goes to MistC who makes this readable for ya'll.

Chapter 6

Volterra Italy

Jane did not like this. Since the strange beautiful woman had walked into the throne room Jane had been trying to affect her. Sending all her formidable power at her. She had no reason to. Something about this woman, this Irkalla, and her mate, Nergal, set Jane on edge. She was afraid. Jane had never feared another vampire. This woman scared her. They both did. The woman was beautiful even by vampire standards. She had long ebony black hair that hung past her waist. She was average height and lean. Her waist was tiny and her breasts were large. Jane knew this because the dress she was wearing was very form fitting and low cut. It appeared to be made of blue silk. Her mate was tall. 6'4" with hair that matched hers in color. His hung to the middle of his back. He wore a suit. Nothing special about him by vampire standards. He still made Jane wary.

Her fear it was increased by the fact that her power had no effect on either of them. None.

"Welcome to Volterra Irkalla and Nergal. We are always glad to meet brothers and sisters." Aro told them in his usual polite tone. But Jane knew her master well. He also sensed something was wrong. From her place at his side Jane brushed his hand, silently letting him know that something had happened that had never happened before in her many centuries of existence. She was powerless.

"Aro it is lovely to meet you. My consort and I have heard such great tales of you and your guard."

Aro reached out his hand. Irkalla took it.

Aro froze.

"Not very nice to try and take my thoughts Aro. Do you do this often to new people you meet? Snoop in their heads? It is a form of rape, wouldn't you agree? To take every intimate thought they have ever had without their permission."

"I…Alec?" Aro whispered.

"Don't bother young man. Your power will work no better than your sisters or your puppet master." Irkalla said with a chilling smile.

"Are you a shield?" Aro asked.

'No. I'm your mother." Irkalla truthfully responded.

"Guard!" Caius yelled.

The guard did not move.

"You want to know my power Aro? I control venom. The venom that runs through your body. It's mine. All of your venom is mine. I can give it…and I can take it away."

Irkalla placed her fingers on Aro's eyes. Jane, Caius, Markus and the guard watched as Aro, frozen as the rest, began to shake.

Silver venom poured out of his eyes merging into Irkalla's fingertips.

Aro screamed.

To Jane's horror she watched her master, the man who saved her life so long ago, begin to wither. She wanted to rush to his defense but couldn't. She couldn't move. No one in the throne room could move.

Aro began to shimmer. As the venom left his body he began to decay. His skin crumbled. His face aged. Within thirty seconds his body was a lifeless husk. Nergal tapped the husk on the forehead and Aro crumpled into dust. His robes on the ground were the only evidence he had ever existed.

Irkalla turned towards the remaining kings.

"My name is Irkalla. I am the first vampire. I have been waiting for a long time to take my rightful place. Twenty years ago I emerged from hiding and began forming my own little army. My vampires are hidden in this world, among humans. Soon vampires will rule this planet. We are the highest order of predators ever to walk the planet. You answer to me now. You swear allegiance or join your former Master as dirt beneath my feet. Decide now."

Jane felt her body unfreeze. She knew what had happened. This woman was not lying. She could kill them all.

Alec looked at Jane for direction. He always did. There was really no choice though. She wanted to live. She would obey. They all would.

"The Volturi swear allegiance Irkalla." Caius said quietly, fear making his voice waver a bit.

"Of course you do. Jane be a dear and clear out Aro's crap from his old quarters. Also take your brother and kill his wife. Alec I am sure you can make it painless. Caius we need to have a discussion. I want to know every vampire in the world who interacts with humans on a regular basis. I need to know the locations of covens in the world. The major ones. I want to know everything the Volturi knows. Before I take over the human world I want my vampires in order. I want everyone on the same page. Understand?"

"Yes Irkalla." Caius replied.

"Excellent. Let us get started then." She grinned. Her grin sent a shiver through Jane's black soul.

Jake POV

"This is dumb. It will never work."

"It will work son. You must learn to do this. If you expect to see Bella you must walk in the spirit world. You are too agitated to clear your head long enough to get into the proper spiritual state. Therefore you need this."

"Why Charlie? I'm sure Old Quil has this stuff laying all over his place." I pointed out.

"He probably does but he won't tell me where it is. He said if he let me know, you would know and then the Pack would know and his stash would be gone when he came back. His words, not mine."

Charlie pulled up outside and walked in.

"Billy, Jake." Charlie nodded.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Dad mumbled, as if anyone else was in the house.

"Yeah. Are you sure this is necessary?" Charlie was clearly uncomfortable. He wasn't the only one.

"Yes Charlie. It is necessary." Dad said quietly.

"Can't you use Peyote? Isn't that like a religious tool or something?"

"We don't have any. Let's get this over with." Dad apparently was uncomfortable as well.

Charlie handed me the bag. It stunk.

"Dad this stuff is foul. There has got to be another way." It really stunk.

"Look the guy I arrested with this told me it was very high quality. The guy who is going to get off if this goes to trial because I lost the evidence. Just smoke it already so you can go to some imaginary world and see my daughter."

I took the bag and looked at it.

"Uh, how am I supposed to smoke this?"

"You don't know?" Charlie asked surprised.

"I don't do this stuff Charlie." I answered coldly. What the hell?

"You have to roll it like a cigarette in those papers in the bag."

Seemed simple enough. I reached inside and pulled out the thin paper and a handful of marijuana.

"Not that much Jake. It doesn't take that much." Charlie said, giving me pointers apparently.

I dropped most of what I pulled out back into the bag.

"More than that Jake." Charlie barked.

I held in a growl and picked up a bit more. I laid the paper on the coffee table and sprinkled the grass on it. I tried to roll it up. It sort of bent. I backed it up and tried again. This paper was really thin. It crumpled a little at the edge.

"Dad could you roll this damn thing for me?"

"I've never done it Jake. I wouldn't have a clue how to do it." Dad said.

I tried again. Most of the grass came out.

"Do we know any potheads Dad?" I asked.

"Just Old Quil." Dad replied.

"Great. My daughter's "guide." Charlie groused.

I tried to roll it again on a fresh paper. It sort of looked like a flat cigarette.

It was probably the best I could get.

"How do you make it stick together?"

"What do you mean? You haven't rolled one yet." Charlie said sharply.

"Yeah, I have. This is the best it's going to get. Do I have to lick an end or what?"

"Good Lord give me the damn bag. I swear you have to be the only teenager boy in the world who can't roll a joint."

Charlie grabbed the bag and within seconds had a perfectly formed joint in his hand.

Dad and I both looked at him.

"What?"

"You uh, did that really good Charlie. Had much practice?" I asked.

"You wanted a joint, here's your fucking joint. I wasn't always a cop. Now listen. When you get to this spirit world place don't be doing anything…I mean…look just because…"

"I think what Charlie is saying is that you should treat Bella as a lady, Jake." Dad clarified.

"Have I ever treated her any less?" I glared at the both of them.

"Hey, I'm just sayin. This whole thing is weird. I don't want any spirit world fooling around with my daughter."

I managed not to roll my eyes and walked to the backyard where a fire was already lit. I sat down and Dad handed me a lighter.

"As soon as you look like you are there I will call Quil and Bella will enter the spirit realm. Concentrate on nothing but here while you are there. Shouldn't be hard for you. The two of you will find each other." Dad patted me on the back and Charlie pulled him away.

I crossed my legs under me and lit the joint. Taking in a drag I realized it tasted worse than it smelt. A few more drags and I did feel much more relaxed. Now I had to remember the chants Dad taught me. I had to ask permission from the spirits to walk in their domain. I closed my eyes and relaxed as much as possible. It wasn't hard. Damn this stuff makes you relaxed. Soon the world around me became quiet. I couldn't even hear the fire crackling.

I opened my eyes and saw…First Beach. The driftwood Bella loved.

"Jake?"

Her voice.

I turned and there she was…holy shit what did she have on?

Bella POV

"So I just concentrate, chant, breath in and out and ask the spirits for permission to enter their realm?"

"Yep. Piece of cake. Just concentrate on your boy toy when you get there. You will find each other." Quil said.

"What happens if I get distracted and can't find him?"

"Then your spirit will be lost forever, wandering among the souls of the dead." Quil said in a solemn tone.

"Quil damn it. Look Bella, if you lose focus or want to come back just want to come back. Catch my drift?"

"Yes Chris. Thank you."

"Watch out for evil demons as well Bella." Quil said casually.

"Wait a minute. Nobody said anything about evil demons. What about evil demons?"

"There are no evil demons Bella. Not that would bother you anyway. More like malevolent spirits." Chris helpfully explained.

"Wait, doesn't malevolent mean evil?"

"See I knew you didn't need any more schooling." Quil smiled. I shot the finger at him.

Quil's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"He didn't use mine did he?"

"Okay, that's good. I will let her know."

Quil ended the call.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend has entered the spirit world." Quil told me. He was no longer smiling.

"Guess I better go say hi." I smiled.

"Bella, the way you look in the Spirit World isn't…I mean, it's a manifestation of your true self…you might…"

"What Chris? Spit it out."

"She will be fine. Let's go Chris. Don't stay to long Bella. And no fooling around in the spirit world." Quil told me sternly.

They walked away and I was alone. I sat next to the fire and closed my eyes. I asked the spirits for permission to enter their realm. I chanted the language I didn't understand. Knowing Quil I could be saying I'm a dumbass over and over again.

Soon the sounds of the world outside died away. I felt my bracelet vibrating slightly. The crackle of the fire was no more. I opened my eyes and I saw I was on First Beach. Next to the driftwood I sat for so many hours talking to Jacob.

I looked down the beach and there he was. Oh my God.

"Jake?"

He was so gorgeous. His hair was long and flowing. Charlie had told me he cut it. It broke my heart to hear that. He was only wearing a pair of blue jeans. He was barefoot and bare chested. Oh damn he looked good. He had more muscles than the last time I saw him. He smiled at me. Then his smile widened. Now it looked like he was surprised. His jaw just dropped a little.

"Bella?"

"Yes." I whispered. I began walking towards him. With my first step I realized I wasn't wearing sneakers. I looked down and oh shit.

I had on armor. That was it. Not much of it. My legs were covered to the knee. I had the equivalent of very small armored bikini bottoms on. My hand was of course covered in my glove. My other hand was bare. Armor ran from my shoulders to the bottom of my breasts. Barely. Oh damn. My stomach was bare. I think the armor at least covered my ass. Please tell me I don't have an armored thong on. I would notice that, right?

I looked up and Jake was still staring with his jaw open.

"Uh…yeah. About this…"

"You uh…you look great Bella. You look really, really great." He finally closed his jaw. But his eyes hadn't met mine yet.

Chris told me. Appearances are manifestations of our true self. I must be an armored stripper deep down.

"Bella are those wings on your back?"

I was afraid to look. The armor was moving. Sliding across my body. I was afraid of where it may move to.

"Maybe."

"Bella what are you doing? Where are you?" Jake asked.

"I thought you weren't supposed to ask that Jake?" I grinned.

"To hell with them Bella. Where does Old Quil have you? I will come and get you."

"I can't do that Jake."

"Why Bella?"

"Because I have to prepare myself. They are coming."

"Who? The Cullen's?"

"I wish it was just the Cullen's Jake. Listen to me. You have to trust me. I can't be with you now. But we will be together Jacob. I need you to trust me."

I can't believe I was having this conversation dressed like a seventies sci fi actress.

"I do trust you Bella. I just miss you." He said sadly.

"I miss you too Jake. I have had a lot of time to think since I have been here. My mind cleared from…them. I want you to know something. I didn't appreciate you when I was with you. But I see clearly now. I love you Jake. I want you to know that. I love you."

It needed to be said. He had to know.

"You mean it Bella?" He walked up to me. I wanted to touch him but a part of me was afraid what this metal crawling over my body would do. Afraid it may go away.

"Yes Jake. I mean it." I smiled.

"Not like a brother right?" he grinned.

"Jake the things I want to do…" I stopped myself before that sentence could come out. "No. not like a brother. I love you like the other half of my soul. Because that's what you are." I told him honestly.

"Glad you came to your senses." He lifted me up into a hug. It felt so good I nearly forgot I was wearing…next to nothing.

He sat me down and I smiled. I moved to kiss him. He leaned in and then stopped.

"No. The first time I kiss you I want to be with you. In our world."

"This is our world too Jake. But I will wait."

"I really like that outfit Bella. I mean I really like it." He grinned.

I started to feel self-conscience. Then I stopped. Why? He was mine. I was his. I didn't have to be shy around him.

"Don't get used to it. I prefer to wear real clothes in the physical world." I laughed.

"What is with it? Why is it flowing over you? Shifting almost."

"I can't tell you Jake. Not yet. I'm sorry."

He looked disappointed and then nodded.

"I trust you Bells."

"Jake I need you to do some things for me."

"Okay. Anything."

"The Cullens are going to be back. They are going to be looking for me. I need you to not kill them. Not be rude. Continue playing dumb about me."

"Why?" he practically growled.

"You trust me remember?"

He didn't like me reminding him of his words but he did nod.

"If that is what you want."

"It's not what I want. It's what needs to happen. Jake one day, I hope soon, I will be able to explain everything to you. You will understand. But right now you need to do this. The other thing is you need to stop focusing on where I am and start focusing on being Alpha."

"That's not easy Bella. I don't even want this. I just want you."

"I'm sorry Jake. Those decisions aren't ours. We have our parts to play. Too much is relying on us. We can't be selfish. We can't run away from this. I need you to be your best. I need you ready."

"Ready for what Bella?"

"War Jake. The most important one humans have ever fought. Trust me. Please."

"I do Bella. I love you." I touched his cheek. Even in this realm he felt so warm. So good.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

I took his hand with my left hand and we began walking down the beach. I enjoyed the feel of the sea breeze on my face. My armor had started covering more. That was weird. I noticed the sky was getting darker. Seeing as how this was the spirit world I found it strange that the sun would set.

Suddenly I knew it. I felt it.

"Jake. I have to go. You need to get back. The Pack won't be able to see what went on here. Don't say a word. Don't discuss your concerns or think about them. Assume everything you know or they know, Edward Cullen could know if you are close to him. Understand?"

"Yeah Bells. I understand."

"Now go Jake."

"Why the hurry Bella?"

"I need to get back."

"Okay." He looked so sad. I stood up and kissed him on his cheek. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Now go." I whispered.

He was gone.

I missed him already. But the sky was darker.

I turned around.

"Hello Bella."

"James."

He looked like hell. His hair was wild, no longer in a ponytail. His body had gashes in it. His eyes looked wild.

"Do you know where I am? Where I have been? I was supposed to live forever. Because of you, I am in hell."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was allowed a brief respite. It appears there is a soul walking in the spirit world that is not dead. Your soul. I was sent to bring you with me."

"Really." I suppose I should have been scared. But I wasn't. I was getting angry though.

"You are not a vampire anymore James. You are a pathetic soul. A bitch for the evil spirits of this realm to rape and torture. Do you have any idea who the fuck I am? What I am capable of?"

The armor began covering more of my body. I brought my hand forth. I had expected a sword. Instead my glove was glowing.

Of course. I needed to send him back to his punishment.

I ran towards him. He ran towards me. He tried to strike me. I grabbed his face.

"Time for you to go back to your home James." My glove was glowing. He was burning. He wouldn't burn completely though. Not in this world. In this world it would go on and on.

He was on his knees.

I felt a rush of power go through me. I lifted him up by his face and looked behind me. A black door appeared on the beach.

I tossed him into the door. His screams muffled and then ended as the blackness consumed him.

Another presence behind me. My sword appeared in my glove and I twisted around swinging.

I hit a staff.

"Whoa! Calm down there witch! Watch where you swing that damn thing!"

"Quil?"

"Yes. Nice job with the vampire."

"He thought he was going to take me to hell."

"Yes. The guardians of that realm knew he couldn't. They most likely sent him so you could add to his suffering and humiliation. But you did a nice job dispatching him. Quick and clean. I could have done it better but you will get there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you didn't tell Jake anything you weren't supposed to." He said simply.

"You were spying on me?!"

"Yes. A lovely sight too. You two are so sweet it's like a Disney channel romance. All that was missing was one of you breaking out into a pop song."

"You shouldn't have been watching." I growled.

"You wouldn't have even known how to contact him if it wasn't for me. So chill out little Swan. Come back to Earth. Chris is making Chili."

That said, Quil was gone.

Asshole.

I wondered how I could get back. Then I was back. Sitting in front of a fire that was almost burned out. I stood up and walked inside to find Quil and Chris sitting at the table.

"Hey Bella. Have a nice walk in the spirit world?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Nothing like seeing your boyfriend while dressed like a barbarian stripper. Thanks for the heads up."

Neither looked up at me. Quil was holding in laughter though.

"Yeah. I figured that might happen. Then I figured you would probably change when you got there."

"Change what Chris? How do you change clothes in the spirit world?"

"You just think about it from what my wife told me."

I glared at Quil. He finally looked up.

"What? I thought you looked nice. Jacob didn't seem to mind."

I passed on the multiple curse words I wanted to send his way and made myself a bowl of chili. I would use his bathroom tonight.

"So how is Jacob?" Chris asked.

"Gorgeous." I responded before I could stop myself. They both smiled and Chris started talking about what we would be doing with the horses tomorrow. Quil told me about some training he wanted to do with me. I didn't pay much attention. My mind was on Jake. In only a pair of blue jeans. Damn.

Jacob POV

I opened my eyes and saw the fire had died down.

"Did it work?" Dad asked from behind me.

"Yeah."

"You figured out how to come back easy enough." Dad said.

Actually I was pretty sure I would have stayed there forever. I think she kicked me out.

"How did she look Jake?" Charlie asked.

"She looked…" Probably shouldn't tell Charlie that.

"Good. Healthy. Course I imagine everyone does there but…"

"You really talked to her? It wasn't some pot induced hallucination?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie have you ever had a hallucination from pot?" Dad asked, slightly grinning.

"No but I…Anyway, Jake she seemed okay? What did she say?"

What she said was a bit fuzzy. I remember talking to her. I remember that hot ass outfit she had on. It barely covered her breasts. Damn I wanted to take her there. Right here on the beach…

"Jake?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"What did she say son?"

"She said she loved me." I would never forget that.

I didn't see them but I knew they were both smiling.

"How do you feel?" Dad asked.

"I feel ready."

"Ready for what?" Charlie asked.

"Ready to be alpha. I need to go talk to Sam. It's time I started taking this more seriously. I have to get ready."

"Ready for what son?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to be ready."

It's what Bella wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to MistC for betaing this story

Chapter 7

Charlie knew this was coming. He had hoped to hold it off as long as possible. But here she was. He knew her brother would not be far behind. Probably in a tree listening in. He called Jake the moment he saw her car coming down the street. Jake said they would take care of the mindreading jackass. He only had to deal with Alice Cullen. Renee had turned her away a week ago. Now it was his turn.

He opened the door and saw her. This time Charlie saw her through new eyes, filled with the knowledge of what she really was. She was beautiful. Eerily beautiful. Charlie was a bit ashamed that he had never noticed these differences when she visited Bella so often. Her gold eyes stood out. Her pale skin even without direct sunlight seemed different. Luminescent even. Perfect. Not a blemish, not a freckle, not a hair. Completely smooth. Her posture was perfect. She didn't slouch in the slightest. Her weight shifted from one leg to another at a steady pace as if she was planning it. He supposed she was. A blink every few seconds. One blink. No more no less.

Charlie wondered why she was here. She surely had already seen a vision of how this conversation would turn out. He and Billy had discussed this possibility. Billy pointed out that she couldn't possibly see the future at all times. Her visions came when they came. Bella had told Charlie on the phone two nights ago that at times Alice would blank out. This meant she was having a vision. These visions came at any time regardless to time and place.

Charlie had to agree. She couldn't possibly see everything all the time.

Still they agreed to act as if she could.

"Hello Charlie."

"Alice."

"May I come in?"

"Bella doesn't live here any longer." Charlie told her sharply.

"I know. What I don't know is where she is. I know she isn't in Florida like Jacob Black believes. I was hoping you would tell me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she is…was my best friend and I care deeply about her." Alice seemed sincere. Charlie supposed living as long as they had, blending in with humans would make them excellent liars.

"So deeply you left her without a word, hmm?"

She at least did a good job of looking ashamed.

"I am sorry about that. The idea of telling her goodbye was too hard."

"I know. It was very hard on her. Of course you didn't think about that, did you? Where is your brother?"

"Not here."

"Obviously. But he isn't far behind is he?"

"He is in Forks." Alice admitted.

"Which is exactly why I will never tell you where Bella is. He will know. She doesn't need that hurt again. Especially in her condit…"

"What condition Charlie?"

"None of your damn business Alice."

"Please tell me. Please."

Charlie took a deep breath. If Jake was right this could buy Bella time. Quil said she was coming along quicker than either he or Chris expected. Charlie wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter performing some sort of magic. He had always been a practical man. The last couple months had turned his beliefs upside down. Still she as alive. When he talked to her on the phone she sounded good. She sounded happy.

This weekend he had planned on seeing her for the first time since she left. Now with the Cullen's returning he wasn't sure if he could.

"Why should I? You left her. Her life is none of your business."

"If she is sick Carlisle can help." Alice argued.

"The last thing she needs is to see any of you. She is in good hands."

"Charlie I am begging here. Please tell me she is okay." He noticed Alice's eyes had become wet. Bella had told him they couldn't cry. Her eyes shimmered with tears that couldn't fall.

"I won't tell you where she is. But after you left she became depressed. Very depressed. She would hardly eat, hardly left her room.

Then she began hanging out with Jacob Black. I believe they were on their way to falling in love. She got better. She smiled again.

Then she became sick. It happened quickly. Headaches, vomiting. Drowsiness, aching. Cold pale skin. I took her to doctor after doctor. Eventually she had to submit to some very painful tests. She was diagnosed with bacterial meningitis. I am assuming since your father is a doctor you know what that is?"

Alice nodded.

"I placed her in a special hospital. She survived but the virus ravaged her. I have had her in a recovery center for the past few months. I won't tell you where. It's not your business. But she is fine. She will be back in a few months, maybe longer depending on her progress.

So she is fine. She was sick. She nearly died. But she is fine now. At least getting better. Now I need to get to work. I am telling you now if I find out your family has made any attempt to find her I will personally make sure that you never see her again. She hasn't forgiven your family. Remember that. You have no place in her life any longer"

Alice at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I understand Charlie. Thank you for your time. When you talk to Bella please tell her…"

"No. We don't talk about your family. Ever." Charlie told her forcefully.

Alice nodded and walked to her car. Bella had been sick. She was being hidden. What broke her heart was that she was being hidden from Alice's family.

While this had been going on Edward Cullen had attempted to get close enough to Charlie to read his mind. He had planned to enter Bella's room as before. Before he could get close he was bombarded with thoughts while still in the woods.

A scent that he had not encountered in decades. A rumble of large footsteps running towards him.

They emerged from the woods surrounding him.

Horse sized wolves.

All growling. All thoughts focused on tearing him to pieces.

One phased to human in a shimmer of light.

"Come down Cullen."

Edward jumped to the ground. He had seen Jacob Black's image from Alice's head. He was a good looking guy. Jealousy ate at him. He had wanted Bella to live a normal life. He wasn't prepared for the reality of it.

Now he saw Alice's suspicions of the strange scent were correct. She had not been here when young Jacob's grandfather made the original treaty. But her description of the scent along with Jacob Black's appearance was enough for Edward. He was not surprised the wolves had returned. He was surprised at the number of them.

Edward came down, hoping to pick up some clue of Bella's location from one of their minds. However their thoughts were not of Bella. Their thoughts were of the leech in front of them.

"I don't believe I have to remind you of all people of the treaty Jacob Black."

"No you don't. What are you doing here?" Jacob responded.

"I have come to check on Bella." Edward responded truthfully. He had hoped that the mention of her name would bring thoughts of her to the packs mind. Especially Jacob. He was disappointed.

Jake did not know where she was. He had conditioned himself to not think of Bella. He saw the wisdom now in his father's and Quil's insistence that he not know where she is or much about what she was doing. Should he slip, Cullen would not get much. The meditation exercises he had been doing with Sam had prepared him to control his thoughts.

He wanted to give Cullen something though. He thought of the lies he and Sam had concocted. Visions of the way Bella looked when he had last seen her in person filled his head. A thought of Charlie telling him that Bella had meningitis and would be going off to receive treatment. He thought of nothing else but the lies. He controlled his thoughts.

Edward was taken aback by Jacob's thoughts of Bella's appearance. They did not know of his power. They couldn't…unless Bella told them? No, she would never betray his family, no matter how much he hurt her.

Still though if she knew Jacob was a wolf and assumed they wouldn't be back, as Edward told her, it really wouldn't be a betrayal, would it?

Edward felt the pack were hiding their thoughts. They were almost too focused on Edward. Bella's name brought no image of her. They were purposely not thinking about her. Jacob was showing specific images. Almost as if he had rehearsed this.

Whatever the reason, they gave nothing away in regards to Bella's location.

"She is not your concern any longer. You left." Jacob actually smiled. Edward bristled.

"I think I can decide myself what is and is not my concern."

"Edward." Edward was taken aback by Jacob's casual use of his name. "I don't believe you have a true appreciation of your situation. You are alone. Surrounded by my pack. Treaty be damned, if I feel you are a threat to my…Bella, then I will order you to be killed now."

"I expect you to honor the agreement your ancestors made."

"I expect you to know that you have hurt her enough and leave her alone."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? I understand you and Bella dated for a brief period?"

Jacob smiled.

"Yes."

"Yet you have no idea where she is, do you?" Edward grinned. He hoped antagonizing Jake may give him a clue. He was disappointed to see only Bella's very ill image in Jacob's head.

"No I don't. But she isn't near you and that is enough for me. She will be back one day. She will be mine."

"We will see." Edward whispered. He had been conflicted about coming back into Bella's life. Faced with her possible boyfriend, a monster like him, made his mind up for him. He would do what it took to win her love again. Her forgiveness. Jacob would not have her.

"You may leave. If you go near Charlie again we will attack."

"The treaty states we only agree to stay out of La Push."

"Again, I don't care about the treaty. You approach or get anywhere near Charlie again and we attack."

Edward nodded. It was time to leave. He would get nothing from the heads of these dogs. He doubted they knew anything regardless. Jacob knew more he was sure, but he was hiding his thoughts. He was very good at it. Too good.

Jacob knew what Edward could do. It was the only explanation. Edward began to walk away and he was hit by another thought. A thought Jake had no difficulty bringing to mind. It wasn't a memory but a product of his dreams. Edward would not know the difference.

Edward saw Bella moaning beneath Jacob. They were covered in a blanket but he recognized her hands clawing at Jacob's back. Her face burying itself in Jacob's shoulders.

He growled and turned. Jacob was still grinning.

"You have a vivid imagination." He said coldly.

"You have a habit of snooping into people's head. That's not polite. Yes Bella told me. We are in love. She tells me everything. Goodbye Edward."

"Fair warning. We are moving back to Forks. All of us." Edward informed him.

The Pack growled.

"I warned you…" Jacob started.

"I will stay away from Charlie. But you cannot dictate where we live so long as we do not cross the border of La Push. If you don't like it I don't give a damn."

Jacob was no longer grinning.

He finally nodded. "See you around then Edward." Jacob's last thought was an image of his jaws closing around Edward's head. Edward ignored it and left, jumping over two wolves.

He met Alice at the Cullen house.

"What did you learn?" he asked her.

Alice informed him of her conversation with Charlie.

"Meningitis? It would account for the symptoms I saw in Jacob Black's head. But where is she? Why the secret?"

'I don't know Edward. What do you want to do?"

Edward had lost Victoria in the Pacific Ocean. She could be anywhere. But he suspected he knew exactly where she was heading. He had chased her alone. If she was afraid to fight him she must have another target. Bella.

"If we don't know where Bella is, it is likely that Victoria has no idea either. She will come back here looking for Bella. I will kill her then. Call Carlisle and ask him to use his connections to find Bella. She is in a recovery center somewhere. If we cannot reach her we will at least know where she is. In the mean time we wait here. She won't be gone forever. She will be back."

"And when she does return?" Alice asked.

"I will do my best to win her forgiveness Alice. To try to win her love."

"You won't leave?'

"No Alice. I can't stay away from her any longer. If she will have me I will never leave her again."

"You hurt her. We all did." Alice pointed out.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for trying. Understand though. No matter what I won't leave her again either. Even if you decide to leave again."

"I know Alice. It won't be an issue."

Edward had already decided. He would not let Jacob Black win her. The love Edward and Bella shared was deep. If there was a chance she would forgive him he would take it.

BPOV

"I understand. It is time to move Charlie." I heard Quil say into the phone.

This couldn't be good.

"I don't give a damn what people think. Harry would understand. We have bigger concerns than the gossip of a reservation and a small town."

"Good. They came back sooner than I thought but it is fine. Bella is coming along faster than we imagined. She is a natural. The enemy is also moving faster. Did you see the paper? Did you read about the town in France?"

"Exactly. It has begun. She will be in America soon. Perhaps a few months. The players are coming into place. Soon it will be time to play the game we cannot afford to lose."

"No. Charlie can definitely not see her now. They will follow."

"Good. Keep me updated Billy." Quil ended the call and turned towards me.

"What's up punk?"

Punk?

"You tell me old man."

"The Cullen's came. Alice and Edward. They are in Forks now. It appears they will be staying."

I nodded. We suspected this but not so soon.

"Everything is happening so quickly."

'Yes Bella."

"Why can't we bring Charlie here?"

"The more people here the harder it is to keep this place hidden. My wards are only so good. I am an amateur at magic Bella." Chris told me walking in. Yesterday he had worked with me on controlling the weather to a certain extent. Feeling the natural forces around me. Today Quil would be teaching me how to tap the energy of the earth. To gather strength from the world around me. Chris said magic is basically tapping into the power of the universe and more directly our planet, a living organism. I didn't believe them until I felt it myself. Now I could conjure up a small rain shower.

I was still convinced Chris conjured the flash flood on the cattle drive but he wouldn't admit it. If that was true he was much more than an amateur.

"So what are you doing with Charlie?" I asked.

"He is moving in with Sue Clearwater. The story will be that he is helping her since Harry's death."

That was a surprise. Charlie would not be happy about this. Harry died the night Leah and Seth phased. He was one of Charlie's closet friends. If Charlie moved in the gossips around the area would surmise Sue and Charlie had been having an affair.

I simply nodded. This was bigger than the opinion of a few gossips. The Cullen's wouldn't be able to stalk Charlie at night, listening to his thoughts. He would have a place where he wouldn't have to be on guard.

"So what happened in France?"

Quil slid a newspaper over to me. The New York Times. I knew Chris received a dozen papers from around the world. The headline was large and clear.

"The village of Bugarach missing." The title of the article read.

"179 people have gone missing overnight. Authorities have no clue what has happened to the residents of this small village." I continued reading.

The article went on to explain that a mail carrier had delivered packages on Tuesday to the small town. The same mail carrier arrived the next morning and found the small town deserted. Signs of struggle were present in homes, small amounts of blood. But no bodies. No clue where the residents, alive or dead, had gone. The main communication lines had been cut. Police suspect a terrorist attack on an unprecedented scale. It is the only theory they had. I had another.

"Vampires? She took out a small town?"

Chris nodded.

"I have to go to France."

"You are not ready." Quil said immediately.

"I don't have a choice. People are dying. It is starting."

"We believe it was a trial run Bella. If you go runnin off halfcocked and get killed the world is screwed." Chris told me. I saw the wisdom in his words but the idea of hiding while Irkalla ran roughshod over humans sickened me.

"Then we had better pick up the pace. We don't have a year. I would bet half those people were turned into vampires. She is building an army."

"Yep."

"Then let's get to work."

"Breakfast first." Chris ordered.

I didn't feel like eating. But a look at Quil dared me to say no. He was right. I needed to be strong. I needed to keep training. Physically and metaphysically.

Jacob POV

Five months. Five months of the Cullen's living in Forks. Five months of increasing vampire attacks on our people. We had not lost one as of yet. Not a resident of La Push. Forks has lost residents. Two have been killed in the past couple months. The Cullen's did nothing. Carlisle claims they are trying. He claims it is not his coven who are the perpetrators. Only their still golden eyes have prevented us from attacking. This and the fact that Bella insists she needs them. A month ago I was finally allowed to speak to her on the phone. I had been begging to meet her in the spirit world but Old Quil would not permit it. He said her focus was to remain on her training.

Charlie has not seen her either. The two of us had to rely on phone calls. Still though she sounded so good. She told me she loved me every time she ended the call. It was something but the desire to touch her, to claim her as mine was growing by the day. Edward Cullen's constant presence on the border did not help.

He hoped to get a thought from a nearby wolf as to Bella's location. The Pack however was in the dark. All but Sam and I. Sam knew more than I did. I still had no idea what Bella was doing. She wouldn't say. I knew she could walk in the spirit world. At least she had once. Other than that, I didn't have a clue. Sam and I patrolled together so the pack would not pick up any thoughts. Sam was good at hiding his. He told me when Bella returned it would be time to take my place as Alpha. Then all would be explained.

Bella's insistence that we not hurt the Cullen's told me I would most likely not like what would happen when she returned. She had said on more than one occasion to remember no matter what I was the only one she loved.

She has been gone 6 months. I was told she would be gone a year when this started. I didn't know how much longer I would last.

Howls rose in the distance. I ran out and phased. Seth and Quil were patrolling.

I felt my pack phase in. Sam as well. We were racing towards the border. I saw her. Bright red hair. The surprise was this leech was being chased by the Cullen's. All of them. We chased along the border. She jumped back and forth almost sensing where the border line was.

/Do we cross the border Sam?/ Jared asked.

/No./ Sam said firmly and without hesitation. I agreed. If we crossed over they would see it as an invitation to come into our land. That was not happening.

The leech was in front of me. I nearly had her. I was about to overrun her when she jumped across the border. Emmett Cullen nearly had her. She jumped and he followed. Paul hit him in midair.

We were by Paul's side, the immediate threat to a pack member taking precedence over the leech we were chasing. I saw her stop and smile. Then she was gone.

"Please stop!" Carlisle yelled. He was in front of Emmett. I give him credit. He was not afraid to step in front of Paul to protect one of his own.

/Back off/ Sam ordered. He knew what I knew. We could not kill these bastards.

Paul was still growling but Sam's order had him backing up.

The Cullen's including a growling Emmett Cullen backed up as well. He merged back into the forest. The chase was over. For now. I hope no lives were lost because we could not get her but I knew they would be.

We fought a seemingly never ending battle against death. We had no help. We were alone. We could only do so much. Dad had been scouring newspapers from all over the world. He didn't talk about it but I could read as well.

Mass attacks were occurring in Europe. Large groups of people missing. Some bodies were found later, decomposing. Others simply disappeared. Vampires were becoming more brazen. Seattle had a large number of missing people lately. Police suspected a very active serial killer. They were more right than they knew.

We needed help.

I walked in and went straight to the shower. I came out to find Dad on the phone. I heard Old Quil's voice on the other end.

"She is ready?" Dad asked.

"Yes. She says she is. I believe her."

"I will have your house prepared. Chris is coming with you?"

"Yes. Also see if the boys could build me a horse corral."

"A horse corral?" Dad asked. This caught me by surprise as well.

"Yes. Bella needs a place to keep her horse. She can't very well keep him in Charlie's yard. Also Charlie's house will need to be prepared. Utilities, cleaning etc."

"She is staying at Charlie's?" I asked a bit loudly.

"Yes Alpha. She will be staying at Charlie's. Alone."

My rage began to build in my stomach. Before it could get out of control I calmed myself. Deep breaths.

Bella was coming back home.

"It will be taken care of Quil. It is so soon. Are you sure?" Dad asked. I wanted to scream. Soon? Soon?

"Yes. You have three days. It is time. The enemy has reached the States. She will work her way West soon."

"I understand. All will be ready." Dad ended the call and motioned for me to sit.

"Three days. Bella is coming home in three days. It is time. Time you knew exactly what has happened. The whole story."

The front door opened and Sam walked in.

"After you hear this we will have a pack meeting. You will be Alpha. We announce it tonight." He told me.

I nodded. Answers. I needed answers. I needed to know why my Bella was going to be living in the one place the Cullen's could have access to her at any time.

"I'm listening."

"Have a seat son. This story started a long time ago in Ancient Sumeria…"

BPOV

"Are you ready kid?" Chris asked.

I had just came out of meditation. I had been talking to my sisters. We didn't know what the future would hold. But we knew where we had to start. A chance to strike the first blow. Perhaps cut the head off the snake and deal with the body later.

I looked in the mirror and was still taken back by the changes I had undergone since I had been brought to Chris's ranch. I was lean and strong. My eyes had gotten darker. My hair had turned from a mahogany brown to a darker brown with dark red streaks. I thought for once in my life that I was actually pretty.

I felt powerful. I was in touch with the bracelet, the weapon on my wrist. It was a part of me. I had complete control over it. I had control over the forces around me. I had learned as quickly as I could. Time wasted meant lives lost.

Other changes were not as obvious. Only on deep reflection and meditation could I notice them. I felt confident. Confident in myself. I no longer felt worthless. I was a part of something bigger than I was. I had purpose in my life. I had spent most of my short life drifting through, staying in the background. No more. My life, whether it was eternal with Jake at my side or short lived on this plane of existence, would count for something. I would win. Or I would die trying.

I turned to Chris and saw Old Quil standing in the room with him. I missed my Dad, but I was so relieved to hear that Chris would be coming with us. He had recently sold his horses. All but Thunder. Thunder was mine.

Chris tossed me a keychain with a single key.

"You leave tomorrow. Quil and I will follow the next day. We don't want to be seen arriving the same time you do."

"What is this?"

"Can't very well drive back to Forks in Billy's truck. I bought a Harley. It's outside. It's yours. Normally I wouldn't let you near one. But I don't imagine something simple as a motorcycle accident can hurt you." He grinned.

No. Not motorcycles. Vampires, could hurt me. Kill me. Not motorcycles.

I couldn't hold back the smile. I had told Chris about Jake teaching me to ride. I talked about the freedom I felt when I rode and how it compared to the freedom I felt when I rode Thunder.

I took a deep breath and stared into the mirror. My dark hair hanging straight down to just past my shoulders. I had it thinned out. The waves were gone. My dark eyes looked back at me.

"Yes. I am definitely ready."

It was time to see my Jake. To make him mine. But first…first I had to say hello to some old friends.

It was time to see the Cullen's.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it. Thanks to Mist C for beta'ing this story. Hope you are enjoying it. I know a lot of my readers have headed to Trickyraven to read ahead. If you are enjoying it leave me a review. I'm having fun writing it.

Chapter 8

In a town as small as Forks, not many strangers drive into town. Even less cruise through Forks on a very loud black Harley Davidson.

Word spread quickly that Bella Swan had come back to Forks. On first glance even those she went to high school with may not have recognized her. Her hair was dark. Straight. No longer a mop of brown hair on her head. Riding a motorcycle was definitely not expected of Bella Swan. It was well known what a klutz she was. Her clothes were different as well. She had on a black leather riding jacket and black leather pants.

The mystery lady stopped at a filling station to refuel her Harley. Next to her, fueling her suburban was Nancy Mallory, the gossip queen of Forks.

Bella looked over and smiled at Nancy.

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes ma'am." Bella grinned at the nosy bitch.

"You…you look different. How was Florida?"

"Wonderful. How has Forks been?"

Bella was too happy. Nancy had seen the girl once towards the end of her time in Forks. She looked like a walking skeleton. Rumors were abound that she had some sort of cancer. A few of those rumors were started by Nancy herself.

"Oh you know how it is. Not much changes in Forks. Are you here to see your father?"

Charlie Swan's move to La Push had given the gossip mongers fuel for the past several months. Nancy believed he must have been having an affair with Sue Clearwater before Harry died. It was the only thing that made sense in her eyes. Charlie moved in with Sue way too fast after her husband's death.

"I'm actually back to stay. I'm moving into his old home."

Nancy was nearly shaking with excitement. She needed to leave. She had calls to make. People to talk to.

"So what brings you back?" Nancy asked.

"The weather." Bella told her smiling.

The weather?

"It was good to see you Nancy. I would ask you to say hi to Lauren for me but the two of us didn't really like each other. You take care of yourself." Bella winked at her and mounted her bike. A loud roar and she pulled out.

Nancy noticed the personalized license plate. It was a Wyoming plate.

It said one simple word.

Witch.

Wyoming witch? What the hell had that girl been doing? Nancy could bet that she had not been in Florida.

News spread like a wildfire. Bella stopped at her father's home, her home now. She found the key where Charlie said it would be, under the vase on the side of the front door. She walked in and saw her belongings had arrived, not that she had many. Bella was not in the mood to carry a back pack on her ride. She sent her clothes ahead. Her cowboy hat Chris bought her in Cheyenne.

She wondered how long it would take for Edward to hear the news. Would he visit her tonight? She knew he was here. Jake had told her as much. They were all here.

Quil told her that Jake knew everything now. The two of them had much to talk about. Which is why she planned to go straight to La Push after checking on the house. First she walked upstairs and found her room. The simple room brought back so many memories. Some good, some bad. She felt she was looking at a ghost. The ghost of who she used to be.

She was impatient. She wanted to see Jake. But first she had one simple task to complete. She walked over to her window and unlocked it. It was time to draw the fly into her trap.

Edward Cullen was seated at his piano fourteen miles away. His family was gathered in the room discussing what to do about Victoria. Except Emmett. Emmett had gone to get gas for his Jeep. The rest were concerned. Neither the pack nor his family had any luck capturing her. Carlisle suspected she was gifted at escape. She seemed to know the exact boundary of the treaty they had established with the Quileute's.

Emmett came in through the front so quickly he nearly broke the door.

"Emmett baby are you okay?" Rose asked.

"She is back." Emmett's eyes held too much excitement. Edward would not let himself believe it.

"Who is back Emmett?" Esme whispered. She too didn't want to hope.

"Bella! Who else? I went in to buy spark plugs at the garage and it was all anyone was talking about. Apparently she rode in two hours ago on a black Harley. She told Nancy Mallory that she would be living in Charlie's house."

She was back. She was…riding a motorcycle?

Edward ran out of the house. Ten minutes later he was near her home. He turned at a sound and saw Alice had followed him.

A bike was indeed parked in front of Charlie's house. The door opened and Bella walked out. He drew in a sharp breath. She was even more beautiful than when he left. None of the traces of the illness he saw in Jacob Black's mind.

"Oh my God. I love her outfit." Alice whispered. Edward would have been annoyed but he supposed it was her way of dealing with Bella's reappearance.

The comment did make Edward examine her more closely. Bella had always been a conservative dresser. Worn blue jeans and a simple top were the standard. Now she had on skin tight black leather pants that highlighted every inch of her body below her waist.

This led to an examination of her body. She stood up straighter. She looked fit. Very fit. She walked with an athletic gait, no longer looking at the ground while she moved. Her shoulders were back and her back was slightly curved.

Edward observed this while Bella walked the short distance to her Bike. Before she hit the ignition she looked towards the trees. Edward knew she couldn't see him and Alice through the thick cover but he would swear she was looking at him. He saw her eyes. Her beautiful soft brown eyes had gotten darker. Nearly black. Her hair was darker. A very dark shade of brown. She looked nothing like the eighteen year old girl he had left in the woods.

Bella smiled and drove off.

"We have to follow her right?" Alice asked.

"Of course."

Edward and Alice followed Bella as far as they could. But the closer they got the more Edward understood. Bella was going to La Push. To see her father. And perhaps her old boyfriend.

"She is going to La Push. Should we stop her? She has no idea what they are, Edward."

"We cannot cross the border. We don't need more enemies right now. Not with Victoria here."

"What do we do?"

"Go back to the house. I need to go to Bella's. I will wait for her. She will come back home."

"Are you going inside? I want to come."

"No Alice. I am not going inside. I won't invade her privacy any longer. I will wait for her and then I will knock."

Alice nodded. Her eyes gazed at the only person she had ever considered a best friend driving into La Push. The one place she could not follow. She would be patient. She hoped for a vision of Bella now that she had returned. Still though, she had nothing.

It didn't matter. She knew the future. If Edward would not turn her Alice would regardless. Bella belonged with the Cullen family.

Bella POV

As if I couldn't see them in the trees. I felt their presence immediately. Not the presence of Edward. Not Alice. The presence of my enemies. Vampires. The bracelet had been tickling my wrist. We would have our chance. But first there was a game to play.

Before the game could start I had something that had to be done. My father had not seen me in six months. The last time he saw me I was dying. He needed to know I was okay. He needed to see me himself. And he would.

Tonight. I had planned to make contact with the Cullen's first. But he was near. So near I could almost taste him. It had to be now.

I pulled up next to Jake's house and rushed towards the door, barely remembering to put the kickstand down. I walked in and saw him. He was sitting next to his father. He had on blue jeans and a tight black shirt.

"Bella. We weren't expecting you until tonight at Sue's. You look gre…"

"Billy you have about thirty seconds to go visit Sam or Charlie. If you aren't gone it's going to be awkward. You are probably going to hear noises you wish you didn't. But in thirty seconds I am going to do things to your son that no parent should have to see or hear."

Billy smiled.

"Guess I will go visit Sue and Charlie. Have fun catching up you two." I held the door open for Billy but my eyes never left his son. His son that looked like he wanted to ravage me.

I closed the door behind Billy. I had wondered what I would feel for Jake without the Cullen's influence. How I would feel. How I would react.

Now I knew.

"Bella, I…"

I used my powers to turn off the lights. The candles on the coffee table lit.

"Neat trick." Jake whispered.

"Oh baby, I got a lot of tricks I'm going to show you. We can tell each other how much we love one another later. Right now you are going to take your clothes off. Then you are going to help me peel off these pants. That's all you need to focus on."

I may have never had sex but my sisters had. And we talked. I had their knowledge inside me. It was time to put that knowledge to good use. Months of missing him. Months of wanting him. Realizing how much I loved him. Months of touching myself while fantasizing about making love to him ended now. I would not be denied.

Jake ripped his shirt off and I nearly lost my breath. I wanted to run my tongue over his chest. His abs. His back. I wanted his hands on my waist.

I took my jacket off. I chose this outfit hoping he would like it. My tight red tank top apparently met his approval.

"Take off your pants. I want to see what is mine."

"Whatever you want Bella." He unzipped his jeans and they fell to the floor. He wasn't wearing underwear.

Yeah. That was mine.

"Come here. Come take your Mate Jake. Nothing else separates us. Ever again. You are mine."

He walked up to me and I closed my eyes. There were his lips. So hot. So soft. So moist. I opened my mouth and his tongue immediately entered. His arms wrapped around my lower back and he pressed my body flush with his. One word kept running through my mind. One word that would not go away.

Mine.

Jake POV

I knew she was coming back. I figured she would see Charlie. I figured I would have to be happy with a glance across the room while she caught up with everyone.

Seeing her like this…dark, leather clad, aggressive. I have never been so turned on in my life.

Holding her in my arms, my hands on her back. She was nearly hyperventilating. I pulled back to let her get air and she actually growled and placed her lips back on mine.

I was so lost in her I was caught by surprise when her small hand wrapped around my cock. She started stroking it.

Oh damn. I had never been naked in front of a woman much less having one touch me the way she was.

I wanted to be gentle with her. She was so small…oh shit!

She threw me onto the couch.

I watched her wiggle out of her leather pants. She had on a small black thong underneath.

Those hit the floor too. She was completely bare. She raised her shirt over her head.

Bella was naked in front of me.

She was everything I ever imagined. She was better. Her breasts…those small dark nipples, her abs were cut. She never had abs before that I noticed. Her legs were lean but so firm. She grinned at me.

"Like what you see Alpha?"

I tried to say yes but was reduced to nodding my head. I literally couldn't speak. In two steps she was on my lap, straddling me. She kissed me gently and then bit the bottom of my lip. Now she was licking my neck and grinding her pussy into my cock. My cock that felt like it was about to explode.

This was so much better than the Spirit World. Of course I would love to see…

"You want to see it don't you?" she whispered.

I nodded my head.

"Your room. Now."

I didn't want to get up. But she did. The sooner I got to my room the sooner she would be back on me. I picked her up by the waist and threw her over my shoulder. She laughed on the short trip to the bedroom. I sat her down and sat on the bed before she threw me down. I was so wired. Touching her was like a drug.

"Look at me Jake."

What the hell else was I going to look at?

Wait a minute. Her bracelet was glowing. The bracelet Dad told me about. It was…

Holy shit! She has a freaking metal claw. I looked at the rest of her. Some sort of grooved metal had wrapped around her body. It covered her breasts. That wasn't good. Her pussy was covered. She had boots covering her to mid-thigh. Her shoulders looked like she had armored shoulder pads on. Her left arm was covered in silver metal. The metal was gliding over her skin.

It was so hot. She placed her metal boot on my chest. Stretching out her leg she gently pushed me on my back.

Bella stood on the bed over me. The metal moved away from her pussy. It slid down her breasts and then lifted them.

"I told you I had a lot more tricks Jacob." She whispered and moved to her knees.

"I've never done this before. It's going to hurt. A lot." She finished grabbing my cock.

"I need to be on my back for this." She kissed me and laid down next to me. The metal was gone. It was her naked body lying on my bed. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Her nipples were hard. Her scent. She was wet. She was ready. Her hand snaked between her legs and she closed her eyes. Arching her back she began to moan.

I was speechless.

"You waiting on a written invitation?' she whispered.

"Uh…no?"

"I need you Jake. Don't make me wait."

"Never."

I rolled on top of her, my cock pressed against her hot pussy and her thighs squeezing me.

"Jake? You are going to want to bite me. It's okay. You can mark me. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything." I whispered and kissed her neck.

"No matter what happens you only focus on making love to me. Don't let anything else freak you out. I have a claim to make as well."

I didn't respond. I rubbed my cock against her. She moaned. Her face was flush. A red blush covered her chest.

"Jake please. We have the rest of time to make love. But right now I need you inside me. Please baby? I've been dreaming of you for so long."

She really was over Cullen. Dad was right. It was the venom. She was supposed to be my imprint. She was mine though. No doubt. It was time to make her mine. I slipped inside her a bit. She was so tight. I was the only one who would ever be here.

I hit a wall.

"Do it Jake. Fuck me. Make me yours."

I was at war with myself. I wanted her and at the same time I didn't want to hurt her.

"You don't want to hurt me do you?" She whispered in my ear.

"No." I admitted.

"Okay." She slammed her hips into mine nearly lifting me off the bed.

I broke through and into her. She broke herself on my cock.

She screamed.

"Fuck yes! Damn that hurt."

"Are…are you okay Bella?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah baby."

"You are Alpha right?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck me like an Alpha." She growled.

Fuck yes.

I slammed my hips into her and buried my cock all the way in her. Her pussy felt like lava. It was hotter than my body temperature. Her body was covered in sweat.

"Harder Jake. Harder."

I lost coherent thought. Nothing else mattered. I have loved her since I saw her. She was always the embodiment of a perfect woman to me. Since I saw her as a child, before I even knew what love was I had to be near her. My soul mate. The other half of my heart. The one thing I couldn't live without. She was mine.

I felt myself growing. I was going to cum. I was going to lose it. She started moaning loudly. Then I felt it.

Metal on my back. I raised my head never slowing down. The armor was flowing over the both of us pulling us together. I was trapped inside her. She trapped me inside her.

"I'm …I feel it Jake. Keep going. I'm going to cum."

Hearing her say that made me crazy. It nearly pushed me to the edge.

"Jake? Are you close?"

I nodded, trying to concentrate on her breast squeezing against me instead of the feeling of my cock in her pussy.

"Don't fight it baby. We have time to be slow later. Take me. Mark me."

I lost it. I roared and slammed into her as fast as her metal would allow. We were wrapped together. I threw my head back. Her pussy spasmed. Her body shook. She was biting her lip.

"Now Jake!" I bit her where her neck met her shoulder on the right side. I was so lost in the feeling of my teeth piercing her skin and filling her with my seed I nearly didn't notice the metal enclose us and her teeth entering my skin. She drew blood. It stung. I sent me over the edge again. I roared. She roared. Our teeth were locked into each other. My cock was buried in her and her armor was wrapped around the both of us. We were locked. We were one.

I collapsed on top of her, eyes closed, trying to find the energy to lift my head. I felt her hand running through my hair.

"Rest baby. Just rest." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" I whispered afraid to look.

"I've never been better. I'm complete now." I didn't see her face but I knew she was smiling.

I finally pulled out of her. Her blood was on my cock. She was mine. Body and soul she was mine.

The armor was gone. I rolled on my side and saw her naked, trying to catch her breath. The only thing she had on was that bracelet. The bracelet that Dad said would never come off.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey."

"What do you say we take a shower? You can clean off the sweat, blood and cum off of me then I can show you my new bike. It's a Harley Iron. You will love it."

"Okay. Can I hold you a while longer?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." She said.

Bella was back. I had her in my arms. I would keep her there.

"Jake? After I show you my bike we are coming back to bed. We are going to make love."

"Can you? So soon? Aren't you sore?" I asked. I didn't know much about sex but I knew the first time could be rough.

Bella laughed.

"Don't worry. I heal fast."

Time for a shower.

Bella POV

Four hours of being with Jake wasn't enough. We showered, I showed him my bike. He wanted to take me for a ride. I explained that while I loved him I didn't ride behind anyone on my bike.

We talked. We made love. We took our time. We explored every inch of each other's bodies. We promised to never be apart again.

We finally pulled apart and got dressed. Sex was everything my sisters said it would be. It was better. It was a little gross listening to Chris's wife talk about what she did with him. I just…eww. I love Chris but eww.

Hand in hand Jake and walked to Sue and Charlie's. Only we were stopped before we could get there. Stopped by Paul.

"So your back?"

"Hello to you also Paul."

"Back off Paul." Jake growled.

"No Jake. Paul is just saying hi. Right Paul?" I grinned. I had a feeling this would be an issue. He would not be the only one in the Pack who would question my actions soon. But they didn't need to know anything. Paul definitely could not control his thoughts.

They didn't need to know until the time came to act.

"I didn't come to say hi. I came to ask you what you think you are doing? The Cullen's are back in town. For you. Jake has been obsessing over you. You fuck with his emotions and it affects the pack."

"Paul…"

"Jake its okay. Paul has every right to be suspicious. What exactly are you worried about Paul?"

"I want to know how long it will be before you are fucking the leech again."

Paul never saw my bracelet change. I moved to fast. I doubt the poor boy saw anything. He may have seen a flash of silver before my hand struck his face.

He stood there dazed.

Then he collapsed.

"You just knocked Paul out." Jake whispered in disbelief. My glove merged back into my bracelet.

"He said something crude. I don't appreciate crude comments. It was rude and he got what he deserved." I told Jake honestly.

"Is he dead?" Jake whispered.

It was a good question.

"He's breathing. He will heal. Maybe he will think about how he talks to ladies from now on. Let's go. I want to see Dad."

We walked away hand in hand leaving Paul's unconscious ass on the ground.

Fucking a leech? I mean I know I had a history with them but I didn't fuck them. How long before you are back with Cullen? That would have been a justified and appropriate question.

How long before you are fucking the leech again? Crude and uncalled for.

We reached the yard and Charlie was running out. He picked me up in his arms and I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was on a sex high and it was so good to see him. He finally put me on my feet and held me at a distance taking in my appearance. I should have brought a change of clothes. Not exactly the type of outfit my Dad should see me in after being gone a long time.

"You're beautiful Bella. I can't believe how healthy you look."

"Thanks Dad. I mean thank you. You saved my life by letting Quil take me." I said quietly.

Dad looked down at my arm.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. That's it Dad." I held up my wrist so he could see it better.

"Huh. Pretty."

"Yeah."

"What kind of stone is that?" he asked, taking my arm but being careful not to touch the bracelet.

"I have no idea. I'm not sure anyone has, ever known. You can touch it Dad. I don't bite."

"Nah. I'm good. I'm just so glad to see you back Bella."

I wrapped him in a hug and felt better immediately. I missed him more than I realized. Chris and Quil were great but they weren't my father. I needed him in my corner. I knew he would be. No matter how weird things got, no matter the danger, my Dad would always be there.

Dad looked at Jake.

"Jacob." He nodded.

"Charlie."

There was a tension in the air suddenly. Dad hadn't talked about a problem and neither had Jake.

"I understand Bella came over in quite a hurry to catch up with you. Four hours ago."

I saw Billy had wheeled himself out on the porch with Sue and was smiling. A huge smile.

"Uh…yeah. Bella and I caught up. We had a lot to…talk about."

"That right?" Charlie asked.

"Yep."

"I hope you both caught up as much as you needed to and I can have my daughter for a while." Charlie said in a stern tone.

I didn't need witch powers to know Charlie knew what Jake and I had been doing. Fucking Billy.

"Absolutely. She is all yours." Jake walked next to his Dad and mumbled something. It didn't look pleasant. Billy laughed. Charlie turned and glared.

Welcome home Bella. Probably should have at least tried to sneak around I suppose. Oh well. Like Chris says, no point in closing the barn door after the horse has ran off.

Sue hugged me and we went inside. I ate like a pig. Sex makes you hungry.

Three hours later and I was beginning to get sleepy. It had been an eventful day and I had no doubt it was not over. I wanted to go back to Jake's and crawl into bed. Or better yet take him to my house and crawl under the sheets. It wasn't to be though.

"I don't like it Bella. Isn't there another way?"

"Jake, Irkalla is coming. I won't get close if I am hanging around the Pack all the time. I need to be back in their lives as much as it kills me."

What I didn't mention to Jake was Victoria. When I heard about the red headed vampire I knew exactly who it was. That knowledge had done nothing to help the Pack catch her however.

I wouldn't need help. I would find her. I wouldn't wait for her to come here. I was going to Seattle. It would be good practice. I couldn't tell Jake this. He would never let me go alone. In the event that I fell on my face in a magnificent fashion Jake would be needed to lead the Pack regardless. I wasn't worried. Quil would be with me. So would Chris. They would back me up. But that bitch was mine.

They weren't exactly helpless. Quil had shown me many surprises over the last few months. Chris…I could count on Chris.

"I don't…I don't want him touching you Bella." Jake said softly.

"I know Jake. He won't. He won't kiss me. He won't hold me. That's for you only. I just have to make him try to win me. Bring me around his family. It won't be hard. Then it is a matter of being with them at the right time and place. Think of it. We could end this before it gets too far. We could save our Pack from a lot of fighting and some possibly dying."

"I know." Jake said looking at the dark sky.

"Kiss me."

He drew me in and kissed me with urgency.

Our lips broke away. It nearly caused me physical pain to be away from him even that much.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Jake." I sat on my bike. Before I started it I looked at him one more time.

"Make sure no wolves are around tonight Jake."

"I know Bella."

With a smile I stared my bike. The mark on my shoulder still warmed me. The thought of his body sliding over me, covering me in his heat. My armor bringing us both together. Squeezing our bodied while he buried himself in me.

I drove up to my house and shook my head. I had business to take care of.

I walked in and went up to my room expecting to see him there.

I was surprised he wasn't.

The doorbell rang.

Look who decided to pick up some true manners.

I walked slowly downstairs and cleared my mind. As much as I wanted to send him away I had to play this right. Make him think he had a chance. Play hard to get. Quil, Chris and I were all in agreement. He did not get to touch me. Neither Jake nor I could take it. But he had to think he had a chance. I opened the door and saw him there, unnaturally beautiful as always.

"Bella."

"Hello Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to MistC for betaing this story.

Chapter 9

Bella POV

"May I come in?"

"Since when do you ask?" My first words in a very long time to the vampire who drew me in and left me with his venom under my skin.

I wondered what I would think and feel when I saw him. Now that I could see him like I saw Jake. Without his influence under my skin. Now I knew.

I saw a fucking vampire.

My bracelet was humming. Control yourself Bella. As satisfying as it would be to cut his throat, I need these vampires.

I moved aside and motioned with my hand for him to come in.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up here." I told him.

"How did you know we were back?"

"Jacob told me. You know Jacob right? My boyfriend?"

I saw him flinch at that, causing a bit of glee in my heart.

"Bella we need to talk. Do you…you need to know something about Jacob…"

"You mean that he turns into a horse sized wolf and his purpose is to wipe your kind off the face of the Earth?"

The look of shock on his face made me laugh out loud. I couldn't help it.

"How…"

"He showed me. Tonight. It was a lot to take in but considering I accepted you so easy I figured why not? Who knows? Maybe I will meet a ghost one day." Or four months ago.

"Bella he is dangerous. Young werewolves…"

"Aren't vampires and don't try to drain you of blood because of a paper cut." I finished for him.

That apparently shut him up. We stood in awkward silence. I finally sighed and went to my backpack.

There was my little round friend. I wouldn't do this around Jacob. He would think it was disgusting probably. I brushed my teeth every time but I didn't want him tasting even a trace in my mouth. But since it was Edward who was here and I needed to relax what the hell.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Edward asked.

I placed a dip in my mouth. Chris dared me to do this once. He was a bit disturbed that I liked it so much and begged me not to tell my father he got me started on this crap. Probably the most unladylike thing I could possibly do. Naturally it was perfect for a conversation with Edward Cullen.

"This is Copenhagen Black. I'm sure someone as learned as you knows exactly what this is Edward."

He looked horrified. Wait until I spit, you pussy. I grabbed a plastic cup from Charlie's cabinet and saw Edward still standing in the living room.

"Have a seat Edward. You should explain to me why you are here after promising me that it would be as if you never existed."

He sat down and stared at me for a moment.

"Well? Talk? I've had a long drive. I visited my Dad and my boyfriend who I had not seen in months and found out while I was gone that he turned into a werewolf. It has been a tiring day both emotionally and physically."

"Bella where were you?" he asked.

"No. You first. What are you doing here Edward?"

"I had to see you. I couldn't stay away any longer." He said quietly.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow feigning disbelief. "What about your distractions?"

"I lied to you Bella."

"I know." That caught him by surprise.

"How…"

"I didn't at first but when you are laying in a hospital bed dying you tend to reflect. I reflected a lot. I know why you left me. You didn't want me to turn into what you were, right? So you said those things to make me hate you. To make me move on. Am I right?"

"Yes Bella."

"And now you are back. But I have moved on. Just like you wanted. You should be happy and leave."

"Bella…I never stopped loving you." He nearly whispered.

"I have a boyfriend, Edward."

"A boyfriend you haven't seen in months. From what he told me you haven't even spoken to him. Bella I…"

"What Edward?"

"Tell me…look at me. Look me in the eyes. If you can say you truly love Jacob and have no feelings at all for me I will leave you alone. I can't leave Forks. Not unti…"

"Victoria right? Jacob told me."

"He really does keep no secrets from you." Edward mumbled.

"Unlike another person in this room." I winked at him.

"Bella…I'm sorry. I have changed. Being away from you…was the most difficult…Bella just tell me. Tell me you have no feelings for me and I will…"

I just spit. Yep. The look on his face was all that I hoped it would be.

"You were saying?" Oops. Have a little on my lip. I used my tongue to get it back in my mouth.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me to go away. Tell me no part of you at all cares for me. If you say it I will go."

God how I wanted to. I wanted to form a sword in my hand and cut him into tiny pieces and light each one.

"I… Edward…"

"You can't say it can you?" he actually smiled. God what an asshole.

"I'm with Jake."

"As long as I know you have feelings for me I will never let you go."

I spit again. I can't believe he still wants me after seeing this. I was having a hard time holding in my laughter. Only the urgency in my body to kill him kept me from laughing in his pretty face.

"So you won't go away? You know if I am around you, even if we were just friends it would drive my boyfriend crazy? He hates you. He blames your family for moving here and causing his friends and him to turn into what they are."

"I don't really give a damn Bella. How long have you been gone? Are you married to him? You have been back for one day! How can you say you love him?"

Maybe a small knife? I can do that. A small dagger, big enough to cut out his heart. His tongue. His balls. No. I promised Jake I wouldn't touch him. A long sword it would have to be.

"I don't know Edward. I do know that there is no future for us. You don't want me to be like you. You really think I want to be in my thirties, forties, fifties being with an eternal 17 year old?"

That shut him up for a second.

"I will turn you. If you truly want it…I understand that is the only way to be together. I will do it. I will never try to make a decision for you again. I will do whatever you want."

Wow. He did have it bad.

"I don't know Edward." I sighed. Make it good Bella.

"Would you consider giving me another chance? I know I don't deserve it. But I am begging you. I love you Bella. You are the only woman in my existence that I have loved. I am sorry I left you. I messed up. I was arrogant and thought I knew what was best for you. I won't make that mistake again."

I tried my best to look conflicted. That was a nice sweater he had on. I wonder how it would look cut to shreds with the pieces of his body underneath it.

Quite frankly I was a bit shocked at my animosity towards him. Then again he was my enemy. I knew it when I saw him. I saw him for what he was. A predator. A monster behind an angel's façade.

"Jake was there for me. In the worst time of my life. I thought I was going to die. I nearly did. He loves me. Where were you?"

He looked ashamed. He should be.

"I was trying to find Victoria." He said looking at the ground.

"Nice job." I muttered.

"Bella do you want me to leave?"

Yes.

"No. Alright Edward. I have some feelings for you. But I love Jake."

"Give me a chance. Let me show you I have changed. Please Bella."

I took a deep breath. I could have killed him sixteen different ways by now. All that training. All so I could kill vampires. I finally have one in front of me and I have to sweet talk him. I could do it though. He would get me in the same room as Irkalla. Within striking distance of that bitch. I knew it. I didn't know how I knew it but I did.

"We can be friends Edward. Friends. We can try. See where it goes I suppose."

"Thank you." He whispered as if saying a silent prayer.

"So…how have you been?" I asked. May as well make friends.

"Bella what happened to your hair and eyes? How did it get so dark? And straight?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fuck if I know." I spit in my cup. He looked like I slapped him when I spit. Who knew Copenhagen could piss a vampire off this much?

"You were…where were you?"

'Hospital in Wyoming. Then a recovery center that was kind of a ranch."

"Could you tell me the names of these facilities? I would very much like to give a donation…"

"What the hell for? Because they saved me when you abandoned me? No, they were getting along before and they don't need your money now."

Edward seemed to take this in stride.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"How do I look?"

"You look wonderful. Why did you come back here? Why not Florida?"

"I like it here. Jake is here. Charlie is here. He wasn't using this house. I needed a house. It worked out. Plus I love the weather."

"You do? You used to hate it."

"People change Edward. The rain suits me."

"I see. I am glad you returned…" his eye caught my bracelet. He could only see the tip peeking out beneath my leather sleeve. But he saw it. This should be interesting. I wonder what his reaction would be.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" I countered.

"That. On your arm. What is it?"

I slipped my jacket off. Apparently the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra pulled his gaze momentarily from the ancient weapon wrapped around my wrist.

"It's a bracelet a nurse gave me when I was sick. I was near death. He gave me this. He said it would give me strength. He was right."

"Can I see it more closely?"

I lifted my hand.

He moved to touch it. I jerked my hand back. If he touched me it was over. I would kill him and I would have to hunt down Irkalla. That's a lot of traveling.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, still staring at it.

"I don't like people to touch it." I told him. Vampires especially could not touch it. Not unless it was slicing through their marble bodies.

"It doesn't appear to have a locking mechanism. How do you put it on and take it off?"

"It doesn't come off. Ever." I told him honestly.

"I see. Well it is very beautiful. The stone in it… I don't recognize it. Did your nurse tell you what it was?"

"It's a blue sapphire." That sounded good.

"Bella, if it is then it must be priceless. It can't be safe to wear in public. Shouldn't you take it off and place it in a safe?"

"I told you. It doesn't come off. Ever. I thought you said you had changed Edward? Now you are going to tell me what I should wear and what I should put in a safe?"

"I'm sorry Bella. It is just so strange. I see it covers up…"

"The ugly bite mark I used to have to see every day? Yes it does."

Shit. The bracelet was humming again. And I needed to spit.

"How do you take it off to bathe?"

"Are you ignorant? It doesn't come off." Oops. May have lost my temper there a bit.

"I'm sorry Bella. It is a lovely piece. I see you ride motorcycles now. That was quite the surprise."

"Jake taught me. While you were gone, before I got sick."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. You expect to have a chance with me there are rules Edward."

"I told you I will do anything."

"Good. First rule. Never come into my house unless I call you and tell you that you can come over. Do not stay outside my house. No stalking me. This is my place and I like my privacy."

"Of course."

"Second rule. Do not touch me. I love Jake. He is my boyfriend. Touch me and he will know it. That will put me in an awkward position and enrage him. You will not try to touch me so you can take some shot at him."

"I…I can't even hug you?"

"Nope. You want to be my friend you, will not cause trouble in my life. Should Jake and I break up then we can renegotiate that rule. For now no touching. This goes for your family as well."

"That will be difficult. Esme and Alice…"

"You can leave now." I told him firmly.

"No! I will make sure they will abide by your rules. I promise."

"Good. If you can prove yourself a friend then perhaps we can talk about things going further."

"And Jacob?" he asked.

"We will see. Jacob and I have our issues too. A lot of time passed. I don't know where we are now to be honest."

Yeah that was a lie. Tomorrow morning I was going to be in La Push and I knew exactly where we would be. In his bed with me underneath him. Or perhaps him behind me. That position sounded good. Ursalla told me about the reverse position. Chris's wife told me it was called reverse cowgirl. It sounded fun. All I knew for sure was my wolf was going to be making love to me all day. Of course Eddie didn't need to know that.

"I would be lying if I said that didn't give me hope Bella."

"Whatever Edward. I'm tired. It's time for you to go."

"Of course Bella. Thank you for talking to me tonight."

I walked him to the door. He took one more look at my breasts and then my bracelet. It definitely set him on edge. One of them. Probably the bracelet knowing him.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward. Remember what I said. No stalking."

"Of course."

Edward disappeared. I shut the door and closed my eyes. He left. I figured he may stay outside. If he plays by my rules this would be doable.

My phone buzzed. Quil. His timing was freaky.

"What?" I was a little irritated that Edward Cullen still walked the Earth. Sue me.

"Love you too bitch. How has your day been?"

"It was wonderful until thirty minutes ago." I told him honestly.

"He came?"

"Not the way he wanted to judging by how he was looking at my breasts but yeah. He came. Just like we figured."

"Let me put you on speakerphone. Chris and I are driving to La Push. He will want to hear your sweet innocent voice too."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. That old fucker could always make me laugh.

"Bella you didn't dip in front of your Daddy, did you?"

"No Chris." I rolled my eye. Cowboy shaman and he is afraid of Charlie finding out he got me hooked on nicotine.

"Did you see Jacob?" Quil asked.

"Yes."

"Do I have an Alpha for my wolf pack still or did you wreck him?" Quil asked. I blushed. Damn it.

"A lady never tells Quil."

"Good for you Bella." Chris added in.

"As if you have to tell. My room was across from yours. You aren't as quiet as you think you are." He laughed.

"Damn it Quil! Chris hit him or something!"

"Quil, cut it out."

"Cut it out? That's the best you got Chris?"

"I'm driving. I got your horse being pulled behind my truck. You want me to jack around with Tonto or drive safe?"

Good point.

"Drive safe. My girl is probably missing me."

"You'll see her tomorrow Bella."

"I'll be waiting. First thing in the morning."

"Did you check the stalls at my place Bella?" Quil asked.

"I didn't have time." I mumbled.

"You didn't have time? You were there in La Push weren't you? I know you went straight there. If you drove in around ten AM then you were there most of the day and probably into the night if you just saw Cullen thirty minutes ago. What were you doing that you didn't have time?"

Goddamn it.

"I was wrecking your alpha old man." I told him in the most sinister voice I could manage.

"Okay then…" I guess he wasn't expecting honesty.

"So Bella what did you find out about the red head?" Chris asked.

"I think Quil is right as much as I hate to admit it. She is building an army. A small one most likely but still enough to cause a problem. Irkalla hasn't made it West yet. The Seattle killings can't be her. That leaves Victoria."

"What do you want to do about it? What we talked about?" Chris asked.

"Yep. The three of us are taking a road trip. Tomorrow night is the bonfire welcoming you back Quil. I'm thinking the next night."

"That's Monday night." Quil said quickly.

"You are so smart Quilly." I responded. He deserved it.

"We always watch the Voice on Monday nights." Yes we did. Still…

"People are dying Quil. I can go alone…"

"No! It's just…I understand people are dying Bella but they are down to the top five."

"Chris?"

"Oww! Don't do that! I'm an old man. You just can't go hitting me in the head because some witch told you to."

"What did you call me Quil?" I asked quietly. He knew what my quiet voice meant.

"I said witch. Witch! Damn you are sensitive tonight."

I suppose I was.

"I'm sorry. I just need sleep. I had a great day that ended with a vampire in my fucking house."

"Bella you didn't curse around your Daddy did you?"

"No Chris." I sighed.

"Good. I don't want to be blamed for that either."

"Just be careful you two. I will see you in the morning. I'll be waiting for you…"

"That's sweet Bella…" Quil interrupted.

"To bring my horse." I finished. Chris laughed.

"Trust me. Thunder has been an ornery bitch since you have been gone. See you in the morning sweet pea. Get some sleep."

"Night Chris. Night Quil."

"Night Bella." Quil said and ended the call.

I went upstairs and hit the shower. Again. It wasn't as much fun without Jake around. I would never admit it to him but I was sore. I mean I heal fast but damn. I threw on a t shirt and baggy shorts, enjoying being out of the restricting leather clothes.

I closed my eyes. I was nearly asleep when I felt him. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

Looks like I had one more conversation to have before I could drift off to sleep.

"I don't see a striking resemblance to Jacob so I am guessing you aren't Ephraim. Taha Aki I presume?"

"You presume correctly. I hope you aren't too tired. I have waited a very long time to talk to you."

I sat up in bed and scooted back to my headboard.

"I always have time for great warriors." I told him honestly.

He smiled, and spoke.

Narrator POV

The next morning Paul was waiting. He watched from the woods. The Pack had gathered in front of Old Quil's home. News had spread quickly that he was returning from his spirit journey. Sooner than expected. Paul found it strange that Quil had disappeared at the same time Bella Swan had disappeared. And now he was coming home a day after Bella Swan came back to Forks.

He was coming home with a cowboy friend who would be staying with him for an undetermined period. At least according to Quil's mother.

He wouldn't be so concerned except for the simple fact that little Bella Swan, all one hundred and ten pounds of her, knocked him out yesterday. No way that should have happened. Ever.

When he first awoke on the ground he thought Jake had struck him. But the more he thought about it the more convinced he was that Bella Swan was the one who struck him. He never saw a fist strike him. Only a flash of silver in the corner of his eye. Jake couldn't even move that fast. Only a vampire could move that fast.

What was she?

He heard the roar of a motorcycle. It was her. She pulled up in front of Quil's home and stepped off. She had something on her back by a string. She pulled it up. It was a …cowboy hat?

Paul saw that she had dressed in tight denim jeans and a tight top today. She was also wearing boots. Seeing her yesterday shocked him. She no longer looked like the naïve seventeen year old girl he had seen in Jake's head. She wasn't the girl who looked near death when she left.

Bella ran up to Jake and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

The Pack was uncomfortable. All but Sam. Sam was smiling. Weird. Leah looked furious. Embry and Quil looked confused. The rest of the Pack were staring at her with suspicion. It was deserved. She had secrets.

One secret Paul was sure he was about to discover. They all would. He didn't know why but Bella Swan had been living with Old Quil the entire time she had been gone.

A truck was rumbling in the distance. Paul looked up and saw it was a very large red truck pulling what looked like a horse trailer. Apparently Old Quil had bought a horse. At his age he was going to kill himself on it.

As focused as Paul was on the arriving truck, what happened next, never should have happened.

"Not feeling sociable today Paul?"

Paul nearly jumped in the air. It was only luck he didn't yell out in shock. He had not been snuck up on in a very long time.

Yet there she was. Bella Swan, peering out at him from under her cowboy hat.

"How did you do that?" he whispered.

"Do what?" she asked grinning.

Paul saw the bracelet on her wrist. The silver bracelet. It was different. He swore he could almost see the blue stone in it glowing.

"Sneak up on me? What are you?"

"Just an average teenage girl." She continued to grin. A grin that let him know she was in on a joke and he wasn't.

"How did you do that yesterday? Knock me out?"

"I had an adrenalin rush. It's very common. You can google it." Bella said. Then she laughed.

"Come join us. You can see my horse."

"Your horse?!" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Her name is Thunder. Be polite. Like me, she can be a real bitch when not treated with respect."

"You were with Quil weren't you?"

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"Why?"

"Not yet Paul. Soon. Not yet."

Bella Swan walked away. Ten feet away she stopped.

"Paul? Come on."

Paul followed. What else was he going to do?

Jake POV

Damn she looked good. Wearing those tight jeans and that hat. The hat was hot. So were the boots. I couldn't sleep last night. I wanted to rush to her house and sleep with her. I tossed and turned all night, thoughts of her body running through my head. Entering her slowly after we had showered. Her lips on my cock. My mark on her.

To my surprise, this morning I discovered the spot where she bit me still had her teeth marks in me. She had marked me. I didn't know how. I didn't know a lot. We really hadn't talked much yesterday. It was more about her body and mine. Getting to know every inch of each other.

The large truck pulled up and a tall lanky cowboy got out of the driver's seat. He looked around 45 or 50. This must be Chris. Quil stepped out of the passenger seat. He looked…different.

Before Quil had lived up to his nick name. Old. But I swear he looks in better shape. He moved more smoothly. His hair even seemed to have some life in it. He smiled! At Bella. I looked around and saw the Pack's surprised expressions when Bella hugged him. It had not been really discussed with the Pack that Bella had been with Old Quil. Some had suspicions. Now it was obvious. Bella walked over to Chris and hugged him.

Then she ran to the back of the trailer. We all stood, watching her move. I noticed Paul had even walked up. Quil was pulling his own bags out of the back of Chris's truck. Bella opened the back gate and out stepped a beautiful large white horse.

Thunder.

Bella hugged the horse's head and the horse seemed to dip her head to accept it. No one had explained why it was important for this horse to be here.

Still I had to admit this animal was impressive. Something was different about it. I would have to ask Bella later.

A howl went up in the distance.

Brady and Seth.

I nodded to the Pack and we were all running towards the woods. Maybe it was the red head. Maybe one of her soldiers. Either way I got to kill a leech today. Nothing would stop me.

Before I phased I looked back at Bella hoping to catch her eye. Hoping to express how much I loved her in a single glance. Instead I saw that Bella had disappeared with her horse. Quil stood watching us while Chris bent down to pick up a cowboy hat off the ground.

Where the hell did she go?


	10. Chapter 10

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for being my beta. Thanks for reviewing everybody. Many of my regular reviewers have already reviewed these chapters on Trickyraven so it is interesting to see some new faces out there along with the familiar ones. If this chapter gets a good response I will post eleven tomorrow. Eleven is pretty entertaining. Can you say cat fight? Is it still a cat fight if one of the participants is a female werewolf?

Chapter 10

Jake POV

Damn it. I was supposed to spend all day in bed with Bella. She may not have known that but I planned to inform her of it as soon as I got her alone. Now she was off playing with her horse and I was chasing a damn leech through the woods.

/Jake we got trouble./

I looked in Seth's mind and saw it. Them. They had been chasing one. They were now surrounded by three leeches. Shit.

/We are almost there. Hang on./

Leah shot forward, panic clouding her mind at seeing her brother outnumbered with our youngest wolf for a partner. Normally I would never have these two patrol together but they were only supposed to be together for an hour. Long enough for us to help Old Quil get his crap moved back in. Get Bella's horse settled.

Bad decision Jake.

We got to Seth and Brady. Brady had a leech on him and Seth was pulling him off with his teeth. Leah took the one that was jumping towards Seth.

I locked eyes with the third one.

And recognized him.

I had seen his picture in Charlie's office last week when I picked him up from work. A Forks kid that went missing in Seattle, nearly six months ago. Riley Biers.

He had her scent on him. But she was just…her shirt. The fucker had a shirt in his hand. It must be hers.

He smiled and winked at me. Then he was gone. Fuck that.

/Sam, finish these two. I'm going after him./

/Watch your back Jake. We will be right behind you./ Sam responded.

I kept an eye on the battle while following Bier's trail. The two vampires were savage. One nearly bit Embry. I had to trust my Pack to do their job.

Riley Biers. Seattle. Seattle killings. Strong savage vampires. Increased attacks locally. Different vampires all the time.

The Red head. She must be turning vampires in Seattle to get to Bella. Bella was back and three vampires make a move to break into her house and steal her scent.

I had to get this son of a bitch.

He wasn't that far ahead.

I heard him. He…screamed? Then nothing.

I smelt something.

I could smell…smoke?

I jumped over a small hill and saw a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was the burning body of Riley Biers. His head was a few feet from his body also slowly burning. His head had been sliced clean off his head. I looked around to see what vampire was around who could have done this. My first thought was a Cullen had come onto our land.

I smelt nothing. No. I did smell something. A feint sent. Was it her shirt? No. Her shirt was still in Bier's hand, the edges burning.

I sniffed around the edge and caught it. No doubt about it. The smell of my mate and a horse. Horse tracks were in the soft ground.

The others were finishing the two vampires. I needed to clear my thoughts. But Bella and I would be having a discussion later.

BPOV

I heard the howl and waited for the pack to run off. As soon as they had their backs to me I ran for Thunder. Her nostrils flared. She knew.

"Bella they can handle it." I heard Quil say.

"Get my hat off the ground please and get me some clothes ready." Chris always kept an extra set of clothes for me. I had gotten over my modesty issues in regard to the armor and what little it covered at times and how skin tight it could be, especially in the crotch area. Clothes just got in the way.

I jumped on Thunder and we took off. She didn't have a saddle and didn't need on. I carried one with me.

The armor wrapped around my body ripping my clothes and boots. Oops. Forgot to take them off. I burned the remainder of my clothes off my body. Placing my right hand on Thunder the armor flowed over her, covering her head and wrapping around her upper body and legs, making our makeshift saddle. I felt the armor attach to her and we picked up speed. Soon we were moving as fast as the wolves.

I looked into their heads and saw what they were seeing. Three of the bastards.

The pack engaged two of them. One escaped. He had my…shirt? Fucker had my shirt? I liked that shirt! He had been in my house. Victoria knew I was back and sent someone to grab my scent. Oh sweetie I could have saved you the trouble. You will be smelling my scent up close soon enough.

Jake took off after him by himself. Of course he did.

I circled around, Thunder weaving through the trees like she had lived here her whole life. The power running through both of us gave me such a rush. There he was. He was looking back. Looking for Jake. He should have been looking ahead. Always be aware of your surroundings leech.

The sword formed in my hand. Nope. A little longer. There it is.

He turned at the last split second and saw us. He screamed. I suppose we did make a strange sight. A woman covered in skin tight demonic armor and a horse the appeared to be straight from the Crusades. I would love to show off, but if Jake saw me, his mind would not be able to keep it from the Pack. The leech came to a stop.

I didn't. Riding to his right side I sliced his fucking head off, never breaking stride.

Thunder pulled up. If it weren't for the armor merging us I may have fallen off. We trotted back and I reached out with my hand.

Drawing energy from the Earth I sent a blast of electrical energy towards his body and watched it light up. I drew the fire up and sent a ball towards his head.

Damn. I forgot to get my shirt. It would have smelled like leech anyway. Jake would hate it.

I heard my man coming. Damn I would love to see him as a wolf. I suppose there will be plenty of time for that.

I took off and arrived back at Quils five minutes later, circling around the back. I drew the armor off of Thunder and dismounted, walking in quickly. Quil took a look at me shook his head and handed me clothes. I ran to the bathroom and changed.

Walking out Chris and Quil were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me.

"What?"

"Seriously? You think the Pack couldn't have handled that? You took a risk. If they see you, Cullen is going to catch it in one of their minds. They all cannot possibly hide their thoughts as well as Sam and Jake have. Those two worked for months, only patrolling together. All so you can get in the Cullen's graces and be there should Irkalla decide to visit them." Quil unnecessarily pointed out. I knew the fucking plan. It was my plan.

"Yeah. But there were three leeches.' I pointed out.

"So? Looked like more than three wolves that went after them. Besides you didn't know that when you took off."

"I stayed hidden." I argued.

"You rode off half covered in skin tight armor on an armor covered horse. You think that is hidden?" Chris asked.

"Yes?" I tried.

"Bella you will have plenty of vampires to kill. More than you may be able to handle tomorrow night. I still think we should at least take Jake." Quil mumbled.

"If something happens to Jake who runs the Pack?" I asked.

"Sam." Quil responded, pissing me off.

"Besides if something happens to you the Pack won't have a chance against what is coming."

"I have to put Thunder in her stall and feed her. We aren't discussing this. If the two of you don't want to go tomorrow…"

"Now Bella…"Chris started.

"Then don't go. Jake stays here. We don't know what we are walking into. I…we can't lose wolves to some damn newborns. We have bigger targets."

"That's your damn pride. You say you love him but you don't trust him? He is as strong as you are!" Quil yelled.

"How would he keep something like that out of his head?" I countered.

"If we kill them all the Pack can go back to regular patrols and he and Sam can keep patrol together." Quil said.

"Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Trust Jake. He knows what is at stake." Chris said.

"I have you two. You know what you have to do. I just need you to do that. Leave everything else to me."

I walked out to get Thunder. She was waiting for me.

"You forgot to take your boots off." I heard Chris follow. I knew he was worried. He had seen his wife destroy vampires. He also saw her killed by 14 of them. I could possibly be facing more tomorrow. But I had her power. I had all their powers. I was ready. These vampires would be new. Inexperienced fighters. Strong yes but what vampire wasn't?

"Yeah. Kinda got excited." I mumbled.

"I got you another pair in the living room. Take them home with you."

"Thanks Chris."

"I'm your guide Bella. And your friend. I'm telling you that Jake needs to know. Jake should be back any minute. Take him somewhere and talk to him. Tell him what you are doing tomorrow night."

'He won't let me go alone."

"This ain't about your damn pride. The human race is coming under attack. Get your head straight girl."

"He could be hurt. I…"

"This is war Bella. My wife gave her life fighting these fucking monsters. I'm not gonna lose you too. He isn't either. Yes. He could be hurt. So could you. Killed even. But that's life. We ain't guaranteed victory. The bracelet has gotten stronger and the witches who weld it have gotten stronger. But so has Irkalla. The more vampires in the world the stronger she is. And she is making a shit load of leeches, girl. The spirits gave you a mate. A mate as strong as you are. That's cause the two of you are supposed to fight together."

"Chris…"

"I ain't askin. You tell him or Quil and I will."

Chris touched Thunder and walked towards the stall. She walked beside him.

He was right. I was prepared to fight. To die if necessary. I had spent months mentally preparing myself for this.

I had not prepared myself to watch Jacob fight and possibly die.

The idea scared the hell out of me.

I walked inside and pulled off my sneakers. May as well start breaking in my boots. Quil walked in and sat down across from me. I looked up and he was grinning.

"Shut up old man."

"Why are you upset young bitch? Because you just got told what's up?"

'Shut up Quil."

"Jake and his Pack are walking out of the woods. Jacob does not look happy. Somebody may not be having happy time today. Why don't you go have a discussion with your man and take the ass chewing you got coming to you while I get the rest of those warriors to help me out with the house."

I stood up and walked slowly outside.

Jake walked up wearing a pair of shorts. He was sweating. His muscles were bulging. He looked like he was about to phase any second. I was about to say something when he grabbed my hips and tossed me over his shoulder without a word. We began moving towards his house.

Okay then.

He finally spoke when he sat me down in his bedroom.

"I'm kind of confused Bells. Do you want the Pack to know about you yet or not? Because it seems like you aren't worried about keeping your secret from my Pack considering you and Silver…"

"Thunder."

"Really? Because you were acting like the Lone Ranger out there." Yeah Jake was not happy.

"I guess that makes you Tonto huh?" I tried. Humor. Jake could never stay mad at me when I made pathetic attempts at being funn…

"You think this is a fucking joke? If you want to run with us fine. But trying to beat me to a kill? What the Hell Bells?"

Humor didn't work. Challenge him?

"Don't be angry because a girl and her pony beat you to the vampire."

"You didn't beat me to the vampire. You jumped him as I was chasing him. How did you kill him that fast? How did your horse move that fast? How fast can you move? How strong are you Bella? What exactly can you do? This is all shit I need to fucking know and I want to know now. Are we a team or not?"

Shit. Quil was right. Happy time may not be soon.

"Fine. Sit down."

Jake POV

"Okay. I'm listening."

"You know the story behind my bracelet?"

"Yes." At least what Dad and Sam had told me.

"You've seen my armor yesterday?"

Hell yes. Damn it was hot. The way it wrapped around certain parts of her body.

"I can control it to some extent. Decide what I want it to cover. But the greater the threat the more it covers me. If you were to try to hit me now it would cover me without me doing anything before I had a chance to move.

The armor makes me strong. Fast. Almost as fast as a vampire. Also strong. I don't know if I am as strong as a vampire. But I don't have to be. The large glove that forms on my right hand? It can form weapons. A grappling hook of sorts. A sword. A knife. I can throw the knife when I need to and form another one. Both the sword and the knives can cut vampires. I can draw energy from the earth and send bolts of kinetic energy, sometimes electricity in very high voltages. Perhaps enough to hurt a vampire. The bracelet gives me the knowledge of those who welded it before me…

"The ones who came before you and were killed fighting vampires?" I asked. Despite the list of powers she was placing in front of me I knew she wasn't indestructible.

"Yes. Some of them did. Some of them took the bracelet off and died naturally."

"Okay. So you have some…"

"I'm not done."

Oh.

"I can talk to the dead. I can read minds when I want to thought it takes a lot of concentration. I heal rapidly. Probably as rapidly as you do. I can cover Thunder with armor and make her faster, so long as I am on her. Together the two of us are probably as fast as you or your wolves. My senses are somewhat heightened but not to the level yours are. At least I don't think so."

"Okay…"

"I'm not done." She whispered.

Oh.

"I am able to perform some magic. Not much yet but I am getting stronger. I can control the weather to an extent. Chris taught me how to do this. I can do something Quil taught me called astral projection. I can leave my body for some extent and see and listen to others and not be seen. And…"

"And?"

"Last night I had a talk in my bedroom with Tahi Aka. We made a trade. I can see in the mind of your pack. I can communicate when I need to with you and the Pack. I saw what was going on today."

"I didn't hear your thoughts." I told her.

"I didn't want you to. No one can get in my head unless I allow them too."

Wait.

"A trade? For what? Wait…you talked to the Tahi Aka? What did he want? How…"

"I am the last witch. The bracelet dies with me. So long as I have it on I don't age, the same as you don't age so long as you continue phasing. I can choose to take it off one day and live out my natural life just as you can choose to stop phasing."

"Okay."

"I agreed to not take it off. If I am killed, I die. If I live then the two of us must continue to live, to protect the tribe, to have…"

"To have what?"

"To have children. To keep our line in the tribe, to continue to provide protectors for the tribe should a threat arise. The children of a great Quileute warrior and a witch."

Oh.

"It wasn't a hard choice. I basically accepted the responsibility for the safety of his tribe now and in the future."

"We won't age. We will attract attention." I told her.

"I mentioned that. He told me to figure it out." She laughed.

"So you agreed to immortality for us." I asked, wanting to make sure I understood correctly.

"I agreed to immortality for me. Unless of course I am killed. I told him I would not make that decision for you. He said you would do what I did."

"He was right."

She nodded her head.

"Anything else?" I laughed.

"No…yes…"

'Which is it Bells?'

"I…the red head is not working with Irkalla. Irkalla is moving west. You know I am hoping to catch her by surprise in the Cullen's house and end this at one moment. But Victoria…I believe she is building an army with a somewhat smaller scale purpose than taking over the world. Her goal is to kill me. She will bring these vampires here to try to kill me."

"Okay. The Pack can take her."

"I couldn't fight with you. The Cullen's…if they find out about my powers they will never let me near their home. Not with Irkalla on the way."

"So you sit out." Thank God.

"No. So I end it before she can get here."

Damn it.

"You mean…"

"Quil, Chris and I are going to Seattle tomorrow night to take out her and her army." She whispered.

"The fuck you are! You think you are taking a damn vampire army yourself?"

"Chris and Quil…"

"Are an old man and an old cowboy." I finished for her.

"Do not talk about them that way! They have more power than you can imagine!" She stood up and the lights began to blink.

She noticed the lights and calmed down. The light bulb in my room burst. Probably shouldn't piss her off if I want to keep the lights on.

"Sorry. But I am coming with you." I half expected her to argue.

Instead she nodded.

"Okay. It will give us a chance to see what the other is capable of. I don't know how many there will be."

I laughed a little.

"It sounds like you can't be beat." I told her.

"I can be beat Jake. I'm the last witch. I wasn't the first." She whispered.

I nodded. I knew this.

'How?" I needed to know.

"Injured more than the armor can heal. Beaten to death, tore apart if enough vampires got a hold of me or the vampire was strong enough…"

"Like Irkalla is?"

"Maybe." She nodded.

This was suddenly becoming real to me. Up to this point all I had thought about was the tricks she had pulled. Having her with me. Touching her. Loving her. Even though Sam and Dad told me what was coming I had placed it in the back of my mind. It was abstract. But what she just said brought it home.

She could die.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" I asked.

"The morning. We will get there early. We will find her…"

"You want me to walk a city the size of Seattle and look for a scent to follow?"

"No. I will find her. I have a plan. Once I find her we call Quil and Chris. They know what they have to do. They will be ready.

I nodded.

"No more going after vampires without me? We work as a team?" If I couldn't protect her from danger I could at least die with her.

"No more Jake. Me and you."

"And the geriatric version of cowboys and Indians, right?"

She at least laughed. Laughter meant no blinking and exploding light bulbs.

"Yeah. And them. Soon the Pack will join us. Those that want to. I won't force anyone to fight and neither will you."

"Okay. Now take off your clothes."

"What?" I guess she was surprised.

"You came in yesterday like a damn hurricane. You were demanding, dominate. I found it sexy as hell. But I'm an alpha too. And you aren't taking me by surprise today. Take off your clothes Bella."

She slowly pulled her shirt over her head. She had on a black lace see through bra on. She unsnapped her bra and I reached out and grabbed her breasts. She leaned into my grip and moaned.

"So you are strong huh?"

"Yeah Jake. I'm stronger thank I look."

"Good. I was afraid I would have to be careful with you." I unzipped her jeans and dropped them to her boots. She slid out of her boots and jeans. She wasn't wearing panties.

"No underwear?"

"I didn't see the point considering I planned on making love to you all day." She said quietly.

"On your knees."

Without a word she slid down and unbuttoned my shorts pulling them down. I sprang free and she grabbed my cock and buried it in her mouth.

Oh shit.

She began sucking my cock drawing it in so fast he head was nearly a blur. I grabbed her hair to slow her head down. She grabbed my balls and squeezed. I nearly lost it.

I held on though. She began running her tongue up and down my shaft while looking at me.

She spit on my cock and started working it with her hand. Now she was licking my balls. I nearly lost my balance but I wouldn't lay down. Yesterday she was in control. Today I wouldn't give in.

She sounds she was making. The sound of my cock sliding in and out of her mouth. I felt her throat nearly spasm as she gagged. I moved to pull out and she grabbed my ass and continue to try to consume me. She continued this, trying to bring me to my knees. I wouldn't though.

She reached down with her hand and began fingering herself.

I lost it. She must have felt it because she pulled her mouth off of m cock and tilted her head up.

"What are you…"

"Cum on my face Jake. Then you are going to come over my body. I want to go to that bonfire covered in your scent. They will all know I belong to you." She whispered huskily.

I blew up. I watched my cum cover her face, some falling in her hair. Some went in her open mouth. I made a mess.

I finished and moved to get a towel. She held on and buried her mouth back over my spent cock. Soon I was hard again.

She grabbed her shirt off the floor and wiped her face. I picked her up and flipped her face first in the bed. She raised her ass and I entered her from behind. She screamed.

"Don't you fucking stop Jake. Cum on my back then turn me over and cum on my tits. Don't stop. The bonfire is in 7 hours. I'm yours Jake. Use me up."

Damn straight I would. She was mine. I would possess her in every way. She was a powerful witch but she was still my Bella. Soon everyone would know. Especially Edward fucking Cullen. It would be the last thing he learned before I ended his undead existence. He nearly killed her. Bella told me yesterday that after she was done with him she didn't care what I did with him. I knew exactly what I would be doing with him. The thought I sent his way of my jaws closing over his head was not a threat. It was a promise.

Bella POV

Jake and I walked onto the beach and I swear every pack member began sniffing the air. Maybe I should have taken a shower.

Quil noticed the sniffing coinciding with my arrival I suppose and shook his head, trying to hold in a laugh. I felt myself blush. I suppose it was good to know I still could. Looking around I saw the elders were all here. Charlie was here. He was sitting next to Chris. Jake and I walked over.

"Hey kid!" They said at the same time. Charlie then glared at Chris. Chris looked at the ocean.

"Hi guys. Glad to see you two getting along."

"Yep. Chris was telling me about the fun you two had, once you started feeling better. All the horse training and trail rides and cattle drives. Watching television, going to rodeos, giving you a horse. Sounded like a lot of bonding moments. He was just about to explain to me why I couldn't come out to see you there."

"Actually Charlie that's one of those things we really can't talk about around others." Chris whispered, looking at the gathered Pack who were looking at Jacob and I holding each other.

"Yeah. That's convenient." Charlie mumbled. Chris looked at the ocean again.

"Bella where is the cowboy hat? You don't want to upset Chris by not dressing just like him, do you?" Charlie asked.

Okay then.

"I've never seen Chris in skin tight leather. I could put that outfit back on if you like Dad?" I offered.

Oh. His face just got very red. Probably shouldn't wear that around Dad any more.

"I wouldn't mind Bella." Jake said at exactly the wrong time.

"So…want something to eat Jacob?" I said giving him my best fake smile that conveyed he would be paying for that later.

"Always ready for food Bella."

"I was actually about to go grab something myself. Why don't you come with me Jake and Bella can catch up with her Daddy." Chris suggested.

Jake didn't look happy to let me go but he followed. Chris gave me a look. I nodded. I told him already. Let it go.

He winked and walked off with Jacob, no doubt to make sure I told him about our Seattle trip tomorrow night.

I sat next to Charlie.

"How ya doin kid?"

"Nobody will ever take your place. Relax."

I guess he wasn't expecting the straight forward approach.

"He did a lot for me. I would be dead if it wasn't for him." I continued. I didn't want there to be tension. We had enough difficulties coming our way.

"I know. I just missed you. I missed most of your life and then when you come to live with me your life is basically ruined and I suppose…"

"What?"

"I suppose maybe I just feel like a failure as a father. I have protected you from nothing in your life. You have taken it all on the chin."

I leaned over and hugged him.

"Dad. Everything was meant to happen. We can't fight fate. I've learned that. It's okay. I'm happy."

"You are about to go to…"

"Dad!" I whispered sharply. He looked around and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could do it for you." He said quietly.

"Do what?"

Shit. Leah Clearwater walked up.

"It's personal Leah." I told her not knowing what else to say. I had never actually spoken to her but Jake had told me quite a bit. Leah Clearwater was not a happy camper as a general rule.

"Yeah, personal huh? You got a lot of secrets it seems, Swan."

"Leah…" Charlie started.

"What Charlie? It doesn't bother you that your little girl goes away for 6 months with an elder and comes back with a new style and a new daddy?"

"Leah…" Charlie started again. It didn't matter. Leah wanted to talk and she woldn't shut up until she said what she wanted to say.

"How long till you destroy Jake, Swan? We can smell him all over you. Literally. You fuck him all afternoon…"

"Leah!"

"Shut up Jake! You fuck him all afternoon and then you go home to…"

"Leah you really don't want to say that." Paul mentioned running up.

"Edward Cullen." Leah finished.

"Leah, I am not with Edward Cullen." I told her.

"Then why did I watch you let him into your house last night and he came out two hours later? You two catching up on old times or reliving them?"

That brought silence to the gathering.

Damn I wish I had a dip right now. A beer would be really good to.


	11. Chapter 11

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 11

It had been a long day for Frank Cavern. The boiler at the plant broke down. Then the main fan unit. He missed lunch. He missed breaks. Then Frank braved the 45 minute drive to the small town he called home, Weimar Colorado, population 367. A quiet, small town tucked away in the Rockies. While it certainly didn't have the luxury of a big city he felt it was a good place to raise his children. Safe. Secluded. Away from the violence of cities.

The chaos started the minute he walked in the door. His daughter Denise needed a new dress for the Formal at her school. She and her mother had disagreed about the dress choice and came home from Denver empty handed and at odds with one another.

His wife informed him that he had been volunteered by her to coach his son's Little League team. She had not had time to cook dinner due to her unsuccessful shopping trip and asked him to grill steaks. His son began telling him about a new video game that had come out. He needed this game. It was important.

Frank walked outside to the grill before his daughter could pull him into the argument she and his wife were involved in.

The charcoal burning, Frank sat down on his patio and tried to relax. Lighting a cigarette and opening a beer he leaned back and closed his eyes. It was only Monday. The week had to get better.

Watching the sun set behind the mountains, Frank had nearly dozed off when he heard the first screams in the distance.

He thought at first that a neighbor had their television volume turned up way to loud. His second thought was a party must be going on. That thought ended when more screams filled the air. Those were not the screams of people enjoying themselves.

"Dad?" he heard his daughter's scared voice say from the patio door.

"Yeah?"

"What is that noise?"

Frank didn't respond but he did usher his daughter inside to meet the worried faces of his wife and son.

"Call the Sheriff." He told his wife.

"I tried. The phone lines are dead." Frank's wife was scared. Very scared. Frank remembered hearing about the small town in Arkansas that had disappeared without a trace. The FBI had no leads. He had talked to his coworkers about this. They all agreed that it must have been terrorists who had cut off communication lines. Frank wondered if the same thing was happening here. It couldn't be though. These things happened to other people in other places.

"Cell phone?"

"No signal." His wife informed him.

That was impossible. You simply couldn't isolate a town in this day and age. There were too many means of communication in today's world.

"Dad wireless internet is gone too. The only thing working is the Satellite TV."

Which did Frank no good.

Frank had to defend his family. The screams were getting closer. He ran to his bedroom and ran back into the living room with his 12 gauge shotgun.

"Debra, take the kids to the bedroom closet, shut the door and stay quiet."

His wife did as he said without questions. Other sounds were now filling the air. The sounds of doors being kicked in and glass breaking.

Frank walked outside and saw chaos. His neighbors were fleeing in the street only to be caught and…bitten? Pale individuals in ragged clothes were attacking his neighbors. One just tore the throat out of Mrs. Norman. The attacker stood up and Frank shot him from four feet away.

The attacker stood unmoving. In that instant he noticed that the attacker had blood red eyes. Unnatural.

"What are you?" He whispered. An explosion pulled his gaze away from the man he had just shot who was seemingly unaffected. He turned and looked down the street. A car had been thrown into a house. A young woman picked up another car and tossed it into a neighboring residence. She was laughing.

Frank took in the scene before him. He noticed that there were at least fifty or so of these strangers that he could see. A few were dragging people out of their houses and biting them.

Frank was lifted in the air by his throat, his shotgun falling to the ground. He looked down and saw he was being held by the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Irkalla?" A man with long hair wearing a black suit, shirt and tie walked up behind her.

"Yes Nergal?" Irkalla asked, her eyes never leaving Frank's.

"We have found four humans in the small police station being held in cells. It appears they are suspected of arson."

"Good. My kind of crime. Turn them. Kill the rest. Leave no one."

"You want the bodies in a mass grave dear?"

"No love. Fuck them all. Leave the bodies. Let's give the American police something to ponder."

Frank noticed out of the corner of his eye that four of the creatures, because they certainly weren't human, had ran into his house. He heard the screams of his wife and children. He was dropped to his feet, the strange woman's grip still on his neck.

He felt her cold lips on his throat and screamed.

Jake POV

This was not good. I figured the Pack would have questions but would address them with me quietly. I should have known Leah would not worry about being polite. Bella seemed taken back. Then she appeared angry. That could not be good.

"Who I speak to in my home is my business. Not yours Leah Clearwater. Who the fuck do you think you are spying on me?" Bella asked in a low threatening voice that seemed to make Leah pause in uncertainty.

Unfortunately the uncertainty did not last long.

"We aren't stupid. You looked like you were dying. Old Quil takes you away. You obviously know about the pack which I don't really understand. I thought only imprints and elders can know Jake? Didn't your father tell you Bella couldn't be an imprint because she had vampire venom in her skin?"

Leah looked at Bella.

"We know you are tainted. You were dying weren't you? Quil saved your worthless life and you run back to the Cullen's the minute you return. He helped you and you betray all of us? Not only that but you lead Jake along. You aren't here a day and you are fucking him. Nobody knows why you are here, why you get to know about the Pack, why you were gone. But you come back like the fucking queen around here and begin your game again. So what about it Swan? Are you fucking the dead guy again?"

I was about to respond. I was angry. I was furious. I wanted to phase and kill her…

"Leah…" I growled. Before I could phase a voice rose above all others. Even mine.

"Leah Clearwater! You will shut the hell up right now!"

Old Quil had stood up and was marching towards Leah.

"Why do you care Old Quil?" she asked quietly. "You should have let the leech lover die."

Old Quil's eyes lit up. Literally lit up. The fire from the bonfire exploded into a towering blaze. The Pack jumped back.

"You are a selfish immature child. You need to learn your place. You are a spirit warrior. You take direction from your Alpha. Keep your damn opinions to yourself! Your father would be ashamed of the bitter bitch you have become."

Quil was in Leah's face now. The fire behind him was growing taller. Despite her initial surprise Leah became angry once again at Quil's mention of her father.

"You…you defend her? A god damned pale faced leech lover? She is fucking with the Cullen's again. Not even a day and she is fucking him. She is going to tear this Pack apart!"

"She is more important than you realize. She also has more honor than you will ever have. I will take my chances with that pale face as you call her over you any day!" Quil said seething. I glanced over at Chris and saw him look at the sky. His eyes turned solid blue. No one noticed because they were staring at the inferno raging behind Old Quil.

The sky opened up and rain descended, bringing the fire back to its original size.

"We have a right to know what is going on." Embry whispered. Paul and Jared were nodding.

"Your thoughts aren't safe." I told them.

This brought silence to the Pack and elders.

They knew then. Edward Cullen.

"But…" Jared started.

Unfortunately Leah interrupted.

"Honor Quil? You have turned your back on your people for this whore."

I had never struck a woman before in my life but I was a second away from phasing and tearing her to pieces. Bella beat me to it.

"Fuck this." She whispered. Chris called her name but it was too late. Bella hit Leah. Hard.

Leah flew back to the water. She stood up and phased. Bella attacked her wolf.

She tried to bite Bella. Bella dodged her jaws and hit her in the side of the head. A flash of silver. Leah flew into the surf. Even with our enhanced eyesight it was difficult to see what was going on. Leah jumped out of the water and was pulled back under. Bella was somewhere in the crash of water. A few more booms. The Pack approached the water. I wasn't sure if it was to make sure Bella was safe or to assist Leah.

"Nobody moves." I ordered. The order instantly took hold and they froze.

A howl rose from the water. Leah's head was slammed into the surface.

The water settled. I didn't see either of them.

Then Bella emerged from the surf pulling a Leah's naked limp body from the surf. Armor covered half her face, and every inch of her body except her stomach. Water was dripping off of her. She looked like a goddess.

Bella walked up to the bonfire and dropped Leah face first in the sand. Bella was breathing hard. She looked furious.

"Let them move Jake." She whispered.

"You may move again." I ordered.

The Pack not held in place by my order still did not move other than a few jaws dropping at seeing tiny Bella Swan emerge from the ocean looking like every man's fantasy. At least mine.

"Wake up Leah!" Bella dragged Leah up by her hair. Leah's face was swollen, her lip busted. I could see it trying to heal but the damage was significant.

Bella addressed the Pack.

"You god damn idiots! Now none of you can be near the Cullen's! Edward will see this!"

"What is this?" Quil asked.

"Shut up Grandson." Old Quil said sternly.

Bella spoke to him though. "This? You don't need to know. You know too much already. Edward Cullen cannot find out about this. None of the Cullen's can. Now Jake and Sam have to approach the Cullen's alone if contact is needed."

"Why?" Seth asked finally, rushing to Leah and helping her stand. Charlie brought his shirt and handed it to her.

"You don't need to know Seth. All any of you need to know is you are to avoid the Edward Cullen at all costs now. If you smell Edward Cullen by the border you are to run the other direction."

"Bullshit!" Paul shouted. I walked up to him.

"Paul you really don't want to fuck with me on this." Bella hissed in his direction.

"What are you?' Leah whispered.

"Fuck you Leah." Bella responded eloquently.

"You are the reason the vampires are here. We are risking our lives for you." Leah pointed out. Her nose looked broke. It would have to be set before it could heal. She looked as if she was going to fall down again. Bitch deserved it.

"The vampires who are after me won't be after tomorrow night. I will explain more when the time is right. All you need to know right now is do what Jake tells you to do and stay the hell out of my way." Bella told her. She walked up to Leah who backed up. Smart girl.

"Tomorrow? Will the Cullen's leave after that?" Seth asked.

"The Cullen's aren't going anywhere." Bella growled. "Not until I am done with them."

BPOV

"Leah you ever call me a whore again I will make sure Jake has one less wolf. Do you know how easy it would have been to shove this in your tiny brain?" A sword grew from my glove causing her to gasp. "You are one to talk. Vampires' people! Whether they are after me or the world you have each been given a gift. A power that lets you save lives. Fight sadistic monsters who feed on humans. What do you do with it? You bitch and moan. Leah you can't have Sam so life is so bad. Sorry about your Dad. I am. But grow the fuck up. Embry? Sorry your Mom is giving you trouble. Maybe you should stop trying to save lives because you might get grounded from playing video games with Quil. Paul? Go fuck yourself you arrogant asshole. You are the most self-centered person I have ever met. So bitter about being a wolf. My life is over. It isn't fair. Grow a pair. Man up.

I got news for you puppies. This little problem you have with the red head? It isn't anything compared to what is coming. The human race is under attack. Watch the damn news sometime. You will be called to fight. I hope to God that each have you have grown up by then. Jake? I'm out of here. I have to go whore myself out some more to the people who ruined my fucking life."

I stomped off. Chris ran behind me.

"Bella?"

"Back off Chris. The bitch had it coming. I know I shouldn't have lost my temper but between Edward Cullen last night and that bitch tonight…"

"I know. But you need clothes."

I looked down and realized I still had my armored dominatrix uniform on.

"Go to Quil's place. We have clothes in the extra bedroom for you. Take your bike for a ride. Calm down. I realize we didn't want them to know yet but it's not a big problem. They will just have to be careful."

Careful?

"That? That is who I am supposed to battle vampire hordes with Chris? A bunch of damn teenage gossips? They are more concerned with hating what they are than anything else!"

"You're a teenager too Bella." Chris said.

"I stopped being a teenager when I wrapped this bracelet around my wrist. We both know it. I don't have the luxury anymore. I don't care. The teenage thing was overrated anyway. But still I am not going to sit there and be called a whore!"

"Bella they have fought vampires. They have killed them. You know they are capable. Jake will have them ready."

Thunder just clapped. Sounded close. Very close.

"Between your temper and Quil's I'm going to be controlling the weather 24/7 Bells." Chris chuckled.

I never could stay mad around him.

"Sorry Chris."

"Nah don't worry about it. Maybe that ass beating you gave her will do her some good. Now go get dressed. Go for a ride. Relax. I need to get back and make sure Quil doesn't burn any wolf hides. Oh and I have to explain to your Dad why you were dressed in skin tight metal that molds to what skin it does cover."

"I can't relax Chris. I have a feeling I will have a visitor tonight. Get some sleep. It's gonna be a long night tomorrow."

"Let's make sure it's not our last huh?" Chris grinned and punched me on my arm.

"Not a chance. Tomorrow is only the start."

I emerged from Quil's thirty minutes later, dressed and hair dried. I should have known he would be waiting for me.

He was leaned up against my bike in a pair of jeans and a white t shirt.

"How bad is it?" I asked Jake.

"I think everyone is in shock. Not every day you see a hot brunette walk out of the water in a silver armored skin tight body suit. I was kinda hoping you would still be dressed in it." He grinned.

"What did you tell them?"

"That we would explain everything when the time is right and they needed to follow orders. Quil made the fire go 60 feet in the air to back my point up. You weren't kidding. The old man has power."

"Yep."

"So do you." He whispered walking slowly up to me. He tilted my chin up to look in his eyes. His beautiful eyes.

"Think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

"So is this the part where you kiss me goodnight and I see you tomorrow?" I grinned.

"Nope. This is the part where you give me your keys and I take you for a ride on your sweet bike." He smiled.

"I do not ride behind anybody on my bike." I told him.

"So how bout you wrap your arms around me really tightly and it will be like we are riding together?"

That did sound like a nice idea.

"Okay wolf man. Lead the way." I handed my keys to him and sat behind him, trying to melt my body into his. I ran my hands under his shirt and traced his abs. He jerked.

Look who is ticklish. I will have to remember that for a time when he isn't driving my baby. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my sunshine.

We drove through the night and I reveled in the feel of his body and the power underneath us. We finally rolled to a stop. I opened my eyes and he turned around on the bike, facing me.

"Hey you." I said quietly.

"I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You were 6. I was 4. You were about a foot taller than I was. I looked at you and that was it. Your beautiful eyes. I loved you when I still thought girls had kudies."

I laughed. Jake had a way with words. I wiped the rain out of my eyes and then realized it wasn't raining. I was crying.

Jake kissed me. He kissed me so gently I was afraid if I moved he would disappear. Then his warm hands pulled me closer and I knew he wouldn't disappear.

"At the worst time in my life you were there. Even through the venom in my blood I knew I couldn't live without you. Cullen couldn't take that away. I didn't see you as clearly as I should have but I see you now."

He kissed me again and then brought me into his body. I hopped up and placed my legs around him so I could move closer.

"I love you Jake."

"You're my life Bells. Always have been and always will be."

We held each other silently. After ten or so minutes I pulled back.

"You want to come home with me?" he asked.

"God yes. But I can't."

"Who do you think is coming tonight? Didn't you tell him and his family not to come over unless you called them?"

"Since when do they listen? It wouldn't surprise me if they have been going through my things since I have been gone."

Jake growled. I could feel the rumble in his chest.

"Don't worry about it. There is nothing they can find that would ruin our plans."

"Bella…what are our plans?" Jake whispered.

"What do you mean? We talked about this."

"Yeah. You plan to be in their lives and hopefully be in their residence when Irkalla comes to visit. You think she will. You hope to know the right time. But what about afterward? What if you don't kill her? What if she escapes?"

"Then we hunt her down. Ask the question you really want me to answer Jacob." I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"What are you going to do about the Cullen's?"

I sighed. I had thought if this. I had discussions with my sisters about this.

"Jake. I know from my sisters before me that Irkalla can control venom in vampires' bodies. It is conceivable that she can control any vampire in the world. She could possibly make every vampire in the world fight for her. That means it's us against them Jacob. Humans versus vampires. When their usefulness is over they will be dealt with like we deal with every other vampire. We kill them. I realize you have a treaty and I would never ask you to break it. I will kill them myself."

He pulled me closer. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling.

"Bella, Edward Cullen's venom nearly killed you. Technically the treaty has been broken. Once it is done, we will kill them."

I nodded my head.

"Jake? You can't kill Edward. He is mine."

"But…Bella…"

"Jake. I nearly died because of him. I'm not saying it is his fault completely. But it needs to be me. Please?"

"Can we kill him together?" Jake asked. I chuckled.

"I guess we will see baby. Take me home. You can drive my bike home and pick me up in the morning."

Thirty minutes too soon we were back at my house. I couldn't call it a home. It wasn't a home without Jake. Soon though. Soon we would be together. Never apart. Just the two of us. And whatever children we had. I never wanted children before. But the idea of living in peace in a vampire free world having his children, wasn't a bad life. It sounded pretty damn good.

We kissed goodnight and I used my key to open the door. She was waiting. Just like I knew she would be.

"Bella."

"Alice Cullen you fucking bitch. You want to give me a reason why I should give your tiny ass the time of day?"

That shut her up.

I walked in and went straight to the fridge pulling out a beer. Sitting down across from her I decided to start the conversation.

"So your brother had enough manners to knock. Any reason why I shouldn't call my dad and have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Again she said nothing.

"So you going to speak or just sit there and not breathe?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Fuck you."

Silence again. Fuck it. I chugged my beer down the way Chris taught me and pulled out a pinch of Copenhagen. I had been good all day. I was craving nicotine all day.

"So it's true?" she whispered.

"What?"

"You do…that?"

"Occasionally." I told her honestly. "It tastes great. Want some?"

"No. And you shouldn't either." She told me, worry coloring her sweet little voice.

"You are very judgmental for someone who puts her lips on animals on a regular basis. Do you realize the nasty germs you can get from wild animals?"

"Do you Bella?"

"Touché Alice. I suppose that comment is about my boyfriend?"

"The werewolf is not your boyfriend. You just got back. You haven't talked to him for months."

Huh, how bout that?

"I know you were watching us. You saw me kiss him?"

"Yes." She made a face that reminded me of a toddler having to eat peas.

"What do you want Alice?"

"You." She told me. My right arm twitched. If I had to kill this bitch tonight it would put a serious dent in my plans.

"That right?" I whispered. I lifted my right arm and placed my hand in my lap as casually as possible.

"Yes. I made a mistake following Edward. But no matter what, whether you take him back or not I want you. You are my best friend. I got placed in an awkward position. Edward used Jasper's guilt to get me to follow him. He used Jasper's guilt to get us all to follow him. He thought he was protecting you. He was wrong and he knows he was wrong. But we are going to be best friends forever. I mean that literally Bella."

Oh shit. She has gone off her rocker. A few beers short of a six pack as Chris would say.

"So you are telling me that you plan to turn me, regardless of my wishes?"

"No. You and I both know you want this Bella. I am only doing what you want."

"What if I want Edward?"

"Do you?" she looked so excited.

"Maybe. I need time. He hurt me. You all did."

"He loves you."

"I know." I told her seriously. I didn't doubt that he loved me. I would kill him regardless but I knew he loved me. "I still need time. I love Jake as well. Jake has never hurt me."

"I understand Bella. I will give you time. But you belong with us. Not that pack of dirty dogs. They…no. You don't belong with them. You won't be with him. Come to your decision on Edward. He can turn you or I can. But make no mistake. I won't let you live your life that way. Not with them. I love you. I left you, I'm sorry. We are all sorry. We will spend eternity making it up to you. But I won't leave you again. You are coming with me."

Pushy little bitch.

"If you try to turn me the Pack will never stop. Jake will never stop coming after you."

The little psychotic bitch laughed.

"He is nothing compared to Jasper. I realize you may not have the best opinion of Jasper after your birthday but I promise you that will never happen again. Jasper won't hurt you. If your dog comes after you though, Jasper will stop him."

"Jake is the Alpha of his Pack." I pointed out.

"Jasper used to be a vampire warlord before he met me. He has never been defeated in battle. He can protect us Bella."

Good to know. Mr. Whitlock just became a high priority target.

"So thanks for not being pushy or anything."

Alice smiled.

"Bella I don't mean to come off that way. But you are the only friend I have made in my existence. I love you. I won't leave you behind. The only way I can be sure you are safe is to have you in our family. The only way you can be safe in our family is to be a vampire."

"I see."

"Come by our house tomorrow. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett miss you."

"Rose…"

"Is a bitch." Alice finished. Okay then.

"I can't come by tomorrow."

"You shouldn't become too attached to Jacob, Bella. You are destined to be a vampire."

Alright then. Definitely a different approach than the one Edward took.

"I'm actually going to be seeing my Dad. I haven't had a chance to talk to him."

"You've been back two days. What have you been doing in La Push?"

"Fucking Jake mostly." I told her honestly.

She flinched. Good.

"Please don't get pregnant. That would be a complication we don't need. Come see us the day after tomorrow then."

"Okay. Since you asked so nicely."

"I love you Bella. You nearly died when we left. I won't take that chance again. See you Tuesday. I'll put an outfit in your room tomorrow. Wear it. I'm thinking something blue. You also may want to consider having your hair go back to its natural color. The dark look makes you look…dark."

Oh Alice. You have no idea how dark I can be. But you will find out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Damn it Jake! What the fuck?"

6 fucking AM. I want to spend a little time with my man before we hit the road for Seattle. A little alone time. He came over with my bike to pick me up. Wanted to get me to La Push. Couldn't do this at my house. Now I was naked on my back and I couldn't open my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I…I…"

"I mean seriously?"

"You told me to pull out and…"

"Tits Jake! Tits! Breasts! These things?" I cupped my breasts for effect, in case he missed basic biology while out patrolling.

"I'm sorry Bella. This sex thing is kinda new for me. My aim is not great!"

"You missed it by a damn foot? Get me a towel please so I can wipe this off and open my eyes. Please."

"I'm sor…"

"Towel Jacob. My God you made a mess. What the hell? We did it twice yesterday and you still have all this?"

"Sorry." I heard it in his voice. He wasn't sorry.

A knock on the door.

"Jake? Bella? Everything okay?" Billy asked from the other side of the door. Don't open your eyes Bella.

"Everything is great Billy. We will be right out." I replied.

"You two want breakfast? I can make some pancakes."

"Sounds great Dad." Jake said, poorly concealing his laughter. How long does it take to find a damn towel? He has crap all over the floor.

"None for me Billy. I have already eaten this morning." At least some of it made it in my mouth.

"Yeah and you haven't even swallowed it yet Bella." Jake chuckled.

"Jake? Want to guess what else I can make come out of this glove? I'll give you a hint. It's about a foot long and tube shaped."

That shut him up.

"I can't find a towel on the floor. Just let me go to the bathroom and grab one. Don't open your eyes." He definitely laughed that time.

"Give me one of your shirts." I instructed him.

"Uh…that's kinda gross Bells."

Oh no he didn't.

"Jake look at my face."

"Yeah. It's kinda hot."

"Shirt Jake. Now." He sat down next to me and wiped my eyes clear. Finally.

I used my new eyesight to glare at him.

"On my tits. On my damn tits. Is there another word you would prefer? Jugs, melons? Anything?"

"It was an accident." I grabbed the shirt and resumed wiping off the rest of my face.

"Bullshit. You grabbed my hair and tilted my head up. It's a damn miracle I closed my eyes in time."

"I figured you would be okay. Shouldn't that armor stuff protect your face?"

I glared at him again.

"Yeah. That's what it is there for. To protect my face from your seed that you can't aim. Or can you? This has to do with that Cullen scent you picked up in my living room doesn't it?" Of course.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me." I told him sharply.

"I knew she would be there. It didn't bother me…"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

He sighed. "It may have bothered me a bit."

"Are you going to cum on my face every time a vampire comes over? Do I need to get one of those face shields?" I asked him seriously. God this stuff doesn't come off. Just…stretches.

"No." Now he was pouting.

"Go eat breakfast. I need to get dressed. Next time we are doing this at my place."

"Bella if you think this was…I mean that scent…"

Good point. I probably would have drowned.

"Go eat."

Jake moved towards the door.

"Uh Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" I asked him smiling.

"But…"

"Jake…"

"Yeah of course." He leaned down to give me a peck on the lips and I grabbed the back of his hair and shoved my tongue down his throat. I let him up for air and gave him a look that dared him to say something.

"I'm going to go get coffee." He mumbled. He turned around and I swatted his ass.

Shouldn't my armor protect my face? Asshole. Cute asshole but still. I suppose we had come a long ways from drinking hot sodas and me handing him the wrong tools in his shed. It was good in ways. I loved our relationship now. I felt so complete with him.

Of course back when we were a couple innocent kids I didn't have to stand in the mirror and make sure my face was clean.

I walked in the kitchen and saw Chris and Quil had already arrived and were eating. I poured a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Morning sunshine." Quil greeted me.

"Mornin." I mumbled. Nothing else was said. I looked up and saw Chris smiling and looking at his plate. Quil was barely holding in laughter. What the hell?

Jake wouldn't look at me.

Billy was studying his plate like he found the secret to life in his eggs.

"So Bella, I was wondering, do you have dandruff or a new hair gel that flakes?" Quil asked.

Oh fuck no.

I ran to the bathroom and ran my fingers through my hair…

"Fuck! Jake!"

I heard laughter erupt in the kitchen. Glad they find this shit funny. Jake better not be laughing. He's lucky Charlie isn't here.

I marched back to the kitchen. If they thought I would be embarrassed…they were right. But I wouldn't let these assholes know.

"I'm taking a shower. Again. Then we are going to Seattle to kill some vampires. And maybe a few other people if I hear another word about this."

Judging by the laughter I heard after I left the kitchen I suppose I wasn't as intimidating as I hoped. I better have better luck tonight.

Jacob POV

Yeah. She expects me to make love to here after smelling vampire scent all over her house and not cover her with my scent. Okay. So I probably shouldn't have done that. But she opened her mouth when I tilted her head up. I mean if that's not a green light…she shouldn't send mixed signals. Not like I can pinpoint this.

"Can we change the station?" I asked. Bella laughed beside me. We were in the back seat of Chris's tank.

"No. I like this music." Quil replied.

"Heavy metal?" I asked the old man.

"What else do you want to listen to when preparing to battle horses of vampires Jacob?"

Uh…

"Anything else?"

"We could listen to Country." Chris suggested.

"No!" Quil and I both said at the same time. Bella laughed.

"Relax Chris. Quileute's don't know good music." Bella said.

"You shouldn't talk about your people, Swan." Quil said.

"I'm not Quileute." Bella told him.

"No but you certainly have enough Quileute in you to be considered part of the tribe."

Chris hit Quil in the back of the head.

These three had an interesting relationship. Charlie talked to me the other night about it. He didn't say so but I had a feeling he was having some insecurity in regards to his place in Bella's life.

He also asked me about the skin tight armor she wore when she came out of the surf.

I told him to ask Chris.

"So how do we find the red head?" I asked. I was curious. Bella seemed confident but I had a feeling I would be walking around Seattle trying to find leech stink.

"The more important question is how do we find this famous Seattle's best coffee." Chris said.

"Really? That's the more important question?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lot of coffee in Seattle from what I hear. I want the best. If I have come all this way I want to say I drink the best."

"From my research I believe we need to go to 1100 4th avenue, Chris. Its right near our first stop so it will work out." Bella told him.

"This is what you research? Coffee shops?" I asked her.

"If we are going to drive 3 hours we may as well get a little of the local culture."

"Vampires?" I reminded her.

"Got it. We won't attack until right before sundown." She told me.

Oh. Okay.

Two hours of bad music later we arrived in Seattle. Chris drove to an address south of downtown that Bella had given him. We pulled up next to an alley.

Bella stepped outside and walked into the alley.

I moved to follow and Quil held me back.

"Stay here." He whispered.

"In the truck?"

"Yes. Is it too hot? I can crack a window." The old fucker grinned.

"Dog jokes? I expected more from you old man."

"Get used to disappointment."

I leaned against the truck and watched Bella. The changes in her still struck me. Not just her physical appearance. She was much more confident. Despite what we were facing she seemed much more relaxed. It seemed she had discovered who she was while she was away and was at ease with it. I still felt like crawling out of my skin at times.

She just got on her knees. That brings back memories.

Focus Jacob. Now her legs were crossed under her. It wasn't raining so maybe her jeans would stay dry.

I heard every word. Chris and Quil stood at the end of the alley watching her. They were focused on her intently. What was she doing? Then I heard her voice.

Who the hell was she talking to?

BPOV

The anger was still here. Lives taken away. Six people died in this alley a month ago. Burned bodies. The marks of a vampire feeding frenzy.

I relaxed and reached out. She walked up immediately to me. A young woman, not even 18 yet. Pretty girl. Poor thing.

"Hello." I greeted her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Bella. What is yours?"

"Cindy."

"Cindy can you tell me what happened here?"

"They took me off the street. Two of them. I was walking by trying to find a cab. It was raining and I was annoyed. I wasn't paying attention. When I got here there were four of them. Red eyes. I remember red eyes. One bit me. He…drank my blood. He killed me. All of us died."

I looked behind her and saw three men and two other women walking up. Their clothes were torn. Dried blood covered their faces and clothes.

"Did you see what direction they came from?" I asked Cindy.

"No."

"I did. They came from that way." A man pointed to the East.

"Did you know where they live?"

He nodded.

"One came back. A young girl. I followed her. They are in a warehouse not far from here. Maybe five miles away."

"Thank you." I told him.

"Are you going to kill them?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I hope they all burn in hell." Cindy said.

"Why are you all still here?" I asked.

No one had an answer.

"They are a problem for the living. Let me deal with them. Go. Stop holding on and go. It's okay. I promise I will handle it."

The spirits stood, staring at me. Finally they disappeared slowly. Cindy was the last to go.

"I wanted to be a nurse." She whispered. I saw a tear on her cheek before she disappeared.

I could feel her tears. No. Those were mine. I wiped my face and walked to the truck. Chris had a map out.

"You heard?"

They both nodded.

"There was an attack not far from this warehouse distract. Practically next to it. A few people who have disappeared were last seen in this immediate area. It has to be one of these." Chris said.

"Who were you talking to Bella?" Jake asked wrapping his warm arms around my body from behind.

"The reasons we are doing this Jake."

"Let's go. We can get Chris some damn coffee and get some lunch, then we can find this damn warehouse." Quil said. He was no longer smiling like he had been for most of the trip. He saw. He heard. He was angry. Good. We all needed to be in the right frame of mind.

Two hours later we had lunch and had found the warehouse district. What used to be the warehouse district. It was nothing but abandoned large, dark neglected buildings now.

"Ya know what you don't see around here?" Chris asked.

"Hygiene?" I guessed.

"Homeless people."

Good point. I looked around and felt the pull.

Behind me.

He was standing next to a door of a warehouse. I walked slowly up to him and he jumped back.

"I'm not here to hurt you." I told him in my softest voice.

"You are not one of them?" he asked. Poor man. He had a difficult life before his death. So much fear.

"No. Where are they?"

He pointed down the street to the warehouse backed up to the water's edge. I nodded.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. Go rest."

"Rest?"

"Yes."

He actually smiled. His form became blurry and he was gone.

"Jake, could you check out the warehouse at the end? Not to close. I don't want them to smell you."

Jake jogged towards the warehouse and stopped one hundred feet from the front.

Running back, his face was grim.

"Damn place reeks of bloodsuckers."

I nodded. That was it. They were all in there. I hoped she was as well.

"How many Jake?" Quil asked.

"I have no idea. It's like a leech stink convention in there. Whole damn building smells."

At least twenty.

"I need a nap." I walked back to the truck and opened the back, lying down across the large seat. Closing my eyes I began focusing on my breath. In and out. In and out.

Five minutes later I felt it. My soul disconnected. I was over the truck. Chris, Quil and Jake were standing by it. I got used to the feeling of weightlessness and focused my mind on where I wanted to be.

I was in the warehouse. Damn what a mess.

Two bodies on the floor were screaming. Turning. Nearly finished by the look of them. They had all the features of a leech. I counted 18 more. Six were fighting each other. Until a voice screamed at them to stop. I looked over and stood in front of the screaming female. She of course couldn't see me.

She was angry. Losing control of your little army, aren't you?

"Focus you idiots! The Cullen's are coming for us. They will kill you all. We must destroy them to survive. How can we do that if you can't stop fighting amongst yourselves?" she asked desperately.

"Where is Riley?" one asked.

"The Cullen's killed him!" Victoria screamed.

I hate it when others take credit for my work.

I had seen all I needed to. They were all here. She was here.

I closed my eyes and reached out to my body. Soon my eyes were opening and I found myself sitting up in the back of Chris's truck.

I opened the door and stepped out.

"Nice nap dear?" Jake asked.

"Don't be a smart ass." I looked at Quil. "Eighteen. She is there. Plus two are about to finish transforming."

"Okay. You ready?" Quil asked.

Was I? I looked at Jake. He nodded. He was ready.

"Yeah. Take your positions. Jake and I go in. Nobody comes out until we are dead or they are."

Chris and Quil nodded.

"You aren't going in without us."

I turned around wondering who the fuck could have snuck up on us and ready to slice them into tiny pieces.

Embry and Quil.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Jake asked.

"Bella said today we would no longer have to worry about the redhead. We figured you two were making some kind of move. Since we aren't allowed near the Cullen's anymore we figured it wouldn't hurt to follow you."

Shit.

"You need to leave." I told them. "Jake make them…"

"We fight where Jake fights." Embry told me.

Jake looked at me. Now they were all looking at me.

"We are about to fight 19 vampires and Victoria. Plus two that may well wake up in the middle of the fight." I explained.

"We know." Quil told me, looking me in the eye.

"Okay." I sighed. More people at risk. It was bound to come. May as well start now. Maybe…"Why don't you guys stay out here and watch Old Quil and Chris's backs? They are going to be…"

"We fight where Jake fights. Looks like that's going to be where you fight. We are going in." Embry told me in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Let's do this then." I sighed. Jake winked at them.

The four of us walked towards the front door. We stood in front of it while Quil and Chris set up on either side. I heard the chanting and the fighting inside stopped.

Chris and Quil would make sure none escaped. It was our job to make sure none were left alive to escape.

I felt the power the two emitted. It was done. No one was coming out. It was time to enter.

"Who goes first?" Embry asked.

I armored up, burning my clothes off. I formed a sword in my glove and tossed it to my left hand. I formed an axe in my glove for my right hand. This caught Embry and Quil's attention.

"Fucking sweet." Quil whispered.

"I go…" I started.

"I go in first. Let's do this."

Jake phased and charged the door, knocking it over and barreling in. Embry and Quil phased and we ran in after him. Time to play.

Narrator POV

Victoria was having a bad day. She had come to grips with the fact that Riley fucked up. He was gone. He would never have ran from her. He loved her. She made sure of it. Victoria had given him two vampires and explicit instructions to avoid the wolves. Riley promised her that he would.

The Cullen's didn't kill him. They were too weak. It must have been the wolves. The damn wolves.

Now she found herself babysitting unruly newborn babies. The idea of managing an army was losing its appeal. She would have to strike soon. They would rebel soon enough. They were constantly turning on one another. Without Riley they did not have a strong leader.

The screams of those changing would not stop. She usually had Riley stay with them. A part of her wondered if she should just kill them to make the screaming stop.

Her thoughts ended when the door to her warehouse crashed open.

Jake looked up and saw the red head once again. Only this time she couldn't escape. No trees for her to hide behind. No treaty line to cross over. She was trapped. Judging by the look on her face she realized it as well.

Behind him Victoria saw two other wolves and…a girl? In armor? She sniffed the air. Mixed in the scent of wolf was the scent she had been obsessing over. The one human she wanted dead more than any in her long life.

Bella Swan.

"Hi Victoria. I heard you were looking for me?" Bella said in that sweet soft voice of hers. What the hell was she dressed in?

Victoria snarled and attacked. Her newborns followed.

Jake, Quil and Embry charged into the mass of vampires. Victoria flew towards Bella prepared to deliver a killing blow. Before her hand struck Bella's head, the girl dodged. Victoria flew by. She turned in time to see a large silver glove strike her in her jaw.

Victoria fell back and stared at her target.

"What are you? What do you have on? How did you do that?" Victoria asked in shock holding her jaw.

"You had a choice. You could have gone after the coven that killed your sadistic mate or the weak little human. You made the wrong fucking choice bitch."

Victoria barely saw the axe swing in time for her to lean back. The blade missed her neck by less than an inch.

Bella saw Victoria's fist coming toward her head. She ducked and saw it go over. Bringing her sword up she struck Victoria in her armpit, the tip of the sword, breaking through her shoulder. Victoria and Bella both screamed for very different reasons.

The noise distracted the newborns who were being thrown about by the vicious wolves running over them. Panic ensued. Although they had the numbers not one of the vampires had ever encountered a creature that matched their strength and ferocity. They only saw teeth.

Jake felt like a buzz saw. He had six vampires herded into a corner. He jumped on them and began biting. No target. Just biting. The overwhelming scent to leech caused Jacob to turn feral. He was not communicating with his brothers. He only knew his mate was behind him and his enemies were in front.

Embry and Quil had also lost all track of conscious thought. Embry only felt joy in the feel of his jaws closing on the head of a leech. Male, female, didn't matter. He felt one head give and moved on to the next. One jumped on his back. He was vaguely aware of Quil pulling the leech off with his teeth before he was focused on his next target.

Victoria took a moment to look at the destruction of her army. Three wolves were tearing them to pieces. Body parts were flying in the air. A head flew past her, a silent scream frozen on its face.

Victoria turned and swung her uninjured arm towards Bella. Bella ducked. Victoria couldn't understand it. The human…she could hear her heartbeat…should not be able to move like this. Should not have weapons that could injure her.

She did the only thing she could think of. She tackled her.

Bella found herself underneath Victoria's snapping mouth. Her teeth edging closer to her neck. Bella was not as strong as Victoria. But she was confident. Her armor doubled on her neck the closer Victoria's mouth got to her. She raised a knee into the redhead's groin and flipped her over. Victoria rose to her feet to see Bella hadn't. She remained on the ground, smiling.

A flash of silver and Victoria fell, her feet gone from her body.

"Don't go anywhere bitch. I'll be back." Bella turned and ran into the swarm of newborns who were beating on doors that would not budge.

Bella jumped over Jake's back and brought her axe down. A vampire's scream was stopped as he was split in two. She turned and grabbed another one, a blond headed female and tossed her into Jakes mouth. He bit her in half.

The fighting stopped. The growling. The snarls and the screams. The screams…

Bella looked around the room of body parts and saw the two who had been turning had sat up. Running between them Bella sliced both their heads off, never breaking stride.

Victoria rolled over and saw three angry wolves with their heads down and an armor clad girl holding a sword and an axe striding towards her.

Bella knelt down by Victoria. She tried to bite her and was slapped by the human. It hurt.

The sword and axe in Bella's hand disappeared. A small blade appeared.

"Do you want to know what I am Victoria?" she whispered.

Victoria nodded, unable to speak.

"To your kind, I am death. If it makes you feel better my friends and I will be sending a lot more of your kind to hell with you."

Victoria felt the blade at her neck. She felt the blade sear into her marble flesh and then knew no more.

Quil and Chris felt it at the same time. The absence of the undead. They were there. But they were in pieces. Quil let go of his hold as did Chris on the other side. They walked to the front to see three naked men following an armor clad young lady strolling out the door. Bella was nearly completely covered in armor up to her chin. Chris tossed Jake, Quil and Embry clothes. They dressed quickly and Jake walked up and placed a hand around Bella's waist from behind.

"What took you so long" Old Quil asked. Bella shot the finger at him.

"Chris? I'm a little tired. You mind?" Bella asked. Chris smiled and nodded. Removing his cowboy hat he looked towards the sky. Within seconds thunder was heard. Embry and Quil jumped when lightening crashed into the building they had just exited.

Smoke began to roll off the roof.

"That will take too long. I think I saw gas lines in there." Bella commented. She turned toward the building and Quil and Embry jumped once again when a ball of pure energy left Bella's gloved right hand flew through the opening into the back wall, striking a natural gas line. The explosion kicked started a chain reaction. As they reached the truck the roof of the building exploded up and then crashed down on the burning remains of the newborn army and its creator.

Chris drove the five of them three blocks down. Embry and Quil got out next to Embry's car.

"Hey guys?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?' Embry replied turning cautiously towards the truck.

"I'm about to put some clothes on back here. You guys hungry? I got the address of what is supposed to be a great hamburger place about four miles away?"

Embry and Quil stared at her for a few seconds. Sweet Bella Swan, the woman who just along with them tore 19 vampires to pieces and cut the redheads head off with a knife that grew out of her palm. Finally Quil shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. But you're buying."


	13. Chapter 13

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to MistC for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 13

Bella POV

Damn I was sore. The sun hadn't even finished rising yet and my body had woken me up, bitching about the pain I placed on it. I understood that although the bracelet would heal me, it did have its limits. I was beginning to discover those limits. I was not bruised but I hurt all over.

Still though. It was worth it. I kept my eyes closed and thought back to the events of last night.

The growling. The tearing at my skin. The teeth. The anger and lust caused by battle. The adrenalin. The nails running over my skin. The pounding of my heart. My out of control breathing. Flipping, being thrown to the ground…

Yes making love to Jacob last night was absolutely worth the soreness I felt today. The newborn army I destroyed may have had something to do with the way I was feeling but it was mostly Jake. Damn he was feral last night. I really thought a few times he may phase. That would have been interesting. I would have had to hit him over the nose with a newspaper or a tree. That's not happening.

I peaked under my covers and saw I was wrong. I had bruises. Feint but there on the inside of my thighs, where his hip bones pound against my skin. It was too early for this. The four of us drove in at midnight to La Push. Jake threw me over his shoulder and ran me to the forest before I could literally step out of the truck. He kept rubbing my thigh on the way back. The closer we got to La Push the quieter he became and the stronger his grip. I knew it was coming. Big battle, lots of adrenalin, killing lots of vampires. I got it. I needed it to. But good Lord he fucked the hell out of me. I touched my back and felt something weird. It was dry flak…Damn it Jake! My hair wasn't much better I'm sure. I sat up in bed, groaning. My abs were sore. Jake or the vampires? Probably Jake.

I learned two things last night with absolute certainty. One I wanted more of Jake. Much more. Two, I wanted to kill more vampires. A lot more. My time was coming. I limped to the shower and let the water run over my body for thirty minutes. Stepping out, I cleared the fog off the mirror and looked at myself. No evidence of bruising. I checked the insides of my thighs and saw no bruising there either. One thing was wrong though. My shiny right wrist was tingling. The familiar vibration that told me it wanted the real me to come out and play.

I suppose a vampire has decided to sneak in. I have to remember to act surprised. Chris said to lay off the attitude. A little is okay but if I act too defiant they may leave. I needed them to pursue me. Not be turned off of me. Of course I don't think little Alice Cullen is going to care whether I spray paint go fuck yourself on her wardrobe. She has determined that I will be hers. But he had a point. I should probably lay off the Copenhagen.

Of course the sun just came up. Don't have to be anywhere for a couple hours. I threw on a towel, bypassed my room and walked downstairs to my purse. There is my little round friend. I pinched off a dip, grabbed a plastic cup and walked back upstairs.

Opening my door I saw…Rosalie Hale? I was so damn surprised I nearly forgot to act surprised.

"Shit!" I screamed.

The bitch laughed. Good. Maybe she came here to kill me. I could kill her and tell the Cullen's Victoria did it and Rose did her best to save me. She would be a hero.

"Good morning. I'm surprised to see you up this early considering how late you were out."

"What the hell Rose?! The door not good enough for you?" I acted angry. It wasn't hard.

"No one else uses it. Why should I?"

I was getting very annoyed. She thought she was playing with me? Why? This damn early? I hoped to have breakfast before I had to deal with these ass clowns.

"Get to the point. What the hell do you want?"

"Alice asked me to bring this to you." She pointed at a clothing bag laid across my bed.

"She couldn't bring it herself?" I asked, looking her in the eye.

"My you have changed. I suppose nearly dying does that. To answer your question Edward is not allowing her around you alone. He found out about her visit to you two nights ago. He was not happy."

"You mean the one where she informed me that she would be turning me into a vampire whether I liked it or not? Do you know if I told Jake, your family would have a large pack of very large wolves' intent on chewing you to pieces?"

"Yes. We all realize it. Carlisle and Jasper have been very worried. Edward has been worried Alice pushed you away. Esme…Esme stays worried and Emmett was looking forward to the fight. It was also noted that you didn't tell your boyfriend which has given Edward a boost of confidence."

Good information to have. She was certainly talkative.

"Okay. So you performed your chore. Why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said simply.

"So what? I'm supposed to sit here and listen?' I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You have changed indeed." Rose whispered. "Please Bella. Would you give me a moment of your precious time?" She asked sarcastically.

"A vampire would know nothing about time being precious. But go on. The sooner you talk the sooner you can leave."

She at least looked a bit taken aback.

"You are right. I heard you were sick. Nearly died. I don't know about that. I do know what it is to die though. I am hoping to save you from the same fate."

"Victoria?" I guessed.

"No. Edward and Alice."

Okay. That was a surprise.

"What about them? They want to kill me?" I laughed.

"Yes. At least Alice does. She wants to turn you and I don't know if Edward and Jasper can stop her. Edward…he wants you. He has come to the realization that the only way he can have you is to turn you. If you take him back he will turn you into one of us."

"I know."

That shut her up.

"You don't realize what you are giving up. What you would be giving up for him." She whispered.

"Let me take a stab at it. I will never sleep again. Never eat the food I enjoy again. I would spend the rest of existence craving the blood of others to survive. My family and friends will be gone. I will watch life pass me by, never really being a part of it because I am different. I won't be able to have children…"

Wow. She flinched at that one. What is your story Rosalie Hale?

"I will live with the family passing each day in the same routine, going to high school over and over again, playing a human charade. Am I getting close?'

"I see you have thought about this some." Rose said slowly.

"Yes. When you are dying you think about a lot of things."

"So the idea of living forever must hold special appeal? Is that it?"

"No. It really holds no appeal for me at all. I like sleep. Even if I didn't get enough last night. I like food. I like the idea that one day, I may be able to have children."

"So run! Go! Go to La Push and stay there. Carlisle will never allow Edward to go there. Hide with the mutt! Just run Bella!"

Okay. Rose is getting a bit excited.

"I can't." I told her truthfully.

"Why Bella?"

Okay. Time to plant the seeds.

"Because I still love him. He loves me. I don't want to turn my back on him. Not yet. Not until I'm sure."

"And your family? Friends? He can never give you children Bella!"

"If you and Emmett were human and after you married, you found out he couldn't give you children, would you leave him?"

"What…" Yeah. Suck on that Barbie.

"It's a valid question." I pointed out.

"No it isn't! You are 18. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"So if you were eighteen and you and Emmett were just dating and you loved him, but found out he couldn't ever have children, you wouldn't date him?"

"That's…that's not what I meant…"

"You are trying to project your missed opportunities and regrets on to me. I don't appreciate it. I will live my life and make my own decisions. You deal with yours. Sound like a fair deal?"

"You're making a mistake if you take him back."

"Maybe. My mistake to make." I told her shrugging my shoulders. A slight breeze and she was gone, moving at vampire speed. Of course she had no way of knowing that I saw every move she made. I don't blame her for moving fast. There really is no graceful way to exit a second story window.

I unzipped the garment bag and found a blue dress. A dress? Is she out of her fucking mind?

Walking downstairs I realized my soreness was gone. My body was beginning to hum again. I really needed to start working out again. The stronger my body was, the stronger the armor was when it covered my body. The faster I was, the faster I was in armor. Still though, 3 hours of sex with a werewolf should count as cardio right?

I cooked breakfast. Breakfast for one but still, I was hungry. Who knew what my appetite would be like today? I would bet not good. After breakfast I cleaned up the house a bit and began unpacking my bags that remained sitting in the living room. Then it was TV. I wouldn't go to the Cullen's until around noon. I had the morning to relax. Except for another damn vampire. Who this time? Whoever it is must be pissed or dangerous because my bracelet was bursting to be set free. It was insistent. Something was wrong. My entire being was on alert.

"Where is Victoria?"

Oh thank God.

A vampire I can kill.

"Hi Laurent." I mumbled, turning and backing away a few steps. He must have heard my heart begin to race. He smiled. He wouldn't be smiling if he knew why my heart was racing.

"Isabella. I asked a simple question. Where is Victoria?"

"Why would I know? She has been trying to kill me. The Cullen's…the Cullen's and Edward will be here and he is very protective of me so you should probably leave." I babbled.

"I had planned to meet Victoria this morning. She asked me to arrive at sun rise. I arrived and found a burnt down building where she had been giving shelter to some friends. The only scents around were those of your wolf friends, a couple human scents I did not recognize and your scent. I thought perhaps she may have taken you so I came to Forks to find out. Yet here you are. Was Victoria with the remains of her friends?"

"How should I know?" I backed up a few more steps. Now three steps to the side. If I had to hit him I didn't want him falling into my coffee table.

"You were there. You and your friends. Victoria told me about the wolves. She said they protected you. Hid you for months. She was having difficulty even finding you and hoped I could have better success. I am very good at hiding my thoughts you see."

"Laurent you should go."

He was in front of me quickly, inches from my face. Perfect.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." His hand caressed my face. When he touched me I lost control of the bracelet. The power surged through me. I didn't bother burning my clothes. This wouldn't be a long fight. My glove formed a dagger and I shoved it into his belly.

He didn't make a sound. A look of surprise colored his face and then pain. I smelt his venom burning where my silver touched him. I grew the dagger tip past his spine and out his back. He looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Victoria is in Hell, Laurent. Send her my regards." I pulled the dagger up through his head, cutting his torso and skull in half. He was unable to scream since his head was in two halves. Now his legs were stumbling back. Oh shit. Not the coffee table.

I lengthened the dagger into a broad sword and sliced through his pelvis. The pieces of Laurent fell to opposite sides. A few more strokes and he was in more manageable pieces.

"Damn it. Now I have to take another shower." I mumbled to his writhing parts.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Jake.

"Hey baby? How are you walking this morning?"

Oh that smug bastard.

"Pretty damn good. Remember that French Jamaican vampire I told you hung out with Victoria? He showed up this morning. He is in pieces on my living room floor. I need you to come pick him up and burn him."

"A vampire…are you okay?!"

"Jake, did you miss the part about him being in pieces on my floor, sweetie?"

"No…but I mean…okay. But why don't you just burn him like you burn your clothes?"

Jake loved that little trick, I thought with a smile.

"Because I already have to take another shower just to get his scent off of me. If I am around the smoke from his burning body I will have to wash my hair several times. Please baby?"

"Fine. I'm on my way. Anything else?"

Was there?

"Yes. There is going to be a garment bag with a dress in it next to him. It will smell like Alice Cullen. Burn it to."

"With pleasure. Don't suppose telling you to be careful would do any good huh?" he laughed. Funny the things you can get used to.

"I love you Jacob." I told him honestly.

"I love you too. Can't see you tonight? No way?"

I sighed. I really wanted to be in his arms.

"Let me see. But this won't last long Jake. I don't think it will. If it looks like it is I will find another way."

"Do what you have to Bella. I love you. It hurts to be away from you for even a moment but I know this has to be done."

"You have patrol today?" I asked. Even with Victoria gone who knew what other surprises like Laurent were waiting?

"Yep. You going to tell me to be careful?" he chuckled.

"No. I'm going to tell you to be a better killer."

He didn't laugh at that.

"I promise. You do the same."

"Oh sweetie, I'm already a better killer than they are. I will let them know this if I have to. Keep your phone on you. If things go bad, I don't want any of them getting away. I may need the Pack to go after them at a moment's notice. I'm good but I can't chase seven vampires. Remember Jasper is the one to watch out for."

"I will have it on. I will give my phone to Embry when I am patrolling. He and Quil are patrolling now."

"Okay. Love you."

I ended the call and began my shower routine again. I threw a pair of acid washed jeans, a tight black tee and a pair of black silver tipped boots. A dress? How the hell do you ride a Harley in a dress? I thought Edward wanted me to be a lady? Speaking of I should probably spit and take this dip out.

I hopped out the window in my room to avoid getting Laurent's stink on me. I needed to move before Jake got here and distracted me. If he was here with me there would be no way I could keep his scent off of me. I didn't feel like washing my hair again.

I tried to enjoy the ride and forget the destination. I could do this though. Eyes on the prize Swan. You get the Cullen's to take you in, Irkalla visits Cullen's, you kill Irkalla, Nergal and any other vampires you can get your hands on and then live happily ever after having hot intense sex with my never aging werewolf lover who has ripped muscles and a gorgeous grin.

Piece of cake. What could go wrong?

Edward POV

"I can't believe you did that Alice. I should send you away. She is probably furious at us because of you."

"Number one Edward, you don't send me anywhere." Her thoughts focused on Jasper tearing me apart.

"Number two she will speak to me. I am the only one of the two of us who was completely honest with her."

Now her thoughts flashed to the vision she had of the way I left Bella. The lies I told her. She will never forgive me for that. I sometimes wondered if it was possible that Alice loved Bella as much as I did. It would be impossible to love her more than I did. But obsess? Yes. Alice obsessed over Bella. Dressing her like a doll. Constantly being near her. It was a miracle I convinced her to leave the first time. However, by forcing Alice to leave, she seems to have taken her obsession to a whole new level. A level I had not seen before until we arrived in Forks and actually saw Bella.

"Just please stop pushing her. I realize you are ready to end her life but I would like to see if she can possibly love me again."

"I am giving her eternal life. Has it occurred to you that if she were a vampire Jacob Black could no longer stand to be around her. Turning Bella would solve both our problems. I have my best friend and you have your only competition out of the picture. I have already told her I will do it. She couldn't possibly blame you and she cannot stay angry at me."

Alice grinned like a child who knew a secret no one else did. I knew the secret. She was insane. It had been happening slowly over the years. The obsessive shopping, the constant cheerfulness. The paranoia that caused her to look into the future half of the day to see what would happen to anyone and everyone around her.

Jasper must know. I wonder how much he influences her emotions? How much he kept her from completely breaking down. Or did he encourage it? With Jasper you never knew. The greatest argument Carlisle and I had ever had was over Alice and Jasper's arrival. I knew enough from Jasper's thoughts to know what kind of man he had been. The things he had done. Carlisle was convinced he was a changed man. Convinced that everyone deserved a chance at peace.

I admit since he has been with us he has not shown any of the tendencies towards violence he exhibited in his past. Still though. He always made me uneasy.

"No one will turn Bella against her will if they expect to remain a member of this family Alice." Carlisle told her, walking slowly into the room with Esme, Rose and Emmett following. I had seen Rose's conversation with Bella. She told her she still loved me. There was hope.

Before Alice could respond to Carlisle we all heard the sounds of a motorcycle coming up the drive.

She came. I raced to the door and opened it, walking out to greet her. I was a bit pleased to see she had not worn the dress Alice had bought for her. I still couldn't get over the changes in her. Her darker straight hair. Her darker brown eyes. They almost appeared black today. She had a simple t shirt on and faded blue jeans. Very, very tight blue jeans. She dismounted the bike and smiled at me. A real smile. If I had a heart beat it would have stopped then.

My eyes took in the sight of her…and stopped at her right wrist. Her bracelet. Her lucky charm from the hospital.

Something about that bracelet made me very nervous. It was ridiculous. It was a priceless piece of jewelry, most likely. Why would someone give it to her? Did the nurse not realize what he had? And why did I feel such apprehension at the site of it. The stone appeared to be almost glowing, it was so bright.

/Edward, once the visit with Bella is done we need to talk about the vampire attacks. Not just Victoria. The towns that have been attacked across the US. We need to decide what to do./ I heard Carlisle's thoughts. They centered around Victoria and this unknown threat that was crossing the US killing at an unprecedented rate. Carlisle and Esme had walked outside behind me. I simply nodded my head. There would be time for that later. Right now, Bella was here. She was safe and she was with me. That was all that mattered.

"Sup folks?" Bella blurted out.

Okay.

"Bella it is so good to see you. I am so sorry for Alice's behavior but am grateful that you decided to come visit us regardless."

"Of course Edward. I wanted to see…all of you. You caught me unprepared the other night. I thought it would be good for us to catch up."

"Welcome Bella. It is so good to see you again." Esme said, her voice cracking.

"You to Esme. Carlisle."

"Welcome Bella. Please come inside." Carlisle stepped aside. Bella walked beside me. I attempted to grab her hand to guide her but it moved too quickly. It must have been casual but still…

We walked in and Emmett grinned. He moved to hug her. Bella threw her hands up. I swear that stone just flashed.

"Whoa! No hugging." Emmett stopped in his tracks and everyone else stopped walking.

"Please Bella?" Emmett asked quietly.

"I'm sorry. When I was in the hospital I had to take several medications. I don't know what they were. I was too weak to care. But one of them made my skin very sensitive. So sensitive it made touch painful. Even the gown I wore burned. I went months without touching anyone. It has made me a bit shy to touch around others now. I hope you can understand. If not I did not mean to offend you and I can leave."

"No!" Esme nearly shouted. "If you don't want to be touched, you certainly will not be touched. Correct Emmett?"

"Yes. Of course. I apologize Bella."

Bella smiled at Emmett. "Nothing to apologize for big guy. Just a thing I got. Don't worry. I'm sure it will pass."

Emmett smiled at that concession at least.

"You didn't seem to have a problem letting Jacob Black touch you Bella." Rose sneered. I truly hate that bitch.

"I still like to be touched in certain places and I promise you no one in this room is allowed to touch me there." She grinned. "Besides if any of you touch me it will anger my boyfriend. I don't like my boyfriend being angry. You all probably wouldn't like it either."

Okay. That wasn't good news. I knew she told Alice that she was in a sexual relationship with Jacob but I had hoped she only said that to anger Alice. Apparently that was not the case. My God what if that dog got her pregnant?

We walked into the living room. Alice was sitting in a chair, looking very chagrinned.

"Hello Bella." She said coldly.

"Hey BFF! How ya doin?"

"I see you didn't wear the outfit I bought you."

"I am so glad you have that super vampire vision and didn't miss that." Bella grinned. She was definitely different. Being purposely sarcastic to Alice? I realize Alice acted out of line but Bella would have forgiven her in the past. Or at least gone along to pacify her. No longer.

I looked closely at her once again. She stood up straighter. Her muscles. Her posture was perfect. She was not in good shape. She was in phenomenal shape. Especially considering she was near death not long ago. Many people never physically recover from Meningitis. Bella was stronger.

"Did you not like it?" Alice asked.

"God no. It was hideous. I burned it." Bella told her.

No one moved. We were all staring at Bella with open mouths.

"I see you decided to stick with the dark hair. It really doesn't become you Bella."

"Actually it's not hair coloring. While I was in the hospital my hair and eyes became darker. I don't know why. The doctor thought it may be a side effect of the medication. I quite like it. It feels much better thinned out."

"I don't like it." Alice said. I growled lowly.

"I don't like your hair." Bella responded, staring at Alice.

Okay then.

Alice finally laughed. "I thought the dress was horrible too on reflection. I apologize for not getting something better."

Bella said nothing.

I noted Jasper's thoughts above all the others. The others were thinking about the changes in Bella as well. Even Rose was a bit impressed. Jasper however…the bracelet made him as nervous as it made me. Perhaps more nervous. He would not stop staring at it. I caught his eye.

/I don't know Edward. Something is not right about it./

I nodded.

/And Edward? I can't feel her emotions. At all. I know we assumed Alice couldn't see her future because of Jacob Black but I get nothing from her. She is a blank./

That was a surprise. Bella smiled at Esme and sat down across from Alice.

"So tell me what you guys have been up to since you left me without a word." Bella said laughing.

No one said anything.

"Bella we are sorry about that. We…" Carlisle began.

"It's no problem Carlisle. I understand from Alice and Edward that now I am wanted in the family as a permanent member. Is that right?"

"You will be a member of this family Be…"

"Alice shut up!" I said. I couldn't help it.

/You think Jacob Black is being polite while he fucks her every night Edward? How do you think the dog talks to her?/

I glared at Alice.

"Bella would you tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I contracted Spinal Meningitis. It was very painful. I nearly died." Bella said casually.

"What hospital were you at, if I may ask?'

"You may not Carlisle. My medical records are personal and you are not my doctor any longer."

Carlisle was taken aback by that. We all were.

"Well Bella we were in New Hampshire." Esme offered.

"Do tell." Bella said leaning forward to place her chin on her hands. Good lord every time she took a breath I could see the outline of her breasts, wanting to burst through the tight shirt she had on. Bella used to wear layers of clothing.

Of course Bella used to be a virgin. I briefly wondered if Jacob Black was her first. I remembered the way she was dressed when she arrived in Forks.

Of course she was a virgin. Then Black got his filthy hands on her. I didn't know how but I would kill him one day.

I sat and listened to Esme tell Bella about the house in New Hampshire and how empty it was without her. Bella took it all in stride, not giving away much in the way of emotions. Jasper continued to try to get a read on her. He had not spoken to her since the night of her birthday. I know he wanted to apologize with just me present. I wondered if she would give him the chance.

"I'm hungry. Esme would you have any food here?" Bella asked.

Esme practically fell over herself running to the kitchen. Bella stood up to follow and then collapsed. She hit the ground before I could reach her.

We all stood in shock, Esme running back into the living room. Bella recovered quickly. It didn't appear she had lost conscience. I bent to help her up and carry her to the couch but she backed away with her hands up.

Right. No touching.

"I'm fine." She said in an annoyed tone, standing up on her own.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alert everyone. I still have spells where I feel weak."

"Can I help Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Actually Edward? Would it be okay if I took a brief nap in your room? Your couch is still there, right?"

"Of course Bella." She smiled that beautiful smile and followed me up the stairs. I grabbed a pillow from Esme and Carlisle's room and handed it to her.

"Thank you Edward. I will be up soon. Please don't watch me sleep." She told me in no uncertain terms.

"Of course not. Just say my name if you need anything, Bella."

I stepped outside and walked downstairs to the living room.

"So she's different." Emmett said. He seemed a bit off guard. I believe we all were. Carlisle was the first to express his concern.

"Edward I have to find out what hospital she was in. No drugs used in the treatment of Meningitis should cause a person's skin to burn nor change the color of their hair and eyes. Humans do not just change eye colors. Even darkening like Bella's. Edward we have to find out what they gave her. And this recovery center she was supposed to be at? A nurse gave her a silver bracelet that she refuses to take off? I couldn't even tell how she could take it off if she wanted to."

"Yes. It curves to her wrist like a second skin. There was no locking mechanism. I don't know how she could take it off without it being cut off." Esme added.

"Did you see the jewel? That was no Sapphire. I don't know what it was but it was no Sapphire." Rose said.

"I believe we have more pressing concerns to speak about." Jasper reminded us.

"Yes. Victoria." I agreed.

"I believe she is building a newborn army. I also believe that the town massacres that have been occurring at an alarming rate have nothing to do with Victoria. They started in Europe from what I can tell and have worked their way across to the States and are moving west. Right towards us." Jasper finished.

"It is a matter of time before police connect the drained bodies to our kind. We are at risk of discovery and the Volturi does nothing." I thought out loud.

"Yeah. These vampires aren't even hiding the bodies anymore." Emmett agreed.

"I have tried to contact the Volturi. They aren't…Aro won't answer. No one there will." Carlisle said, surprising us all.

"Carlisle! If they come they will learn of Bella! They will know that she knows!" I exclaimed. We had talked about this.

"Bella must be turned Edward. It has to happen sooner or later." He sighed.

"And if she doesn't want it?"

Carlisle was silent.

"For all our sakes, I hope she does." He answered me quietly.

"She will. She will be with us." Alice said.

"You've seen this Alice?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Alice hasn't been able to see Bella's future in a very long time, Esme." Jasper whispered.

"Sometimes you have to make the future happen Edward." Alice grinned.

I wanted to disagree.

But I couldn't. The only woman I ever loved was upstairs asleep on my couch. She was being hunted by a sadistic vampire, possibly in danger from other vampires for her knowledge and in a relationship with a dangerous, impulsive supernatural creature.

I had to get her to take me back. I had to.

Bella POV.

Damn. Between trying to hold down my bracelet from breaking free and destroying every leech around me and trying to read their minds for information, I nearly didn't have to fake a fall. It was a near thing. I needed time away. Being here was a bit better. My bracelet didn't feel like an electric shock collar on my wrist. The bracelet talks to me often. Mostly soothing words. Be calm Bella. Ground yourself. But get it around a leech and it's all about growing swords and throwing balls of white hot pure energy.

Now was the time to relax though. To set my mind free. Literally.

I counted my breaths. Clear my mind…I felt the snap. Opening my eyes I looked down at my body. Time to find out what they know. Sounds like a family meeting downstairs. Time to be a fly on the wall.


	14. Chapter 14

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for beta'ing the story. I'm enjoying the reviews. Quite a few of my regular friends have been reviewing on Trickyraven so I am seeing some new faces. I hope you are having as much fun reading this as I have been writing it. Drop me a line! One warning in this story. All vampires are fair game. So if you are a vampire lover…you may want to look away. It's gonna get ugly.

Chapter 14

Bella POV

I sat on the couch next to Rose. Of course she couldn't see me. People are never so forthcoming as when they think you aren't in the room.

"I think we should talk about Bella and her attitude." Alice said.

"There was nothing wrong with her attitude. Maybe you shouldn't be so pushy and she might respond to you better. We all hurt her but you and Edward hurt her the most. Edward is respecting her feelings. You are not." Esme replied.

She had a point.

"If we don't discuss what to do about the dangers facing all of us, Bella included, her attitude may be a moot point." Jasper told them both.

"What do we know Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria is somewhere in Seattle, building an army. She will use that army soon…"

Uh…not really. Unless they are giving her foot rubs in hell.

"We also have this unknown force killing on an unprecedented scale. Conspiracy message boards and radio shows are already suggesting a supernatural explanation. It won't be long before main stream media picks up on this as well. Two small towns in the past two weeks. The last one had 500 bodies left behind in the street, drained of blood. 174 people are still missing. Want to guess what they are now?"

I have a pretty good idea Jasper.

"Have you been able to contact any of our friends Emmett?" Carlisle asked, turning to the big guy.

"Nope. None near the mass murders. No nomads seem to be around that area. At least the ones we know. No covens either. The army or whatever this is, passes near a coven or a nomad feeding ground and it's like the coven doesn't exist."

"Why would a vampire create an army simply to destroy other covens?" Carlisle whispered.

"What makes you so sure the army destroyed the covens?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean they are recruiting the covens?" Rose suggested.

"Possible. At this point the only way to know for sure is to look for ourselves."

"It's too dangerous." Edward said.

"Of course it is. But I have a feeling we will find out what is behind this sooner or later. The killings started in Europe, crossed over and have worked their way across the States in a Northwest direction. I for one would like to know what we are dealing with before it lands on our doorstep." Jasper said. Alice was right. He wasn't afraid. He was a warrior. Definite high priority target.

"We can take Bella and go." Edward suggested.

As if.

"Go where? Has it occurred to you that these killings started in Europe and the Volturi are not answering their phone? The Volturi could very well be gone. We need more information. We have Victoria on one side, an unknown enemy that it not afraid of mass murder on the other and we, along with Bella could easily get caught in the crossfire while we sit and hope for the best! Oh and by the way if we try to take Bella and run we are going to have a pack of wolves who will not just stop running at the border. Jacob is the Alpha. He will hunt us for the rest of his days if we take her. She has to come willingly, or not at all. No matter what you…or you Alice, feels." Jasper sent a pointed look at his wife.

I needed to make a note to ask about the Volturi.

"I agree with everything you said Jasper but if there is a threat to Bella we take her and leave. The wolves can go to hell." Alice responded with a big smile.

"She's a crazy little fucker isn't she?"

I metaphysically jumped backwards, almost through Rose. How the hell?

"Quil?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored. I hadn't heard from you today. Chris is fishing with Charlie so I thought I would see what was going on."

Okay…

"How are you here?" I asked.

"I taught you how to do this. You honestly think I couldn't do this? Me? I'm a Medicine Man. My people invented this."

"If I don't have to be near here then why am I spending time with these things?" I asked. I could be with Jake right now.

"Because you have to get them to want you to be around. You can't kill Irkalla in this form. Besides I am close. I took a nap about four hundred yards from here. I figured since they would be busy with the shiny toy they got back, I would be undisturbed."

"That was stupid. Your body is just out there lying on the ground. How the hell could you even relax enough on the ground to do this?"

"I am a Medicine Man. I am at complete peace with my land…" he shrugged.

"You got high didn't you?" I grinned.

"I may have partaken of some completely natural herbs this morning. Besides the point. Have they said anything interesting?"

"Yeah. They talked about killing the wolves and taking out their old decrepit medicine man first." I told him.

"These ancient fuckers called me decrepit?" he asked, offended. I laughed.

"Fuck you Swan. Listen."

"So what do you want to do Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Seattle? Attack Victoria? Go after the one target we know of?" Carlisle half answered and half asked Jasper. They really would be fucked without him.

"We can't defeat her alone. We would have casualties." Jasper answered.

"Then what?" Edward asked.

"I will go find the threat coming towards us. Alone. Determine what we are up against. Continue to try to catch Victoria. Do whatever…"

Jasper stopped as he stared at Alice. I looked over as well. She was in a daze. Seen those before. Could it be now? Could the bitch be coming in moments?

"Two weeks." She whispered.

"What is in two weeks Alice?" Esme asked.

"Two weeks and the Volturi will be here. At our house. I don't see Aro but I see Caius…Jane and Alec…they are coming."

"Coming to what?" Edward asked.

"I…I don't know. I only see a vampire…he must be a new member…no another female vampire…I don't know her. She asks why Bella has not been turned…"

'What happens?" Esme asked.

Alice focused.

"I don't know. My vision stops."

"We wait." Esme said, drawing everyone's attention, including mine.

"What dear?"

"We wait Carlisle. If the Volturi arrive and wish to know why Isabella has not been changed, we can point out the danger with the wolves. Caius hates wolves. Bella will voluntarily turn to save us and the Volturi can destroy the wolves if they cause any problems. Maybe even help us with Victoria. This could work in our favor." Esme said to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Wow. I thought she was the nice one. Just goes to show you. Never trust a woman. They are all devious." Quil said, grinning.

"Are you saying I am devious Quil? You don't trust me?"

"I'm not talking about you…"

"I'm a woman." I pointed out.

"You think you are." He replied.

"You're gonna pay for that old man." I growled.

"Whatever. When you come to La Push you have other things on your mind and apparently on your f…"

"Shut it Quil!"

"Shutting it. I have to get back to my body anyway."

"I hope a cougar is gnawing on you." I told him.

"I came to keep you company. You can play with the leeches yourselves next time. I'm going to tell Jake the news. Two weeks. Time to spread some discontent wouldn't you think?"

"Already?" I asked. I really didn't want to do that.

"We have to move fast."

"Fine. Let Jake know."

"Will do. Be strong. Later." Quil gave me a peace sign and was gone.

Quil was gone. Suppose I had heard enough as well. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath to center myself.

Sitting up I saw I was indeed alone. But he was near. He must have hear me sit up because he knocked on the door seconds later.

I stood up and opened the door. He was grinning.

"Good nap? You feeling better, I hope?"

"It was good Edward. Perhaps I should go."

"Esme is cooking you dinner though. Please? Stay just a bit longer."

I rolled my eyes and then grinned. "Okay. But not too late. Jake…"

"Yes. Jake." Edward agreed.

Two hours of awkward conversation and horrible pasta later and I managed to make my goodbyes. I was going to really hate this.

"Edward? You think you could give me a ride home. I don't want to drive my bike since I nearly passed out."

"Of course Bella. I can bring you back tomorrow to pick up your bike of course. I think that would be a very wise decision."

We said our goodbyes. To Edward's credit he shut up on the way to my house. I stared out the window and thought about the last time I had been in this car. It seemed like ten years ago. It wasn't.

I was a different person back then though. Shy to a point. I had thought I was strong. Independent. I was until I met Edward. I never could get enough of him. He was beautiful no doubt. But it was more. He was a mystery I had to solve.

Solve it I did. Still I was proud of who I was before then. Because once I figured out what he was, once he let me in his life, I did as I was told. Anything to stay in his life. Dress a certain way? No problem sir. You want me to wear this? Anything to make you happy sir.

I was so fucking stupid.

We pulled up to the front of my house and he was there. He wasn't happy. I knew he wouldn't be. We had talked about this.

"Stay here Bella." Edward whispered. I stepped out of the car.

"Hey Jake."

He was standing on my front porch leaning against a post, arms crossed, only wearing a pair of cut offs. He ran here.

"What the fuck are you doing with him Bella?"

'Don't talk…"

"Shut up Edward. Stay out of this. Just leave." I told him, staring at Jake.

"I'm not leaving you with an out of control werewolf Bella." Edward said, stepping between Jake and I. Jake growled and walked off the porch.

"You will leave her alone. She is mine!" Jake said inches from Edward's face.

"I don't belong to anyone Jake!" I screamed. Edward smiled. Damn I hope Jake could keep his cool somewhat.

"Hear that dog? She isn't yours." Edward whispered.

My bracelet was humming. It would be so easy to cut him in half right now…

"That's not what she said when she was underneath me yesterday leech. Do you want to know what she said to me? Do you want to know what she does for me?"

Hey. I said make it good but let's not go too far Jake.

"There isn't an inch of her perfect skin I haven't claimed. Isn't that right Bells?" Jake turned to me with a grin.

"Jake…"

"Show him where I bit you Bella."

"Fuck you Jake!"

"You bit her? Have you lost your damn mind? You bit her?!" Edward screamed.

"Keep it down guys. I do have neighbors." I reminded them. I could feel the window blinds of houses on the block rising.

"Jake…I can talk to who I want to talk to. I don't give a damn if you bit me or whatever it is you do. You do not own me."

"Either he leaves or I do Bella."

"He was invited over by me. You weren't!" I yelled.

"You fucking bitch. You fuck me for days and then today you bring him home and I can leave? You think I'm a damn plaything? Something for you to use and throw away?" Jake asked quietly. He was good at acting. He had to be. He had to focus all his thoughts on jealousy and hurt. He had to immerse himself in the part so his thoughts could fool Edward.

This still hurt.

"You aren't a play thing Jake. I love you. But I am not one of your wolf girls who does as she is told."

"No. You just do what leeches tell you to do, right? At least this one. You going to let the short leech dress you again? If you think I am risking my pack to protect you, so the leeches can have you…"

"Jake that is not what I am doing! He is a friend and I invited him over as a friend."

"His scent is all over you. He touched you." Jake said. Oh yeah.

"I took a nap on his couch Jacob." Probably should have told Quil about that so Jake would know…

"Is that what you call it? Were you napping for three hours on my bed yesterday Bells? Did she have six orgasms napping on your couch Cullen?"

Edward just pushed Jake. Jake took a step back and then pushed Edward back. Edward fell to the ground. He looked so shocked I barely kept in a laugh.

He was up in less than a heartbeat though and moved to attack Jacob. Not yet Jake. You can't kill him yet.

I threw myself in front of Jacob and started hitting his chest. Not as hard as I could of course. This caused Edward to stop since I was between them.

"Get out of here now Jacob! Now! Leave! Go!" I screamed while hitting his chest.

Jake backed up.

"No problem. I'll let you visit with this dead piece of shit. But I'm not done with you. I will be here in the morning and we will deal with this." Jake stepped aside and bumped Edward's shoulder. Edward pushed back. Damn it Jake.

"Edward stop! Please. Just come inside with me."

"You threatened her? You expect me to let you live after you threaten her?" Edward asked quietly. Too quietly. Things were escalating. I needed to let Jake know to back off.

"You want to know who she belongs to leech? That's my bite mark on her skin." Jake said with a sneer.

Okay. So that probably…

"Bite marks can be erased. Vampires have perfect skin. She deserves that. Not skin marred by you."

'Well I wasn't the first to bite her. Great job protecting her."

"I didn't protect her. But I will never let her be hurt again. Not by you and not by anything or anyone." Edward approached Jake slowly.

"She's mine. I see you around her again I will kill you." Jake told Edward but looked at me.

"Jake…" I started.

"Shut the fuck up Bella. I will see you tomorrow. Come to La Push in the morning. Be at my house. I will deal with you then."

Jake walked over to his bike and the roar of his engine caused me to jump. I knew we planned this. But I wanted to vomit right now.

I watched him drive off. I was not a very good actress but the tears in my eyes weren't hard to come by. Edward moved to touch my back. I jerked away.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

"Perhaps I could come back tomorrow Bella? Or should I stay tonight? Protect you?"

"You really think that's a good idea Edward?"

"I…I won't let him hurt you."

"He's my boyfriend. I knew this would happen if I socialized with your family. I got what I deserved." I whispered.

"No. you didn't. You deserve so much more than him."

"That right Edward? Do I deserve you? You abandoned me." I reminded him.

"Bel…"

"Just leave. Okay? Just go."

"Well you…can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know. I need to go to La Push tomorrow."

"You're going to see him?! He will hurt you Bella!"

"No he won't. He loves me. I just…I have to check on my horse and visit my Dad."

"You have a horse?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Can you have someone bring my bike by tonight?"

"Yes… will you call me when you come back from La Push? So I know you are okay?"

"Yeah. I can do that. Good night Edward."

'Good night Bella." I heard him say as I closed my door. I ran up the staircase and barely made it to the toilet before I vomited.

I stayed on my knees, forehead on the toilet ring crying until I didn't have tears anymore. It was necessary to make the Cullen's believe I was pulling away from Jake. But damn did it hurt.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Billy. Oh God what if something happened…

"Hello." I sniffled.

"If you are half as bad as Jake is right now I know you are feeling terrible. Maybe this isn't worth it. Maybe we can find another way. This game we are playing…"

"Two weeks Billy. Two weeks and they will be here. Irkalla will be with some coven called the Volturi. I have to find out about them. Found out what they can do. It's too late to back off now Billy."

"I know Bella. It's just…"

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He had to say hurtful things to you tonight. That hurt him. He is in the forest. Alone. He wanted to call you but I asked him to calm down first. I could barely make out his words through the tears."

"Tell him I love him Billy. Please tell him to call me when he gets back."

"I will Bella. I love you too."

That caused a few more tears.

"I know Billy. But thank you. I needed to hear it. I love you too."

I ended the call, walked to my bedroom, lay down face first and found new tears.

Narrator POV

Chris had not had any luck all day. Neither had Charlie, despite knowing these waters. Chris had a feeling this invitation was more of a get to know you kind of deal rather than a serious fishing expedition. That was fine with him. A girl he thought of as a daughter he never had was having to socialize all day with vampires. He wasn't in the mood for small talk.

Fortunately he had something he needed to talk to Charlie about that wasn't small.

"Charlie we need to talk about Bella."

Charlie half turned from his perch on the boat but did not look at Chris. He had wanted to talk about Bella as well. But he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"What about her?" Charlie asked casually.

"Do you know what I am to her Charlie?"

Charlie instantly became defensive.

"Why don't you tell me Chris?" he said perhaps too quickly.

"I'm her guide. Charlie I need to tell you a little history about the warrior witches that you don't know. But you need to know it."

Charlie was cautious but nodded anyway.

"Go ahead."

"Charlie the order Bella now belongs to, the legacy she carries on has been around for thousands of years. These women, these warriors in the beginning were given gifts by the villagers they saved. Tokens of appreciation. As the years went on these gifts grew in value. Soon the witches during times of relative peace began working jobs, taking jobs guarding villages. This money was saved as well. It began to grow. It grew to be too much for a witch to handle alone. Various funds were set up. The first bank the witches dealt with was one established by the Knights Templar. It goes back that far. Eventually a witch named Sera decided to find someone she trusted. This person would learn her secrets, handle her money and be able to guide the next witch should she die. A witch picked a person, male or female to be a guide and a helper. Should the witch live longer than the guide, the witch would choose a new guide on the old guide's death. The person had to be someone she trusted completely. Someone who always had her best interest at heart. Whose loyalty could never be questioned. In short the person she was closest too."

"And that's you huh?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"No. I was the guide for my wife. I am here for your daughter. But she is your daughter. It is time you became her guide."

Charlie was speechless for a minute.

"Me? Why can't you keep doing it?"

"Charlie I plan to fight with Bella. So does Quil. We aren't guides anymore. We are active participants. We can't work behind the scenes from the front. Since my wife died I have learned whatever magic I could hoping to be some small part in the upcoming battle. Bella needs someone she can trust. Someone who can handle being the overseer of over a hundred billion dollars accumulated over the long history of the witches. There is only one man I know of who can handle that. Her Daddy."

"Did you say a billion dollars?" Charlie choked out.

"No I said a hundred billion. She don't know it but your little girl is probably the richest woman on the planet. That money is there because she won't ever be able to have a normal job, a normal life. Even after Irkalla is gone there will always be vampires to kill. People will always need defending. That's her job. Your job is to make sure she has everything she needs."

Charlie could not believe what he was hearing. He had prepared to fight for his place in his daughter's life. He never expected that he could play a large part in it.

"Of course I will Chris."

"I know. After we get tired of not catching a damn thing we can head back to Quil's. I need to go over everything with you. The accounts, the access codes, the tax attorney information we have working on the money, the accountants, the dummy corporations. You are going to learn everything. Then it will be yours and I will be free."

"Free to what?"

"Free to fight Charlie. Free to die if need be. But mostly just free to fight. I've been waiting for a long time. I aim to cause some trouble."

The two men grinned at each other. Then they cast one more time before heading in.

BPOV

"Hey baby." God it felt good to hear his voice.

"Hey Jake."

"Are you okay?"

"No." I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry. Was it too much?" he asked softly.

"No. You did just what you were supposed to do."

"So I guess we had our first fight huh?" he chuckled. The sound of his laugher made my heart lift a bit.

"Yeah. It was a hell of one too." I admitted.

"Bella it will be okay. Dad says you found out two weeks huh?"

"Yeah."

"Vultures?"

"Volturi. I don't know enough yet. I will."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too Jake. So much. I will be seeing you in the morning so get some sleep. You are going to need it."

"You want me there now?'

'Yes but…"

My bracelet was vibrating. Oh shit. Who the hell could this be?

Something wasn't right. No vampires should be here. Laurent? Dead. Victoria? Dead. Cullen's? They wouldn't fuck with me tonight.

"Jake. I may need you and Sam. Start heading this way. Wolf form. Hurry."

"On my way." Jake ended the call. I sat on my bed and waited. For who I didn't know.

My window opened behind me and a breeze blew in. So did he.

"Good evening Bella."

I jumped, even though I heard him. What the hell was he doing here?

"Jasper. What are you doing here? Come to finish the job you started on my birthday?"

"You have turned into the sarcastic bitch, haven't you Bella? That part of the whole near death experience?"

"Yeah. You could say that." I backed up. He was too close.

"I want the truth and I want it now." He said walking closer despite my backing up.

"What truth? What happened when I was sick? It's none of your damn business. I didn't ask you here. You need to leave."

"I'm not going any damn place. I got threats from all around coming at my family. They all seem to revolve around you. Mysterious Bella Swan. The girl who contracted a deadly virus and returned with a new attitude, a new look, and…new jewelry.

I commend you on your improved balance. The fall you had today worried everyone. Except me. I saw you catch yourself. The old Bella would never have been able to do that. People who nearly die never fully recover. You seem to have come back better than ever. You can't be touched? It bothers you? Bella I can't read your emotions. At all. I have always been able to. Despite that I don't need my gift to know you are full of shit. You were lying tonight. There was no feeling of weakness. You wanted to be alone. You didn't want to be there today. And you sure as hell don't still love Edward. When you thought no one was looking you had a look cross your face. Revulsion. You were sickened by our presence. I have been reading people a long time Bella Swan. I don't need my gift to tell me something is very wrong. My family is taking a great risk over you. You are going to tell me everything."

"Or what?" I asked quietly.

"Or one of Victoria's newborns may have gotten through the wolves defenses and taken you. It will be a great tragedy. But my wife will be safe. Now start talking bitch, or I will finish what I started on your birthday and it won't be quick and painless."

Hello. Nice to meet the real Jasper Hale.

"Fine. Follow me. I need to show you something outside."

"Where your wolves can get me? They aren't around. I checked."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of Jasper. Follow me. I will show you where Edward broke up with me. If you decide to kill me I think it be ironically appropriate."

I walked down the stairs. I knew he would follow. He really had no choice. His curiosity lead him here. It was time to satisfy that curiosity.

I continued past the back of the house towards the forest. I walked the same path Edward had taken me. I hadn't quite reached the point where he finally left me when Jasper was in front of me.

"I think that's far enough Isabella."

"So what? You gonna kill me now?"

"No. Not unless I have to. I want to know what is going on. I want to know the truth. I want to know what the hell this thing is?!"

Jasper reached down to my right wrist and grabbed the bracelet. I watched his eyes turn from anger to wonder to fear as he saw my bracelet cover my hand and transform into an armored claw. He looked at my face that was now covered with armor.

I brought forth all my power and channeled it into a burst of pure energy. It didn't go through him but did knock him back thirty yards into a tree. His shirt had burned off and his chest as smoking.

I burned my clothes off and walked up to him slowly. He jumped to his feet. He must be a huge threat. I was completely covered in armor. Only my eyes could be seen.

He watched my right hand. He saw my sword grow from my glove.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"Looks like our game is up Jasper. You want the truth? The truth is only one of us is leaving this forest alive."

I planned to make sure it was me.


	15. Chapter 15

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 15

Jasper was not sure what had just happened. He came to Bella Swan's house hoping to intimidate the girl into giving him answers to the mysteries surrounding her reappearance. The change in appearance. The change in personality, her negative attitude towards Alice. The damn bracelet on her wrist that set every one of his senses on edge. The measured politeness she showed at times. The look of disgust she thought no one noticed when the family wasn't looking.

Jasper did not like mysteries. Especially mysteries that affected his wife. He had slipped out with an excuse of hunting. He told the family he would be feeding daily in order to ensure that there was no danger to Bella.

Bella was a quiet girl. People do not change who they are, no matter what experiences they went through. She would tell him what he needed to know and she would stay quiet. It was who she was. But there was a problem.

At this moment, Jasper had no idea who Bella Swan was. Perhaps a better sentiment was that Jasper had no idea what she was. But she was not human.

He watched the bracelet on her wrist turn onto a huge claw like appendage that covered her to her elbow. Silver grooved armor covered her body. Her right hand…exploded in a blinding light, the force of it sending him flying into a tree and burning his shirt. He felt as if his body were broken.

Jasper watched Bella's clothes burn off of her body to reveal the armor had wrapped itself nearly over her whole body. Even her cheeks and nose were covered. Despite what must have been incredible weight she did not move as if hampered. Instead she moved as if she were nude. It almost appeared as if her skin had become armor rather than being covered in it. He asked what she was.

Bella Swan just told him only one of them would be coming out of the forest alive.

She raised her hands and his eyes widened as he saw a four foot sword seemingly grow from her glove. Now she was stalking towards him like a wolf on the prowl. Slow measured steps. She was cautious, but she was not afraid.

Jasper had never lost a fight in his existence. Unfortunately, he had no idea what it was he was fighting this time. He prepared to defend himself the closer Bella came, noting the absolute lack of fear in her eyes.

Bella felt fear. She was afraid. Vitoria had been planned. She had gotten herself in the right mind frame for that battle. This was unexpected. This caught her off guard. She thought she could talk her way out of this right up until he touched her bracelet.

Fear was something Bella could live with. A great emotion consumed her right now. Determination. She would not fall to Jasper Hale. She could not. Too much was at stake.

Jasper saw determination in her eyes. Bella's mind was in a few different places. A part of her wondered what the Cullen's knew about Jasper's whereabouts. Would the battle happen now? How could she conceal his death? What if the wolves came and their scent was all around? It was too soon. Irkalla would never come in unprepared to Forks if she knew the Cullen's were dead or even suspected it.

She needed to talk to Jake.

With that thought her mind reached out and connected with her mate. She opened her mind and allowed him to see what was going in.

/I'm here Bella. Hang on. We are almost there./ Jake's thoughts came rushing into her mind.

/No! Stay in La Push. Stay. Do not come here. The Cullen's cannot pick up your scent. Please Jacob./

/Bella…/

/Jake I need you to trust me baby./

Jake was at war with himself. He wanted to run to her, to crush the leech threatening her. But he had to trust her…

/If it looks like you are in trouble I will be there./ he finally said.

/Okay. I love you./

Bella left her mind open. When Jake had phased and howled Sam was not the only one present. All the pack phased. All saw what Jake was seeing. They heard the conversation, wondering how the hell Bella was inside the Pack mind. Embry and Quil's thoughts slipped to the warehouse and the sight of Bella and Jake cutting newborn vampires to pieces.

That thought alone shocked the Pack. But now they all understood. Bella Swan, whatever the hell she was, was about it fight a Cullen.

Jake knew after tonight, one way or another, Bella's loyalties would not be questioned by the Pack again.

/Jake, have Sam call Chris and Quil. I will need them both when I am done. Tell them to hurry./

Chris? Quil?

Seth ran back to La Push to pass the information on.

In the forest behind Bella's house, she and Jasper were only feet away from each other.

"Tell me what you are Bella. If not I will have to hurt you." Jasper told her soothingly.

"You're the one that looks like you got hit with a bomb Jasper." Bella smiled twirling the sword in her hand in a circle casually.

Jasper took advantage of her perceived relaxation to hit her. He struck her in the face with his fist. Bella hit the ground. Jake roared in Bella's head.

/Stay back!/

Jasper slowly walked over to Bella, wondering if she was dead. The blow he had given her should have crushed her head to nothing.

He stood over her prone form. She wasn't moving.

Bella lifted her body off the ground with her arms and planted both feet into Jasper's jaw. The kick sent him falling backward where he tripped over a tree root. He looked up and saw she was on both feet and smiling.

"I want to thank you for that. Jacob believed that Edward trying to drain the venom from my wrist was a sufficient breach of the treaty. I wasn't so sure. My people and my man's honor are very important to me. You just attacked a human. You broke the treaty. Looks like hunting season is open on the Cullen's, Jasper."

Jasper attempted to stand. Before he could get to his feet a silver blade arced less than an inch from his neck. Jasper did not know for sure but he would bet that blade could slice his head clean off his shoulders. He didn't plan to test the theory.

"Actually you attacked me first Bella." He told her, hoping to make her see reason.

"The Treaty says you cannot attack humans. It says nothing about humans attacking you." Bella grinned.

"You're not human."

"Yeah, I am." Bella swung her sword overhead and Jasper jumped back. The blade hit the ground between his legs. Flipping backward he landed on his feet and swung again, aiming for Bella's head once again. This time she raised her right arm.

Jasper's fist felt like it hit a brick wall. A smaller but still armor clad left fist struck him in the jaw and turned him around.

He ran. Faced with a human girl who could brush off a vampire strike and then block another was too big of an unknown. He had to retreat. He needed to get his family. He needed more information. Time.

He was certain he could outrun her. Even by vampire standards Jasper was fast. He made it ten steps before a metal rope wrapped around his waist and pulled him to an abrupt stop. Turning back he saw the metal band had protruded from the strange glove on Bella's right hand. He moved to grab the metal and perhaps break it when he found himself falling back into her. He did not have time to react when the rope withdrew back into her glove and she hit him once again. On his back, she landed on top of him with a scream. He blocked her left fist but the claw that was attached to her right arm covered his face and would not let go. It began glowing.

Jasper screamed. His skin was burning. He raised his knee and saw Bella flinch. Two more knee strikes and she rolled off. Jasper rolled on the ground to rub dirt on the burn marks on his face. He could feel they were made where her fingers touched his skin. He could smell his flesh smoldering.

Jasper's vision cleared just in time to see a reappearance by the sword. He ducked under the blade and rose up, striking Bella in her ribs. Still not used to hitting something that did not give he failed to follow up. Bella kicked him in the face with a side kick.

He jumped back and saw her favoring her ribs. So she could be hurt.

Jasper feinted to the right and attacked her left side. Four hits in a row and he thought he heard a snap. Then he saw the armor thicken at the point where his fists touched her ribs. A shot to her head and one to her abdomen and Bella fell back.

Bella's head exploded again.

/I'm coming./ Jake's thoughts filled her head. His rage almost blinded her.

/No! I got this./

/Then do it!/ Jake replied. The pack remained phased. Seth phased in after telling Chris and Quil what they needed to know. All the wolves felt Jake's anxiety. But what tempered the anxiety was the simple disbelief that little Bella Swan was going toe to toe with Jasper Hale.

Jasper felt his monster rising. He had hurt his opponent. In the back of his mind he wondered how he would cover up his involvement in her death. But the enemy in front of him consumed his thoughts.

Bella stood and growled. It should have been cute, maybe funny, coming from a girl her size. Nothing was funny to Jasper about the sound. Jasper noticed the blue gem that had been on the bracelet and was now attached to the top of her right hand was glowing brightly. A blue light seemed to emit from it. Soon her hand was engulfed in a blue flame. Her armor became darker. Deeper grooves appeared.

She stepped to him and swung. He dodged. He swung. She blocked his strike and countered with a kick and a left then a right. As her right fist hit Jasper he felt his face was on fire once again. He struck her on the face. She stood her ground and returned a strike to his face.

Jasper felt his jaw crack. Another shot to his neck this time. Her left strike did not hurt near as badly as her right but he could feel it. A knee to the gut and a leg sweep and Jasper dropped to his knees. He wiped his face to try to contain the burning. Opening his eyes, Bella was no longer in front of him. He panicked but it was too late. She had both her arms wrapped around his head from behind.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Bella whispered. He felt her armored claw wrap around the top of his head. He waited for the burn and was not disappointed. This time however he knew what she was doing. She was inside his head.

Visions of Jasper's night passed into Bella's mind. Jasper's suspicions of her today. He kept them to himself. He hoped to intimidate her for answers. To make her act more kindly towards his wife. He thought to learn her secrets.

Learn them he had.

She saw Jasper tell his family that he was going hunting. As soon as he was away from the house and Edward he focused his thoughts on her. He was very good at hiding his thoughts from Edward. A split second decision, not knowing what he planned to do until he got to Bella was enough to hide his actions from Alice. Alice would not approve of her dress up doll being threatened.

They had no idea he planned this. Bella was relieved. But she still had business to take care of.

Having his thoughts drawn out of his head seemed to take the remaining fight out of Jasper.

"Please Bella. Please let me go." He asked.

Jake, the Pack, and Jasper waited for her answer.

Bella took her glove off the top of Jasper's head. A small dagger formed in her hand.

"Jasper you came here tonight prepared to kill me if it meant protecting your family. You should understand I am no different than you. I have a family to protect as well. I simply can't do that as well if you are walking this Earth."

Bella Swan sliced Jasper Hale's head off in one deep stroke. Her right hand continued to emit blue flame. A flame that had Jasper's head burned to ashes in seconds.

Bella reached into Jasper's pocket and found what she was looking for. His cell phone. She stared at Jasper's body and watched it begin to smolder. Soon a steady fire was consuming the remains of the vampire warlord.

No, the Pack would no longer have any doubts as to where Bella Swan's loyalties lay.

Bella attempted to walk back to her house. But the armor faded from her body. As it did, she found herself very weak and collapsed onto the forest floor.

/Bella!/

/Jake stay back. We can salvage this. I can't have your scent around. Not now. I will be there in the morning. I will keep this open all night and you can watch me dream. But baby I need you to trust me. I'm okay. I'm just…very tired./

Bella lost consciousness.

A few moments later she was woke by Chris and Quil who were kneeling over the young girl covered in only mud and leaves, her bracelet glowing on her right wrist.

/Bella?/ she heard Jake's voice. He was closer. He had been coming closer.

/Jake stay back. I'm okay. I'm healing. My ribs are already repaired. I will be there as soon as I can./

"Hey kid. You doin alright?" Chris asked her quietly brushing a bit of dirt off her cheek.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Quil asked doubtfully. "I'd hate to see you bad."

"Before this is over you will probably see me a lot worse. We have work to do. Either of you bring me clothes?" Bella asked.

"Yep." Quil Handed Bella a pair of cut off shorts and a plain white tee shirt. She slipped the clothes on.

"What did he tell them?" Chris asked.

"Going hunting." Bella murmured.

"How do you want to play this?"

Bella looked over and saw that Jasper's body was ash. Only a small burning fire remained.

"Chris, I need rain. A lot of damn rain. More rain than this area is even used to." Chris nodded and looked towards the sky. Normally Bella loved to hear him chant when talking to nature. Tonight she had business to take care of.

Quil followed Bella to her house. He managed to keep his shaking to a minimum. He had been frightened. Chris and he both had. This was not planned. It was inevitable that she would be attacked but while he and Chris had mentally prepared themselves for the event, the reality of it hit them. Quil had been frightened.

The two walked inside to the sounds thunder rolling in the sky. Chris was working. As soon as the door closed Quil grabbed Bella and brought her into a hug. He heard her sobbing and realized it was his tears making the noise.

"I'm fine Quil. I'm fine." She whispered, rubbing his back. He nodded, letting her go while turning away and wiping his eyes.

"Hey?" Bella asked.

"Yes?" Quil answered without turning.

"I love you too."

Quil held in a fresh round of tears and simply nodded. "Let me look at your ribs. I saw you favoring them when you walked."

"They are fine. Already healed. I need to make a call. Then you need to answer one. You got it in you tonight?"

"Yeah." Quil said softly.

"You heard his voice today right?"

"Yeah. I got it Swan. Let's do this already."

Bella dialed her cell.

"Bella?" Are you okay?"

"Edward?! I am so glad you answered! Did you know Jasper was coming here tonight?" Bella asked him in a nearly hysterical voice.

"No! He should not…Damn it! Is he there? Did he leave? Where is he?" Edward asked.

"Edward he told me…he told me to tell Alice that he was going to find out what was coming. Do you have any idea of what he was talking about? He said an army was coming. I thought he was talking about Victoria but…he said it was worse than Victoria. Something about the Volturi? What are the Volturi, Edward?"

"Bella calm down. Are you okay? He didn't…hurt you?"

"Why would he hurt me?" Bella asked.

"He wouldn't. Look I will be over in a…"

"No! Edward he came to me while I was in bed. I don't want anyone else barging in and seeing me in my night clothes. It…no. He's gone. What should I tell Alice?"

"I will tell her Bella. Go to sleep and I will be there when you wake up."

"I have to go to La Push tomorrow Edward…"

"Bella! Just do as …I'm sorry. Of course. I will call you tomorrow if that is okay and let you know what I find out. I am so sorry. First for Alice's behavior and now Jasper."

"It's okay Edward. It's not your fault. You can't control how other people behave. Jasper didn't hurt me. He just freaked me out a little."

"I promise that won't happen again."

'Okay. Good night Edward."

"Good night love."

Bella ended the call without correcting him. There was no point in it now. She looked at Quil who had already begun chanting.

Jasper's phone rang.

Quil said a final chant and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It may have been Quil's mouth that was moving but the voice was Jasper Hale's.

"Jasper what is the meaning of this?" Edward Cullen's outraged voice asked loudly.

Bella wrote on a piece of paper in front of Quil.

"I have to find out why the Volturi are coming. I have to find out what is killing those people. It is important Edward. It's for Bella."

"You care? You scared her out of her wits! After her birthday? Are you trying to drive her away?"

Quil looked at Bella who shrugged her shoulders.

Bella wrote /sarcasm/ on the pad.

"Yep. That's what I'm doin. Tryin to drive her away." Quil smiled and looked at Bella. Bella wrote on the pad.

/That's the best you got? WTH?/

Quil shot the finger at Bella.

"This isn't a game Jasper." Edward said coldly.

"I know it isn't a game. I'm going to find out what threat is coming. Then I will deal with it. Don't call me back. I will call you when I find out something." Quil barked in Jasper's voice.

"Fine. Keep in contact though and stay the hell away from my Bella."

"Fuck you. You aren't my father." Quil told him and ended the call.

"So that went pretty good. He didn't know the difference."

"Fuck you. You aren't my father?"

"You said sarcasm." Quil reminded her.

The door opened and the sound of thunder from outside crashed in. Chris took his wet cowboy hat off and hung it on a coat rack by the door.

"Okay. That should wash away any scents of Mr. Hale. The cell phone call can be tracked to the nearest tower but that just means he was still in the area…Quil do the voice thing?"

"Yeah." Bella answered.

"They buy it?" Chris asked.

Bella and Quil both shrugged their shoulders. "I think so. Edward was pissed. He must have thought he was talking to Jasper.

"Good. Burn that damn phone."

Bella took the memory card from the device. Her bracelet formed a glove around her had and the memory card turned into a puff of dust. Chris grabbed Bella and pulled her into him.

"Damn kid you had me scared. Why don't you head down to La Push with us? If they say anything you can tell them Jasper freaked you out and you called your Daddy to come get you."

Bella nodded. Getting home sounded pretty good right now.

"Let me pack a bag."

Jake POV

I ran around the forest for an hour after the fight. I couldn't calm down. It took everything I had in me not to rush to her side. True to her word as always she kept the link in our minds open. I saw her ask Chris to bring forth a flood which he did with seemingly no problem. I saw Old Quil do an eerie imitation of Jasper Hale's voice. And to my great relief I saw Bella agree to come to La Push tonight. I ran back to the house and phased so I could clean up the room for her. Make sure there were fresh sheets.

I nearly died when she collapsed after the fight. I felt her injuries. The blows to her head. The broken ribs. I felt her body mending itself back together.

I also felt savage joy when she cut that fuckers head off. Savage joy magnified by the Pack who saw the whole thing. The overwhelming blood lust when Bella told Hale that the treaty was broken.

The Pack did not know what to make of Bella but they knew now without a doubt that she was with us. After seeing her in the warehouse through Quil and Embry's thoughts no one would dare call her leech lover again.

Still though, there would be questions. My Pack was waiting for me in front of the house.

A chorus of voices erupted as I walked out of the woods. I raised my hands to stop them.

"I know. Tomorrow. Please."

They all nodded and walked off, probably to go to Sam's to throw around theories. Sam looked at me before walking off. I shook my head. Don't say a word. I will…we will explain everything tomorrow.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Go ahead and plan a bonfire for tomorrow night. Elders, Pack and imprints. Charlie also. It's time. No more keeping the secret in the bottle. We will just have to hope for the best and hope the Pack can stay away from the Cullen's and hide their thoughts."

Sam smiled.

"Even after what they have seen do you think they will believe it?"

"I'm not sure I do. But it is what it is. See you in the morning."

I walked inside and assured my father that Bella was okay. Seth had apparently ran in like a mad man to grab Chris and Old Quil who had been visiting Dad.

Dad went to be ten minutes later. Twenty minutes later I was waiting on my porch when Old Quil dropped her off.

She ran to me and I lifted her in my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I walked her to my room. I had to check and make sure she was okay. I hoped she understood.

"Jake I'm fine." She whispered, kissing my ear lobe. I found her lips and kissed her slowly, never opening my mouth, just enjoying the feeling of her soft warm lips on mine.

"Do you mind if I check for myself? I need to do this. Will you let me?"

Bella grinned.

"You are going to go all dominant wolf tonight aren't you?" she teased.

"I need to know you are okay. It's this or throw you in a cave and stand guard in front of it." I told her honestly.

"Okay. Do what you need to do." She told me softly.

I raised her arms and pulled her shirt up and off of her. I unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down. She stepped out of them and was naked before me. Ready for inspection.

"Lay down on your face first." She did as I asked. I sat down next to her and began at her feet. I could smell the dirt on her. She had wiped it off but had not taken a shower. I would clean her I was done.

I traed her skin starting with the soles of her feet. She giggled at my touch. Look who is ticklish. I traced up her thighs slowly coming to the slope of her perfect ass. Massaging her ass I ran my finger between her cheeks and touched the small of her back. Leaning over I ran my toungue up her spine. She stretched her arms over her head and I ran my tongue over her ribs on both side, paying attention to the side where her ribs were cracked. She moaned but it wasn't from pain. There was slight bruising but it was already fading. I traced each of her ribs making sure there were no cracks.

My tongue dropped to her should blades traveling to her the back of her neck. I pushed aside her hair and kissed the back of her slender neck. Y hand traveled back to her ass and I squeezed her gently. She bucked her ass into my hand. We weren't done though.

"Roll over baby."

She did so. Keeping her arms above her head. I started back at her feet. Her knee. She had been injured there. It was still mending and almost healed. If it took this long I could imagine how bad it hurt her. She fought on it. I avoided her pussy. I knew she was not injured there but I would save it for last. I did lick the inside of her though. I gently traced her abs with my fingers. Licking up her sternum I was relieved she had not been struck there. I licked the underside of her breasts. My tongue traced her nipples. I traced her ribs with my fingers and saw the bruising had gone away. Her collar bone. Her throat. My bite mark where I claimed her. I placed my teeth gently on the mark and sucked. She came. I could smell her reaction.

Moving back to her hips I spread her legs and licked her pussy. She opened for me and I found her clit. She tasted so sweet. I could stay here forever. No. I had to be inside her. Her thighs squeezed my face and I buried my tongue inside her. She arched her back and moaned, coming once again.

"Jake…please."

I sniffed her body making sure my scent covered her. Satisfied, I stood up and pulled off my shorts. My cock stood straight up. She reached for it and wrapped her hand around it, gently stroking me. I was already so hard it hurt. I kneeled between her legs and using my hand gently entered her an inch at a time. When I was buried completely inside her I closed my eyes and didn't move, enjoying the oneness I felt inside her. She biked her hips against me.

"Please Jacob."

I started moving slowly. No matter what I would not move quickly. She wrapped her legs around mine and I laid on top of her, feeling her breasts heaving against my chest. Placing my arms under her back, she arched into me and I continued making love to her slowly.

I felt her shiver.

"Cum for me Jake. I need you."

I was torn. I wanted to cum all over her to scent her further. But it wasn't to be. No way I could pull myself out of her. My cock grew further and I exploded filling her with my seed. She was crying.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No… I just love you so damn much. Don't stop."

I continued pumping, faster this time. She lay still beneath me, letting me move the both of us. My wolf was rising.

"Let go. I know what you want. You can. Just…"

"What?"

"Not in my eyes." She laughed softly.

I pulled out of her reluctantly rising to my knees and covered her stomach and breast in my cum. Leaning back over her I kissed her and this time did drive my tongue as deeply as I could inside her sweet mouth.

She pulled me to her and I lay on top of her, exhausted.

"That was the last time. We fight together. I don't care what the Cullen's find out. If one attacks you again the Pack will be there."

I expected an argument. Instead she surprised me.

"I'll never fight without you there again." She murmured in my ear. "No matter what. If either of us see a vampire attack we are there, together."

Satisfied I fell asleep on top of her. When I woke at sun up she was laid on top of me. I fell asleep before I could wash her. Lifting her in my arms I took her to the bathroom while she woke. A bath and then we would be back in bed.

I stayed on the outside of the tub and washed every inch of her body. She didn't move her head leaned back over the tub with her eyes closed. I washed her hair and enjoyed listening to her moan while my hands worked her scalp.

I dried her off and planned to take her back to bed. Before I could we heard them. They were waiting outside for us. Bella nodded.

"We need to talk to them. No point in secrecy. We will trust them to stay quiet and control their thoughts."

"There will be a bonfire tonight. You are staying in my arms all day."

"Can we go to our spot on the beach?" she grinned.

"Of course." I watched her dress in the clothes I took from Old Quil's place.

We walked hand in hand outside to see the Pack waiting for us. Paul was smiling. They all were smiling.

Bella was the one who spoke.

"I've heard the history of your tribe. Tonight at the bonfire you will all here the history of mine."


	16. Chapter 16

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to MistC for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 16

Jacob POV

She makes it so easy to forget about the nightmare that was coming.

"Want a Coke?"

"Yeah. Thanks Bella." I turned and saw her toss me a can. When it hit my hand I knew something was up. I looked over and saw the mischievous grin on her face. The can was cold.

"I thought warm sodas were our thing, Bells?" I grinned back.

"Things have changed Jacob Black." She winked. She whispered something and then blew on her can. I could see the frost form on it instantly.

"Show off." I told her and turned back to the Rabbit.

"So let me change the alternator and we can head to the beach."

"No hurry. I love watching you work. You know that." She told me.

I did, but the admission made me smile.

She was sitting on the beat up old chair, wearing a pair of blue jeans and one of my tee shirts. My scent covered her, making me incredibly happy.

"We going to eat pizza too?" I asked, without turning.

It seemed like things had never changed sometimes. Like she had never gone away for 6 months. Like she had never nearly died.

"You want to eat pizza or me?" she taunted.

Okay. Some things had changed. For the better.

"Can I do both?" I answered her question with a question.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything kids."

I jumped back and looked at Bella. She didn't seem surprised. I was surprised as hell. Nobody snuck up on me. Ever. Yet there stood Chris Jennings, cowboy hat, boots and lop sided grin.

"Uh…no. We were just wasting time." I answered. He laughed. I suppose he had heard our conversation.

"What's up Chris?"

"I actually came to see Jake. I need his expertise." He told Bella, surprising the hell out of me.

"You mean there is something I can do that my witch mate can't?"

Bella threw a wrench at me.

"Yeah. Bella ain't the most mechanically inclined person as I discovered when I tried to get her to help me with a tractor. After that I pretty much kept her on horse shit shoveling duty."

"Horse shit shoveling?" I raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"I don't want to talk about it. Taking care of Thunder is enough for me now. I've blocked out my horse shit shoveling days."

God what I would have given to see her doing that.

"So your truck given you trouble Chris? It's kind of new. I don't know if I have the equipment to work on it. Most of those new systems are pretty technical. They call for diagnostic equipment that I don't have. Of course if you just need an oil change or…"

"I bought a car. It's in rough shape. I was wondering if you could restore it for me? I realize we are going to have a lot going on soon but I figured you could take your time. No hurry or anything. Life can't stop just because we have trouble comin. Trouble of some sort is always comin."

He had such a sad look on his face. I knew what happened to his wife. The idea of that happening to Bella…

"Of course Chris."

"I'll pay for any parts you need and pay you for your time. I was thinking you might do it for $5000?"

$5000? There wasn't a lot I wouldn't do for $5000. That could buy Bella the engagement ring I saw four months ago in Port Angeles while I was waiting for Dad while he saw his doctor.

"You got a deal. Where is the car?"

"Just outside. Wanna see?"

"Hell yes." I looked at Bella. She had a concerned look on her face. I wonder why? I would have to ask her about it later.

I followed Chris and made it two steps out of the garage before my heart nearly stopped.

"Yeah, she's a beauty ain't she? I had one like her when I was 21. Wrecked her when I was 25, bein a damn idiot. I saw her at a junk yard in Port Angeles the other day and couldn't pass her up. Got her for $4000 if you can believe it."

A 1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 Cobra was on a trailer attached to his truck.

"Is that…does it have a…"

"Yeah. 428 cid Cobra Jet engine. Of course it hasn't been takin care of. Needs to be rebuilt, but the guy told me it's the original. So is the paint job even though it looks like hell now. That will need to be redone as well."

The car was red with a black racing strip going through the middle. The scoop on the hood was black and the spoiler was black.

"I got new tires comin and rims. I also want the engine chromed but I can take it to a body shop for that. I don't imagine you have that equipment here do ya?"

I laughed a bit. "No. A bit out of my expertise. But everything else I can handle." I told him truthfully.

"Great. Here are the keys. I don't imagine you need help pushing it in. If you do make Bella do it." He smiled.

He tossed me the keys. "I'll have the cash for you tonight at the bonfire. Don't spend it all in one place." He began to walk out and then turned back.

"On second thought you go ahead and spend it in one place."

I watched him unhook his trailer and then he pulled out. Before he could leave the driveway Bella was at his window. She asked to speak to him. He said he would talk to her tonight. She said now. He sighed and put his truck in park. Bella marched towards the woods. Chris followed with his head down. I wonder what that is all about? I'm sure she will tell me when I get back. In the mean time I had to get the Rabbit moved to the side and get this car inside. I didn't think Bella and I would be making the beach today. Damn ,the interior looked perfect. I wonder if Bella wouldn't mind a tour of the backseat later?

Bella POV

"Any reason why you bringin me out into the woods Bella? I'm really not in the hikin mood today." Chris said behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What? I bought a car. Jake can fix cars, I don't feel like restoring it. It works out."

"Bullshit Chris. You bought that car for him. What are you going to do after Irkalla is dead? You sold all your livestock. Are you staying here or going back to Wyoming? Do you know? Have you made any plans?"

"Bella are you tryin to get rid of me?" he chuckled.

"No. I'm trying to figure out why you are acting like this is your last stop. Are you planning on dying in this war Chris? Don't lie to me."

Chris said nothing for a few moments. Looks like my hunch was correct.

"Bella…I'm not planning on dying. But you have to admit none of us are safe. We can't exactly guarantee the future."

"Well you just gave Jacob a car that will take him a helluva lot longer than two weeks to fix. You must think he is going to survive."

"Of course I do! I want the two of you to plan for the future. You love each other, anyone idiot can see that. You are both young but you have had to grow up quickly. The two of you will be together forever. Probably literally. You should plan for the future. Me? What do I have to go back to? I was lonely as hell before you came along. I had myself and my livestock. That was it. Since my wife died I have lived for two days. One was to see Irkalla burn. The other was the day I can finally see the love of my life again."

"I need you using your head Chris, not going off on some suicide quest." I told him. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't.

Unless it was necessary.

"I'm not Bella but…"

"You are to stay behind us. You are my guide. You are not here to fight!"

"Everyone is here to fight Bella!" Chris yelled. Chris never yelled.

"You can't leave me to do this on my own!"

"You aren't alone! And I will fight! If I die I die but I will fight!"

"You're expecting to die, aren't you? Don't lie to me Chris!"

"I ain't scared of it! The worst that can happen is I see my wife again. I miss her damn it." Chris was tearing up. Great.

"I need you Chris."

"I've given you all the knowledge I have Bella."

"I didn't say I needed knowledge. I need you. I need you to plan for the future. I need to know you aren't going to blindly run toward Irkalla, knowing you can't take her. I… God damn it Chris! I can't concentrate on fighting if I don't know you are going to do everything you can to live!"

Okay. Now I was crying.

Chris wrapped me in his long arms and pulled me close.

"I…I'm gonna do everything I can to be here for you for a very long time Bella." He whispered.

"Promise?" I half sobbed.

"Yeah. I promise."

I nodded and then stepped back, wiping my eyes.

"Why did you give Jake a car?"

He took a deep breath.

"Bella when my wife died we were trying to have children. The day she was attacked we were going to the drug store to buy a pregnancy test. We were pretty sure she was. I never got the chance to have a kid. Now I got you and Jake. I know neither of you are mine but your all I got. So if I want to give Jake the car I always wanted to give my son when he turned 16 or I want to give you a horse like I always imagined I would give my daughter would you just shut up and accept it to appease me?"

Damn. I had no idea. Neither of them ever mentioned it to me.

I just nodded my head.

"Chris? She loves you and misses you too. But she wouldn't want you to die. She died protecting you. Not so you could live until you saw Irkalla. She wanted you to live. So promise me you will live?"

"I'll do my best Bella. But I am fighting." He told me in a voice that left no room for discussion.

"Okay Chris. Just…stop acting like you are going to die. It's creeping me out, okay?"

"Okay…but Bella, it may not be me…but people are going to die. This is war. You can't protect everyone."

"I know. But I can try." I told him honestly.

He followed me out of the woods. I gave him one more hug and told him I would be by in a couple hours to take Thunder for a ride. Then I walked back to see Jake practically dry humping his new car that he didn't realize was his yet. Looked like we weren't going to be going to the beach today. Still though, I smiled. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

I would be keeping an eye on Chris.

Old Quil POV

I watched the young warriors gather around the fire. Jacob and Bella had still not arrived. Not hard to figure out what they are doing. Most important bonfire in the tribal history and I would bet my stash that she is in that garage trying out new hair gel.

The pack was restless. Sue and Charlie were here. Chris was also here. Billy would begin with his telling of our tribal history as tradition dictates. Then Chris would take over. I would be sitting here trying to stay awake since I have heard this all before.

We all looked up at the sound of laughter. Jake had Bella over his shoulder and was running with her, tickling her ribs. Her legs were kicking like a little school girl. There is my big tough warrior who has the fate of the world on her shoulders. Spirits help us.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin." Billy said in a stern tone. Then he looked away and grinned. I swear I am the only one who understands the seriousness of this situation? I could really use a joint right now. I wonder what Sheriff hard ass would do if I lit one up. Charlie. I remember when his hair was long and he and Billy got baked on First Beach every Friday night. Now he's the chief of police and I'm supposed to forget that happened.

Jake sat down and pulled Bella onto his lap. Charlie was glaring. Get over it, old man. I remember the crap you and Renee pulled when you were their age.

Billy began with the histories. I watched the Pack struggle to stay awake. I realize this is tradition but maybe we could have an abbreviated version. Probably not going to happen. Chief Billy likes his moment in the sun too much.

Blah, Blah, Blah. Cold one's mate comes back. Yep got it. Third wife stabs herself in the stomach with a rock. Okay…Bella just nudged Jacob. Not getting much sleep at night, are you Alpha?

Quil raised his hand. Oh good Lord.

"Yes Quil?" Billy asked, not expecting this to turn into a Q and A session.

"Why didn't the third wife just cut her arm or something?" My grandson asked.

"Because…" Billy started. Then nothing. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't there. I'm not that old. Asshole.

"Look we need to move on. Chris?" Billy finally said.

At that the Pack perked up. They had been staring at Bella all night. She may have been uncomfortable if she hadn't been so wrapped up in Jacob.

Chris began. Ancient Sumer…box in a cave… goddess of death…consort…yep…Ursalla…got it…vampire bite healed by bracelet in same cave…line of warrior witches, ending with the little brunette sitting on the Alpha's lap who nearly died after being bitten by a vampire and took on the responsibility of the bracelet. The time she spent in Wyoming with me and Chris, training, preparing.

The Pack was looking at Bella Swan very differently now. Chris told them of the massacre of the Newborn army in Seattle. The reason secrecy is needed. The reasons their thoughts aren't safe. The reason Bella has been around the Cullen's. Why it is important. The towns that were slaughtered. The towns that continue to be slaughtered. Our idea that massive numbers of newborns are being created. An army to take over the world.

Chris told them what we expected to happen at the Cullen house in two weeks. A chance to end this in one stroke. What will have to happen if we cannot stop Irkalla here. The hardship of fighting our way across the country, trying to track down Irkalla and Nergal. A human vampire war.

He finally shut up.

No one said a word.

Oh Spirits. Quil raised his hand.

"Yes grandson?"

"So what all can you do, Bella?"

"Uh, like Chris said the armor…" Bella began.

"No, I heard that part. But the armor, it covers different parts of you sometimes. I mean in Seattle there wasn't much to it and there was more when you fought that Cullen. I mean can you control how much it covers? Can you make it a thong or maybe strapless…?"

"Quil!" Sam yelled.

"No, go on Quil. Ask more questions about what parts of my daughter you can see. Afterward I'm going to do some research on how many bullet wounds a wolf can actually heal from." Charlie added on.

"Uh…he brings up a good point. Not about the …what it covers…but what all can you do Bella?" Jared asked. He is the smart one in the Pack.

"I can make weapons from my armor. Blades I can throw, a grappling hook of sorts. I…I still don't know everything it can do. It seems to evolve. I can heal rapidly. I can perform some magic. Mostly astral projection. I can read minds but it takes a lot of concentration. I can talk to the dead…"

"Whoa! Hold up. You can talk to dead people?" Brady asked.

"Yes. If they are still on this plane or visiting. I have some control over the weather and the elements such as fire. Uhhh…"

"What about the laser thing?" Embry asked.

"What?" Bella responded.

"The laser or whatever it was. In Seattle you blew up that building by throwing some energy ball into it. When you fought Cullen this energy blasted out of your hand. You knocked the hell out of him with it. What was that all about? If you can do that why bother with weapons?"

"Uh Embry…sometimes I can draw the energy of the Earth into me and redirect it where I want. But it takes a lot out of me. I'm getting stronger but it's not easy to do. It's a lot of power to wield."

"No shit." Paul whispered.

"Okay…if that is all, I believe we have all had a long night and it's prob…" I tried. I really wanted to get home and…relax.

"No. Wait." Bella said.

I took a deep breath and nodded for her to continue.

"You should truly understand what we will be facing. Even if I can get Irkalla at the Cullen's I have no idea how many vampires will be with her. This Volturi coven, I really don't know anything about them but I have a feeling they are powerful. She could have untold number of her own vampires. She already had vampires like the ones who attacked Chris's wife before she even emerged this time. It is likely that some of us, if not all of us will be killed, if not at the Cullens, in the war to come. If any of you don't want to fight, I understand. Jake will not make any of you fight. No one will think less of you."

Only the crackling of the fire could be heard for a few seconds.

"Are you serious, asking us that?" Paul asked, the first to speak.

"Yes Paul. I am."

"Bella…" Seth began. Leah interrupted him.

"No. She's right Seth. You and Brady and Collin are barely in High School. You three should sit this out. Protect the reservation."

Seth Clearwater stood up.

"I'll be damned. I would rather die and face my ancestors as a warrior than live as a coward. No one will stop me from fighting."

I nodded my head unsurprised. Clearwaters did not back down.

"Us too. We are in." Collin said speaking for his brother as well who was nodding.

"We are all fighting. We are a Pack. We are family. We stick together." Paul said. "But I have to know Bella. If…no matter what happens at the Cullen's…the Cullen's…what are we…"

"This is war. Treaties are over. Us against them Paul. All vampires must die. Even the Cullen's. When their usefulness is ended we kill them."

Paul smiled and nodded. You could almost see the Pack let out a breath of relief.

"Okay." Bella said quietly. "I guess if that is it…"

"No. That is definitely not it. We aren't done with you Swan." Leah said. Damn it. I hope Bella doesn't have to kick her ass again. Of course it would be the most interesting thing that has happened tonight.

"What's the problem Leah?" Jake practically growled and pulled his potentially armor clad killer closer to him.

"No problem. We just aren't done with her. We had a Pack meeting without you today Jake. Bella killed a Cullen. She spoke to Taha Aki. She was given the ability to share the Pack mind. She is a part of this Pack now."

"Thanks Leah…" Bella started. I smiled. I had not thought of this but I liked where it was going.

"And as part of the Pack you are subject to our traditions." Leah finished.

"What traditions?" Bella asked, suddenly nervous.

"Old Quil you got your tools?"

"Yes I do." I grinned. This would be better than…relaxing.

"What are you talking about? Jake what are they talking about?" Young Jacob said nothing.

"You know the traditions Alpha. She is part of the Pack now." I told him.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" Bella practically yelled. It was Paul who answered.

"Go put on a tank top and head to Quils. We have a ceremony to perform Swan. Time for you to get your tattoo."

"Fuck no." Bella replied. "Hell no. Uh uh…"

Bella POV

This was bullshit! I mean absolute…

"Fuck! Damn it Quil! What the hell are you doing?!"

Isn't he supposed to be using a tattoo gun or something? He had a fucking bone. He was pounding this damn thing in my skin and rubbing some sort of ink into the blood. Holy Fuck it hurt. Why wasn't I healing?

"Jacob could you please hold her still?" Soon to be dead old man asked my soon to be never having sex again mate.

"Sorry. Bella hold still. I know it hurts. We all had it done. Just try to relax."

Jake held me tighter. It would have been sweet but I knew he was doing it to keep me from running. Where the hell was Thunder? I kept reaching out to her. I could feel her there. I had a sinking feeling the bitch was laughing in her stall. He was using charcoal for God's sake. That can't be hygienic.

"Can you give me a minute? You've been at this for an hour." I tried.

"You'll just run. If this was a danger your armor would protect you. Your armor isn't doing anything so that bracelet is obviously in agreement that you should just shut up and take it." The old man who's stash of marijuana would soon be confiscated and flushed down a toilet said to me.

Three hours later I was finally released. My shoulder was numb. It was bloody. It was inked.

"Take a look little Pack witch." Quil told me. Jake finally took his arms off of me. I walked up to the mirror and took a look. The same tattoo that adorned the rest of the Pack now sat on my shoulder, permanently.

It burned now. The numbing sensation was gone. The pain was returning. Still though…it was beautiful. Jake walked up behind me and I looked at his.

We were the same now. I turned and saw the Pack standing behind me, smiling.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Sam said, hugging me gently. To my surprise the rest did the same. Even Leah and Paul. Leah whispered in my ear.

"Sorry I called you a whore."

Paul whispered the same.

"You didn't exactly call me a whore, Paul." I reminded him.

"Not to your face." He said, shrugging his shoulders. That, at least, caused us all to laugh. I turned to Jake and kissed him.

"Take me home." I told him gently.

"Forks?" He asked sadly.

"Baby, home is where you are sleeping. Take me home."

He lifted me in his arms and carried me out. I heard Billy mention that he hoped he hadn't ran out of ear plugs. He could stuff a pillow over his head. I needed my man tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to MistC for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 17

Irkalla POV

"Where is the next Coven, Caius?"

"Forks Washington will be the closest coven."

"Oh yes. The animal feeders of Washington and then Alaska correct? My how far my people have fallen. I am glad I didn't wait another decade. What do you think Nergal? Should we kill them or use them?"

My lover looked up from the ground where Heidi was servicing him.

"It would be amusing to make them kill humans." He grinned.

Yes. I suppose it would.

"Fine. We can keep them. I have a few more feeding stops I want to make before we get there. Caius how are our battalions doing? Staying hidden? I do not want the authorities to find them until it is time for us to strike."

"They are hidden in the wilds of this Country and Europe exactly where you told them to be. All is well." Caius replied. He really was a good boy. So eager to please.

"You may be interested to know Mistress that the Cullen's are a gifted clan. One can read minds, another can see the future and another can read and influence emotions."

"I could care less, Caius. I have no interest in what others think. I know the future and all humans will feel is fear. Now where is the master of this domain?" I was a bit hungry. I could feel the growing numbers of my children. I could draw on their power, and draw I did. My lust for blood grew as well but I was fine with that. I was not wanting for sources of food.

The large idiot, Felix, brought the man and his family in. A lovely human unit. A pretty blonde wife and two teenage daughters who looked nearly identical to her. The man was tall and strong. Dark hair and in fairly good shape. He should taste so wonderful. Fear makes the blood sweeter.

The poor thing was so frightened.

"Relax." I told him, stroking his cheek.

"Please let my wife and daughters go?" the poor thing whimpered.

"You are frightened about the possibility of me harming them, aren't you? You are right to be so. But you must remain strong for them. It will be over soon enough. If they see you panicking it will be worse for them. Relax."

I walked to the one who looked the youngest and smiled at her. She didn't smile back.

The screams of the humans while I drained her of life were so sweet.

The next one nearly passed out from hyperventilating. I drained her more slowly. No reason to rush a meal.

I looked at Nergal giving him permission to take the wife.

While he fed I spoke to the husband.

"You really should have told them that it would be okay. That you loved them. All you could do was scream? Pathetic. Felix let him go. Take him to the city limits and break his feet. He is not to be killed or injured further. Let him live."

"No!"

"Yes!" I laughed at his outrage. "Kill yourself if you wish. I have no time."

Felix took the struggling human away while I pondered my next move. Relax a few days. Enjoy myself. Maybe feed a few more times before Washington, then Alaska.

Once we had Alaska taken care of I would announce our presence to the world. I had my children positioned all over the country. Some in hiding. Some in plain sight, much like this Dr. Cullen I would be visiting. Yes…the time is soon. I have been waiting. Biding my time. My minions tracked down and killed the last witch over two decades ago. I could have struck then…perhaps I should have.

I was not ready. The World was so isolated. Now the world is connected in a way I never could have dreamed of. Technology. The internet. Satellites. It makes it so much easier to control the world without having to be everywhere at once.

So I waited. I sat in my cave and did not move. My servants, my worshippers brought me blood. They kept me appraised of the outside world. They killed the witch.

They failed in one task though. The bracelet was never found. I wanted that bracelet. I would find it. Once my plan came into place and the humans were made to understand their role in the new world, I would search under every rock on Earth to find that bracelet.

For now though, it could wait. Without a witch the bracelet was just a piece of jewelry. The witches time was over. This was my time. The world will bow down at my feet as it should have done since the day I was born. I was destined to be the Queen of this world. No one and nothing would stop me now. I will take what is mine.

Speaking of…

"Jane? Alec?"

"Yes Mistress?" Jane replied immediately. The poor little thing was so afraid of me. Aro turned them too soon. They really were no more than eternal scared children.

"The two of you are to go to the Master Bedroom. Undress and prepare the room for me. I will be up in five minutes."

"Yes Mistress." The little girl whispered. Her brother followed mutely, like always.

What act of depravity shall I make them commit tonight? I'm sure I can think of something.

Narrator POV

Edward was worried. Deeply worried. After he had left Bella at her house, after being threatened by Jacob Black, she had then been visited by his brother who decided to take matters into his own hands and investigate the homicidal force that seemed to have Forks set in its sights.

Jasper had not answered the phone since Edward talked to him. The last call according to Emmett bounced off a tower in Forks. Since then his phone has disappeared. No calls would go through and no calls were made.

Despite this worry Edward did not try to interfere with Bella seeing her father the next day. He hoped she would visit her father, break up with Jacob Black and return to Forks. But Bella did not return. He waited for her call but it never came. He stayed outside her house for hours, waiting for her, thinking the worst. Visions of Bella's scarred face ran through his mind. Visions of her ravaged body with a wolf hunched over her clouded all reasonable thought.

He would not break the treaty. He would stay off Quileute land.

Which led him to the ocean. One hundred feet from the shore of First Beach. He knew from previous thoughts he had seen in Jacob Black's head that he considered First Beach their special place.

If he would bring her anywhere he would bring her here.

Edward had been in the surf since sun up. Bella was still on this reservation somewhere. If he could not find evidence that she was alive and well by the end of the day he entered La Push tonight. It didn't matter if he had to kill every wolf here. He would make sure she was okay.

I never should have let her come here, Edward thought to himself. He had been trying to give her space. Trying to not be so dominating.

Although Bella was very different in some ways to the girl he left she was also very much the same in others. She was stubborn. Edward assumed it was a product of her times. In his times when a gentlemen protected a lady from danger the lady did as she was told. If she was told to stay in the car, she stayed in the car. She did not get in between her protector and the animal he was protecting her from. She did not live alone, unmarried, at her age.

Edward would make sure Bella was alright. He would then be having a conversation about her behavior. She nearly died once. He would not see it happen again. He had played it as he thought best. He knew she still loved him. She was stubborn and independent when she first met him as well. Because of those traits she discovered what he was. But the more their relationship grew, she also grew into her role. Bella walked on his arm, sat by him in class, at lunch, was driven everywhere by him. If he didn't like a color on her she didn't wear it. If he didn't want her in La Push she would not go there.

Perhaps if her were more aggressive like Black, she would fall back in line. It was apparent she listened to him. Bella must need a controlling partner. Despite her bravado, she must be still unsure of herself, especially after Edward left her. He was making a mistake in being lenient. Letting her come to him on her own terms and her own time. That stopped after today. Assuming she was still alive.

He stood in the surf for an hour, eyes barely out of the water, when his patience was rewarded by the sound of her laughter.

His relief turned quickly to jealousy when he saw her. Black had her in his arms. He was whispering something in her ear and she giggled more. She looked so tiny in his massive arms. He was dressed in only a pair of shorts. She appeared to have on nothing but a large button down shirt that he would guess belonged to Black.

Edward did not believe Bella stayed at her father's house last night.

The dog dropped her on the ground and she screamed false outrage and laughed again. He stood over her and leered. Bending down to help her up, Bella threw mud on his face and climbed on his back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Edward stood as still as a rock in the water, watching the intimate playfulness of the two. Although he did not move so much an inch, inside his rage was rolling out of control.

Bella for her part was having a much better morning than the previous two. Due to her shoulder taking longer to heal, rather than making love all night, as had been the norm for when she slept with Jake, she had simply fallen asleep on top of him and woken up in the same position, Jake's hands playing with her hair.

The two had made love softly in bed. Quietly. Slowly. None of the frenzied love making that marked their usual time together. Instead Jake simply entered Bella while she lay on top of him and laid back as she moved her hips back and forth slowly. When they had both had their fill of each other they rose and decided to take a swim. Bella had grabbed a bikini from Old Quil's and the two found themselves at their place. The place that even when others were around, they were completely alone with each other.

Bella slipped Jake's shirt off.

"That looks so hot." Jake whispered, looking at the tattoo on her shoulder.

"Yeah? I always liked yours." Bella told him honestly.

"So you want to swim?" Jacob asked her. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. I could just sit here with my ass in the sand and stare at you."

"You think so? I don't mind seeing you with your ass in the sand either. But if we are going to just look at each other we could go back to my room. Relax. Take off our clothes and stare at each other all day." Jake suggested.

"No. You are not keeping me locked away like some sort of harem girl. I need to be romanced, not just ravaged."

"Then let's go on a date." Jake suggested.

"We will. As soon as this is over." Bella told him.

Over? Edward wondered what would be over? The threat of Victoria? He had hoped that the fight the two had would have driven a wedge between Jacob and Bella. Instead they seemed closer than even he imagined they were. Then Edward's rage rose to a new level.

He saw her small pale body nearly nude in the bathing suit. Her perfect skin had indeed been marred by that dog's bite mark. Her skin was scarred where her neck met her shoulder with a set of teeth marks.

He also saw the tribal tattoo on her shoulder.

Great self-control kept Edward from rising from the surf and killing Jacob Black at that moment.

He did slide closer to the beach. Jacob turned to throw a rock into the water and Edward saw something that confused him.

Wolves could heal, much like vampires. No marks, no lasting wounds. So how did Jacob Black get a smaller set of teeth marks on his neck? They were the size he imagined Bella's to be. But that would be impossible. A human could not possibly injure a wolf to that extent.

Bella decided Jacob's back looked to inviting a target. She jumped on his back and grabbed his nipples twisting. He squealed and ran into the water. When he was knee deep he dropped sending them both under the shallow water.

Bella felt it underwater.

She rose quickly from the surf water rolling off her body, while Jake stood next to her with a smile.

"Bella?" Jake asked, noticing Bella was now peering intently at the ocean.

"Shhh." She told him, placing a finger to her lips.

Edward was momentarily distracted by the site of her dripping body barely clad but quickly recovered to see the change in her countenance. She was looking across the water. A wave crashed over his forehead before her eyes could land on him. He stayed under.

Had she seen him? Impossible. No. It was possible she saw his hair floating. If he stayed under she would imagine it was seaweed. He took one last look at her body underwater. She waded out deeper and was in the surf up to her neck, thirty feet or so away. Edward saw…even underwater the jewel on her bracelet seemed to glow. It seemed on fire now. A blue flame even in the dark waters.

Edward retreated deeper into the water. He had seen she was safe. The mystery of the bracelet, Jacob Black's domination of her life…biting, tattoos…these were issues he would address with her. He just had to make sure she was there when the Volturi arrived. She would change to save the family. Then Black could have no claim on her. Until then, Edward would have to rethink how he behaved around her. She fell in love with him before. Why would he act any differently now. She wanted him to take charge like Black.

He would be waiting for her when she returned home. In her room.

BPOV

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake whispered.

"Vampire." I whispered back.

Knowing one was out there, I began wading deeper into the surf. Jake grabbed my hand. I turned and raised an eyebrow. He let go of my hand and stepped back. I took a deep breath and looked underwater.

That was dumb.

Washington State isn't exactly known for crystal clear waters. I did see mud and shadows before saltwater flooded my eyes turning them instantly red.

I stood up wiping my eyes and cursing. Jake was laughing.

"So I guess an armored scuba mask doesn't come standard?"

"Jake there is a vampire in the water somewhere. Why don't we go back to the shore so I don't have to watch your back while you doggy paddle to land when it attacks?"

"Ouch. Dog jokes Bella? Old Quil is rubbing off on you."

Still though he backed up. I followed, never taking my eyes off the surf. My bracelet was no longer humming. Whatever leech it had sensed was gone now.

"Let's go see Dad. Then I need to check on Thunder and probably head back." I suggested/ordered.

"Why do you have to go back?"

I turned and saw reality crashing in on him. It sucked for me too.

"You know Jake. You know."

"Yeah. How about we go for a run? You and your four legs and me and mine?" he grinned.

"Really? You won't cry when I win?" I asked challengingly.

"So long as you don't cry when your horse has a heart attack caused by a giant wolf overrunning him"

"It's her, and my horse has never seen a wolf's ass and never will."

"Let's go Cowgirl." I didn't bother to change at Quil's. No point in putting on clothes that could get ripped. We walked towards the forest and as soon as we were under cover, Jake phased quickly, no doubt hoping to scare Thunder. She didn't budge.

I hopped on and felt the bracelet come alive and attach me with Thunder. The power radiated through her. Her eyes glowed bright blue. Her muscles felt electric. I lead over to her ear and whispered.

"Run."

Soon the trees were flashing by us. I heard Jake running beside us but I was too focused on riding. Being lost in the feeling of being out of control. God it felt good.

I opened my mind to Jakes and saw immediately that we weren't the only ones present. Apparently the Pack was enjoying watching our race.

/I can't believe she is beating you Jake. Your embarrassing us all./ Paul said, popping into our heads.

Jake didn't respond but I could feel his joy. He was holding back.

He pulled up alongside me and rolled his eyes. Poor thing. He had no idea I was holding back to.

"Go Thunder."

I wish I could have seen Jake's eyes when we shot in front of him again but I didn't feel like turning around.

He pulled up beside me at the top of small mountain. We came out of the cloud bank and basked in the sun. Thunder sat down and I stepped off while Jake phased.

We sat down on the ground and he held me for what must have been hours. I lost track of time because before I knew it the sun was going down. The two of us had said nothing all day. We just sat on the ground naked holding each other. It was perfect.

Unfortunately I had to go back. Maybe Billy was right. Perhaps I should just kill them or wait in La Push until Irkalla arrived at some point in two weeks.

No. The bracelet whispered. My sisters and I had talked about this. Our best chance to strike was to strike first by surprise. She would think the witches were gone. She would never imagine if there was a witch that the witch would be among a coven of vampires, hanging out. It was perfect.

Jake dropped me off. My Bike was parked in the front. I suppose Edward had brought it back after all.

I walked in, already depressed that Jake wasn't here. Trying to sleep tonight was going to suck without his warm body under me. Or on top of me. Or holding me from behind with his arms wrapped around my waist.

Or being woken up in the middle of the night by a bout of Billy's inhuman snoring.

We were going to need our own place.

Before I opened the door my bracelet was buzzing. Damn it. Fucking vampires. Whose death am I going to have to cover up this time?

No one was in my living room or kitchen. So whoever it is, must be in the popular vampire hang out spot known as my room. I had on jeans and a tee shirt. No bra. Good. I didn't think I could afford to buy anymore. Call it vain but I refused to fight in a metal bra covered by a real bra. Just ugh. Like Ursulla told me I would, I overcame modesty issues quickly. I really wanted to commune with my sisters tonight. Talk to Chris's wife about my concerns. Instead I had to placate some fucking Cullen.

Then again it may not be a Cullen.

I walked as casually as I could, trying to remember that I was not supposed to know a vampire was here.

Opening my door I couldn't help my eyes. They traveled straight to the memento of my childhood that I planned to fucking burn one day. The damn rocking chair in the corner.

"Hello Bella."

Edward did not look so good.

"Edward? Something wrong with my door?"

"As far as I know it is working fine. I tried to call you yesterday. To find out if you were okay? You didn't answer."

"Sorry. Slipped my mind. I was busy. I think my phone was dead for most of the day."

"Of course. I just wanted to see for myself that you were fine."

"Well I'm here and I'm fine. So…you can go?" I tried.

"No. Victoria was near the area tonight. The other family members are hunting her. I will be staying here tonight to make sure you are okay. Go ahead and sleep. I will be here. Making sure nothing happens."

Oh fuck no.

"Edward you are not going to sit there and watch me sleep." I told him sternly.

"It is the only way I can feel truly sure of your safety Bella. To be honest it is a burden for the family to be guarding you here. Until this Victoria situation is over I believe you should stay with us. You can have my room. I will have a bed placed in it."

"I am not going anywhere. If you want me somewhere other than here I will move in with Jake."

"If you go near that dog again I will never speak to you again."

Whoa.

What has happened to Eddie Boy?

"Edward I don't know what has gotten into you tonight but you need to leave. Now."

"No. Get ready for bed. I can smell the dog all over you. Take a shower. Also, do I need Alice to shop for you? Apparently you have forgotten how a lady dresses. At least in regards to undergarments. Do you own any?"

Oh sweet God. Why do you tempt me like this? Why? I could literally kick his ass all over the Olympic Peninsula and he wants to turn into a controlling bastard now?

Then it hit me. He was the vampire in the water. Who else?

"Edward, do I need to call Jake?"

"Do what you must. If he comes here off his land I will fight him. You won't stop me. You love me. I love you. I want you back. I need you safe. I have no qualms about killing him. I know you have given yourself to him. Many times, I'm sure. But I want you back. I am tired of taking a backseat and watching him have his way with you. So call him. I will hurt him."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I seethed. I was becoming angry. My right hand was twitching.

"I am the man you love. It is time you gave me a chance. If you don't want to give me a fair chance then I and my family will leave tonight. You can stay with the other dominating asshole. Have his puppies. Be his slave. I promise you will never see or hear from us again. Your dogs can deal with Victoria on their own. They can deal with the other threat. Say the word. Say it now, Bella. Tell me to go away."

Oh Edward, I will never tell you to go away. I will watch you burn. Whether it's me or Jake lighting the fire, I will watch you burn.

I took a deep breath. Calm yourself Bella.

"I don't want you to leave Edward."

"Then get ready for bed. I was thinking tomorrow we could visit our meadow."

"I don't want to hike and you can't touch me."

"I will touch you Bella. I am tired of your games. I understand you are punishing us all for how we left you. But in doing so you are risking your life. It is time we moved on."

Damn it. Once he touched me it was over anyway. Perhaps I should kill him now? No. I needed information tonight.

"Edward what was Jasper talking about? Who are the Volturi?"

"You don't want to know Bella. They are my concern. Not yours."

"You expect me to be with you, to leave Jake and you won't tell me what is coming? You think I will put up with that? Maybe you should leave. Take your damn family with you."

If he could bluff so could I.

Edward took a deep breath.

"Fine Isabella. I will tell you. The Volturi are the ruling coven of vampires. They are the enforcer of vampire laws. They are a very powerful coven. We believe for some reason they are responsible for the mass killings of small towns across Europe and the United States. Alice has seen them coming soon."

"What vampire law?"

"One main law. We can never expose ourselves to humans. At least humans we don't plan to turn into vampires."

Oh.

"Like me?"

"Yes."

"So what happens when they find out about me?" I asked.

"They will kill us all." Edward said I could tell this time he was not lying.

"You can't defeat them?" I asked.

"No. They are very powerful…"

Edward went on to tell me what they could do. It made sense. If Irkalla wanted a ready-made army to manage large numbers of newborns then the Volturi would be her first step. The killings started near Italy.

This was bad. These gifted vampire…their gifts may not work on me but they could potentially work on the pack. I believe I could protect them but I could not fight at the same time.

"Go take a shower and come to bed." Edward said softly. "Tomorrow I am taking you to our home. You will not be alone any longer. You will not be with him."

"Edward you will not touch me. You may think I am punishing you…"

"Jacob touches you."

"Jacob didn't hurt me as badly as you did. As your family did."

"Fine. We will talk about it later." He told me.

"You can't watch me sleep. I will never get any sleep." I told him honestly.

"Fine. I will be in the hallway or your father's old room."

"Okay. I am going to take a shower." Damn it.

"While you are there take the bracelet off. I don't like it."

"The bracelet doesn't come off."

"Yes. It does." He told me.

"Edward this bracelet will come off over my dead body." This wasn't a lie. Actually I am pretty certain it would just disappear.

"Another issue we will discuss."

"Again, another issue that you can simply go home and tell your family you are leaving me to my fate."

"Take your shower Bella. Wear something with sleeves to bed. I don't want to see that damn tattoo scarring your skin."

I wonder if he realizes he just admitted to spying on me?

"I understand Edward."

Turning to walk to the bathroom Edward fucking Cullen placed me in a bad position. A very bad position.

"On second thought take this damn bracelet off now."

He grabbed my bracelet.

I jerked my hand away and turned without thinking. I should have had better control. It shouldn't have happened. I should have had better control.

The look on his face would have been comical if it didn't complicate so many things.

I took my phone from my back pocket and dialed Jake.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Jacob I need you to call Old Quil and Chris. Then I need the three of you here. Quickly. I messed up and I don't know what to do."

"What happened Bella?"

"Edward Cullen's head is on the floor of my room."

"How?" he whispered.

"I cut it off."

Yeah. This would complicate things.


	18. Chapter 18

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 18

Bella POV

Chris, Old Quil, Jake and I stood in my room around the head of Edward Cullen. Although I didn't ask for them, the entire pack was downstairs listening in. Listening to what? Beat's me. None of us had a good idea. His head was just lying there on his ear, mouth opening and closing like a fish on land.

"So does anybody have any idea what we should do?" I asked my guides and boyfriend.

"We could play soccer with it!" Quil yelled from downstairs.

"He really does have nice hair. I've never seen it up close before." Old Quil said bending down and touching Edward's hair.

"Why don't we just torch him Bella?" Jake asked, holding me from behind.

"We might. I just don't want to make any hasty decisions before we think this through." I told him honestly.

"Like the decision to slice his head off?" Chris asked smiling.

"He touched my bracelet. He was spying on Jake and I at the beach today from the water. He had it in his head that he would tell me what to do. Now his head is on the floor. Shit happens. But this is going to complicate things. The Cullen's will never believe Edward left me behind. Not this time. Jasper was one thing but…"

"Yeah. You fucked up on this one Swan. No way are they going to let you near Irkalla now." Quil pointed out unnecessarily.

"Can we see the head?" Embry yelled from downstairs.

"No Embry. Maybe. Not yet." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see what the harm would be." Old Quil said.

"Yeah. I suppose you are right." I picked Edward up by his hair, walked to the stair case and tossed it down.

"Don't chew on him. We may still need that and I don't want to wipe drool off of it." I told them.

Turning to the men in my life, I was concerned that not one of them looked like they had a good idea.

"Bella?" A voice came from downstairs.

Charlie?

"What is Charlie doing here?" I asked more to myself.

"I called him." Chris said surprising the hell out of me.

"Why?"

"He's a part of this. As long as everybody else is here, he should be too. Billy should be with him."

"Holy shit! Is that really Edward Cullen's head? I thought I was dreaming when I heard!" Charlie practically yelled.

Oh shit.

"Don't kick it Dad!"

"Too late." Paul laughed from downstairs.

Dad walked upstairs with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you hurt your foot?" I asked. I figured in his excitement he may have broken a few toes.

"Nope. Chris told me what happened and I wore steel toes." He grinned.

That brought laughter to the room, including me.

"I suppose since we are all here we should have a meeting downstairs." Jake grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. Jared was bouncing Edward's head on his foot to the count of the Pack.

"What are you doing Jared?" I sighed.

"Sam bet me $10 that I couldn't keep his head in the air for a minute. Ten seconds to go."

"He can still bite. Be careful."

Kids.

"Everybody have a seat." Jake ordered. Jared caught Edward's head by his hair.

"What should I do with this, Jake?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I guess put it on the coffee table."

So we sat in a circle, most of the pack on the floor, Edward's head on the coffee table. We sat in silence for a few moments. Leah began tearing up pieces of the phone book and wadding them into balls. I wasn't sure what she was doing until I realized she was throwing the paper at Edward's bobbing mouth.

"So fuck it, let's kill 'em all." Old Quil suggested, breaking the silence.

"That's what I'm talking about." Charlie concurred.

"I'll give you credit, Bella. When you get over a guy, you really get over him." Seth added on.

"We need…I mean it would be nice if Irkalla could come to the Cullen's and I would be waiting. You all know this. But with Edward and Jasper gone, I will wind up having to kill them all anyway. I suppose we could take care of it tonight?" I suggested.

"Wait. There is no reason you can't be there. The Cullen's will play ball." Chris said.

"What are you talking about Chris? I killed Jasper. Edward is decapitated. They aren't going to work with us. They will warn Irkalla the first chance they get."

"We have something they will want though Bella." Chris grinned.

"What would that be?" Jake asked.

"Edward's head and Edward's body. They don't get both unless they work with us."

"Chris he isn't getting put back together again." I told him. No way, no how.

"Of course not. We are going to lie to them. Now listen up. This is going to take some effort on everyone's part. But it can be done."

"We are listening." Charlie said.

"I think it's time the Cullen's knew everything."

Narrator POV

"He should have been back with Bella by now." Alice whined.

"Maybe he decided to stay at her place tonight." Esme suggested.

"Maybe we should all leave her the fuck alone."

"Rose, there is no need for that language."

"There is no need to be bringing Bella into this life, Carlisle."

"Rosie, let it go. Please?"

"Whatever Emmett. You are nearly as bad as Alice."

"I'm going to go see what is…" Alice stopped speaking.

"What's wrong Alice? Are you getting a vision of Jasper?"

"No Esme. I…I can't see anything at all."

A noise in the driveway drew the Cullen's attention. It sounded like a large truck, a car and a motorcycle.

"Who could that be? At this time?" Carlisle whispered.

"The car and bike must be Edward and Bella." Emmett said, unsure himself.

"Edward left his car here. The other sounds like a truck…"

Esme's sentence was cut off by the explosion at the front door. The Cullen's raced down the stairs to see the thick oak door had been blown open and the frame was on fire. Through the smoke they all saw something the size of a ball being tossed through the front.

The Cullen's all jumped back when they realized the ball was actually Edward Cullen's head.

Bella Swan walked in through the smoke. She was covered from her chin down to her toes in armor. Her right armored hand was wrapped in a blue flame. Walking in behind her was an old long haired Indian, a tall cowboy and Charlie Swan. Behind them were the La Push wolves. They circled the Cullen's in the living room snarling.

Bella smiled at the Cullen's.

"Why don't we have a seat? It's time we all had a talk."

"What is the meaning of this? This breaks the treaty!" Carlisle yelled.

"Yeah. Actually Jasper broke the treaty when he attacked me. But if you feel this breaks the treaty then feel free to attack." Bella offered.

"These dogs killed my husband?!" Alice screamed.

"No. I did." Bella told her. "If you want Edward's body back to attach his pretty little head to, you will listen very closely. A wolf is in La Push right now with a container of lighter fluid and a box of big matches."

"You bitch!" Alice screamed. She rushed Bella. The wolves moved to protect her. Before they could though, Alice was thrown back by an invisible force, pressing her to the wall, three feet above the ground. Old Quil and Chris had their hands raised. Their eyes were small balls of fire.

Bella smirked. "If you think they've got neat tricks, wait till you get a load of me. Sit down and listen. You behave, you get to live and you get Edward's body back so he can play piano for you 24 hours a day. You don't, we kill you now."

Bella's sword grew out of her glove, faster than even the Cullen's could see.

"Belly bear, what are you? What have they…" Emmett began.

Bella's sword disappeared. She threw a small blade at Emmett's thigh. The blade sliced into him, hitting bone. He screamed and dropped to the floor.

"I hate that fucking nickname, you asshole. Sit down and shut the fuck up." Bella growled.

Emmett pulled the blade out of his leg, crying out in pain. It melted as soon as it was free as if it was never there.

The Cullen's sat down quickly except Alice who was still stuck by the invisible force to the wall.

"Chris? Quil?" Bella said quietly.

Alice Cullen fell on her ass.

"I have to learn to do that." Charlie whispered.

"Have a seat Alice. Your husband is dead. Your brother could still live. All you all have to do is help me out. Help me do what you try to do every day Carlisle. Save lives."

"I…I don't understand." Carlisle said.

"That is why I am going to explain it to you. Now the first thing you all need to know is you are not allowed to leave this house. If you do so, the Pack will attack you. They will kill you. And they will enjoy it. If you try to attack anyone in this room consider yourself dead. Nod, if you all understand."

The Cullen's nodded quietly.

"Good." Bella sat on the floor, crossing her armor clad legs underneath her.

"Now, this little army? The Volturi? They are being led now by a very, very bad woman. She has been slaughtering whole towns and turning an obscene number of vampires. She has been visiting covens and recruiting them to her cause. Recruiting is a bad word. She is forcing them to serve her. She is coming here to do the same to you. Then she will be ready."

"Ready for what?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Ready to rule the world." Bella told him.

"But…that's insane…" Esme whispered.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" Alice screamed.

"It's the new summer fashion. Everyone will be wearing it soon."

"You killed Jasper and expect us to help save you? Help you fight these vampires?" Rose asked, menacingly.

"No. We can kill them ourselves. We need you to continue on with the plan you already had in place." Bella informed them calmly.

"What plan?" Emmett asked.

"The plan to have me around when the Volturi arrive. Force me to change to save your lives. Remember Esme? It was your plan." Bella smiled at Cullen mother.

"You were upstairs. We heard your heartbeat. You could not have known that. Did Jasper…Edward?" Esme asked, surprised.

"No. I didn't have a chance to talk to Jasper much. He took me outside, threatened my life and I ended his. Edward…well he broke the rules. He touched me. I don't like to be touched by vampires. I believe we covered this."

"We won't help, you…whatever the hell you are." Rose told Bella.

"Then Edward is dead." Bella replied.

"Kill his ass. It's his fault we are here. But if you think we won't hunt you to the ends of the Earth for what you did to Jasper…"

Bella's right hand erupted in a blue flame. She streaked across the room clamping her five fingers onto Rose's face. Emmett tried to help his mate. He reached for Bella and she backhanded him away, as if he were a fly. A gunshot rang out.

Bella let Rose's face free, her fingerprints burned into the blonde's face.

All eyes turned to Charlie Swan who was standing with a gun pointed at Emmett Cullen.

"Did you just shoot him, Dad?" Bella asked.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes." He admitted sheepishly.

"Dad. No shooting guns in the house. Okay?"

"Fine." Charlie grumped, holstering his sidearm.

"You just hit Emmett." Alice said with stunned disbelief.

"My face! What did you do bitch?" Rose screamed, clutching the burn marks running from her forehead to her chin.

"Don't be a baby. It will heal. Jasper didn't cry when I did it to him. Of course you will have to take my word for it." Bella grinned.

Chris watched the exchange in concern. Bella's armor was not shiny silver any longer. It was turning dark. Very dark.

"Bella?" Chris whispered.

Bella turned from where she was standing, gazing at Rose.

"Yes Chris?"

"Calm down sweetie. Focus."

Chris's words caught Bella by surprise.

"Look at your armor." He whispered.

Bella gazed at her body. The look of concern on her face was obvious to everyone in the room. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Thank you Chris."

With that said, Bella's armor became lighter. Silver once again. The Pack and Charlie looked at Chris in concern. He shook his head slightly. Later.

Chris understood. His wife had told him once about a dark time in her life. A time where she forgot to live, existing solely to kill vampires. The bracelet was a powerful weapon. It has one mission. Destroy the undead. The bracelet was not good nor was it evil. It was power. Power that could very well take over the witch. Chris's wife told him the bracelet and its purpose had become all that mattered to her, until she met him.

The power could overtake the witch. He watched Bella closely when she practiced with her bracelet. She always handled the power well, even a bit uncertain of herself at times. But the more comfortable she was becoming…the power she just displayed tossing the large vampire was amazing. It could go to her head. She could lose herself easily.

They would have to work on this before Irkalla came. Chris would not let her lose herself. She would not become a dark armored, single minded vampire killer. She and Jake would be happy. She would live her life.

"Bella why is…what is…" Carlisle began.

"Carlisle, the woman leading the Volturi is the first vampire. She can control all venom because it is her venom. She can control you. She will most likely kill you all. She has no room in her army for pacifists. She has other vampires in the world, most likely just like you. Living and working with humans…waiting for her word. She will announce her presence to the world soon. She will herd humans into cages. She will separate the world into humans and vampires. Humans will be food and she will rule. She is coming here. I will be here. You will not say a damn word. If I don't take her here by surprise, I will kill Edward and do everything in my power to kill you all as well. But you should know that she will most likely kill you anyway, if nothing else for simply knowing me. So make your decision. Take a chance at existing by helping me, or take a chance at dying by mine or her hand."

"I will never stop hurting you." Alice whispered.

"I understand Alice. After this is over I will be glad to fight you." Bella told her honestly.

"Fight you? You killed Jasper. You threw Emmett to the ground. You burned Rose's face and apparently cut off Edward's head. I won't fight you. But I will kill all your children…"

Alice never got a chance to finish the sentence. Jake jumped over the couch and bit her head and a chunk of her chest off her torso.

Bella whispered so low not even the vampires in the room could make out her words.

Alice Cullen's torn body caught on fire. The Cullen's screamed. The Wolves growled. Alice burned. Chris walked to the kitchen and returned with a fire extinguisher. Instead of putting out the fire he simply sprayed around it, to prevent the fire from spreading. Alice continued to burn.

"Any questions?" Bella asked the Cullen's.

"No." Carlisle whispered in disbelief. Jasper gone. Alice gone before his eyes.

"Good. Stay here. Do not leave. You can go a couple weeks without hunting. Wolves will be standing guard. You try to run and we burn Edward's body and kill you all if we catch you. You can keep Edward's head."

"What did we ever do to you Bella to make you hate us this much?" Esme asked.

"Do? You did nothing. This is war, Esme. My kind versus your kind. She started it and I plan to make damn sure my kind win. Nothing personal. I hope I can kill Irkalla and your family…what's left of them…can live in peace." Bella lied.

"This is a lot to take in, Bella." Carlisle said quietly.

"Then be thankful you don't have to take it in. Just sit tight and let me do my job. I would tell you to not call the Volturi for help but they won't answer regardless. They have other things on their mind. Same as I do. Have a good night. Esme you may want to take this time while he can't talk back, to have a discussion with Edward about how he treats ladies."

Bella, Old Quil, and Chris walked out, followed by the Pack who never took their eyes off their enemies seated in the living room. Paul and Jared volunteered for the first shift. The Cullen's were officially on house arrest.

BPOV

God what a night. I can't believe I killed another Cullen tonight. This was turning into an addiction. Okay technically Jake killed her but I lit the fire.

At least I was home. I could take a shower and see what I could do about talking Jake into staying here tonight. I didn't feel driving back to La Push. I wanted a place where the two of us could be as loud as we wanted. Walking inside I took a pinch out of my little round friend and sat down on the couch. Jake said he would be getting clothes and then be here. He thought he was taking me to his house. I would be persuasive. I just need a little time to enjoy my nicotine buzz and brush my teeth before he made it here. Shouldn't be a prob…

Oh shit the door just opened. My back was to the door. I could do this. Casually I reached into my mouth and pulled out the dip, placing it between the sofa cushions.

The smell!

I'll distract him. If my mouth is, say on his cock, he won't notice.

Turning around I figured it was time to be persuasive. I stood…

"Hey baby. That didn't take long. I can't wait to get my mouth …Oh shit!"

Chris and Dad were here. In the living room. "I'm guessing you weren't expecting us Bella." Charlie mumbled looking at the floor. Chris was doing the same.

"No…I wasn't…expecting you."

I wonder if I can form a metal cocoon to hide in?

"Bella, I asked Jake to give us a couple hours. I need to talk to you. You know about what, don't you?"

I instantly became defensive, despite myself.

"I controlled it, Chris." I told him firmly.

"If you had gone alone that mansion would be a smoking pile of rubble right now, Bella." Chris told me, what I already knew.

"So what? I kill vampires. It's what I do."

"Why don't we all sit down?" Charlie suggested.

"I don't want to…"

"Sit your ass down now, Bella!" Chris yelled.

Okay.

I was kind of tired. Sitting would probably be a good idea.

I sat on the couch and Chris sat on the other end. Dad sat in his chair. I never could bring myself to sit there. It would always be his.

"Your Daddy is moving back in here. With Edward Cullen not a problem anymore, there is no reason for him to hide in La Push."

"Okay." That's what this is about?

"Bella, you know what happened tonight. You nearly lost control. You agitated them on purpose."

"I responded to threats." I argued.

"What did you expect to happen? They would welcome you with open arms? You knew they would be agitated. You baited them. You started a fight."

"I didn't start it." I argued.

"You blew the fucking door off its hinges with a blast of energy. That trick used to take a lot out of you. Didn't seem to phase you. The other night when you burned Jasper's face, that seemed to take a lot out of you. Doesn't seem to be a problem now."

"Jake killed Alice. You having a talk with him, Chris?"

"Nope. His future children were threatened and that crazy bitch never would have played ball anyway. But you were ready to kill them all. You lit that bitch on fire with a simple chant. It shouldn't have been that easy, but it was."

"So what? You want me to be weaker?" I practically yelled at him. "You and Quil weren't exactly being subtle in that room. I seem to remember a vampire being pinned by an invisible force to a wall."

Yep. Point for Bella.

"We needed practice. You were turning into a dark goddess in front of our eyes. Bella we have had this talk. You are a natural at this. You have the power and knowledge of thousands of years of those who came before you. You will most likely be the most powerful witch ever. But that kind of power can be addictive. You have to control it. You have to control yourself at all times or you could kill not only vampires but everyone around you."

"Then I should fight by myself." I told him. See how he…

"Stop actin' like a damn spoiled brat. When Irkalla gets here you need to have your shit together. I can't have you turning into someone we don't recognize. You can't afford it and neither can the people who are risking their lives to fight with you."

Ouch.

"Why is he here?" I nodded at my Dad. I didn't like him seeing me being dressed down like this.

"He's your guide. He will be here."

A chill just went down my spine.

"He doesn't know magic. He can't fight. I won't let him. Not this. I'm sorry Dad."

"He's your guide. He is going to take care of some things you don't have time to take care of. He is going to be here to support you. He is also going to remind you who the hell you are when you need reminded."

Damn it.

"What about you Chris? Quil? You both planning on dying now?" I asked the question that remained one of my biggest fears.

"I swear to God, Bella, I'm gonna put you over my damn knee. Stop being a bitch. A guide has to support you. He is the one man outside of Jake, Quil and me who you can trust completely. He is the only one. Now shut up and listen. Tomorrow morning you will be in La Push. The Pack will help Charlie move back home. You are going to be with Quil and I. He knows of a large clearing we can work at. You are going to practice. Practice a lot. You are going to get control over this power and control your emotions while you are doing it. We are going to keep working. Quil and I need work as well. Now, Charlie and I are going to talk to you about some important issues. You wanna listen or continue to act like a child and go to your room?"

Damn it I hated when he did this.

"I'll behave." I mumbled.

"I didn't catch that?"

"I'll behave." I said again.

"Good. The first thing we need to talk about is money."

"Money?"

"Yeah. You're probably the richest woman in the world. You wanna hear about it?"

"I…I…Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah. It means you are rich." Chris told me.

"It means we don't have to run all over the country killing vampires. We can fly. Maybe get a tour bus? This would make life so much easier."

"That would be the first thing you think of. Listen up…"

Chris spent the next hour telling me everything, blowing my mind. Thank God, Dad was going to take care of this crap. I didn't need the headache. But…

"So I could buy a house for me and Jake." I suddenly realized.

"Yeah. But you aren't. Not right now." Dad said.

"Uh…why not?"

"Because I want time with you." He told me.

Yeah.

"Your right Dad. It's just…"

"Don't do it when I'm home or go to Billy's. Okay kid? Please?"

God that was awkward.

"Thanks Dad." I actually blushed. I thought I was past that.

Chris stood up.

"Jake will be here in another thirty minutes or so. I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have things to talk about."

Chris left Charlie and I in the living room. Dad walked over and sat next to me.

"Give me a second, Dad."

I walked to the kitchen and called Jake.

"Hey baby. I'm on my way…"

"Jake…I love you. But tonight…I really want to see you but…I want to spend some time with my Dad. Would you be upset if…"

"I love you Bells. I will be there at sun up. Have fun."

God I loved him.

"Thank you Jake. I love you too."

I walked back in and saw Dad on the couch waiting for me. I sat down next to him.

"So you want to watch TV? Baseball or something?" I tried.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

I looked in his eyes. The eyes that always looked at me with strength and love.

"Daddy, I'm scared." I told him honestly, the tears already in my eyes.

He reached over, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed being held. My tears were staining his shirt. He rubbed my head but never said a word. Finally my tears stopped.

"I'm scared too, baby." He whispered.

I nodded and kept my head buried in his chest.

"Bella, can I ask you a question? And please be honest with me?"

"Of course Dad."

"Why does the couch smell like Copenhagen?"

Oh. Uh…Damn it. May as well be honest.

"It's Chris's fault, Dad."


	19. Chapter 19

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 19

"Can you believe this shit?" Paul whispered to Jared.

"I'm seeing it and I don't really believe it."

The two had drawn patrol duty while Leah, Seth and Jacob watched the Cullen house. But the patrol route stopped when they saw what was happening in the clearing. What they had believed was a thunderstorm approaching was not a thunderstorm at all.

Bella Swan was in the clearing with Old Quil and the cowboy. The cowboy was drawing lightning from the sky in an attempt to fry Bella. She was struck twice but it only seemed to piss her off more. She actually avoided three lightning blasts.

Bella was barely clad in her shiny armor. Jake would not be happy to see the thoughts Paul and Jared were having about his mate at the moment. It was raining and her body was soaked. The armor fit her like a tiny bathing suit. Her thin leg muscles rippled while she ran, dodging lightning blasts to get to the cowboy.

Old Quil was standing by a small fire. The flame leapt up into his hand and a small fireball appeared hovering over his hand. He tossed it at the charging armor clad woman and the ball grew larger until it was a wall of fire moving towards her.

Bella ducked and her armor covered her body completely. Even her hair seemed to become strands of silver. She knelt as the flame passed over her and continued to charge. The cowboy summoned lightning from the sky. When it reached his out stretched hands and electricity wrapped around his body, Bella shot a burst of blue energy from her right gloved hand towards the ground at the cowboy's feet. The ground exploded, knocking him to his back.

Both wolves had no doubt that blast would have killed Chris Jennings if it had struck him.

Old Quil appeared in front of Bella swiftly. He raised his staff and began chanting. Bella hit an invisible brick wall and fell back. She leaped off the ground and stood still. Paul could hear her chanting under her breath but could not make out what she was saying or the language she spoke.

Quil began to tremble. Bella walked slowly forward, smiling.

"Should we help?" Jared asked in his thoughts.

"Help who?" Paul thought back.

"You two should continue patrolling." Jake's voice intruded into their heads.

"Yes sir." Paul thought back sarcastically. He was not going anywhere. Bella stalked towards Quil and touched his shoulder. Paul became very nervous until he heard Bella say…

"Tag. You're it."

"Bitch." Old Quil whispered. Bella turned to Chris.

"You okay?"

"Yep." Chris replied, slowly coming to his feet. "Are you?"

"Yeah, why? Your lightning? That wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Gave me a nice buzz. Kind of like a massage." Bella grinned.

"Well since you are already in a bikini let's go to the beach. At least the cliffs by the beach." Old Quil suggested.

"Go patrol!" Jakes voice intruded into Paul and Jared's minds. This time the directive was more forceful. Not an alpha order. Just an order that dared either of the wolves to fuck with him. Neither was in the mood and took off running.

Bella rode Thunder to the top of the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Chris and Old Quil drove up and parked nearby.

Bella gazed at the beauty of the scene before her. Since being given a second lease on life in Wyoming, she had come to a new appreciation of nature. She stood on the cliffs edge watching the crashing waves below, while Chris and Old Quil walked up behind her.

"Hey Bella? Quil and I have a theory. Something we would like to try. Jake told us when he saw you in the spirit world that your armor almost formed wings on your back." Chris said cautiously, standing beside her.

"Yes. He mentioned something about that. So what?"

"So this. Tag! You're it!" Old Quil said from behind her. She felt his hands on her back and began to fall. The water rushed towards her quickly. Bella braced herself and closed her eyes for the impact. An impact that never came.

Opening her eyes she saw she was now gliding. Her armor…she could feel it behind her. She felt the extensions coming from her back. Her…wings. She was gliding three foot from the ocean's surface. A wave threatened to drench her and she rose slightly on reflex, her body rising with her.

She had never felt a rush like this. At least until the wind changed direction and she toppled into the water.

Sitting on the bottom, Bella fumed. That asshole! He fucking pushed me!

Bella felt it was time to see him again. She shot to the surface and felt the extensions on her back were still there. She thought of moving them and was instantly in the air again.

Bella crashed back in the water.

Thirty minutes later she had walked back to the top of the cliffs. Chris and Old Quil were still there. Old Quil was grinning. Chris had the sense to look worried.

"So, you have to admit, that was pretty cool huh?" Old Quil asked.

Bella said nothing.

"I mean you glided a good four hundred yards. Then you almost raised yourself out of the water. I mean that had to be something…right?" Old Quil asked, starting to become very nervous now. Chris stepped away from the old man.

Bella said nothing.

"You needed to know." Quil defended himself, no longer grinning.

"You could have told me. Hey Bella we think you can fly. Want to give it a shot?" Bella suggested quietly.

"We thought you might do better with an unexpected scenario. We are your guides after all. We know…best?" Quil tried.

"Actually my father is my guide now. Isn't that right Chris?"

"Uh, technically speaking but we are your…think of us as magical trainers."

"Yeah. What he said." Quil agreed.

"I have a theory, Quil. I think that you can fly." Bella told him with a smile.

"No. No I definitely can't fly."

"See I think you can. Besides I need practice. What if I have to rescue someone? I need to know if I can carry them. Why don't we do this next takeoff together, Quil?"

Bella stepped closer.

"Bella remember our talk about controlling your emotions?" Chris asked.

"You mean the one where you threatened to put me over your knee Chris?" Bella asked. Raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"I don't remember using those exact words…"

"I do." Bella responded.

"Yes. This is good. Get pissed off at him." Quil said enthusiastically.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you old man." Bella told him.

She then jumped.

Chris and Quil watched her wings unfold, silver lades running from her shoulders. She could glide. Chris wasn't certain if she could actually fly. Perhaps in time. But for right now it was enough to know that she had that skill if she needed it. They watched her turn and nearly fall again. This time however her grappling hook reached out from one hundred yards away and struck the rock, just below the edge. Chris and Quil peered over and saw it had broken into the rock. No longer gliding, Bella shot forward as her glove merged with the cord entrenched in the rock face. She quickly stuck to the rock and her boots developed spikes on the bottom. Using her glove and her feet she scrambled the ten yards to the top of the cliff and was soon standing in front of the two men.

"Aren't you sorry you didn't take me up on the offer?" She smiled.

"How do you feel Bella?" Chris asked.

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay I guess. I don't have the strength to control these things on my back. But I can glide. Maybe one day. But for right now I think I will stick with my bike and Thunder for transportation."

Chris nodded.

"Good idea. But it is good to know the possibility is there."

"So what now? Can I go relax?"

"No. You and Quil are going to meditate." Chris informed her.

"Meditate? With Quil?" Bella frowned.

"Yes. You need to center yourself. You cannot afford to lose control until…"

"Until when?" Bella asked.

"Until it is absolutely necessary. If it is necessary no one else can be around you."

Bella nodded. She knew what she was capable of if needed. The problem was once she turned herself over to that side of herself, she was not sure if she could come back. If she could go back to being who she is.

"Where are you going to be while we are meditating?"

"Relaxing." Chris grinned. He missed the finger Bella gestured his way as he left.

"So? Ready to meditate? This is as good a spot as any." Quil offered.

"Chris is gone." Bella told him.

"I'm an old man."

"You aren't that old." Bella replied.

"My name is Old Quil. That tells you how old I am."

"You hate that name." Bella smiled, walking closer.

"Please don't?" Quil tried once more.

Seconds later he was in Bella's arms, screaming in fright and then joy as they glided over the water and softly landed on their feet on the beach.

"Nice landing." He mumbled.

"Thanks. I'm a quick learner."

"So we should probably meditate." Quil suggested.

"You wanna go again?" Bella asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Lead the way old man. If you are good, I'll talk Jake into giving you a ride later."

Jake POV

God I loved this car. It was a freaking wet dream. The only sexier thing I had ever had my hands on was Bella. Speaking of, I heard footsteps outside, walking towards the shed. Thank God. I was beginning to wonder if those old men would ever be done with her. The door opened while my head was under the hood.

"Hey baby." I greeted her.

"Hey yourself sweetie."

My head hit the top of the hood at the sound of the voice. I turned and saw it was…Charlie.

Okay.

"Charlie. Good to see you. I uh…I don't think you have ever been here…in my garage I mean."

Charlie looked around but did not seem impressed.

"No but Bella certainly spends a lot of time here. I wanted to see the place my little angel spends so much time."

"Oh…uh, this is it. We mostly…I mean I mostly work on…stuff and she hands me tools and…things."

What the fuck was he doing here?

"Want a beer, Jake?" Charlie asked, pulling a can out of the brown paper sack I just now noticed he was carrying.

"Yeah…uh, I'm underage and…"

"Cut the bullshit Jake. You want a beer or not?"

"Yeah sure." Charlie tossed me one. He popped one open himself and walked over to the car.

"So this is the car Chris bought? Beauty."

"Yeah, she is something else." I agreed. Charlie circled the car and then sat down on the couch in the corner.

"Jake, let's have a talk."

"About what?"

"Leash laws. What the hell do you think I want to talk about?"

Okay then. I pulled a bucket out and sat down in front of Charlie.

"Jake when Bella first moved to Forks and I saw her at the airport I was kind of speechless. It's something to have kids. Looking at a person and knowing that you had a part in creating that. The love you feel for the child hits you to the core. It changes who you are at a fundamental level. Your life becomes about what is best for them. I decided a long time ago that Bella living with Renee was for the best. I don't know if that is right or wrong but I made the decision and had to stick to it. So when Bella moves back I'm shocked. I hadn't seen her in a year. In just a year she seemed like a different person but still the same. I mentioned something about her hair, like an idiot, desperate for something to say. She said something in return. For the life of me I can't remember what it was. All I knew was that she was mine and mine alone, once again. I did take in her appearance though. She was so beautiful…well you saw her the day she returned. Bright, full of life, energy.

She stayed that way until the Cullen's left. I began noticing changes in her then as well. You have seen those changes in person as well. Then she goes off and comes back 6 months later. Six months sooner than I thought I would see her. This time she has changed as well.

Her hair is such a dark brown it's nearly black. Her eyes are a darker brown. Her hair is straight and thinner. Not nearly as full as it was before. It shines. She has a light to her I have never seen in my child. She is only 18 but has the aura of a woman sometimes. The same as you have the aura of a man sometimes."

I was getting nervous.

"Where are you going with this Charlie?"

"Jake, Bella is not 19 yet and has gone through many changes. Many, many changes. One thing that hasn't changed is the health of her hair."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella does not now, nor has never, had dandruff. You see, her darker hair and my promise to myself to be much more observant than I have in the past, has led me to notice a few things. That has led me here to have a talk with you. My daughter does not have dandruff. I'm getting damn tired of her looking like she does."

Not having anything to say, I took a drink of beer. And kept drinking. Soon it was gone but I continued to pretend like I was drinking.

"Need another one?" Charlie asked.

"Uh…yeah. Another one would be damn good right now." I admitted, taking the can from Charlie's hand. I wonder how much it will hurt to be shot?

"Now despite her changes she will always be the little four year old girl who I played with on the beach. The skinny, brown haired, pale girl who would jump in my arms and giggle every time a wave rolled towards her tiny feet. She is my baby, Jacob.

Today I am moving back to my home with my daughter. I would like to say I am going to enjoy some peace in my home but I know what is coming. Despite that I am going to do my best to ignore it and focus on the time I have with my baby. I understand the two of you have had to grow up fast. But she is not going to jump into marrying you and playing house just because Old Quil says it is meant to be. So here is where I need your help Jake."

I swallowed more beer.

"Anything Charlie."

"I understand Bella and you are having…yeah. Anyway, I'm not stupid enough to ask you to stop. You would agree and then do it anyway. However you will make a better effort to hide it. She is a lady. Treat her like one."

"I have always…"

"Shut up Jake. I'm not done. You are going to take her out. Of course we have strange circumstances but I expect to see the two of you out together. Walking around the Rez. Hanging out here watching TV or at Billy's. I expect to see the two of you together more than just walking into and out of this shed or your bedroom."

"Are you going to have this talk with Bella?" I asked quietly. She would shoot herself.

"No. I'm having it with you."

I nodded. This was the weirdest conversation I had…

"Now when the time is right, I am assuming you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"Yeah. Yes I do plan on marrying your daughter."

Charlie nodded.

"Good. Do we have an understanding here Jake? She is your girlfriend, your future wife. Let her up for air every now and then. She needs to get to know the other Pack members. Especially the women. She has no friends really. None. Think about it. Her closest friends are an old cowboy and an older Indian. Emily is nice. Kim is nice. Leah…Emily is nice. You think maybe you might encourage her to be around others? Just a bit?"

Damn. I guess I never realized how isolated Bella really was. How much of a loner she was.

"Yeah. I can do that Charlie."

I heard her footsteps coming towards the shed. At least I hoped it was her footsteps. Maybe it was Renee's.

"She is coming." I told Charlie before I could cringe at the choice of words.

"I think we are done with this conversation. I love you Jake. You're like a son to me. No one else I want to see her with. Nobody. Just think about what we talked about."

"I will Charlie. Thanks."

"And Jake?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not wanting to know.

"She doesn't have dandruff. Make sure she never looks like she does again. Understand?"

I nodded my head furiously. Anything if you will just leave. Bella walked in.

"Uh…what's up guys?" she asked, obviously confused at her Dad being here.

"Jake and I were throwing a few back and he was going to show me Chris's car. Right Jake?"

"Right Charlie."

"Okay. I think Jake and I were going to hang out here today anyway…"

"Actually Bella I was thinking we could help Charlie move back home and then maybe I could talk Sam into grilling. You haven't really gotten a chance to spend time with the Pack. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to get to know them, maybe Kim and Emily?"

Bella actually smiled.

"That would be fun. Why don't I go to Sam's and see if Emily wants to go grocery shopping. I would love to spend some time with her. Would that be okay Jake? I know we were going to spend the day together…"

"That sounds perfect Bells. Go have fun. I'll get your Dad moved."

Bella kissed me and left with a spring in her step.

Charlie was grinning.

"I knew you were perfect for her. Now show me this car, kid."

Chris POV

In the excitement of cutting off Edward Cullen's head and raiding the Cullen Mansion, Bella had not seen the news. I said nothing. I didn't want her worrying about something she had no control over. But they were close. Very damn close. Two days ago the town of Plymouth Washington 72 miles away from Forks was destroyed. Bodies left in the streets and in their houses. Authorities were all over the town. The government was in a panic. No one knew what was causing these mass killings. She wasn't in Plymouth any longer. But she was near. I wondered if she would make another feeding stop before she came to the Cullen's. I wondered how many vampires she had with her. I wondered what their gifts were. I wondered a lot.

So I decided to do a little investigating.

15 miles outside of Plymouth, the National Guard had a road block set up. The town was quarantined. A giant crime scene.

I pulled off to the side of the road and turned off my lights. It was time to check things out. Quil could walk in the spirit world. I couldn't. But I could remote view. My wife taught me after our second anniversary. I was pretty good at it.

Remote viewing was a bit different than astral projection. I didn't see myself flying over the city or walking through walls. I simply thought of a location and I was there. At least my eyesight was. I pulled out a map and began scanning the areas I thought might make a natural camp ground for a large group of bloodsuckers. Four sites seemed good. I concentrated on the first. Laying my seat back I placed my hat over my eyes and counted backwards, focusing on my breath. In and out. In and out.

God grant me the strength to gaze upon the devil's work.

My site rushed towards me. I saw…trees. A lot of trees.

I focused on the second site. Five minutes later I finally saw…more trees.

Refocusing, I adjusted my position and became more relaxed. Many psychics use barbiturates for this to help them. I was doing it cold sober, into places I had never been before.

The third site I hit pay dirt.

I had a difficult time staying focused when I saw her. My rage grew immensely. I told Bella to control her emotions. I needed to take my own advice.

I had never seen her before but I knew it was her. The bitch who ordered my wife's death. The actual vampires who killed her were nowhere around. But many others were.

Irkalla and Nergal sat in chairs in the middle of a clearing. Approximately twenty vampires stood around her in a circle while four humans lay on the ground screaming at her feet.

They were turning. She was getting off on their pain.

Irkalla laughed and nudged the young girl lying on the ground with her foot. The child screamed louder.

"When can the plan be set in motion?" Nergal asked the bitch.

"We will go to Forks sometime next week. I am considering having the Alaskans come there. Caius can make it happen. It would save a trip to Alaska. Then we give the word to our vampire brethren across the world. Attack. Attack and feed at will, during the day. In the open. Once the world was been shocked I will address the humans. Amazing things, these satellites. Soon darling. Very soon. Next week perhaps. I too am growing tired of the outdoors. I was thinking perhaps we could move into the Whitehouse?"

"Whatever makes you happy, dear."

I looked over the assembled vampires. She was traveling light. She had many more vampires than this. But these must be the Volturi. The gifted ones.

None looked happy to be there. Interesting. Two young vampires had looks of despair, disgust and fear on their faces. I wish I knew their story. I could tell though that these Volturi were not willing.

Alaskan vampires coming to Forks? He would have to find out what their story was as well.

He had seen enough. Her army was not large. She was leaving cells all over the country. She would attack at once when her cross country tour was over.

I closed my eyes and felt my body and soul become one again.

A knock on my window scared the hell out of me. I suppose I was expecting a vampire.

Rolling down my window I did my best to look innocent.

"Yes officer?"

"Good evening sir. Is there a reason you are on the side of the road asleep?"

"Oh, uh yeah. Long drive and I saw your roadblock. This seemed like a good time to take a nap."

"Where are you coming from sir?"

"Forks, officer." I answered immediately.

"Since when is Forks a long drive?"

Uh…damn it.

"Have you been drinking tonight sir?"

"No. Haven't had a drop officer." I told him truthfully.

"Uh huh. Could you step out of the truck sir and take a few tests for us?"

Great. I looked directly into his eyes and smiled softly.

"You don't want to do that officer. I'm fine and I mean no harm. You can let me go on my way."

"I can?" He asked confused.

"Yes. Thank you for doing your job so well." I told him. Staring into his eyes.

"You're welcome sir. Have a nice night."

"Thank you. Oh and officer? Be careful out there. Don't investigate the woods. Leave it alone."

"Yes sir. Have a good night."

I chuckled and pulled my truck out onto the road. God forbid Quil's grandson every find out that I can pull a Jedi mind trick.

An hour later I pulled back into Old Quil's driveway. It was late. I figured she would be with Jake or at home with Charlie. I should have known better.

I stepped out of the truck ready to face the music.

"Want to tell me where you were?"

"Hi Mom."

"Don't lie to me Chris."

"So you wouldn't buy that I was on a date?" I tried.

"Did you find them?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yep."

"Quil is waiting inside. I want to know everything."

That said Bella stomped inside.

I guess she wasn't that happy with me at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story

Chapter 20

Bella POV

I admit spending the day with Emily was fun. Kim joined us when we went grocery shopping. I soon learned a couple of things about Kim. She was completely obsessed with Jared and she knew absolutely nothing about cooking. Based on how much a wolf eats, I hope that she can figure it out. Emily tried, but Kim…was young. Her mind was on other things. Mostly sex and toenail polish colors.

Still she was a sweet kid. Emily, was nice as well and I felt I related with her better. She too had been swept up in the supernatural world and I believe we understood each other a bit better. She had been nearly killed by the supernatural as well.

I wondered if she resented Sam a bit? She said she didn't, even though I never asked her if she did or not. I could imagine what it was like for Sam. Having no idea what happened to you or what you had become. No warning, no guides, no hiding in Wyoming for 6 months. You finally come back to yourself and return to your fiancée only to have an irresistible draw to her cousin. A cousin who refuses to have anything to do with you because you are engaged to her cousin and best friend.

Then to lose control of your anger and nearly kill the one you love? Talk about a nightmare. The emotions, the pain, the guilt, the anger, the love.

I thought Jake and I had it tough. Of course knowing the whole story, did lead me to a bit more insight as to why Leah is the way she is. I almost felt bad about beating the living hell out of her.

Almost.

Now here we were, gathered in Sam's backyard. All but Jake, to my great annoyance, who had volunteered for Cullen guard duty and Paul, who we couldn't seem to keep away from the Cullen's. I had volunteered to go to the Cullen's with Jake but he insisted I stay. He seems to think I need to get to know the whole Pack on a more personal level. I could almost see where he was coming from.

I looked around the gathering and saw Dad. Old Quil and Sue were here. Billy was here, sitting around a fire pit. Sam was grilling chicken and keeping an eye on Emily who was walking in and out bringing food to a picnic table under a canopy, because like always, it was lightly raining. Leah was leaned against a tree, sulking and staring at Emily.

Stay around tonight Bella. Get to know the guys.

Kiss my ass Jake.

No. I should make an effort. I will be battling vampires with these guys. I needed to get to know them. They needed to know me. We really hadn't had much of a chance to get to know each other, what with the chopping off Edward's head and raiding the Cullen mansion.

Where the fuck is Chris?

Walking towards Old Quil to find out, I was stopped by young Quil.

"Hey Bella."

Trying not to take a deep breath, I smiled. May as well start getting to know them.

"Hi Quil. I never really had a chance to thank you and Embry for fighting Victoria and her army with Jake and I. It showed a lot of loyalty and guts."

Always start with a compliment.

"Hey no problem. Killin leeches is what I'm all about. Sides you bought me four burgers afterward and that shit was primo. Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. Kind of get to know you better."

Oh. Okay.

"Yeah, of course Quil."

He pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. He had a fucking list?

"Hey, why don't we come over here? I don't want everybody to hear. Some of this shit's kind of personal." He whispered.

This cannot be good. I followed dutifully to the edge of the yard. Quil looked around. Seeming satisfied he winked at me.

"Okay. Question number 1. Before we start, if any of these seem too personal just remember we are going to the trenches with you. We all need to know everything, and I mean everything, about each other. Now number one. The glove on your right hand. Can it grow claws from the top of your hand?"

I'm sorry?" I managed to get out.

"Your glove thingy that that freaky bracelet turns into? I've seen you grow big ass swords and knives and an axe. Can it grow claws? Three long razor blades to be specific."

"Long razor blades?"

"Yeah, like Wolverine?"

"Who?"

I must have said something wrong. He just had a look of horror cross his face.

"I can't believe I have to battle hordes of undead leeches with a chick who doesn't know who Wolverine is."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I told him, very annoyed already.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're a chick. That's why Jake likes you so much. But to explain, I'm looking for three razor blades coming out of your knuckles about six to eight inches long. Think you can do it?"

"Uh…" I really had no clue how to answer this.

"I understand you probably can't do it on your left hand, but me and Em were thinking maybe on the abnormally large right hand?"

"I don't…wait. What do you mean abnormally large?"

"It's a big hand, Bella. You had to have noticed that."

"It just has more armor. It's the focal point of my power." I defended myself. Abnormally large? Wonder how he would like it clamped on his face?

Take a deep breath, Bella.

"I don't know if I can do it or not. I've never had to. Swords work just fine for me."

"Could you try?" Quil asked, not letting it go.

"I…I'll try the next time I am…"

"Good enough. Hey Embry! She said she will try!"

"Cool!" Embry yelled back from the other side of the yard that seemed very far away right now. I saw Old Quil smirk. Asshole.

"Okay. Number 2. You can control this armor right? How much it covers? Can you make it a thong and if so, does the metal irritate your ass cheeks?"

I…had nothing.

"Why don't we move on Quil?" I tried.

"We need to know Bella." Quil argued.

"Ask Jake." I growled. See how he likes that.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. He would just get pissed off and try to break my neck. Dude has serious temper issues when it comes to you. So? Thong or no thong?"

"Moving on Quil." I said one more time, calmly.

"Fine. Number 3. Can you control people's minds?"

"What?" I started looking around for a camera. This had to be a joke.

"Like a Jedi. Not me of course. My mind is strong. But simple minded people like Paul? Can you control his mind or other idiots like him?"

"If I could, believe me you would know Quil."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes…"

"Embry! Negative on mind control!"

"That sucks." Embry replied from the other side of the yard. No one else was looking at us. They were ignoring us. Except for Old Quil. He had his head in his hands and was shaking. I'm not sure if it was from laughter or he was just crying because this idiot has to carry on his line. Either way he would pay for this later. I would drop in him in the water.

"Okay. Let's see what else we have. Oh yeah. We all noticed you and Jake have sex a lot. A lot. Pretty much all you have done since you rode into town on your Harley. I mean besides killing vampires. You pretty much just cut vampires to pieces and fuck. It's kind of your thing."

Quil looked at me.

"Was that a question?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Just an observation. Just wanted to see if you disagreed and maybe you had some other hobbies we didn't know about."

"Okay." I sighed.

"But it does lead to another question. Jake was thinking about your bracelet the other day. Is it true that you can talk to all the bad ass chicks who came before you?"

"Yes." I answered, relieved that he asked a question that didn't have to do with sex…

"So you pretty much have thousands of years of sex experience to draw on. You gotta have some amazing skills. Was there anything they did a couple thousand years ago that mankind has forgotten about? Positions, or things to do with tongues, or maybe some freaky piercings back in the day? I mean did they even have reverse cowgirl back then? Because you really didn't see that shit in the porn from the seventies or even early eighties."

"Uh…no, I'm pretty sure everything still works the same." I told him.

"Huh. Next time you check in with your old chicks could you ask?"

"We uh…we talk about other things, Quil." I told him truthfully.

"So that's how come you came back from Wyoming as a virgin and rocked Jake's world like a porn star? Because all you talk about is cutting up vampires?" he smiled.

"How the fuck do you know what Jake…" I started, close to yelling.

"Hey, calm down. We got enough rain. We don't need lightning. I popped in on Jake the other day phased. Caught a whiff of his thoughts before he noticed I was there. You got skills woman. That's a compliment. Chill Bella. I'm a sex God myself, so we got something in common."

"Quil I should really visit with the others…"

"Hold on. One more question. It's an important one, I swear."

Calm yourself Bella.

"Okay. Go ahead Quil."

"Can you only kill vampires?" he whispered, leaning in way closer than I was comfortable with.

"I…I'm not killing people if that's what you are asking." I told him quickly, having no idea where this was going.

"Bella, this vampire problem, isn't the only thing coming. We are going to have to be ready and I need to know your skill set here."

Oh damn.

"What else is coming, Quil?"

"Zombies." He whispered.

Okay.

"Zombies?"

"Yeah. That shits all over the CDC website, Bella. I've been preparing for a zombie invasion. Shit is gonna make vampires look like pussies."

"You are serious?" I asked for clarification.

"Hell yes, I'm serious. We won't be able to contain this. I've done the math. Shit is gonna run rampant over the Earth. I'm talking Resident Evil rapid. We won't be going after them Bella. We are going to have to circle the wagons and start a new civilization. I have my plans written down at the crib. I'm stock piling shit all over. Now can you kill zombies? I mean I realize you can, but are you ready? If it's your Dad or Mom or cousin, who is coming at you, and they are a brain eating, decaying, crawler, are you gonna be able to slice their head off? Are you mentally prepared to do that, Bella?"

"I…my parents are only children. I don't have any cousins." I whispered.

"Good to know. Can you form a gun out of that glove? Swords are okay but guns would be better. Get those fuckers from a distance."

"I…"

"Never mind. You can blow them away with that blue shit that comes out of your hand. I forgot. It's just a gun seems natural for you. Since you are so big into phallic symbols and all."

"Quil, I probably need to help Emily… wait. What do you mean phallic symbols?" I asked before I could stop myself. Why didn't I stop myself?

"Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" I asked. I should have just left.

"We all see it, Bella. The big glove that forms the big sword. Riding around with a big horse between your legs or a big Harley. Wearing those armored boots with stilettos. The aggressive personality you show at times. It's obvious you have a major case of penis envy."

He did it. He actually rendered me speechless. I recovered quickly though. I had to, before he spoke more.

"Quil, look in my eyes." I told him softly. When he met my gaze I spoke quietly.

"You don't want to ask me anymore questions."

"I don't?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Also there are no such thing as zombies. There is not a zombie invasion coming. You need to focus on vampires."

"No zombies?"

"No. Now go have a seat at the table and quietly eat dinner."

"Okay. I'm going to get something to eat." He replied. I looked away and he walked towards the table.

Oh good lord. Simple minds? Yeah. I can control them.

I walked towards the house to look for a room to hide in. Leah stopped me.

"Bella? Could I ask you a question?"

I turned and saw her still leaned up against the same tree.

Walking over, I noticed she never took her eyes off of Sam or Emily.

"Hey Leah. What's up?" I asked carefully.

"What's it feel like to cut your ex-boyfriend's head off?" she asked, staring at Sam. Sam must have heard her. His head popped up but he didn't look in our direction.

"Uh…I really…you see… I don't…wow. I mean…"

"Its fucking great isn't it?"

"I need to go talk to Old Quil. I will get back to you, okay?"

Leah didn't respond so I slipped off quickly and practically ran to Old Quil.

"Having fun little Swan?"

"Where is Chris?" I asked.

"I thought it was your night to watch him." Quil muttered.

"Where...Is...Chris?"

"He said something about getting some air. Taking a drive. Being alone with his thoughts."

"He needed to take a drive huh? Been anymore towns attacked Quil? I haven't checked the news the last couple days."

Only one thing would make Chris leave the reservation this close to Irkalla's visit.

"Yeah okay? Another town got hit."

"Where?" I asked.

"About an hour away. Chris went to check it out."

"Without me?! Without you at least?" I can't believe this.

"What do you mean at least?"

"Beside the point. What town is it? I need to go." That stubborn ass clown.

"He is already there. He was just going to do a little looking around. He will be back soon enough. Chris won't confront vampires without you Bella. Calm down and eat. Talk to my grandson a little more."

"No. What town is it?"

"I'm not telling you." The old bastard said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not telling you. If Chris wanted you along he would have taken you. You would attack any vampires he finds. He is doing remote viewing. You would have gone after the vampires. He is there for Intel. Not for battle. You going there is going to fuck up the whole plan. Go eat."

"Quil…"

"Go eat. Get your Dad a plate too. He's tired from moving all day."

"You're not my boss." I told him sternly.

"Nope. I'm not. Get you and your Dad a plate and eat. Then we can go to my house and wait for Chris to get back."

If he gets back. That asshole.

I ate dinner next to Charlie, ignoring Old Quil. No one spoke of vampires. I watched the Pack interact with each other. A group of men and one woman who knew each other's intimate details. Whose lives were interwoven with each other, whether they liked it or not. Every hurt, every insecurity, every lost hope, lost love, was shared among them. Still though, they loved each other. They even loved Quil. I even saw Leah smile a few times. They were a family. A dysfunctional family to be certain but a family that loved each other. A family that would die for each other. I felt a bit better tonight about having them with me.

After dinner Charlie and I went to Old Quil's. I waited outside. I didn't have to wait long. He pulled up, took one look at my face and knew he was fucked.

Jake POV

"Why don't they try to escape?" Paul grumbled. We were both phased, he on one side of the house and I on the other.

"Because they know they are fucked. They don't want to lose Eddie. They have to play ball." I explained.

"The blonde doesn't like him. I figured she would at least try to run."

"Maybe the others won't let her."

"Can Bell make that armor into a thong?"

Take a deep breath Jake.

"Paul…"

"Hey, I'm not tryin to piss you off. It's just Quil and Embry were talking about it the other day and it got me to thinking and…"

"Stop thinking about it Paul. You aren't going to see Bella in a thong. If you did it would be the last thing you saw."

"Might be worth it." He mused.

Great.

"So your sisters are coming home?" Paul asked.

"One is. Rachel. Rebecca refuses to leave Hawaii. I figure she should be pretty isolated in Hawaii. Probably the last place the leeches will worry about. Rachel though…she needed to come home. Bella and I are going to pick her up from the Port Angeles airport tomorrow."

"Cool. Be nice to have everyone in one location. What about Bella's Mom?"

That was a problem. I hadn't talked to Bella about it. Dad and Charlie had discussed it though.

"We are going to have to bring her here. We are going to need all our family members in La Push. We can't focus on killing leeches if we are worried about our families."

"Yeah but if Bella can kill this bitch at the Cullen's…"

"Irkalla and Nergal are leaving a lot of vampires in her wake Paul. Maybe thousands by this point."

"Great. So we are going to be cleaning house for the next hundred years?"

"No. It won't take that long." I hoped. "Once she is dead and her boyfriend, they will be leaderless. They will scatter. Unorganized it will be easy to pick them off." I told him.

"You really believe that?"

I didn't respond. He was in my head. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

The front door of the Cullen's house just opened. Carlisle Cullen stepped out.

I ran towards the front, holding Paul off in the event the others tried to escape from a different exit.

Coming to a stop in front the leech, I checked my sides and focused on him.

"You are Jacob Black, right?"

I nodded.

"Could you please change so we can talk? I mean you no harm."

"Don't do it Jake."

"Shut up Paul."

I phased and stood naked in front of Carlisle Cullen.

"Thank you Jacob."

"What can I do for you Carlisle?"

"I received a call moments ago."

I had thought I heard whispering and that speedy vampire talk they do. I assumed they were speaking to each other.

"So I need to go ahead and burn Eddie's body? That what you are telling me?" I asked, almost hopeful. His body was in a cave in the woods in the heart of La Push. Already had the firewood ready for him.

"No! I received a call from my friend in Alaska. A coven of animal feeders. The leader, Tanya, was told by a member of the Volturi to be at our residence in three days."

Three days? The timetable has moved up. Plus more vampires. Great.

"What did you tell them?" I asked Carlisle.

"I wasn't sure what to say. I tried to tell them this was a bad time but they were adamant. When the Volturi tell you to do something, it's best if it is done."

"Three days?" I clarified, trying to see if I could detect deception in his voice.

"Yes. They however said they would be here in two days. As I said, when the Volturi tell you to do something…"

"Yeah. Got it."

"What do you want us to do Jacob?"

"Go inside and stay inside. Don't answer any more phone calls."

"But that…"

"Go inside and stay inside. Don't answer any more calls." I reiterated.

"Of course. Edward's body…"

"Still in one piece. Anxiously awaiting his head." I told him.

"Do I have your word that once this is over…"

"I'm through giving my word to leeches. Do as you're told or you can all die now."

"You will let us live if we cooperate?" he asked, not letting it go.

"Bella will decide your fate. She is the one you nearly killed." I told him.

"How? I don't understand. What has happened to her?"

"Not your concern. Do as you're told. Stay inside. Bella will be with you in three days. You will do as she says. Understand?"

Carlisle nodded his head and walked back inside.

Three days?

I phased back to wolf.

"Paul?"

"Yeah. I heard. What are you going to do?"

"Leah is on patrol. I'm going to bring her here with you. I need to talk to Bella."

I reached out to Leah and she went directly to the Cullen's. I ran past Bella's but her bike and Charlie's car weren't there. I was in La Push ten minutes later. She was at Old Quil's.

I stopped by my house and threw on a pair of shorts. Running over, I didn't bother knocking on the door.

Bella, Quil, Chris and Charlie were sitting around the living room. All seemed as if they were lost in their own thoughts.

"I spoke to Carlisle tonight. Some Alaskan vampires are coming to visit him at the instruction of the Volturi."

"Yeah we figured that might happen." Chris said.

"You did? How the hell did you know?" I asked him.

"I listened in on them tonight. They are saving themselves a trip to Alaska. Irkalla is getting impatient."

"You listened to them?!"

"I'll explain later Jake. They didn't see him. The problem we have now is more vampires are coming here in three days and probably Irkalla and her Volturi vampires." Bella said quietly.

"Two days." I said quickly. "Carlisle said they were coming early."

"That's better." Charlie mumbled.

"What's better? They are coming in two days." I pointed out.

"Exactly. That means we can take care of them and still have time before Irkalla gets to the Cullen's." Charlie pointed out. We all looked at him.

"What?"

"That's a great idea Dad." Bella smiled.

"Yes it is. We take the Alaskans down before they can get here. We still have around twenty vampires coming to the Cullen's with deadly powers but at least we know they won't have any more vampires to fight for them." Old Quil thought out loud.

"So how do we take them out?" I asked.

"I need to find out more information from the Cullen's. Where they live, how many there are, if they have any gifts." Bella said.

"Okay. But why would they tell us the truth?" I asked.

"They may not. That's why you are going to ask them Jake." Bella told me.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to do my best impression of Edward Cullen, Jake. I'm going to read their minds." Bella grinned.

"So do we go now?"

"No." Charlie spoke up. "I'm tired. Moving and all. It's time me and Bella went home. We need our sleep. We can visit them in the morning."

"Oh. Yeah you should probably get some sleep." I told Charlie.

"You ready Bella?" Charlie asked her.

But…

"Yeah Dad. Let's go home." Bella stood up. She walked over and kissed me gently.

But…

"Bella we haven't had a chance to talk much today. Why don't you stay a bit? We could…hang out." I suggested. Charlie put his arm around Bella.

"Sorry Jake. You two have been hanging out a lot lately. I want to hang out with her some. Besides I'm her guide. I have to make sure she gets sleep. Reading minds takes a lot out of her. She needs her rest." Charlie grinned and walked Bella out. I followed leaving behind a snickering Chris and Old Quil.

Charlie drove off and Bella got on her bike.

I walked up and noticed Charlie had not yet pulled out of the driveway. He was waiting on her.

"Bella…"

"Shhh. I'll leave my window open." She whispered and winked.

Guess I would be sneaking into her room tonight.

A/N If you want to learn more about Quil's Zombie Invasion preparations and aren't already following it, check out Dragonfly's Zombie Apocalypse 101. That shit can save your life one day. Never underestimate the power of the double tap.


	21. Chapter 21

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for betaing this story.

Chapter 21

Bella POV

"First of all let me apologize for my actions the last time I was in your home. I was a bit rude. I have been under a lot of pressure lately, as we all have. I'm afraid I was out of line." I told them. Chris says make nice. Fine. I will make nice.

Jake and I decided to come inside on our own. No one else. The Pack of course was outside. Old Quil was projecting somewhere in this room and Chris was nearby remote viewing. But Jake and I would be the ones to get the information.

"Out of line? You blew open the door! You threw Edward's head through the door! Your boyfriend killed Alice! You lit her up with fire from your hand! You threw a damn knife into my husband's leg!" Rose recapped nicely.

"Yes. Like I said, I was out of line. Although I will not apologize for Alice. She threatened my future children. You of all people can understand my reaction, Rose."

"You killed Jasper. How the hell did you kill Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I have my ways. The same way I killed Victoria and her horde of newborns. I killed Laurent as well. I have killed vampires who threatened me. What else would you expect me to do?"

"How…you…" Emmett stuttered.

"Edward threatened you Bella? I find that hard to believe. He loves you." Esme said quietly.

"I didn't kill Edward. I could have. It would have been as simple as lighting a match. I didn't. Edward spied on Jake and I and became very jealous. He entered my room uninvited and touched me. I'm afraid if a vampire touches me…well Jasper found out." I told them truthfully.

"What do you want with us Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi, they are being led by a vampire named Irkalla. She is coming to visit you soon. In a few days I imagine based on your conversation with your friends. She plans to start a war against humans. I cannot let that happen."

"The Volturi has always strived to keep humans ignorant of the existence of vampires, Bella." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi are no more. They are like the rest of vampires. There are no more covens Carlisle. No more families. All vampires serve her."

"Bella you know we have always had respect for life. I am a doctor! I would never join her. None of us would."

"I'm considering it." Rose whispered. Jake looked at her sharply.

"Carlisle you wouldn't have a choice." I told him.

"There is always a choice!"

"She can control you! Don't you get it? This is no run of the mill vampire Carlisle."

"Then what exactly is she?"

"She is the first." I told him.

That seemed to bring quiet to the room.

"How do you …what is your role in this Bella?" Esme asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Emmett asked.

"Is there a difference? I am going to war. The Wolf Pack and I are going to war to save our species. Sides have been chosen Carlisle. I don't want to hurt your family any more than I have done already. Once she is dead you can go on with your existence."

No one said a word.

"Tell us about the Alaskan vampires." Jake told Carlisle.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Jake responded quickly.

Carlisle answered.

"I won't tell you about them. You will kill them. They feed from animals, the same as we do. They have been our friends for years. Centuries in my case. I will not betray them. Do what you must, Jacob Black."

"We wish to convince them to leave. The more vampires here the more Irkalla has to control." Jacob explained.

"I understand. They are our family. Do what you must. We will not betray them."

While Carlisle was talking, his thoughts were focused on his extended family. Kate. Electric shock with a touch. Eleazar. Can read other vampires gifts. Not an offensive skill. The rest ungifted. Kate was the one we had to watch out for. I would take her.

I listened to the thoughts of Esme. Denali. They would come in a car. Most likely on…yes, the Cullen's traveled the 101 when they visited. The Denali's would come that way as well.

"Carlisle…"

"Jacob. It's okay. I respect Carlisle's loyalty to his friends. Understand though Carlisle. When they are here they are considered the enemy. Any vampire present is a potential weapon for Irkalla."

"Including us, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

"So you will kill us as well?" Esme whispered.

"If I must. I hope it doesn't come to that Esme. But make no mistake. This is a fight we fully intend to win. We must. Humans will not be slaves to vampires. We won't be meals kept in camps. I am sorry Carlisle."

"I suppose we are at an impasse then. I also do not want to see humans turned to slaves. What would you like us to do Bella? If we cannot fight her why won't you let us leave?"

"I need to get close to her Carlisle. If I am with you when she arrives she won't see me as a threat. If she knows you are not here, she will never come. If I can end her quickly there would be no need to kill your family."

"I understand. What will you do when the Denali's arrive?"

"I don't know Carlisle." I lied. I never thought of myself as a liar. I still didn't. Okay, so I was a liar. But I told the truth when I said there was nothing I wouldn't do to win this fight. Winning this fight meant that every vampire in the world needed to die for good this time. Harsh? Yes. But vampires were also harsh when they drained the blood from humans. They were killers. When a man eating lion is on the plains of Africa, hunters gather to put that lion down. I was now a hunter, and there were many, many lions.

"We will be taking your cell phones. I will be here in two days. You will act as if I am a human pet, if you will. Perhaps someone you are considering changing. That shouldn't be a stretch, should it Esme?"

She looked away from me. Not surprising.

"You wanted nothing more than to be a vampire once." Rose hissed.

"And you want nothing more to be human. I expected you would be sympathetic to our cause Rose."

"You threaten my family and you expect sympathy?"

"No Rose. I expect you to play your role and give your family a chance at survival."

Rose stormed out of the room. I should have read her thoughts. She is the wild card. The others will play ball. Her I was not as sure of. Nothing is guaranteed. Not victory, certainly not life.

"Well, I suppose it is time to go. I will be here in two days. Stay quiet and pray to God that I can take her down. Then we can all go on with our lives."

Jake gathered the phones. Rose tossed hers down the stairs. Jared was listening for outgoing cals but I didn't want to take a chance. Jake and I stood up and walked out. Once we were a safe distance away, he asked the question I knew was on his mind.

"Still want to kill them?"

"Want to? I don't know. But I will." I told him honestly.

"Bella, you know how much I want them dead. But if that is too difficult for you…"

"They are the enemy, Jake. They go down. Every vampire goes down, whether they are a nice person or not. I didn't lie to them about one thing. This is war, and I fully intend to win. Now take me home."

"Your house or mine."

"I don't care. Home is where you are Jake."

Jake POV

I took Bella to her house. I knew Charlie had been wanting to spend more time with her. Last night I slept by her side, holding her all night. I wasn't able to make love to her. Neither of us wanted to take a chance of waking Charlie. It was fine though. It was enough to feel her in my arms. We talked quietly until she drifted off to sleep at 3 AM.

She told me her fears. Bella put on a brave face in front of most, but she was frightened. I knew the feeling. I told her about my first phase. Listening to the legends. Realizing what I would have to do. The first time I bit into a leech and vomiting when the adrenalin wore off. How badly I wanted nothing else but her.

She told me about her fear of watching the changes in herself every day. Watching her hair thin and grow dark. Looking at eyes every morning that looked less and less like her own every day. Her worry over my reaction to her appearance. Her worry over losing herself. She told me that she lost herself to Cullen and then to the bracelet and she was afraid of never finding who she was again.

We both agreed with one certainty. When we held each other the fear went away.

That was enough for us.

We sat on the couch tonight watching a ballgame with Charlie. Bella fried chicken, a skill she learned in Wyoming that didn't involve magic.

"That was damn good Bella. Glad it wasn't only bad habits you picked up in Wyoming." Charlie said casually.

Wait.

"Bad habits?" I asked. Bella was looking at the television, suddenly very engrossed in the baseball game.

"Oh, you mean you didn't know Jake?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"Know what, Charlie?"

"Nothing Jake." Bella mumbled and sent a chilling look towards Charlie.

"I just figured with your heightened senses and everything you would have known about Bella's new habit."

"Dad!"

"What? I wouldn't think you had secrets from your soul mate Bella."

"What habit?" I asked her. She didn't look happy.

"A few times I may have tried smokeless tobacco." Bella said in a huff.

"Oh. That doesn't seem like such a big deal."

"A few times Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Dad. Cut it out." Bella hissed.

"Sorry Bella. I was just picking on you."

"How many time is a few times Bella?" I asked, curious.

"It doesn't matter. I quit."

"That's good. I mean it's not like it could hurt you…" I reasoned.

"That was my point!" Bella agreed.

"But the thought of you spitting that black stuff is sort of disgusting." I finished my thought.

"And that was my point." Charlie said.

Bella sighed and curled closer into me.

"It doesn't matter. I quit. Moving on."

I smiled at her tone. Sometimes she seemed so in control. Other times she seemed like a girl being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be.

"Well I suppose we all need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Early start and all. No idea when they are going to roll in. Could be out there all day." Charlie said as the news went off.

He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Yeah, he's right Jake. I need some sleep too. See you at 6?"

"I'll be here Bells."

She kissed me goodnight and whispered in my ear.

Thirty minutes later Charlie was snoring peacefully. Her window slid open. A quick trip up her tree and I was in front of her. She only had a tee shirt on.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"I thought I would get an early start on the day." I told her honestly.

She reached out and I grabbed her tiny hand, letting her lead me to the covers. I took my shirt off and climbed underneath feeling her warm body mold into my side. To my dismay she was wearing panties. I suppose she thought that might help us focus on sleeping but it was having the opposite effect on me.

I slowly ran my hand over her ass.

"Jake…"

"What?"

"Sleep."

I sighed and closed my eyes. She moved in a little closer. The feel of her steady breathing was enough for me though. Soon I was drifting off into a deep sleep. I was nearly there when I noticed an absence of noise. Specifically the absence of Charlie's snoring.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"He's up. Closet."

I moved quickly and silently, shutting the door a split second before Charlie opened her bedroom door.

This was ridiculous. Before he moved back in we could have been here all night alone with no interruptions. I should have taken her to my house. I get that he wants to spend time with her but treating her like she is a 17 year old girl and not a woman with the weight of the world on her small shoulders…

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells. Just checking on you."

"I'm fine Dad." Bella told him sleepily.

"Course you are. Nervous about tomorrow?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah. I mean they are supposedly like the Cullen's but they are vampires. Vampires who we plan to kill."

"Well I don't want to keep you up. Just need to do my security check. You go right back to bed."

Oh damn. Glad I had shorts on.

"What security check?" Bella asked.

"Bella I am your guide and your father. I need to make sure no vampires are hanging out waiting to ambush you in the house. I'll be just a bit."

I head his footsteps heading towards me. He was outside the door. The doorknob turned. This would be awkward.

Charlie stood before me. Staring at me.

"Okay. No vampires in the closet." Charlie looked up and down. I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella's eyes glowing a bright blue.

Charlie couldn't see me.

He turned and walked towards the bedroom door. Finally…

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes Dad?"

"That's a neat trick. I couldn't see him at all. Very impressive baby girl. Don't keep her up late Jake, See the two of you in the morning."

I walked out as Charlie closed the door.

"Think he smelled me?"

Bella rolled her eyes and rolled back the covers.

"Get under the covers wolf man."

Narrator POV

The black SUV rolled down the 101 carrying very nervous vampires. Being summoned by the Volturi was unusual in itself. Being called to the Cullen's to meet the Volturi was very strange indeed.

"It must have to do with that human Edward is so fascinated on. He should have turned her months ago." Tanya seethed.

"That has nothing to do with us." Irina reasoned.

"We knew Irina. We knew and did nothing. Let him play the human along, risking exposure for all of us." Tanya answered her. She had thought of this many times over the past months. Even discussed killing the human with Laurent to protect her coven. Now Laurent was gone.

"Perhaps they can help me determine what happened to Laurent."

"He ran off Irina!" Kate argued. "He is a nomad. They get bored"

"Look at the fellow there walking. You don't see many cowboys walking in this part of the world." Carmen said quietly.

Along the side of the rode strode a tall, lean man in his early fifties. He smiled as the vehicle drove by. Once the car was out of sight he tipped his silver cowboy hat up and looked towards the sky.

Within seconds a bolt of lightning hit a large tree at the edge of the road, causing it to fall across both lanes. The 101 would be closed for a while.

Chris took out his phone and sent a text to Old Quil.

Three miles away Old Quil breathed a sigh of relief. Although not a crowded road they had to be certain no other cars became involved. So far so good. Quil could have done what is necessary to ensure human lives weren't lost but it would have taken a great reservoir of strength.

Instead he simply turned around and called down the lightning from the sky. Chris had taught him this practice many years ago. Simple Earth magic that comes in handy for times like these.

A large tree crashed against the highway, covering both lanes. Old Quil stepped into the forest to watch the show.

The Denali's heard the tree fall behind them. They heard the tree fall in front of them although from a greater distance away.

None commented, but all caught that this was not a coincidence.

They continued driving until they came upon a strange site on the road. A girl in a cowboy hat riding a horse.

"You certainly don't see that every day in Washington." Eleazar commented mostly to himself.

They parked the car and stepped out. The girl and her horse trotted in front of them.

"Road's closed up ahead." Bella told the five vampires.

"Perhaps we should turn around then." Carmen said hesitantly. The bracelet that girl was wearing. It seemed to glow and was making her very uncomfortable.

"Roads closed back there as well. This is where your road ends."

The five vampires watched as the lovely young lady dismounted her steed and took off her hat. She slipped her feet out of her boot's. Her horse trotted back.

"I understand you are good people for the most part. This isn't personal." Bella whispered.

She then pulled Kate out and through the backseat window.

Kate had been watching the proceedings with a kind of surrealism. Now however reality crashed back in and she had a…she wasn't sure what she had on her.

Bella armored up, striking Kate with her right fist to the jaw. Landing on top of her, she was not surprised to see Kate's hand go directly for her face. The hand touched armor but Bella could feel the power radiating underneath her fingers. It frightened her and excited her simultaneously.

Clutching each other in a death roll the two combatants moved to the side of the road. The vampires moved to help their sister with the armor clad teenage girl who seemed to be able to wrestle with vampires.

Before one of them could make a step though, the forest on both sides of the road came alive.

Jake was nervous. Not only was the love of his life battling a leech in front of him but four more were present. Jake had brought Leah, Sam, Jared and Paul to the battle, leaving Embry and Quil to be babysat by the youngest pack members while they babysat the Cullen's.

Jake had faith in the contingent he brought. But this was the first time they would battle this many leeches at once.

On the other hand the Denali's didn't know they existed unless the Cullen's told them. Bella did not believe they did. It was good enough for him.

Eleazar panicked. Seeing five very large wolves step out of the trees set every survival instinct he had on edge. He wanted to grab Carmen and run.

The problem was there was no place to run to.

The trees shook with the sound of the howls radiating from the wolves. Eleazar prepared to fight but he knew it was hopeless. There would be no victory today.

Jake saw the fear in the male's eyes. It was all the confidence he needed as he thought one simple order every wolf knew.

"Attack."

Bella and Kate had exchanged blows and retreated farther into the dense forest. They finally both found their feet.

"What are you?" Kate hissed.

Bella said nothing.

"Fine." Kate moved towards the witch. The witch raised her right hand and a blast of blue light erupted.

After it passed, Kate looked down, surprised to find herself still standing.

Until she saw the hole in her chest that went clean through.

"How did you do that?" she whispered a split second before Bella's sword took her head. A simple chant and Kate Denali was no more. Thunder stepped out of the woods and Bella mounted the beast. It was time to check on the others.

Rushing back to the highway, Bella found that not much was left. The four other vampires were in a fire on the side of the road. The wolves retreated slowly to the tree line and reemerged fully dressed.

Bella ran to Jake, wrapping her arms around him.

"We're good too, Swan." Paul commented snidely.

Bella laughed. "I'm glad Paul." She told him honestly.

"So that seemed pretty easy…" Jared tried.

"Don't get excited. This was warm up. Tomorrow is the main event."

The wolves seemed to take this in stride.

"So what are we going to do with the SUV?"' Leah asked.

"Move it to the side of the road. Charlie can claim it later as abandoned property." Jake instructed him.

"Come on guys. Let's head back to La Push. I'm hungry." Bella said.

Twenty miles away Quil and Embry sat in the woods by the Cullen house watching carefully. The Cullen's had not made a move to escape house arrest since Bella placed them on it. But neither Quil nor Embry wanted to be the ones who were on duty when they did escape.

So it was with this single minded focus on the Cullen house that they never noticed the vampire named Demetri in the trees high above, upwind of the wolves.

Demetri sat watching the wolves for nearly an hour. His first instinct had been to warn Irkalla of the presence of these monsters. For surely they were lying in wait for her and all of them.

Turning to leave though, Demetri was hit by another thought. The thought of two faces.

Alec and Jane were two of the most sadistic creatures he had ever ran across. Jane at least. Alec did as he was told.

Everyone knew what Irkalla and Nergal made Jane and Alec do every night. To them. To each other. The look on their faces when they emerged from wherever Irkalla had them stationed that night.

Demetri's thoughts carried over to the townships that he had participated in the slaughtering of. The bodies left behind on the street. The children…what she did with the children.

No.

Demetri knew what he would do. He would keep this to himself. Should the wolves arrive he would attempt to take Alec and Jane away. Attempt to get himself and them out of harm's way. And far away they would run. Far away from this evil woman and her mate.

Demetri did not know what these wolves could do. But they were his only chance at seeing Irkalla dead.

At this point he would take any chance he could find. Even if it meant he died as well. Dying would be better than living under her rule.


	22. Chapter 22

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for beta'ing. Quick shout out to my female clone Caystar. She's thirty something, from Texas, and writes Garrett, Peter, Jasper and Paul stories, with bad ass sarcastic Bellas. Sound familiar? She just finished a Paul Bella story called Objects in Mirror which was awesome and is writing a great Garrett Bella story called Independence Day. If you aren't reading her, and judging by the reviews most people are reading her, check her out. I don't usually read when I am writing a story but I take time for her stuff. Great job Caystar. Thanks for the entertainment. If anyone is wondering Chapter 28 will be posted to Tricky Raven in the next few days and it isn't close to being complete. It's gonna be a big one. Hope you stick with me. Also the next five or six chapters won't have much humor. Lot of action, tension and some grief. On with the story.

Chapter 22

Irkalla was running out of patience. One final stop to put the animal eaters in their place and remind them of what they were. Then it would be time. She had vampires in the FBI, CIA, Secret Service, and Interpol. Cabinet members in governments around the world.

The time to strike was now. A simple text message would instigate the attack. A press conference to organize the attack against humanity. But first a final stop.

The Cullen house.

"Very nice. They have good taste." Nergal whispered.

"I will most likely kill these pathetic excuses for vampires and we can move on. We do have a vampire uprising to organize dear." Irkalla informed him calmly.

She had twenty two vampires with her. She did not need them, but every queen deserves an entourage.

"Caius, you and Nergal will accompany me inside. The rest of you will stay in place in the front."

Irkalla seemed to glide over the wet grass. She listened and heard nothing. No sounds in the surrounding area. No voices inside. Certainly not the voices of 12 vampires who were supposed to be present. She didn't bother knocking on the door. They knew she was here.

Walking inside she saw no one. A set of stairs in front of her led to the next level. Irkalla rose with her servant Caius and lover following her.

"Welcome." A soft female voice came from the room she entered at the top of the stairs.

"You are Esme Cullen?" Irkalla asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. This is my husband Carlisle and my son and daughter Rose and Emmett."

Irkalla was instantly alert. She expected more vampires.

"Where are the rest of…" her question was stopped short by the dawning realization of a heartbeat in this room. Her eyes shot to the back of the room. Against the wall, behind the big vampire, a small human girl stood wide eyed and alert.

"My name is Irkalla. I am the first vampire. Your queen and mother. I come bearing good news. Our time in the shadows is over. We are taking our rightful place over humans. Where is the rest of your family?"

The doctor spoke.

"I'm afraid Edward is on a trip along with Alice and Jasper. We weren't informed of your arrival until yesterday. They were unable to arrange transportation to return in time."

Irkalla tried to focus on the doctor's words but her gaze was violently drawn to the human girl in the back of the room. There was nothing special about her. She wore old faded blue jeans and sneakers. A white, simple tee and a denim jacket that was slightly too big for her. Her eyes were guarded. She stared at the ground and appeared very frightened. What was she doing here?

"The Alaskans?" Caius asked, pulling Irkalla to the current conversation.

"We don't know Caius." Carlisle said honestly. Bella had not told him.

"Who is this human?" Irkalla whispered.

"This is Edward's girlfriend. We are planning on changing her soon." Carlisle said quietly.

The Cullen's stepped aside and she saw the girl clearly for the first time. A slip of a thing. But something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to kill the child. She was harmless. Irkalla did not understand her reaction. She had not reacted like this since…

"Nergal, kill her. Kill her now!"

"Of course love." Nergal moved to obey, though Irkalla could tell from the tone of his voice that he was confused.

Irkalla expected a reaction from the Cullen's. Surely they would attempt to talk her into sparing their human?

Nergal towered over the small girl who was looking at the floor and biting her lip.

"Nothing personal young lady." He sneered.

"Same here Nergal."

The girl met his eyes and he was taken back. Her disposition changed. She was not frightened.

Nergal barely saw the flash of silver. He felt the pain though. A pain he had not felt in a very long time. The pain of steel cutting through his body.

Bella lifted her sword between Nergal's legs and arched upward. She saw his skull split in two and the two sides of his body fell apart. Blue fire exploded from her body, burning her clothes and enveloping Nergal's body.

Irkalla held in a scream, while watching her first lover and companion burn to dust. But her emotions would not be held in much longer. Twenty feet away from her was a site she never thought she would have to behold again.

A warrior witch wrapped in armor surrounded by blue flames.

"You betrayed me?!" Irkalla shouted at the Cullen's. Bella charged the short distance across the room. Before she could reach Irkalla, the ancient one lifted her hands. The four remaining Cullen's attacked Bella.

Outside the vampires in the yard heard the scream of their queen.

Jane motioned to move inside and was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and saw Demetri.

"It is time we leave." He said quietly, eyes scanning the tree line. A tree line that was suddenly alive. Large wolves were moving from the foliage.

Werewolves.

Jane prepared to attack. Alec focused on the nearest beasts.

"Quiet them and let's go Alec." Demetri whispered.

"The Queen…" Jane started.

"Can burn in Hell. Even if these things can't kill her, they can buy us time. It is time to go Jane. You, Alec and I. I can keep us ahead of her. We do not have to be her servants."

Jane listened to Demetri and then glanced at Alec. The two exchanged a look. No more. Whether they were caught or not, performing for that thing…

"Alec?"

Three wolves rushed towards them and then stilled in the fog of Alec's deadly gift.

Demetri, Jane and Alec left the yard.

The fog gone and the wolves recovered they joined the fight. The Volturi in the yard were scrambling. Jake saw the three running.

"Go after them, Jake?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Focus on the ones here. We need to get these taken care of." Jake had a mate to get to inside.

Bella POV

I had hoped that Irkalla would try to kill me herself. Instead I was able to turn Nergal into dust. But my surprise was blown. She reacted quicker than I expected. Esme and Carlisle had both struck me in the head. Emmett had my arms pined behind my back and Rose was choking me.

I was getting pissed off.

Irkalla approached slowly. Cautiously. That's right. Come a little closer.

"So the bracelet found a new home. What is this noise outside? You have more witches? Wolves? Did someone say wolves? Are you bringing others into our fight? Not very sporting little witch." She ran a finger over the armor on my cheek. Rose still hadn't moved her hands from around my throat.

Close enough.

I summoned every bit of power I could draw from the Earth and let my body turn into a conduit for it. Blue light exploded from my body. I felt Rose's hands blow away from her body and Emmett's arms broke off. Irkalla screamed. Her hair was on fire. I dropped to a knee and saw Rose and Emmett were in flames. The blonde who came with Irkalla had ran outside. Irkalla looked at me and then at Carlisle and Esme. Without looking I swung to the right and then the left, briefly feeling my blade slicing through their heads. The windows were shattered and the house was on fire.

I dove for Irkalla. I managed to land on top of her and attempted to shove a dagger through her brain. She dodged and tossed me off. Rolling through the remains of a wall I hit the ground.

The sudden impact knocked my breath out. I looked around and saw my wolf pack locked in combat with the Volturi. I couldn't tell who was winning. It looked like neither side was backing down. Irkalla…

I rolled over and saw her. The bitch was running. No…she was waiting for me. She grinned and took off for the woods. Damn it.

"Thunder!"

Chris had her near. He and Quil were watching from nearby. I hope he heard me.

Thunder burst out of the forest, swerving wolves and fiery ruins to reach me. Never breaking stride, I jumped on her back as she ran by and we were moving, following the trail that Irkalla left. The bitch didn't go far. She wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

Two hundred yards away I found her standing in a small clearing. I jumped off of Thunder, and slowly approached her.

"So a new…"

"Not here to talk bitch."

"But battles such as ours deserve dramatics wouldn't you say? I must thank you. I suppose you could have harassed me from the shadows as I took my rightful place over your kind. This way is much more sporting. I can kill you now and make sure that damn bracelet never finds another girl's arm again."

I still wasn't in the mood to talk. Sword in one hand and Axe in the other, I charged.

And missed.

Damn this bitch was fast.

She struck me twice in the face before I could recover. The second blow knocked me to the ground. She leapt over me, trying to bury my skull in the ground. I reached out with the bracelet and let loose a blast of energy that knocked her back into the damn sky.

Hoping that some part of her was knocked off, I was sorely disappointed. She brushed the dirt off of her black dress and smiled.

"That the best you got kid? The third one before you had a hell of a lot more power. You need more practice. Too bad you won't get the opportunity."

Irkalla stood before me quickly and swung. I ducked but caught her knee in my gut. Another swing to the side of my skull hit home. Even through the armor I could feel her power.

I grabbed her face with my right hand and screamed.

She twisted my armored hand off her face and guided me to the ground. A foot to my jaw and I was back on my ass.

Fuck that hurt.

My entire skull, my entire body was covered in armor. Still I could feel the bones trying to mend underneath. I couldn't breathe. My ribs…three…four of my ribs were shattered. My jaw was broke. I was swallowing my own blood.

"No, you are definitely not as strong as the ones who came before you."

I struck her jaw. She smiled.

"I wonder if your dogs will provide better sport. Assuming there are any left when I return."

I dodged a kick but she must have spun and delivered another one. I found myself thirty feet away, face first in the ground.

The armor receded from my face and I spit up blood. A lot of blood.

"Hmmm, that smells good. Witches blood is always sweeter. I bet you were infected with venom beforehand as well. That's why it took the last witches husband so long to find a replacement. I figured you would be a better fighter. Of course his wife wasn't much of a challenge. Perhaps he has low standards."

I tried to stand.

I fell to one knee. The pain.

I couldn't breathe.

My face hit the ground again. Irkalla must have hit me in the back of the skull.

I was dragged up by my hair.

"What is your name?" she asked. I didn't answer. I was fighting to hold onto consciousness. If I lost…Jake…Charlie…Chris…Old Quil…Mom…

I hit a tree and slumped down. Opening my eyes I saw my armor was receding. Oh damn.

I coughed and blood poured onto my chest.

Irkalla stood over me.

"I don't have much time here girl. I have a world to take over. Since you aren't very talkative and you aren't much of a fighter…"

She raised her hand and prepared to strike me. I had to dodge. I had to get room. Space.

Lightning struck Irkalla from the sky. The blast deafened me. She stepped back, her dress smoking.

Fighting to keep my eyes open I saw the silhouette of a cowboy standing behind us.

"Chris Jennings. I knew you wouldn't be far behind."

Lightning swirled around Chris. The wind picked up. Thunder rolled overhead.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Irkalla."

"As have I, Chris. It is good that I am able to take care of old business before moving on to greater things."

"You are going nowhere, leech." We both turned at the new voice. Old Quil walked out of the trees and stood beside Chris. Fire was circling his body. Great red flames.

"Sit still little girl. I will be right back." Irkalla walked towards Chris and Quil. I tried to stand again.

I fell again.

Jake POV

This is a fucking nightmare.

We were outnumbered. Our element of surprise ran out quickly. The leeches were fighting back. Some ran at first. But twelve remained.

Leah's leg was broken. Quil had broken ribs. Sam was injured.

I pinned a leech and bit into her chest. She screamed and moved to the side, ripping herself in two. I kept trying to reach Bella. Her mind was closed off. I had no idea how she was doing.

Embry and Jared ripped one leech apart. Quil was struck in the head and dropped.

"Gather in the middle." I ordered.

My Pack circled. Brady was limping. He looked bit. He was becoming very, very sick. I could feel it. Collin was a deep gash down his side. The blood was flowing freely. Leah was limping.

I took stock of who was around us. We were in injured. Ten whole leeches stood around us, snarling.

"One on one guys. We don't have the numbers to attack in pairs."

We broke and charged the leeches. One jumped on Brady. I took him off and rolled. Another was on me.

My paw was just crushed. Pain lit up my world.

My jaws clamped on the nearest dead thing and I bit. Sam was just thrown into me.

"Back up! Get to the center of the debris. We can bite and throw directly into the fire."

Jumping into the remains of the Cullen Mansion, I was immediately concerned that this was not a great idea.

8 leeches.

We were surrounded by flames now. It would help us offensively but we could be burned too.

Where are you Bella?

"Give me an injury report."

The leeches were slowly stalking towards us, wary of the fire. This would be a battle to the death. We were injured. They were injured.

"Jake?"

"We fight until there are no wolves standing Sam. We make our stand here."

Bella POV

I couldn't move. I was cold. Probably because I was nearly naked.

Renee was supposed to come visit me in a few days. Jake and I were going to spend time with Rachel now that she was back, before we hit the road to clean up Irkalla's mess.

Jake would rebuild his car. We could talk about the future. Maybe college.

Instead I was lying broken at the foot of a tree, nearly naked. Chris and Quil were standing in front of Irkalla. They would die. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?

Chris struck Irkalla with lightning again.

Irkalla laughed.

I wanted a future. I wanted a wedding on the beach. I wanted to live forever, watching my children grow.

"Get up."

The voice in my head. The voice on my wrist.

"I can't."

"Get up now."

"Ursalla?"

"Listen to the bracelet. What does it tell you?"

What did it tell me?

Irkalla was close to Chris and Quil. They were keeping her back but she would break their shield soon enough.

I didn't want to quit. Chris told me to never lose control.

No. Chris told me never to lose control until it was time.

I stood up.

My ribs crumbled.

But I stood.

I thought of the look on Jake's face when we picked up Rachel from the airport. The joy on Billy's face when we brought her home. The look on Charlie's face when I came back from Wyoming.

Cleaning stalls every morning. The pain in my back when I weighed eighty pounds and lifted 50 pound bags of feed. Shoveling hay. Running every evening. Pushups and pull ups in the barn at the end of each day.

I should have just died if this was how I was going to go out.

This fucking evil bitch.

Give me everything you got girls. I need it all now.

I felt the power surge through me immediately. More power than I ever allowed before. I always focused on controlling the power of the bracelet. I never let the bracelet control me.

My armor wrapped around my body. I didn't have to look to know it was no longer silver. It no longer shined. It was black.

I didn't know if I could come back from this. If I would ever be the same. But if I didn't do it, there would be nothing to come back to.

"Chris, Quil…go help the pack."

Irkalla turned towards me.

Chris nodded. The two turned and left.

"Ready for round two?" The demon asked me.

Dark energy left my hands and knocked her to the ground.

I straddled her waist and began hitting her. On the fourth swing her jaw cracked. She reached for my throat. A black knife met her arm and her hand was no longer part of her body. Irkalla screamed.

She struck me in the face. I think my cheekbone may have cracked.

I placed my right hand on her chest and screamed. Thousands of years of power and pain flowed through my arm.

Her face was contorting. No longer the angelic beauty. She was twisted. Her outward appearance began to match her soul.

My hand was inside her.

She lifted the two of us in the air. Landing my hand jerked from her body. I formed my broad sword and shoved it into her chest.

Irkalla screamed again.

I was thrown to the ground. My sword stayed inside her. I attempted to sweep her legs. She jumped and pulled my sword from her body. Irkalla dropped the blade and grabbed my throat.

"Nice try. But you are still not powerful enough." She smirked.

The smirk left her face quickly though. I knew why. I could see my reflection in her red eyes. My eyes were glowing. The black shadow rolling around my body was black fire. She was burning.

"Your time has passed. You are going to Hell." I told her truthfully.

I reached inside her still open wound and grabbed her non beating heart,

I squeezed and felt the power erupt through my glove.

Irkalla blew apart around me. I felt a jolt as her essence left. She was no more. Only remnants of a black dress remained.

I fell to my knees. Looking around I saw pieces of her body. Tiny pieces. I needed to light her up.

I mumbled a chant and the ground lit up.

Jake.

Opening my mind, I saw the Pack, circled and surrounded. We were injured. The leeches. At least eight.

I looked toward the sky. The trees were tall but it would be quicker going up than going through without Thunder.

Jake POV

"Stay together. Do not break formation."

"We can't stay like this forever Jake." Sam said.

"I know Sam. But we can buy some time for Leah and the others to heal. My front paw is getting better. Just defend."

"Brady is bit. He needs…"

"I know Sam. But the rest of us getting killed is not going to help him."

Sam slightly nodded. Paul was very agitated. He wanted to attack.

"We need help." Quil stated the obvious.

"We got this. We can take them." Paul added in.

"Look! Is that Old Quil and your Dad, Jake?" Collin asked.

I turned in panic. What the hell was Dad doing here?

Old Quil stood in front of Dad. Chris was walking out of the woods. Where was Bella? What were they doing?

Old Quil stepped forward.

"Taha Aki! We call upon our birthright to protect our tribe!"

The leeches moved closer to Dad. Dad looked at me and smiled.

Dad and Old Quil phased.

Oh my God.

In front of Dad's chair now stood a russet and grey wolf. A pure white wolf stood where Old Quil had been.

The sound of thunder could be heard overhead.

No. It wasn't thunder.

It was Bella. She was completely armored. Her armor was dark. A black fiery surrounded her. She had some sort of black wings around her.

Bella lowered herself to the ground. Her wings disappeared and a large black sword appeared in her hand.

"Injured stay back. Those of us mobile attack." I ordered.

Dad and Old Quil charged. Bella walked between the two wolves cutting leeches heads with every swing of her sword. Flames seemed to flicker from her eyes. Paul, Sam, Jared, Seth and Quil charged forward with me. Within thirty seconds I was in the middle of the pile. The leeches were gone. Bella was in front of me.

She touched my cheek and smiled. Then her armor disappeared and she collapsed on the ground. Chris rushed to her and I growled. He stepped back.

I phased and gathered her in my arms. My hand was broken, but was healing.

Oh my God.

She was covered in blood.

"Bella? Wake up sweetie."

She didn't make a sound.

"Jake…"

"Stay back Chris! Check on my Pack."

"Son, we need to get her inside. Covered up. Warm. She is hurt Jake. We need to move her."

I looked up at Dad's voice.

"Dad?"

Dad was standing. He was naked. But he was standing.

"Jake, Brady has been bitten. Others are injured. We need to move. We need to get to La Push."

I nodded. I understood. But nobody touched Bella.

"Be careful lifting her Jake. She has crushed ribs." Chris whispered.

I gathered her gently in my arms pressing her into my chest on her uninjured side. She just needed rest. Rest and she would heal. We all would. Even Brady.

"Paul?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Find the Cullen's in this rubble. Make sure they are dead. Burn Edward's head if it hasn't been done yet. Jared, when we get to La Push burn his body."

"You don't want to do it Jake?" Jared asked.

"It needs to be done. I don't give a damn who does it. Just make sure it is done."

The Cullen's were the past. We had the future to look forward to.

Narrator POV

The evidence of the battle between Bella and Irkalla was abundant. Scorched ground, broken tree trunks, body shaped craters in the ground. Small fires consumed the pieces of Irkalla's body. Her heart burned away.

What Bella did not see when she took off over the trees was a small black puddle on the ground. A puddle that almost shimmered in the shade.

The puddle began to move of its own accord. Traveling around the outside of the site, avoiding the flaming piles of crystalized body. The puddle found what it was seeking.

A finger. A single finger.

The black venom moved into the appendage. The appendage began to twitch.

Soon the finger was crawling along burrowing under leaves.

The venom could not be stopped. It was damaged but it was not gone. Irkalla knew. She had not yet gone to hell. She would be back. The Witch would not see her coming this time. The world was hers. This was only a slight delay.


	23. Chapter 23

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to MistC for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 23

Rachel Black had finally finished unpacking her bags. It was good to be home. Better than she imagined it would be.

She was unsure how she would feel coming back. She had managed to avoid returning on holidays. Big events, tribal days came and went and Rachel did not return. The memories of her mother lingered in this place. Rachel knew if she came back for any length of time, she would have to deal with the pain those memories brought with them. The pain of being a young girl without a mother to guide her through the changes in life. The fear of taking her mother's place as the caretaker of her father. The fear of being stuck in La Push.

But when Jacob called and practically begged her to come visit, she could not turn him down. Her little brother, her funny Jake. He never asked her for anything. Suddenly he was asking. He simply wanted to see her.

She couldn't tell him no. Then to be picked up at the airport by her brother who was no longer little and the great love of his life since he knew what love was, Bella Swan, had knocked her for another loop.

Things were different in La Push. Her brother seemed to have matured emotionally along with his physical maturation. Her father…her father seemed preoccupied. She knew he was glad to see her. The tears in his eyes told her as much.

Despite that joy he was quiet last night. She expected an interrogation on every aspect of her life. Her work, her school, her friends, her love life, or lack of one. Instead he was distant, staring out the window most of the night. This morning he was gone. Jacob was gone. She supposed the two must have gone to Port Angeles or Forks. Perhaps Dad had a doctor's appointment. Nothing was mentioned.

Rachel watched TV for three hours. The entire reservation seemed dead. Where was everyone? Jake's friends had not been around. She called Leah's house and was told by Sue that Leah and Seth would be gone for the day. No offer of where they were.

Tired of watching , Rachel stepped out onto the porch in time to see a caravan of vehicles driving at a high rate of speed to Old Quil's home. One was her father's truck. Men were in the back. A large Chevy followed at a high rate of speed. Two more trucks and Charlie Swan's police car were following the large truck.

Rachel ran towards Old Quil's and then stopped cold at the site before her.

Her father just stepped out of the driver's side of his truck.

Her father was standing.

"Daddy?" Rachel whispered.

He didn't answer. Instead he ran around to the passenger side and opened the door. Her brother stepped out with Bella Swan in his arms. She was covered by his shirt. Her face was covered in dry blood and she was unconscious.

"Daddy? Jacob?"

Chaos.

Embry Call was helping Leah walk inside. She was limping, her lower left leg twisted. Sam was carrying a young boy who couldn't have been more than thirteen. She thought his name might be Brady. Despite his size she recognized his face. He was convulsing. Colin, another boy who must have been Brady's age was shirtless. He had dried blood across his ribs. Scars that looked like finger scrapes.

The party rushed into Old Quil's house. Rachel hesitantly followed. Before she could step inside, Sue Clearwater ran in front of her, carrying a medical bag.

Rachel observed the chaos inside. Jake had Bella on the floor. Sam carried Brady to a back room where Old Quil and Sue followed. Leah lay on the floor next to Bella. Embry snapped Leah's leg.

Rachel and Leah screamed at the same time.

"Seth I need a splint so I can set her leg. Grab one from your Mom's bag." Embry said, while Leah gritted her teeth.

"Hey you! Go to the bathroom and get some warm wet rags." Rachel turned towards the demanding voice that had spoken to her.

"I'm not doing a damn thing until someone tells me what the hell is going on!" Rachel screamed, turning and meeting the eyes of Paul Lahote for the first time.

Rachel Black was lost.

Billy Black knew the look he was seeing on Paul's face. He was present the first time Sam saw Emily.

"Paul?"

Paul said nothing, but continued to stare at his daughter.

"Paul!" Billy called once again.

"Yeah? Yeah Billy?"

"We have this. Please take Rachel to my house and explain to her what is going on."

"Explain?" Paul questioned.

"Yes. Rachel go with Paul He will explain everything. Go."

Paul nodded. Rachel finally looked away from him and met her father's eyes.

"Daddy?"

"It will be okay Rachel. Go with Paul. Believe everything he tells you and then come back. It will be okay."

Paul grabbed Rachel's hand gently and walked her out the door.

Jake POV

"How is Brady, Quil?"

"Sick. Very, very sick. His system is fighting the venom. I am trying different remedies. One of them is the same one I used on Bella to try to draw the venom out of her system. I don't know if it will work."

I nodded. I suspected as much.

We won the battle. But the cost may be high.

Bella moaned in her sleep. She had not woken up since she collapsed at the Cullen's. I listened to her ribs mend themselves on both sides. Pieces slowly fusing back together. Her skull was most likely cracked in a few places. If I listened closely I could hear her bones fusing back together. Her pulse was still low. Her breast plate had been cracked. Her Jaw had just recently straightened back up.

That bitch beat the hell out of her. If Chris and Quil hadn't distracted the leech she would be dead now. I wondered if her injuries were too great when she first collapsed. Seeing her land from the sky, wrapped in that black armor…her eyes were like pits of darkness. She sliced through the leeches in the yard so easily I figured she was fine. Unstoppable. Until the armor came off. Blood had pooled inside her stomach.

Sue said it would take surgery to repair the damage. Surgery she couldn't have. She would heal quicker than a surgeon could operate. Maybe.

Truthfully we would not be able to explain to a surgeon how someone with her injuries was still alive.

Sue gave her fluids through an IV. I kept her legs elevated to keep her blood pressure up. And I waited.

Leah's leg healed. Sam's bones mended. Collin's bleeding stopped. Only Bella and Brady remained injured.

Dad sat down next to me on the floor.

"Doing alright son?"

"Yeah. How's Charlie?" Chris had taken Charlie for a walk when he broke down over Bella. He could hardly breathe. Chris and Dad had to pull him out of the house.

"He is getting it together."

"What about you?"

"Jacob, it is not fair considering the situation but I have never felt better."

He had a sad smile on his face when he said it. I knew what he meant. What an unexpected turn of events.

I really looked at him. He was slimmer. A bit more muscular. I looked at Quil. He seemed younger. Not young but younger. More fit. Both seemed a bit taller.

"I suppose this makes you Alpha huh?" I asked, half jokingly.

"No. You are the Alpha. Just look at Quil and I as the retired reserve." He chuckled.

I didn't.

"She will be fine Jake. She made it through the worst of the injuries."

"And Brady?"

Dad said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. It was in the Spirits hands now.

Charlie walked in and sat down.

"Has she woken up at all?"

"No Charlie. But I can hear her healing."

He nodded and continued watching her. It was all any of us could do.

One hour later the stone on her bracelet lit up.

Thirty seconds later her eyes opened.

"Bella?"

"Jake?"

"Yeah baby."

"It's over?"

"Irkalla is dead. You killed her." I confirmed.

Charlie crawled on the ground next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"Bells. Thank God Bella." He whispered, fresh tears falling.

"How are you …" I started.

"How is everyone?" she finished.

My face must have betrayed me.

"Who?"

"Brady. He's alive but he was bit. He's sick Bella. Everyone else has healed but…"

"Take me too him."

Bella sat up quickly. Then she practically rose to her feet, no help needed. Quil led her to the bedroom where Brady lay.

Bella knelt down beside the bed. Pulling back the covers she placed her right hand over the bite mark on Brady's rib cage.

"Back away from the bed, please."

Quil, Dad, Charlie and I stepped into the hallway, leaving her in the room with Brady. None of us said a word. Bella was wearing my tee shirt. Blood caked her face and the top of the shirt. Her hair seemed even darker. Nearly black now. Her eyes seemed darker. But her bracelet shown brighter. Armor wrapped around her arm.

Blue light curled over Brady's body. His back arched and he began to rise from the bed.

Bella was chanting. It was a language I was not familiar with.

She continued chanting for thirty or so seconds when a blue light filled the room and Brady jerked in the air. He crashed onto the bed and Bella stumbled back. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Baby?"

"I'm okay Jake. So is he. The venom is gone."

I gathered her in my arms and carried her outside. Setting her on the couch, Emily brought her a glass of water.

Walking back to the bedroom I was unsurprised to see Old Quil and Dad laughing with Brady. He was awake. He looked good. He waved at me when I walked in. I hugged him and walked back out.

I saw Bella speaking to Emily and Leah. They were laughing a bit. I think everyone was beginning to relax. We were beginning to relax. Nobody died.

"Jake?" Bella's voice.

"Yeah baby?"

"Edward's body? Was it taken care of?"

"Yeah. Jared did it."

"Thank you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. So long as you are good, so am I." I told her honestly.

I noticed it was getting dark outside. What a fucking day.

"Bella lets go to my house for a bit. I think I really need to be with you alone right now."

"Okay Jake."

"Jake? She is sleeping at home tonight. You can sleep with her, I don't even care. But I don't…please?" Charlie said suddenly.

"How about you sleep at my place tonight Charlie? I would be more comfortable having everyone in my tribe in La Push tonight." Dad suggested.

"Is there room? With Rachel home and…"

"You can have my bed. I won't be sleeping tonight Charlie."

"What do you mean Dad? You have to rest."

"No. Your pack needs to rest. Quil and I are patrolling tonight." He grinned.

Bella and I walked hand in hand towards my home. She was walking steady.

"How did you do that? Did it hurt you? What you did for Brady?"

She chuckled softly.

"No Jake. It didn't hurt. I wish I had woken up sooner. I could have saved him some suffering."

"Bella, are you okay?"

She stared off into the distance.

"I let go of some control Jake. I…every time I do that I am worried. Scared I'm going to become someone you don't recognize. But I had to. I thought she was going to kill me Jake. I nearly…I…look I don't really want to talk about it. Physically I'm fine. Emotionally my pride may have been wounded a bit. I mean she pretty much nearly killed me. I…look, I'm fine. The Pack is fine. We need to plan what our next moves are going to be. I'm sure she was going to instigate a global attack sometime after the Cullen's. Vampires are somewhere waiting for that call. We still don't know how this is going to go. Vampires may still go public. Either way, we have not fought our last leech. We are going to need better planning. Better…Jake we are going to need more wolves."

That thought crossed my mind as well when we were surrounded by the leeches in the Cullen yard.

"We can't exactly order wolves from the general store Bella." I joked.

"I know. But your Dad and Quil. I'm sure wherever Sam Uley's Dad is, if he comes across a leech he will have a similar reaction. We need to trace bloodlines. Find out who is where. I mean Jake, what if Leah isn't the only female? What about Rachel? Rebecca?"

"Oh yeah. While you were out, Paul explained everything to Rachel. At least he was supposed to. We haven't seen them since he left."

"Why?"

"Yeah. Uh, apparently Rachel saw us all come to Quil's after the battle."

"I suppose that would have been hard to explain. But why now? Why Paul?"

I took a deep breath.

"Paul imprinted on Rachel."

Bella was speechless.

Then she was laughing.

Now she was laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny." I told her, slightly annoyed.

"Oh Jake…" Bella wiped her eyes… "That's the first thing I have heard today that is funny."

Rachel picked that moment to walk out of my house.

"Bella? You're okay?" She looked relieved and surprised.

"Yeah Rachel. Sorry you had to find out about all this in this manner."

"Yeah. This was a lot…and you are okay? Because you looked dead earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

I pulled Bella a little closer. The mention of her being dead…

"Jake I am so sorry."

"About what Rachel?"

"That I left you here. To deal with this. I ran off and left you to take care of Dad. To take care of yourself. And then this. Jake I'm sorry."

Damn.

Rachel wrapped me in a hug.

"But I'm not leaving you again." She whispered in my ear.

"Paul told you everything?" I asked.

"You mean the imprint thing?"

"Yeah."

Rachel nodded.

"I'm not sure what to say about that Jake. I mean it's a lot to take. I told him no promises. But I won't run. Whatever you are caught up in, I'm not running. I'm staying."

I wiped a rain drop off my face. Then I realized it wasn't raining.

"Thank you sis."

"Why don't you two go relax? I think Paul said Emily was cooking dinner or something and everyone was heading over there. I'm going to go see if I can help."

"Thanks Rachel."

I watched her walk off and Bella moved closer.

"Weird day huh?"

"Yeah." She agreed. Not much else could be said.

"Come on."

Bella POV

I felt so alive. Every nerve in my body was wired. I was in so much pain, but now, I felt like flying. I was pretty sure I could if I wanted to.

Jake led me to the bathroom and started the shower. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and turned away quickly. It wasn't only the dried blood that covered my face, like a bad extra in a slasher film that caught me off guard.

My hair was nearly black. My eyes were as well.

I should have been relieved. I should have been ecstatic. I should have been thankful that the battle was won and no lives were lost.

Instead I was incredibly horny.

I wanted to fight and fuck. The order didn't matter. I was on edge. I wanted to run Thunder through the forest. I wanted to jump from the cliffs and soar over the ocean, skimming the waves.

I wanted to draw lightning from the sky and wrap it around my body.

Jake lifted his tee shirt form my body. I unbuckled his shorts and watched them fall to his feet. He lifted me by my waist and placed me under the hot water.

I closed my eyes and stood still while he ran the soapy towel over my body. He ran the cloth slowly over my face, my chest, my stomach. Traveling further down…

I took the towel from him and began cleaning him. He turned and I washed his beautiful back. His muscles were rippling under his skin. I had strong urge to bite him. I ran my fingers over the mark on his neck. He ran his fingers over the mark on mine.

"I want to consume you." I whispered in his ear.

"You already have."

I grabbed his cock and squeezed. Wrapping one leg round his back I impaled myself on him. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me completely on top of him.

"I love you so damn much." I breathed in his open mouth.

Jake growled, pressed me against the shower wall and drove into me hard. I bit down on his shoulder. My nails scraped his back, digging deep into his flesh. I didn't want to hurt him but I felt like I could not get deep enough into him.

He walked me out of the shower, with my legs still wrapped around him. The taste of him in my mouth, I wanted to feed on him.

He lay me on my back and pressed his weight down on me. I couldn't move. I could only lie still and try to rock my hips while he fucked me harder and faster than any normal human ever possibly could.

The bed broke underneath us. He still didn't stop. Nothing would stop us.

"Bella?"

"Inside me. Fill me up. Don't you dare come out."

He exploded. The feel of his seed inside me, set me off. I came so hard I saw flashes of bright lights.

He continued laying on me, our bodies twitching while we came down. I felt him grow soft inside me. I missed the feel of him already.

"Again?" I asked.

"We need to check on everyone. Don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." Damn it. I was still wired.

"Why don't you go to Sam's and I go check on some things?" I suggested.

He popped his head up and glared at me.

"You are not leaving my sight."

"Jake…"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I need to go back to the Cullen's. I'm sure someone called the fire in by now. I need to make sure no evidence of bodies remain. I need to check on the site I fought Irkalla. I left in a hurry to get to you. I need to make sure nothing is left. Clothes, anything that could be found."

"I'll go with you."

"Jake you need to check on the Pack."

"We go together or we go tomorrow. Charlie can check on any fire reports."

I needed to get out. I needed to ride. I needed to run.

"Okay. Come with me. We can run. I'll grab Thunder and you can phase. We can be back in time for dinner."

"Okay. I'm sorry Bella. I can't be away from you right now. Not right now. Give me a bit of time. I watched your body fight to heal itself from some pretty severe injuries. Give me a day or so."

He had a point. I stood up and armored up. Looking down I was relieved to see my armor was silver. Maybe I could contain it. Once the adrenalin wore down. It would be okay. I was still me. We were still just Jake and Bells. Right?

Narrator POV

Chris addressed the gathered men and Sue. The Pack and imprints had gone to Sam and Emily's. Sue, Old Quil, Charlie, and Billy remained in Old Quil's home.

"So we need to talk about what's next."

"It's over. Bella killed the bitch. It worked." Charlie said quickly.

"She changed a helluva lot of vampires on her way across the country. She had vampires waiting for her word to attack the human race. This isn't over Charlie. Killing Irkalla was a great step, but battles still need to be fought." Chris explained sadly.

"Why aren't we having this discussion with Bella and Jake?" Billy asked.

"Because we also need to talk about Bella." Quil said quietly.

"What about my daughter!?" Charlie practically screamed, standing up. Sue stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please sit Charlie. Everyone here loves Bella. But there are some things we need to be aware of, to watch for." Quil explained.

"Like what? Like she nearly died today fighting this bitch? That she flew over trees half dead to help you and Billy kill more vampires? Did you two even know you could phase? What the hell happened there? Why did you wait?" Charlie asked.

Billy answered.

"Charlie I didn't know. Not until a second before we did. When Quil called on Taha Aki, I understood. I expected help. I didn't know what kind until I felt the spirit of the wolf enter my body." Billy explained.

"What about Bella?" Charlie asked Chris.

"Charlie, to defeat Irkalla, Bella had to reach deep into the source of her power. The bracelet is a powerful weapon. But it is only as powerful as the wearer. Bella has unlimited potential. But at times, she could get carried away with the power. During training and when we all visited the Cullen's the first time. Every time Bella taps into the bracelet a bit more she opens herself up to change. The bracelet has the essence and experience of all the witches before her. It is possible to lose yourself. To become out of control. In the past it was never a big deal. The witches were strong and the bracelet matched their ability. But with the greater threat and Bella's potential, it is possible for her to tap into more power than she is ready to handle. Bella's current level of power was not enough to defeat Irkalla…"

"She wasn't ready." Charlie said accusingly.

Chris took a deep breath.

"I don't know. But we were out of time. Bella knew this. Quil and I distracted Irkalla to buy Bella time. To perhaps allow her to heal. But as Irkalla tried to reach us, we could see…"

Chris stopped talking.

"See what?" Charlie pressed.

"We could see that she wasn't going to heal." Quil answered.

"But she did." Billy pointed out.

"No. She allowed the bracelet to take control of her. Instead of using the bracelet as a weapon she allowed the bracelet to use her body. She gave up control." Chris said.

"What the hell difference does it make?" Charlie asked, still very agitated.

"The more powerful Bella became, we noticed changes in her Charlie. Changes such as her hair, and her eyes. No major changes. Her personality changed a bit as well." Chris answered.

"She is the same! She is still my daughter!"

"Yes. She is. But when we first started training, Bella was concerned about having to hurt the Cullen's. As she grew stronger, she no longer was concerned. When she arrived back in Forks it took everything in her not to kill them on first site. She craved battle. Again, not a big deal, but a slight change in her personality. Now that she has allowed all this power to go through her, we aren't sure how she will be changed once again." Quil explained.

"So what? She is going to turn into a different person?" Billy asked, doubt coloring his voice.

"No. But we need to watch her carefully. She is 18. She should have been in Wyoming for a year at least. Then she should have been eased into it. In less than a year, she has gained a great amount of power and killed a great number of vampires. I know we all noticed her hair and eyes are nearly completely black now." Chris mentioned.

That brought silence to the room. Charlie sat down.

"So what is going to happen?" he finally asked.

Quil shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe nothing. All we are saying is everyone in this room loves her very much. We need to watch her behavior. Power is easy to lose control of. It can change a person. Just watch her. Try to keep things as normal as possible when we aren't going after vampires."

"Pay particular attention to any changes in habits…" Chris started.

"Like an 18 year old girl using smokeless tobacco?" Charlie practically growled.

"Yeah. Like that." Chris whispered.

"So what now?" Sue asked.

"Now we eat." Billy stood up. The feel of his legs under him was so strange. And he was hungry. Very, very hungry.

"I'm going to the Cullen's. I'm sure it has been called in. The Fire Department is probably there. Questions will be asked. I have to figure out how to cover this up. Bodies won't be found. Questions will be asked."

"I'll go with you Charlie." Chris offered. He needed to make Charlie understand. He wanted what was best for Bella. She was the closet to having a daughter that Chris would ever have. He loved her. He saw her nearly die today. Then he saw her as something he did not recognize. And it frightened him more than he wanted to admit.


	24. Chapter 24

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for betaing this story.

BPOV

The noise was soft but it caught my attention enough to wake me. It was dark. Very dark. Usually a light was on in the hallway. Nothing.

I lay still while my eyes adjusted to the darkness. There. A noise. The noise that woke me up. It sounded as if something was being dragged. What the hell was Charlie doing?

"Dad?" I called quietly.

Nothing. No. My door just cracked open.

The light switched on. What the hell?

"Hello Bella Swan."

I sat up in bed and saw her immediately. As lovely as ever. Irkalla.

And she had Dad's body in her arms.

I looked at my wrist and saw it was…where was my bracelet?

She threw Charlie's body across my bed. His head landed in my lap. His eyes…his dead vacant eyes were looking at me.

"I killed you." I managed to say without a breath in my body.

"I am eternal you stupid bitch. Witches come and go and I remain. Of course you are the last. Once I am done with you, this world is mine."

She moved closer. She grabbed Charlie by his neck and tossed him to the floor. I couldn't move.

"You were very lucky. I should have killed you. It's time to rectify that mistake."

Her cold fingers caressed my cheek. Her other hand pulled my hair back. I caught my reflection in the mirror across from my bed. My hair was brown. Thick, long and brown.

No.

Her lips were on my neck.

"I'm going to drain you slowly. Witches blood tastes so sweet. Try to relax. It will hurt a bit. Just don't fight it."

I found my voice when her teeth pierced my skin.

I closed my eyes and screamed.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

I stopped screaming and opened my eyes. Charlie had me by both shoulders. He was shaking me.

"Bella?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah baby. It's me. You had a nightmare."

My eyes were wet. I had been crying.

"Where is Jake, Bella?"

Jake?

"He has patrol tonight. He and Billy are running…why?"

"I just thought he may have been hiding in the closet or something. I was calling for him to come out when I couldn't get you to wake up."

"How long were you trying to get me up?" I asked.

"A few minutes. You were moaning and then crying and then you sat up and screamed. Scared the hell out of me kid," Dad laughed.

"Sorry." I told him embarrassed.

"Don't apologize. You have been through a lot. You want to talk about it?"

It had been two nights since the fight with Irkalla. The Cullen's were officially missing people. The cause of the explosion that leveled the mansion was unknown. Mallory had started rumors of insurance claims and faking deaths.

Jake and I had returned to the spot I fought Irkalla. The evidence of the fight was all around. But no body parts that I could see. She burned.

Yet she stayed on my mind.

I had been edgy. She left a lot of vampires behind. We expected them to make a move. They may. But it was probably too soon. So we sat and waited.

I was frustrated.

"I'm frustrated," I told Dad.

"That wasn't a scream of frustration Bella," Dad pointed out.

Normally I would not talk about this. But I had been making an effort to be more open with Dad. I didn't want to have any secrets from him. That meant big as well as small.

"I had a dream about Irkalla."

"Okay."

"It seemed real. Very real."

"Okay. I would be a bit worried if you didn't have a nightmare or two considering everything that has happened. I have."

That was a surprise.

"You have?"

"Yep. I had a nightmare tonight. I had a nightmare two nights ago before the big fight. I have nightmares about you being hurt all the time Bella. It will pass."

I nodded my head.

"You are used to sleeping with Jake right? Think that may have had something to do with this?" Dad asked.

"I guess. Pretty bad huh? I should be brave enough to sleep by myself." I laughed, self-consciously.

"How 'bout you work on that later and get some sleep now? I'll sit up and hold you."

"Dad…you don't have to hold me."

"When you had nightmares as a little girl I would come into your room and sit up against your headboard. You would crawl into my lap and sleep the rest of the night away," he grinned.

"I think I'm a little old for that now Dad," I replied, rolling my eyes a bit.

"Okay. Night kid. I love…"

"You're leaving?" Wait a second.

"Yeah. I mean you are definitely right. You are too old for that. It would probably be a bit awkward and I know you aren't big on affection…"

"Maybe you could sit with me for a little bit? Just until I go back to sleep?" It was a pretty bad nightmare. I was worried about him now. If he was in here I could keep an eye on him.

"Okay. Scoot over."

I moved over and Charlie sat down and stretched out his legs, sitting back against the headboard.

"You want a pillow? For your back?"

"No. I'm good Bella."

I put a pillow into his side and leaned into him. This wasn't so bad. He started rubbing my hair. That was so relaxing. I do remember him doing this when I was little….

I woke up when sun broke through my window. My head was leaned into Dad's ribs. I looked up and saw he was asleep. He fell asleep sitting up with his arms around me. Oh my God his back.

"Dad?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Hey angel."

"Are you okay? Your back?"

"No more bad dreams right?" He grinned.

"No."

"Totally worth it. I better get ready for work. The search for the missing Cullen's continues."

That surprised me enough to get a laugh.

"Putting a lot of effort into it, Dad?"

"As much as OJ is, looking for the real killer," he said seriously.

Before he walked out, I jumped out of bed and grabbed him in a hug.

"I love you Dad."

"I know Bella. I love you. You have a good day. Get some rest. Go shopping or something."

Dad walked out leaving me alone.

What to do? Jake would be sleeping today. I could go curl up next to him but if that happened it would lead to other things. He really needed some rest.

I was edgy. Two days ago I destroyed a blood thirsty ancient vampire. Today I was bored.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite leather pants. It was time for a ride. Maybe I could find some sort of trouble to get mixed up in.

Jake POV

Bella wasn't answering her phone.

"She is probably asleep. Why don't you get some sleep?" Dad asked.

"I will. I sleep better if she is near." I told him honestly.

"Jake you can't expect her to hang out here all day. She needs to get out. Let her have some time to herself. It will make it much more special when the two of you are together."

I said nothing. I didn't want to disagree with him. He was in too good of a mood. The two of us patrolled all night. The Pack usually splits the night shift so we can all get some sleep at a regular time, but Dad would not be stopped. I could see in his head how much fun he was having, running beside me. But now Dad Jake bonding time was over and I wanted my woman.

I knew she didn't sleep well without me either. I hoped maybe we could both rest today.

I may as well lay down. She will show up later.

I wasn't sure what time I woke up. It was raining. It was still daytime. Bella was not next to me.

Rachel was.

"Rach?"

"Hey Jake. Uh…Paul just called."

"Okay…"

"He's at a bar. A bar near Port Angeles. Frequented by bikers."

Hell no.

"Rachel you are not going to a damn biker bar! What the hell is he doing inviting you there?!" I'm going to break his fucking legs. Again.

"He didn't call to invite me Jake. He stopped by because he recognized a bike. A black Harley."

"Rachel do you know how many black Harleys there are?"

"Only one with Wyoming personalized plates that say Witch."

Oh.

Yeah, there aren't many of those.

"Is there a vampire there?" Shit. She must have tracked a vampire…

"Paul has been there a couple hours. He walked in to check on her. There aren't any vampires there Jake."

"Then what is she doing there?"

"Getting hammered according to Paul. She has been hitting it hard since he has been there. He hasn't approached her and he doesn't think she even noticed that he is there."

Okay…

"I guess…getting hammered? She is sitting at the bar drinking?" I asked for clarification.

"Paul said she may also be…playing pool. For money. She has won quite a lot. It's starting to make some people mad."

"Text Paul that I am on my way and not to let her out of his sight. For God's sake don't let her drive."

I got into Chris's car and stretched the thing as fast as it could go. I knew the bar in question. More of a slaughter house. Hard core bikers hung out there. I knew she could take care of herself but…

Dad's thoughts last night. The ones he didn't want to slip. A conversation. Watch Bella's behavior for signs of change.

No. She must be looking for leads on vampires. That has to be it.

I pulled up and saw her bike. It was 5. Everything was quiet. A decent crowd for five o clock judging by the parking lot. I could hear music blaring from the inside. But nothing…

Yelling?

Cursing?

Did something just break?

I was steps from the door when a body crashed through it. A bald headed biker in his forties rolled on the ground, unconscious. He was a big guy. He cracked the door in two when he went through it.

Shit!

Another body flew out the window.

Running inside, I saw chaos.

Paul was in the corner, staring with his jaw open. He was staring at a gathering of people attempting to assault a little dark haired girl who was in front of the pool table.

Bella.

She had a pool cue in her hand and was twirling it like a baton. Bodies were dropping. She just kicked a guy in the head.

Head butted woman in leather. Dressed a lot like Bella was.

Bella was smiling.

A guy grabbed her from behind. Before I could move she tossed him over her head into another guy.

A woman hit her in the face. She hit the woman in the gut and the jaw.

She wasn't armored up. She apparently didn't need to be.

She jumped on the pool table and kicked two guys.

"You want me to grab her boss?" Paul asked.

I…had no clue.

Paul took my silence as agreement apparently. He jumped behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down little gir…"

Bella grabbed Paul's dick and twisted. She head butted him with the back of her head. She twisted and backhanded him.

Paul hit the ground.

A guy swung a chain towards Bella from above. I caught it and tapped the top of his head. He dropped.

Bella turned at that and seemed to snap out of whatever battle lust she had been in.

"Jakey?"

Yep. She was drunk. She stumbled a bit.

"Hey Bells." We looked around and I saw everyone in the bar was on the floor. A few pools of blood but nothing major. No one looked seriously close to death.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping. You were up patrolling." She slurred a bit. Paul got up, groaning.

"Paul! What are you doing down there?" she asked.

"It's where you put me." Paul grumbled.

"Bella why don't we go home? Paul can put your bike in the back of his truck." I suggested.

"You wouldn't mind Paul? That would be so sweet" Bella grinned and patted Paul's cheek. He flinched when she did it.

"Let's go, baby…"

"Hold on. I have to pay my tab."

Bella walked up to a corner of the pool table and grabbed a stack of what looked like hundred dollar bills. She pulled two and walked up to the old biker behind the bar who was looking at her with awe.

"Here you go Freddy. Keep the change. And you should really talk to these guys about being such poor losers."

Freddy simply nodded and Bella grabbed my arm. I walked her to the car and belted her in.

"So how was patrol last night, dear?" she asked.

"Uh…uneventful."

"I bet your Dad had a blast, didn't he?"

"Yeah…Bella what the fuck was that?"

"What was what? What were you doing there anyway? I never thought that would be the kind of place you would hang out in."

How much had she had to drink?

"Bella, Paul saw your bike there. He called me. What were you doing there?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hanging out. Wasn't much else to do. I knew you would be asleep and didn't want to wake you so I thought I would take a ride. I ran up on this place and thought I could talk bikes with some of the other riders. Then a guy asked me to play pool. I had never played before but I figured it would be good practice for this trick Chris taught me, moving things a little bit with my mind? Anyway it worked well. A guy asked me to play him for money and I figured why the fuck not. Then some others wanted to play. I kept winning. It was all good until Dirty Suzy called me a whore. You know how I feel about that word. So I pushed her. Her old man grabbed me by the arm and I broke his arm, then she tried…anyway it just got out of hand but damn was it a blast."

"You started a bar brawl because you were cheating at pool?"

"No, I started a brawl because she called me a whore. And I wasn't cheating at pool."

"You used magic to make the balls go in."

"Show me a rule book that says you can't use magic. It's not my fault they don't know magic."

She had a point.

"Look Bella you can't walk around beating up people." I told her firmly.

"That's good to know, Jake. The last guy who tried to tell me what I could and could not do had his head cut off."

Ouch.

I looked and saw her grinning. I hope she was kidding.

"Bella…"

"Shut up." She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to my…oh hell…

Bella POV

We pulled into Jakes. He thought I may want to shower and eat before we went to Charlie's to discuss our next move. I could see his point. Charlie probably would not approve of me hustling pool, power drinking and getting into fights at biker bars. But Charlie did tell me to relax. And it was relaxing.

Chris and Old Quil were waiting in the drive. I glared at Jake.

"I didn't say a word."

"I'm not listening to a lecture." I had been in a good mood. I really wasn't in the mood to be spoken down to. May as well set things straight now.

I hopped out of the car and tried to march towards them. Unfortunately I may have been a bit under the influence still as my first step nearly sent me to the ground.

I looked at Chris expecting to see disapproval. Instead he looked…confused?

"You okay Bella?"

"Uh…yeah. Why?" I saw Quil sniffing. Fuck. If they didn't know, they would know now.

"I tried calling you." He told me. I looked at my phone and saw the missed calls.

"Sorry Chris. I had it on silent. What's up?"

Chris looked at Jake and then at Quil. Shaking his head he finally addressed me.

"An FBI agent is at your Dad's office. Says the FBI was called in to look into the disappearance of the Cullen's."

"This soon?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. The FBI agent has muddy brown eyes and very pale, very cold skin." Quil told me.

Oh no.

"Where is he?"

"At the Fork's police station. Your Dad had the presence of mind to mention to the agent that his daughter dated Edward Cullen. He is very interested in meeting you. Immediately. Charlie called me and I told him I would bring you there. We need to go. Uh…are you in any kind of shape…."

I was cold. Fear had me nearly frozen. An unknown vampire had Charlie.

"What the fuck are we doing here?!" I nearly screamed.

"Calm down. Sam and Jared are at the Station outside. The vampire has no clue what is going on. He has no reason to suspect any of us. He is most likely looking for Irkalla. He will want to talk to you to see if you have knowledge of vampires and of what may have happened. He doesn't suspect a thing. Charlie is doing well. But Bella we may need to keep this guy alive for a bit. He could tell us a lot of intel on the vampires out there. What the plans were. Back up plans. Locations. But you need to be at the top of your game. Are you…drunk?"

I felt my armor cover me. The power flowed through my body. It healed me. My head instantly cleared.

"Not anymore. Let's go. We can talk about the plan on the way up there."

I walked back towards the car, Jake by my side. Take him alive? Maybe. But he wouldn't be around my father.

Narrator POV

Martin Burk sat patiently drinking coffee with Chief Swan. A typical small town police chief, the man was obviously clueless about the world around him. Martin would be gone already, except for one little nugget of information that the good Chief dropped. His daughter dated Edward Cullen.

Swan said they had been together for a year. No way she didn't know what he was. That meant she was in the know about vampires. Irkalla was missing. If any human might have a clue about what happened at the Cullen house it would be a girl who dated a vampire.

"My daughter texted me. She is on her way. Can I get you more coffee?"

"Uh…no." I will probably drink your blood later but no coffee right now.

Martin had been in the FBI for the past six years. He met Irkalla twenty-one years ago. After centuries of hiding his true nature, hiding his kills, carefully feeding to avoid those damn Volturi, she found him in London. He had never seen a more beautiful woman.

After a day of talking to her he had pledged his existence to serving her.

She would be the one who would lead his race to the proper place in the food chain. The Volturi, traitors to their kind, would bow before her. Aro lacked bravery, cowering in the shadows. So afraid of the weak humans.

He expected her call. She told him she had one more stop to make and then the call would be made. He would destroy his coworkers, cause chaos in the law enforcement community.

The call never came. Instead he traveled to Forks to find the Cullen mansion was a burnt heap. Irkalla was nowhere around. No sign of any vampires. The signs of battle were evident. This was no accidental explosion. The surrounding woods showed evidence of war. The ground all around the home was scorched, not just in the vicinity of the fire.

No eyewitnesses. The house was too isolated. The only person who had a chance of knowing what happened would be the teenage girl who dated a vampire. According to Chief Swan they were very in love. Swan spoke highly of the Cullen Boy. He spoke several times about what a good head the Cullen boy had on his shoulders.

After twenty more minutes Martin heard the roar of a motorcycle outside. He peered out the window and was a bit taken back. Stepping off the bike was a black leather clad young lady, she did not look like the eighteen year old bubbly girl he expected to be dealing with. She was beautiful, but she had a definite edge to her.

The girl practically ran in and wrapped her father in a hug.

Martin froze. Something was wrong with her. He wasn't not sure what but every sense he had told him she was dangerous. That was ridiculous though. She was just a tiny girl. Nothing dangerous about her. He caught a strange scent on her. Smelt like a wet dog. It was feint but there. She must have a pet.

"Bella this is Agent Burk. Agent Burk, my daughter Bella." Chief Swan introduced them. "I'll let you two talk."

Charlie Swan walked away, surprising Martin a bit. He figured he would have a difficult time getting the girl away from her father. Now to determine what the girl knew.

"Agent Burk, I know what you are. I am so glad to see you." She whispered.

That was easy enough.

"You know what I am?"

"Yes. Could we go somewhere and talk? Where we can't be heard?" Her eyes cut to her father who was in his office now.

"Of course Ms. Swan."

Martin watched as she walked to her father's office and told him she would be taking a ride with Agent Burk to the Cullen Mansion. Her father simply nodded and told her to be careful.

Charlie was using every ounce of self-control to try to appear normal. He was voluntarily letting his daughter go with a vampire. He knew she wouldn't be alone. He knew she could handle him. But it went against every protective instinct he had as a father.

Still he had to trust her. He had to trust those around her. He smiled and told her to be careful casually and went back to his paperwork. He could hyperventilate as soon as she left.

Bella was excited. Her body was humming. Her only goal was to get the vampire away from Charlie. She could handle everything else later. Getting Charlie safely away from the leech had to come first. The leech opened the door for her and she walked directly to the government sedan. Having a seat in the passenger seat, she tried to relax as the leech sat behind the driver's seat.

"So Ms. Swan, where to?" The leech smoothly asked.

"The Cullen house. I can show you where I hid the body parts."

Martin nearly drove off the road.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"First will you change me? Edward was planning on changing me this month."

Change her? Every instinct in his body told him to rip her to pieces. As soon as she talked she would be dead.

"Of course. You know of vampires. Why have you not been changed before?" Martin asked.

"Edward wanted me older. It was supposed to happen soon. We were going to discuss it the night I was…he told me not to come over. He said some visitors were coming and I couldn't be there. I went anyway. I stayed in the woods. There were so many vampires…" Bella whispered.

"Yes. The Volturi. Royalty of the vampire world. What happened?" Martin asked, growing impatient.

"I…they were attacked. I saw the whole thing. After it was over, I grabbed all the body parts I could and hid them. I knew that they could be put back together but I wasn't sure how. So I hid them."

The girl was shaking now. Martin could not have her panicking.

"Who attacked them Bella?"

"Could I just show you? It would be easier if you saw where it happened. One of them lost a limb too. I saved it."

One of them?

"Of course. Just relax. You can show me where they are and I can work on getting them together again and we can change you as well."

The girl smiled in relief. "Thank God. I knew when I saw you my prayers had been answered."

They drove in silence until they reached the Cullen House. The girl got out of the car and immediately walked towards the backyard without a word. Martin watched her until she stopped.

"Come on! I can show you back here." Bella continued to walk. Martin followed her. She walked past the backyard continuing into the forest. Finally she came to a stop on scorched ground.

"Here it is," she whispered. Martin looked around. The ground was burnt in places. Tree trunks were cracked. The ground was torn up. A battle definitely took place here.

"What happened here, Bella?"

"Do you have any gifts? Can you read minds like Edward? Or see the future? Can you protect us?" she asked nervously.

Martin laughed at the ignorant child.

"I have no gifts nor do I need any. I am more than capable of protecting the both of us. Now tell me what happened."

"They were attacked by…"

"By what?"

"Zombie wolves." Bella whispered.

Sam, Jake, Embry and Quil walked out behind the cover of a fallen tree. Martin saw himself surrounded by the native men.

"What the hell is this?" The four men phased in an instant. Martin was now surrounded by four snarling wolves. He backed up, prepared to defend himself. Until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning he saw a vision from his past. The woman Irkalla sent him along with others to kill over twenty years ago. But it wasn't her. It was another.

"You're a witch." He whispered.

"We have some questions to ask you, Special Agent Burk."

Martin screamed when he felt teeth close on both his arms. Hitting the ground he felt teeth on his legs.

He found himself lying on the ground quickly with no arms or legs. The witch stood over him. Then he walked out.

A tall slim cowboy. His face had aged but Martin would never forget it. The witch's husband. The one she made disappear.

Chris Jennings kneeled down next to Martin's torso. He smiled but there was no humor in the expression.

"Well there is a face I will never forget. Nice to see you again vampire."


	25. Chapter 25

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

A/N Okay, first I noticed reviews are slowing down on chapters. Not sure if this is a result of many of my regular reviewers moving over to Trickyraven to read ahead or if the story is getting boring. Hope it's not the second. I appreciate all the feedback I get from you guys. Keep it coming.

Second. I have never given warnings in my chapters. Not much. I like readers to be surprised. But my readers at Trickyraven pretty much slammed me for this chapter. I'm talking threatened bodily injury, suggesting I hide in a cave. Due to that experience I am issuing something called a tissue warning. That's all I'm saying. You have been warned. No threats.

Jacob POV

This cave was pretty much inaccessible to anyone in the tribe who wasn't a hardcore hiker and caver or a wolf. It was isolated, small hidden behind foliage, dark. The perfect place to hide a vampire torso. Chris road behind Bella on Thunder to get up here. Dad and Old Quil made it here in wolf form.

Charlie had gone to Seattle. Bella and I were supposed to meet Renee at the airport tonight. The plan was, I sleep from patrolling all night, Bella relaxes, we leave around 5 to go to Seattle to pick up her mother from the airport and return to Charlie's around 11. Easy day.

Instead, I slept, Bella started a brawl at a biker bar after getting smashed, Charlie spent the afternoon chatting up a vampire, we all ripped said vampire to pieces and then carried his torso to a hidden cave on top of a mountain and now were preparing to interrogate the vampire. The vampire that was the ringleader of the gang that killed Chris's wife.

Typical day apparently.

I walked into the cave with Chris and Bella at my side.

Chris was tense. He had not said much. We were all a bit shocked to find out he knew the leech. I suggested he stay behind and he looked at me like I suggested he wear a strapless dress and hopped onto Bella's horse. Bella had wrapped a chain around Burk's neck and drug his torso up the mountain.

I was elected to speak. I'm not sure why. I suppose considering the situation I was the one most likely to keep his cool. The werewolf was the one who was most likely to keep his cool around a leech.

Perhaps we should hire a pack therapist.

Chris and Bella stayed back at the entrance of the cave. I stepped forward and looked down at the torso. He didn't look happy.

"You burned my arms and legs. Kill me already. Why are you doing this?"

"Aren't you going to tell me you're a federal officer and I'm in a lot of trouble?" I asked seriously. Bella giggled in the back. I thought she would like that.

"You're a fucking werewolf. That's all you are. You may have chased off Irkalla but she will return."

"She is ash, dumbass. Unless you got some very good superglue and unparelled jigsaw puzzle solving skills she is staying ash."

From the look on his face, this seemed to catch him by surprise.

"There is no way…"

"Shut up. I'm not going to waste time convincing you she is dead. I don't have to. You know why? Because she is fucking dead and you have no arms or legs. Let's get to the reason you aren't sharing the ground with her."

"Why isn't the witch talking? What about the cowboy? He disappear again? He's good at that when danger is around." Burk laughed. I glanced at Chris who only grinned. Good. He would be fine.

"I'm the alpha of my pack. You are on my land. I will ask the questions."

"Why would I tell you anything? You think I am afraid of pain? Death?"

Oh you have no idea.

"Death? Why would I want to kill you? You are too useful to me just as you are." I sat down on the ground and looked down at him.

"What are you talking about?" Now he didn't seem so cocky.

"This place. It's perfect for you. Every couple months we can bring some skunks up here for you to feed from. Leave you chained here. See here is my problem. I plan to have kids one day with the witch behind me. Our children will carry the gene that makes it possible to turn into a wolf if they are exposed to your kind. The problem is we can never prepare children because we never know when we run into you pieces of shit. But if I have you here then when my son is ready I can bring him up here. Explain what you are. Have a little show and tell. He can phase and use you as a chew toy, get some jaws on experience, you got me?"

My plan seemed to leave him speechless.

"You would be doing a tremendous service to our tribe. You would have my gratitude." I told him solemnly.

"You…you are joking right?"

"Let's talk about your past. You mentioned that the human male behind me, disappeared. My soon to be wife, my woman, my lady, she is, as you have pointed out, a witch. You decided you needed how many vampires to kill the last witch?"

"What of it?"

"Just find it funny you are taking shots at my friend Chris here when you needed a gang to take out a woman. You're a tough guy aren't you?"

That pissed him off. He closed his eyes and tried to look away. I grabbed him by the chin and made him look up. He then made the mistake of opening his mouth.

"Fuck you. Her name was Serena right? Isn't that what you screamed before you disappeared cowboy?"

I stuck a finger through his eye. He screamed when it popped out. I handed it to Chris.

"Now, I realize this cave isn't much to look at so if you are prepared to spend eternity blind keep talking shit."

Chris kneeled over him.

"I'm not disappearing this time. I was there when Irkalla was blown to pieces. I saw the witch pull her heart out of her chest. Her body exploded around Bella's hand. Then she was ash. Kind of like this."

Chris lit Martin's eye. Martin screamed.

I was a bit disturbed to hear Bella giggling. Nothing wrong with it. But I didn't figure Bella would get off on torture. Chris deserved this. But…the conversation in my Dad's mind came forward again. Changes in behavior.

"Fuck you. I won't tell you anything. Do what you will." The vampire gasped when he stopped screaming.

"I know. I never expected you to tell us anything." I told him honestly.

"Then why?"

"Whatever gave you the idea we needed you to talk. Everything you know is in that perfect vampire brain of yours."

I turned to look at Bella. She was no longer smiling. Her glove was present on her right hand. It wasn't silver and it wasn't gleaming. She looked at me with eyes that seemed very black.

"I'm going to need to be alone for this Jacob." She said quietly.

I felt a shiver at her tone. I had a feeling she would not be shining. Chris and I stood up and walked out.

We reached the front of the cave to see the Pack members who came waiting for us. Sam was about to ask me a question when the night was disturbed by an ungodly scream.

Yeah, I had a feeling her armor was very, very dark right now.

Bella POV

"Alone at last Agent Burk." I whispered.

He said nothing.

"I'm going to take everything you know from your mind. Everything you have ever done, learned, every pain you have ever caused. I won't waste time talking to you or asking you questions. I really can't stand to speak to your kind. So shut the fuck up while I do my thing."

I formed a black dagger in my hand and moved towards him.

"What are you doing?" he whimpered.

"Taking a look inside your head you big tough guy. Literally. This is going to hurt. Now no more questions. Save your strength."

I had Serena's memories. I remembered this fucker's face. He laughed while she was beat to death. Still, I needed information.

He tried to jerk back so I placed a knee on his chest. I caught a glance of my armor. It was black. Very, very black.

Ursalla talked to me about this once. She warned me. My other sisters talked to me about this when I was still trying to form a butter knife in my right hand. I thought it was a joke.

Don't let the power get to you Bella. It can change who you are. It can control you.

What choice did I have? I wasn't strong enough on my own to defeat Irkalla. The shiny super heroine got her ass kicked.

Maybe I would lose who I was. But I agreed to this to save humans. To kill vampires. To protect others. So if I needed to turn into a dark armored bitch that is who I would be.

I sliced into his forehead and began circling his skull cap, trying my best to ignore his screams. When I had a circle I gently removed his skull and saw his sparkling, crystalized brain underneath.

He was no longer screaming at least.

The dagger in my hand melted. I was not sure what came next. I was kind of winging it here. My fingertips were glowing with blue flames. I touched his brain and my fingers melted into the organ.

His thoughts hit me hard. I nearly jumped back but held on. I saw. I heard…

Oh no.

I jerked my hand back. Martin was moaning. I slapped him.

"How soon?"

"You said no questions." He whispered, eyes staying closed.

"You told them tonight." I said more to myself. If he didn't contact his friend they were all to come looking for him. All of them.

Charlie would be bringing Renee back right now. He was stopping in La Push at Billy's so we could explain everything to her. Explain why she needed to stay in La Push for a while. For her protection. Emily's sister and her husband and their three year old child were visiting her. Jared and Seth were on patrol. Rachel was at home with Paul. Kim said she may stop by and watch movies.

"They will find where I was. They will find your pet's scents all around mine. They will follow. What will they find witch? Tonight was feeding time. I should have contacted them at least two hours ago. They are here. You are going to have a lot of people to make disappear tonight."

I grabbed his brain and screamed, watching dark blue fire leave my hand and incinerate him.

Running outside I saw Jake, Chris, Sam, Billy, Leah and Old and young Quil looking very concerned.

"Bella?" Jake asked. The look on his face caught me off guard. He was looking at my body. I looked down and saw I was completely covered. I hadn't been this covered since I fought Irkalla. My armor was slithering over my body, rather than staying immobile.

"We have to get to La Push. Now!"

Narrator POV

Emily had cooked too much. With Paul the only wolf not patrolling or with Bella, she had cooked way too much food. Her sister and her sister's husband did not have wolf appetites. She invited Paula and Rachel over. A call to Charlie and he would be here within minutes with Renee. Sue was on her way. Kim had just arrived.

She was not sure how long Sam would be on top of the mountain. He told her it could be all night. She wished he was home. She would never tell him this but she had a bad feeling tonight. A sinking feeling in her soul. Something was not right.

Emily opened the door and saw Paul and Rachel had arrived. Rachel smiled. She confided in Emily that Paul had been a perfect gentleman and things were going well. Of course between Jake breaking Paul's legs and Bella putting Paul on the ground on a regular basis she imagined he had learned some manners. Especially now that Billy had phased.

She would put those negative feelings away. She had many pots of Chris's stew and people needed to be fed.

The howls in the forest still sent shivers down her spine.

"Jake and Sam?" she whispered, looking towards the sounds of the howling.

"No. Jared and Seth. Are Colin and Brady here?" Paul asked.

"No. They wanted to stay in and play some video game Quil bought them…"

"Embry?"

"Said he was going to walk towards the top of the mountain where they took the leech." Emily said, ignoring the sinking feeling in her soul.

"I have to go." Paul turned and phased. Before he could get to the woods a house across the street exploded. Screams of La Push residents radiated from all over. Walls were being torn down. Rachel grabbed Emily's hand and both screamed when two wolves were thrown out of the tree line into the street. Seven vampires walked out behind them. Both Seth and Jared were on their feet quickly, growling at the approaching leeches. Paul was by their side.

Growls down the street. Must be Colin and Brady. A howl of pain. Cars were driving away from yards. Two were flipped over.

"How many are there?" Rachel whispered.

"A lot." Emily answered.

Paul attacked but was jumped by two more. Jared and Seth were engaged with leeches.

"What the hell is going on?" Emily's brother in law asked.

"Stay inside! Hide Claire!" she told them without turning.

Rachel pulled her inside.

Her brother in law walked outside to see about the carnage. Her sister chased after him. Emily screamed.

Seconds later, her sister and brother in law's bodies were thrown through her window.

Emily turned and saw Kim had Claire who was screaming. Emily forced herself to look away from the bodies of her big sister and look outside. Paul was being beaten. He would not back down but three leeches were toying with him, attacking him from front and back. Jared hit the ground hard. Seth landed on top of him. Colin and Brady joined the fight, but were being chased by…at least ten leeches. More were behind them, feeding on residents. One just flipped another car.

Oh God. Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin and Brady were in a circle. They were surrounded. Ten leeches circled them. Emily turned and saw ten more were walking toward her yard. Paul saw and launched towards the house. He was taken down. Two were trying to bite him.

"Paul!" Rachel screamed. Kim was frozen but held onto Claire tightly.

The leeches swarmed the boys. One jumped in the air.

And was cut in half by Jacob Black's teeth. He landed with a roar. Sam charged into the yard and stood in front of Emily. Billy landed next to Jake. Old Quil, ran forward and attacked. Embry and Leah ran by the circle of wolves and headed deeper into La Push.

Bella arrived. Her horse was covered like she was. They both looked like demons. Chris jumped off the horse where he had been riding behind her. He ran towards the house.

"We need to go inside." Rachel said shakily. Paul was on his feet and had a leeches head in his jaws.

Up the road, Leah had a broader picture of the chaos and carnage. Bodies were in the street. People were running in all directions. Houses were on fire. Leah saw her house was on fire.

Rather than panicking, Leah gave herself over to her wolf. She became an animal. Four leeches attacked her and four leeches went down. She crashed through the front of her house through the flames. Her mother was in a corner being approached by a vampire. The vampire turned and Leah took her head before she could growl. Dropping down, Sue Clearwater jumped onto Leah's back and the two ran from the house.

Leah was hit from the side, sending Sue flying to the ground. She jumped up to see a blond haired freak about to attack her. Before he took a step, Embry had him on the ground. Leah grabbed his legs and Embry bit the shoulders and the leech was in pieces.

In front of Sam's house, more leeches seemed to emerge from the woods. Jake and Billy were plowing through a horde of undead. Old Quil took a few shots to the side and crumpled. He was up soon, when he saw Bella nearly take a hit from behind to intercept the leech.

Bella was grappling with three newborns. They had her on the ground. She sliced when she could but another would jump on her to replace the one she cut. Sam moved to assist. He was hit and Old Quil jumped to defend him. Bella sliced three bodies in half, finally regaining her footing. Young Quil heard a scream from inside Sam's house. He burst through the front and saw a leech nearly had Kim. Kim was holding a child. Quil looked at her and caught her eyes.

The power of the unexpected imprint shocked him. He was confused. Too confused to pay attention to the leech who had come in the back, the long haired monster hit Quil in the nose, dropping him to the ground.

The long haired leech was hungry. Wolf blood did not appeal to him. He turned and saw three women holding a little girl and began approaching them slowly, satisfied the wolf was unconscious.

He was within feet of the women when they disappeared.

They disappeared in front of him. No scent. No movement. They were gone.

Outside he heard an explosion.

"You may want to leave while you still can." The leech turned and saw a slim man in a cowboy hat. He smirked until he realized he could not move towards the man. His steps were slow. Some unseen force was preventing him from moving.

He looked outside towards the source of the explosion and saw a strange sight. A black armored woman with fiery arms was blasting his fellow vampires to pieces. She was levitating over the scene of the fight now. Energy blasts raining down with pin point accuracy destroying every vampire she hit. He caught a look at her face. The black metal mask covering her face sent fear deep into his black heart.

"Yeah. She is pissed. You really don't want to be around when she gets like this. You need to go."

He would not be told what to do by a human.

Pushing forward he saw the cowboy backing up. His face was strained. His eyes kept glancing to the site the women had been.

He made them disappear. Of course. A magician.

With a roar he charged and had the cowboy in his arms. It was time to leave. But a bite to eat first.

His teeth clamped onto the man's neck. He barely heard the scream outside. An inhuman shriek. The flying woman came through the window. Before she could reach him, the wolf he thought was dead, bit him and dragged him back.

The wolf ran with him to the yard. He was under the beast and saw body parts all around. Body parts in pieces. The black wolf had a torso in his mouth. Body parts on fire.

His last vision was snarling canines closing over his head.

Bella had seen what was happening to late. She had been lost in the battle, watching for Jake, watching for Billy, making sure the wolves were okay. Old Quil had been hit several times. Chris…she thought Chris had gone to safety. When she looked towards Sam's house, she noticed the leech. The leech biting Chris.

Now Chris was on the ground shaking. Bella placed a dark hand on Chris's neck. He was shaking. She looked to the side and saw Emily, Kim, Rachel and a young child were in the room. Chris had hid them. It's why the leech was able to get past his power.

"Listen, I need you to lay still so I can get the venom out." She stuttered.

"You can't. That doesn't work on humans Bella. I would never survive. Only a wolf can take that." He gritted out.

"Chris I have to do something! You're bit!"

"Yeah. I noticed." He chuckled.

"Okay. Okay Bella, don't panic. We can work with this. You can change and we can keep you away from humans. We can take you to Wyoming to the ranch. You can fight with us. With Irkalla gone she can't control you…"

"Bella I am not going to be a vampire."

"Chris…"

"Bella…"

"I won't do it." Bella said, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"You have to Bella. I need you too."

"Chris…" Bella stopped when Chris screamed.

"This is really starting to hurt kid. You need to help me."

"Chris please…"

"I want to see my wife Bella. Please let me see my wife."

Bella grabbed Chris's hand. She was unaware of the Pack behind her. Sam was holding Emily who was crying over her sister's body. Quil had taken Claire from Kim who was holding Jared. Sue was holding Leah and Seth.

She also did not see Charlie and a shocked Renee, who had arrived while the battle was going on.

"Chris don't make me do this!"

"Do you love me?" Chris practically screamed.

"Yes!"

"Then let me go home, Bella. Please sweetie. I love you. Let me go home."

Bella said nothing. But she finally nodded. Chris touched her chin as her face plate fell down.

"Hey. See this dark look you got going on? That's not you. Don't ever forget it. You are the most special, beautiful girl I have ever known. I would have been damn proud to have you as my daughter. Don't become something you aren't. Hold onto who you are Bella. I love who you are. You don't have to be somebody else to win. Just be you. You were picked by the spirits for a reason. For who you are."

Bella nodded, incapable of words.

Bella turned and saw the room was full.

"Please leave." She whispered.

Within moments the room was empty, Sam and Paul carrying Emily's brother in law and sister's bodies outside.

"I love you Chris."

"I love you sweetie. Thank you for this."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the dagger in her hand.

"Bella, go outside."

She opened her eyes and saw her Dad standing over her.

"Dad?"

"Go Bella." Chris told her, gritting his teeth.

Bella kissed Chris on the forehead, her tears landing on him. She stood up and walked outside into her very confused mother's arms. Jake wrapped her up as well. Bella's arms hung by her side.

Charlie looked down at Chris when the room had emptied.

"Thank you. I didn't want her to have to do it." Chris told him, fighting to speak through the burning in his veins.

"I know. You saved my daughter's life. I will never be able to repay you for that."

"You're doing it now. I'll have a beer waiting on you in Heaven when it's your time."

Charlie nodded.

"Don't let her lose herself Charlie." Chris told him solemnly.

"I won't."

"Charlie this hurts."

Charlie nodded his head. Chris closed his eyes.

The Pack jumped when they heard the sound of the gunshot outside. Bella shrieked and fell to the ground. Renee in her confusion, at least understood that Bella just lost someone close. She tried to get on the ground with her but Bella laid out and Jake laid beside her, wrapping Bella in his massive frame. Her body continued to shake as she hyperventilated. Renee was just beginning to take in the scene before her. What the hell was her daughter dressed in? Did she have a sword? Was she…what came out…was she flying?

"Would somebody tell me what the hell just happened?" Renee whispered.

Charlie walked out of Sam's house, tears in his eyes. Old Quil walked into Sam's house. He wanted to hold Bella but she was in Jake's arms now and no one would be pulling her out.

Billy looked at his home. Bodies littered the streets. Houses were on fire. Homes destroyed. Tribe members walking around, bleeding. A few screaming from a distance. Billy wondered how many of those were changing right now. How many more bodies would be added to the count? Who else would have to die by his people's hands?

"What do we do Billy?" Sam asked.

"We help those we can. We rebuild. We heal. Then we are going on the road. We are going to destroy every single one of these undead motherfuckers that walk the earth. I will not rest until they are all gone."

But looking at the girl I considered a daughter in every way still shaking in my son's arms on the ground, it was obvious the first thing we had to do.

We had to bury our dead.


	26. Chapter 26

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for being my beta.

Okay I got news. I have started an original work on TrickyRaven today. So if you are a member there I hope you will give it a shot. Its gonna be multi chapter like all my stories. Gonna be an action romance. A lot of action a lot of sarcasm and most of the other hallmarks of my writing. It ain't gonna be War and Peace but it should be fun. It's called the Wraith's Shadow. No vampires or wolves. Sorry. Still a bit of sci fi. Just a bit. I'm getting ready for self publishing I think so I wanted to try to write a large work with only my characters and my world. So if you see it, let me know what you think.

I'm pretty excited. Anyway on with the story. We got a ways to go in this one too.

Chapter 26

Jake POV

The disaster was worse than we thought at first. Eighty six people, including Chris died. One hundred and twenty tribe members sustained injuries.

There was absolutely no way to keep this a secret. 911 had been called and Forks EMS responded. Soon Port Angeles EMS was on scene as well. Police could not be stopped. With police came the feds. They had been investigating the nearby town that had been eradicated by Irkalla so they were already close. The FBI felt that Agent Burk must have followed a lead and been taken. Agents interviewed everyone they could talk to. Most people were confused and had been running in terror. Not many people saw us. Those that did mentioned seeing large wolves attacking the superhuman killers and saving them. The FBI passed off wolf sightings as delusions of panicked people. I wondered how long though that would remain. If enough…it didn't matter. I debated telling the feds. I talked to Dad about it. The Council held a secret meeting. All vampires though were burned. Without a body we would have to phase to prove the truth. No one wanted the feds to know about us. Who knows what they would try to do. Labs and tests immediately popped into my head. Let them hear their tales of giant wolves. They didn't know who we were. They certainly couldn't prove it.

The Pack had avoided the feds. Unfortunately my father could not. As Chief of the tribe he basically had to say he was not here at the time of the attack. Someone told a fed that my father had been in a wheelchair for the past fifteen years. Questions were asked about his health. Old Quil cited tribal medicine and patient confidentiality.

This whole thing was a fucking mess. Chris had been declared dead on scene by Charlie. He falsified the cause of death as blood loss by a wound to the neck. The bullet went through his body and was recovered by Old Quil. We didn't need a bullet from Charlie's gun found in the body. An autopsy would be problematic. Sue was working on it. She thought she may be able to falsify an autopsy report that could be slipped into the others.

Two people died of broken necks.

They had been turning.

I was holding Bella who had passed out from hyperventilating. I didn't know.

Sam did it. He hasn't spoken much since then.

The Makah reservation had set up shelters for the survivors while the investigation was going on and homes could be rebuilt. Funerals however would have to be had on tribal land. Emily's sister and brother in law would be buried here. Emily's parents died four years ago in a car wreck. She now had custody of Claire, Quil's unexpected imprint. We haven't even been able to comprehend what the hell that is all about. Chris would also be buried here.

Bella told me once that the vampires took Serena's body, hoping that she had somehow the bracelet had merged into her body. He never found her body.

The man saved four imprints. He would be here, where his grave could be tended and he could be honored.

Bella was in Forks with Renee, Charlie and Dad. Dad was explaining the legends. Legends seemed a silly word. Legends are stories. What we dealt with was very real. I decided I had enough of looking at the destruction. My house had been flattened, the leeches being drawn to my scent I'm sure. The shed remained unharmed. Rachel was packing everything with me. We would be staying at Charlie's. With La Push empty after the funerals the whole pack would be staying in Forks until we could decide our next move.

My phone buzzed. I hoped it was Bella. She had been so quiet. She ate what was put in front of her but she seemed lifeless. I wanted to do more than hold her but I didn't know what. I had absolutely no words to comfort her now. Because of what she learned from Burk's head we made it in time to save many lives. But she blamed the deaths on herself. I don't know what she thought she could have done differently. I should have left more wolves behind. But the numbers…the only reason we won that fight, if it could be called winning, is because Bella levitated forty feet in the air and began firing incredibly powerful explosions of raw energy from her right hand with uncanny accuracy, destroying every vampire she hit with a single blast.

I admit watching her I was in awe and a bit afraid. Her eyes were solid black. Still beautiful but so not her. I loved her with everything I had in me but in my dreams her brown eyes were looking into mine.

"Jake?"

I turned to see Embry had showed up. I figured he would be helping his Mom move to her mother's. She was giving him hell about not coming. It was becoming clear to me that the parents would have to know everything. I really didn't see much point in keeping the secret from those who needed to know. Parents were going to need to know. After what happened in La Push and growing up around the legends, it shouldn't be hard to convince them.

"Yeah Embry?"

"I need your help, man."

"Mom giving you hell?" I guessed.

"No. It's Quil."

Oh. Yeah.

"Where is he?"

"At the spot we used to camp. Jake he's messed up. He is real messed up. This imprint has him freaking out. He feels Chris died because of him. He's afraid Bella is going to hate him forever. He thinks everyone is going to see him as a child molester or something and Emily and Sam will hate him. He's messed up Jake. He won't listen to me. But…"

"You think he will listen to me?"

"Could you try?"

I nodded. Of course I would. He and Embry were my best friends. Always had been and always would be. They were also my pack. We were all hurting. If I could lessen that I would.

I ran towards our old hang out in the woods. I stayed human but picked up speed when I hit the trees. I wanted no one phasing while the feds were here. There really wasn't a Rez to protect right now. Just land. The tribe that made it home had scattered for now.

I found him ten minutes later sitting in a tree house we had set up when we were kids. His eyes were open. They were blood shot. He had been crying. It was a look I recognized well in many faces, mine included.

"Hey buddy," I greeted him, having a seat on the floor next to him.

"Jake. Embry tell you to come talk to me?"

"He said you had a lot of shit you were dealing with and you might need to talk." I acknowledged.

"We all got shit Jake. All of us. How is Bella?"

"She is…" I stared to say fine. But there was no point in lying, "not good."

Quil nodded.

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"What? Quil, Bella does not hate you. Nobody blames you. It was not your fault. You had no way of knowing that would happen."

Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the imprint.

"Jake how is this even possible? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"What the hell makes you think something is wrong with you?"

"I imprinted on a baby? She is three! Paul gets Rachel, Jared gets Kim, you and Bella may as well have imprinted. Sam and Emily! I…Jake! I mean c'mon. What kind of freak am I? I get that I'm immature but really? I'm supposed to wait until she is what? Eighteen? Nineteen? Hope she wants a guy older than her. I don't even want that Jake!"

"Damn it Quil why does no one remember what was said about imprinting? It says the imprint makes the wolf a better person. The wolf will be what the imprint needs. It never said it was an instant girlfriend. It doesn't have to be a girlfriend at all! Remember? Be whatever the imprint needs. Lover, brother, best friend? Just because the other imprinted couples are lovers doesn't mean they all have to be. Have you thought that this will allow you to have any relationship you want without having to worry about imprinting on a female who needs a boyfriend?"

"I thought we couldn't have relationships outside of an imprint?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe because all the imprints so far have been couples. With an imprint who didn't need that who knows what could happen? How do you feel about her Quil?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I just want to protect her. I want her safe." He whispered.

"It's obvious you are supposed to be a protector. A guide. A big brother. Maybe a father figure. You realize you imprinted on her seconds after both her parents died? That's what she needs Quil."

"You think so? I'm no father figure Jake. She will have Sam for that. How the hell am I going to help raise her when I'm a kid myself? How can I have a relationship with a girl where a child is more important than a girlfriend or a wife?"

"Every parent in the world does it." I told him honestly. Except maybe Renee but I will keep that thought to myself.

"Yeah. I guess. But me Jake?"

"The imprint makes the wolf better as well. Maybe you need to grow up a little bit." I told him bluntly.

Judging by his silence maybe I was too blunt.

"You're right Jake."

"Quil you are a fun guy. You make people laugh. That's a good thing. But you also need to temper that some. I'm not saying you should change who you are. You are a good person .A weird person but a good person. Your one of my best friends. Don't change who you are. Just be what that little girl needs. She needs family. Be family."

Quil nodded and then hugged me. It wasn't the first time. Quil was a hugger.

He left the tree house and took off for La Push. I think it would be time to call a meeting. We needed to get issues in the open. We needed to be on the same page. I couldn't sit back and wait for Dad to make decisions. He had enough to deal with. I needed my Pack united and in the right frame of mind. As much as possible.

I was about to get down when I heard him. Footsteps in the forest. Human scent. Must be one of the feds.

Then I smelt the other scent. That sweet bitter scent of decay.

A vampire. Must be a straggler. Looking over the remains of the last attack. Maybe curiosity brought him here.

He couldn't see me. He wasn't looking in my direction anyway. He was smiling from the top of a tree at the man in the suit looking intently at the ground.

The vampire looked like a typical teen. His hair looked like it belonged in the seventies so he must have been a teen for a while now.

This was going to be a problem. I couldn't save the agent without revealing what I was. I recognized him. He met with my Dad. He was the head agent in charge. Fucking great.

The vampire moved closer. I was a hundred feet away. If I saved this guy it would cause so many fucking problems.

Still enough people had died. I would deal with the consequences. If nothing else, maybe no one would believe him.

The leech was making his move. Time to make mine.

Bella POV

I should have felt anger. Annoyance. Something. I felt nothing, listening to Renee rant and rave.

Billy had explained everything to her. Faced with what she saw in La Push the problem was not convincing her that we were telling the truth. The problem is she did not like the truth.

"I can't believe you Charlie! I would have believed you! You could have told me. You could have shown me these giant wolves. Instead you let our daughter go off to Wyoming with strangers for 6 months when she was near death? You didn't go with her? What the hell is wrong with you? She was nearly killed? You are encouraging this?"

Charlie sat with his head down. Billy as well.

"Shut up."

I looked up to see who said that and realized I did.

"Bella…"

"Shut up. I brought you here for your safety. Not for a damn lecture. I've taken care of you damn near my whole life. I love you but you are not going to come in here and yell at Dad. Shut up."

Okay, I was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Bella…"

"Why don't you ask yourself why it was so easy for us to fool you?" I suggested.

"Wh…what?"

"I honestly thought it would be a problem. How will we keep Mom from visiting? She will want to be there for graduation. What will we do? She will know something is up. How can I disappear for so long and she be kept in the dark. Impossible right? I mean this is my mom we are talking about. Sure I moved here so she could have fun with her boy toy but she would be involved in my life. She would want to come down and meet boyfriends. Especially after she saw how tore up I was after Sam pulled me out of the forest. Mom will want to visit often to make sure I'm okay."

Renee said nothing so I continued. I didn't raise my voice. I didn't have to and I wasn't in the mood.

"But it was easy. Even when Charlie told you I was hiding from the Cullen's and we told them I was living in Florida. I figured you would ask questions. No. Truthfully I could still be in Wyoming and you wouldn't have a clue. Not a damn clue. Why didn't Charlie tell you? Why the hell should he? Why should I? Obviously La Push isn't as safe as I thought it would be. Nowhere is safe. So why don't you go back to Florida? Dad and I take care of each other. I don't need you here. I asked you down because I love you and wanted you safe but if you think you are going to come down and second guess Dad after everything he has been through you can leave here and go to hell. People have died. I don't have time for your bullshit."

I stood up and walked outside. I needed air. I needed…Jake. I needed some warmth.

I opened my mind to see if he was phased. I know he told the Pack not to. Not with the FBI swarming La Push but it was worth a shot.

He was phased. He was…A fucking leech. Damn it! Oh shit. A Fed. He is going to see everything. He is going to freak.

I had to get there. I ran to the woods behind the backyard and armored up. Only one way to get there in time.

"_Jake?"_

"_Bella?"_

"_Take him out. I'm coming baby."_

My wings spread and I shot up over the trees. I could feel Jake's location. As long as I didn't think about it, I would find him quickly. Ever since we marked each other I am always aware of his general location, even subconsciously.

I watched him fight the leech through his eyes. The vampire really had no chance. He was fighting the most powerful wolf in Quileute history. My man. It was a foregone conclusion.

Jake cracked the bastards head off as I flew over. The agent was on his ass on the ground watching. Of course he wouldn't run. That may be best… wait. Jake turned towards him. Phase already Jake.

That asshole pulled his gun. He's pointing it at him.

"_Bella if I phase he will recognize me."_

"_Well you are scaring the fuck out of him right now."_

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Wag your tail or something! He's pulling a gun!"_

I freaked. Jake would not be hurt.

The agent fired as I landed in front of Jake. Landing, I placed my right hand up and my glove spread wide blocking the bullet.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" I screamed at the agent. He jumped back. I suppose the two of us did make a site.

"Uh…freeze?" He raised his gun again. I reached out with my grappling hook and grabbed it, throwing it to my feet.

"Want to guess what I am grabbing next if you point a gun at me again?" I asked.

"_Bella?" Jake asked in my head._

"_Don't phase. I will handle this."_

"What are you? What was he? What is that dog behind you?" he stuttered.

"He is a wolf. Not a dog. Show some respect. You would be a bloodless corpse right now if not for him. What is your name?"

"Uh…I'm FBI. I'll ask the questions," he tried.

"You don't have a gun. I can fly and I have a giant wolf behind me. I'll ask the questions."

"Fair enough." He whispered.

I walked closer to him. He was looking at my…

I realized I didn't have much armor on. I spread the thankfully silver metal over my body completely. No reason to give a free show.

"How…what are you wearing?"

"I ask the questions. What is your name?"

"Graham Levoi."

He was a good looking guy. Sandy blond hair, around 6'2". Looked to be in decent shape. Hopefully he had a brain in his head.

"Look me in the eyes." He was still gazing at my outfit. He looked up and I locked onto his gaze.

"You never saw the wolf. You were never attacked. You never saw me. You are going to forget this happened." I told him softly.

He blinked.

"Lady, if I live to be a hundred I will never forget what just happened."

"_That didn't work." Jake unnecessarily pointed out in my head._

"_His mind is too strong." _

"_Can you try harder?"_

"_I might inadvertently give him a lobotomy." I pointed out._

"Agent Levoi we have a problem. You were almost killed by a vampire. That thing on the ground is a vampire. Around fifty of those things attacked La Push two days ago. Armies of these things have been destroying cities in the US and Europe. But I'm afraid I can't let the government find out about the giant wolf behind me. I imagine that will bring a whole slew of problems we don't need. So what am I going to do with you?"

He backed up.

"Did you just see me drop from the sky? Did you see how fast this wolf is? Where do you think you are going to go?" I asked him.

"I suppose we can keep this to ourselves. I go my way and you two go yours?" He asked.

"Really? I'm supposed to buy that?" I grinned.

"I…" he shut up. At least he wasn't a liar.

I looked to Jake. He rolled his eyes.

"_Sorry. Maybe I should have let the leech have him." Jake said._

"_It's not who you are baby." I thought back to him._

"Agent Levoi, I need you to come with me. I am going to explain everything. I believe you are a man of your word or you would have lied to me just now. It is important you keep your mouth shut. After I explain everything to you, you will give me your word to keep this to yourself."

"If I don't?" he whispered.

"I have made many hard decisions over the past week. I hope you won't force me to make another hard decision. But if I have to, I will. Let's go."

"_Bella?"_

"_Go home Jake. I will see you at Charlie's. I will handle this."_

"_Bella don't kill him."_

"_I won't."_ I told him. It disturbed me a bit that he would think I would. It also disturbed me that the thought crossed my mind.

"_Just burn the damn thing Jake. I will see you in a couple hours."_

I grabbed Levoi by his shoulders. He stiffened up.

"You afraid of heights Graham?"

"I don't think so." He told me, looking very nervous.

"Hold on then."

I lifted him off the ground and he threw his arms around my shoulders. There was only one place I could think to take him. Halfway up a mountain to a certain meadow. It was a good place to show off.

We landed five minutes later. Despite the soft landing, he vomited when his feet hit the ground. Luckily I was able to jump back before he spewed on me. Gross. Chris would be laughing his ass off at me.

That thought brought me down.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Graham looked nervous. Understandable.

"I'm going to tell you a story. You are going to listen. Then we will talk about where we go from here.

The story took longer than a couple hours. When it was over. Agent Levoi vomited again.

I sat on the ground and relaxed while he gathered himself together.

He finally sat down across from me on the ground.

"So you and this pack of wolves…what are you planning on doing now?"

"I learned quite a bit from Burk's mind. I know some highly placed leeches posing as humans in government. Highly placed government officials. I'm going after them. I also have a general idea of where large groups of vampires that Irkalla left behind are feeding. At least the areas. I'm going to look for them. I don't expect them to stay together, now that the central leadership is out. I am concerned some of these other highly placed vampires may try to take her place and run their own revolution. That's why they have to go. The numbers will be higher for a few years but my friends and I are going to do our best to knock them back before they get any idea of going public. That's the best I got right now."

Graham nodded.

"You don't think the government can take the body parts of these things and figure out a way to kill them?"

"No. I don't."

Graham said nothing.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I told him Chris was killed by a vampire. As far as I was concerned he was.

I simply looked away. I couldn't think about it right now.

"So where do we go from here?" Graham asked.

"I suppose that's up to you." I told him honestly.

"Keep my mouth shut or die?" he chuckled. There was no humor in it.

"No. I'm not a killer. At least of humans. If you say anything, I am taking my friends and disappearing. I won't let the government take them. The government sure as hell won't take me. What you will do is instead of me spending my time ridding the world of these fucking monsters, I will spend my time hiding from your people and doing my best not to kill them. I need you on board Agent Levoi."

Graham stood up and walked around for a bit. Perhaps I should throw some tree limbs and tell him he couldn't outrun me. Call him my lamb or something.

"_Let's not." Jake said in my head._

"_Still phased?" I knew he had been listening._

"_Yep."_

"_Where are you at?" I knew he was close._

"_About a hundred yards away. You think I would be far away?"_

"_Never crossed my mind." I told him truthfully._

"Okay, Graham said. Suddenly.

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll keep this to myself. I'll help keep this stuff about wolves in the dark. But I want in."

"You want in?" I asked.

"Yeah. We are going to work together. You are going to need someone inside the Government. Someone who can help cover things up, get you information on people. I can help you. I can't just learn this and close my eyes and pretend it didn't happen. I want to help."

"Why? Why do you want this nightmare?" I certainly didn't.

"What is more important than this Bella? I got into law enforcement to help people. To protect. I can't imagine a bigger threat. I want in."

"People have died, who have tried to help."

"I got no family, no kids, no girlfriend. My career is my life. I want in Bella. I can help you."

"_He's right Bella." Jake concurred. Maybe the spirits were giving us a break._

I reached out my hand. He took it. "Welcome aboard Agent Levoi. Give me your number. I will call you. We will be having a planning meeting tomorrow night. I will let you know the time and place."

"Tomorrow night? Shouldn't we do this sooner?"

"No. First I have…I have to bury my friend tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night we make our plans."

"How am I going to get back? I have to make sure the interviews are continuing and start to look for statements I may have to hide."

"I'll fly you back to where you left your gun."

"Do we have to?"

"You can ride the giant wolf if you prefer." I told him.

"I guess flying it is."

I dropped Agent Levoi off and took off immediately for home. It was amazing how natural this flying thing was becoming. I knew I was becoming stronger. Stronger every day. I wondered when it would end. What would I be capable of next month? Would the whites of my eyes turn black? When would I be more witch than human? Would Jake still want me?

When I reached home, to my surprise Renee was waiting in the backyard sitting in a lawn chair. I looked down and was surprised to see my armor was still silver. Of course I hadn't actually fought anything today.

"Mom? What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for my super heroine daughter to drop down from the sky." She grinned a little at least when she said it. Even in the dark I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I realize it was a lot to take in."

"Yes but you said nothing that wasn't true. I have been kind of a horrible mother."

"You aren't horrible. I shouldn't have…we lied to you. I guess we should have told you."

"No. I would have freaked. Charlie handled it much better than I would. I apologized to him. I would like to stay. Bring Phil if you don't mind. I want to be here. I want to try to support you. I'm proud of you. I'm scared to death after hearing what you have had. How you were injured…"

"They told you that!" Damn it.

"I wanted to know Bella. I wanted to know everything."

I looked at the ground. I really didn't know what to say. Usually moments like this I would talk to Chris.

That brought tears to my eyes.

Mom wrapped her arms around me. My armor didn't bother her apparently.

"Shhh, don't cry baby. It will be okay."

"It won't Mom."

"Yes it will. You are strong. It will be okay." She kissed my cheek. I looked over her shoulder and saw Jake and Dad standing by the window watching.

"I don't know what we are going to be doing Mom. I don't know where safe is anymore. But we will figure it out tomorrow. Tell Phil to fly down here. We will find a safe place." I whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you come inside and eat? Billy said all your friends are coming. This Pack? Sam is feeling very down. Emily is upset. It sounds like you all need to be together tonight."

I wasn't hungry. But if I didn't eat, Jake would be upset. It would be good for everyone to be together. We needed each other.

"Okay. But I need to do something first. You can help me."

"Anything Bella."

"I need to cut my hair. Then I have to figure out what I am going to say at Chris's funeral. I have to get ready to say goodbye."

I needed to grieve. Then it would be time to move. No more surprise attacks. No more waiting for vampires to show themselves.

I would grieve. Then I would hunt.


	27. Chapter 27

All rights belong to SM. Thank you to Mist for beta'ing this story

Chapter 26

Narrator POV

The gathering was small. This was the first of many scheduled for today. A day of funerals. They would be going on all day for the next three days. Then La Push would be empty until the investigation was over. Billy looked around and wondered how many would come back to this land. Would there be a La Push when all was said and done? Would the Quileute people ever return?

Billy could only hope so. This was their home. No matter where in the world they roamed, this would always be home.

Only a hand full of people were here for the first funeral. The Pack, The elders, the imprints, Charlie, Bella and Renee. Chris had no family, no real friends outside of the people here. Billy was also struck by another visitor. He agreed with how Bella handled Agent Levoi. The man may be a gift from the spirits. He understood they would have to trust him. He expected to see him at Charlie's tonight.

He did not expect to see him seated at Chris's funeral. Yet there he was.

Old Quil stood behind Chris's coffin. The casket was open for everyone to pay their final respects to the man who had saved four imprints. Because of what he did with Bella, a man who has had a large part in saving the world.

A procession began with the Pack. Each said a blessing as they stood over him. Bella stood last, Charlie behind her, Jake on her side. Billy was surprised when he saw her this morning. Her hair, that had hung so long and straight to just above the middle of her back, now was cut to just above her shoulders. Billy wasn't sure why she felt the need for a haircut until she reached into her bag and pulled out a long lock of her hair. She placed it in the coffin on Chris's side and then her legs nearly gave out. Jake and Charlie held her up but the tears would not stop. Old Quil walked in front of her and kissed her on the forehead.

With Billy's new hearing, he listened from the back to the whispers between the two.

"What are we going to do without him Quilly?" Bella whispered.

"We honor his life by living ours the way he would want." Quil whispered. He then turned around and pulled a blade from his back. He sliced a strand of his long gray hair off and placed it in the coffin next to Bella's hair.

Billy had difficulty watching the two through the tears in his own eyes. He had not known Chris personally for long but the stories Old Quil had told him over the years, he felt as if he was a kindred spirit. Both men forced to live without the loves of their lives. Chris was with his now. Billy moved on without Sarah. It was not his time, but one day they would be reunited.

Agent Levoi stood in the back watching the gathering. Seeing the woman who had flown with him and stopped a bullet from his gun yesterday, he was struck by how different she looked today. Yesterday she looked like a super hero, straight out of the silver screen. Today she looked like a devastated young woman. She was thin, dressed in a simple black dress. Her hair was shorter but her eyes, he would recognize those eyes anywhere.

Graham was not sure he belonged here. But after sitting up all night, reflecting on what he had learned, he had to attend. He supposed Bella had told the others because no one gave him a questioning look or asked why he was here. Bella's eyes were not the only ones he recognized. The well built young man behind Bella, who caught her when her legs gave out was the wolf who saved his life. He caught a glance from him earlier.

Watching that wolf attack the vampire…was impressive. He would have to apologize for trying to shoot him later. He knew the young man took a huge chance by saving his life. In his panic he pulled his gun, thinking he was the beast's next target. He should have known better but in his defense it was a stressful situation.

Graham was frustrated. For months he had been on a team of FBI, Interpol, CIA, and Homeland Security operatives who have tried to solve the devastating attacks ravaging across the globe. Townships gone. People gone. No evidence of gunfire other than citizen's weapons. Even that was slight. No biological weapons. Hundreds of people just gone. Then bodies began being left behind.

Through it all, no witnesses. Only bodies drained of blood. The Government had begun investigating possible vampiric species but everyone thought this must be terrorists. Regular people who killed in a strange manner.

When he heard La Push had been hit, he was excited. Not for the deaths of course but because he heard there were survivors. Witnesses. People who could actually tell him what happened.

Instead he got stories straight out of science fiction. People of all races and ages, strong, invincible. Cars being thrown in the air. People being bitten and drained of blood. Houses being destroyed by a single person in seconds. And then…wolves. Giant wolves attacking the perps. One old lady swore she saw a black angel in the sky raining down destruction on the enemies of the tribe, surrounded by wolves. The older generation swore that Taha Aki had returned to save them once again.

A walk in the woods to determine if he could find giant tracks led him to the truth.

The frustrating thing about it, is he knew the truth and could tell no one. The girl was right. If he told his superiors they may believe him in light of what has happened across the country. But the government would insist on studying the wolves. Bringing them in and placing them in custody for the greater good. The greater good in Agent Levoi's mind was those men and women continuing to fight. They had proven they could stop this enemy. Everything Bella told him, made it clear law enforcement had no chance. He had to stay quiet. But he did not have to stand to the side.

Everyone sat and the old Medicine man, a wolf himself, began to speak. Agent Levoi pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the man's words. From what Bella told him, this man died a hero. He wanted to know more.

Old Quil began to speak.

"I met Chris Jennings many moons ago. I didn't have the nickname of Old when I met him. The spirits had spoken to me. They sent me on a quest. I drove without knowing the destination. I drove for days, finally stopping in front of a ranch. I pulled up to the closed gate and waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for. A few minutes went by and a lovely young lady in a cowboy hat walked up to the gate and opened it. She came to my window and smiled. When I lowered it, she said 'welcome Quil. Lunch is almost ready.' Then she got into the passenger seat of my truck and I drove us to the house. I didn't speak. I didn't ask questions. We reached the house and a tall, slim cowboy, in his mid twenties was standing in the front. He walked up and stuck out his hand.

'Chris Jennings. This is my wife Serena. Pleased to meet you Quil.'

I asked him how he knew my name. His wife, Serena told me I was not the only one who could walk between worlds and she had been told to expect me. She asked me why I was here. I told her I had been told by the spirits the cold ones would come back in my lifetime and I needed to be prepared. Chris laughed.

'Well if it's killin' vampires that you are interested in, you have come to the right place. Wait till you get a load of what my wife can do old man." Quil paused.

Catching his breath, he looked at Bella and continued.

"I traveled to visit with Chris and Serena often after that. We studied magic together. I learned of the origin of the cold ones. I became a friend to them. Chris was a loner. He only needed his wife in his life. I was blessed he seemed fit to include me. One of the worst nights of my life was when I received a call from Chris. He was crying. I could barely understand him for the first ten minutes. I understood enough though. I knew the cold ones had attacked his love.

I went as quickly as possible. When I arrived I found him sitting in the middle of his living room on the floor. The house was destroyed around him. I will never forget the look of utter devastation on his face. His life was gone.

Over the next years, Chris focused on protecting the bracelet and learning magic. When his wife knew she could not win, she sent her bracelet to Chris who was being masked by a spell she put him in. He could not move, he could not be seen. Serena knew Chris would die with her. So she froze him. Before the final blow came she sent the bracelet to his hands. He kept it. It became his sole focus in life. He hid the ranch from vampire eyes, reinforcing wards every year. He learned every bit of magic he could, hoping one day to find Irkalla. To live long enough to see her dead. To play a part in it.

Still the life was gone from his eyes. That bright happy young man who was so in love, never returned. Not until I brought Bella to his ranch."

Quil paused once again and wiped his eyes.

"He always felt I would be the one to find the next warrior witch. He said it was a feeling he had and I was to keep my eyes open. When I brought Bella to his home, Chris became alive again.

The reason he had life again was not because we had found the next witch. He expected that to happen one day. The reason was you, Bella. Your smile, your kindness, the way you looked to him for guidance. Your funny attempts at sarcasm. The look on your face when you would come into the kitchen at 5:30 A.M. looking like a zombie. Watching you build yourself back up from the brink of death. The hugs you gave him each night before you went to bed. Chris told me once he always wanted children. You let him feel like a father for a short time and it meant everything to him."

Bella sobbed and laid her head on Jacob's shoulder. Charlie patted her other shoulder, tears brimming in his eyes.

Old Quil looked down at Chris's coffin.

"Old friend, younger brother, your journey on this plane is over. You are with your love, but you will always be with us in our hearts. I love you brother. I will see you again."

Quil stepped down and sat at the end of the front row. Bella stood.

"You don't have to do this Bella." Jake whispered in her ear.

"Yes I do."

Bella ran her hand over Chris's coffin then turned to the gathering.

"The first time I met Chris I was nearly dead and he was sitting by a campfire. I barely understood what was going on. Quil had just pretty much saved my life, at least for a few days, but I was so tired. I had been beaten. I felt ready to die.

Chris took me in. He fed me, he took care of me. I missed my mom and dad. I missed them very much. It would have been easy to feel alone in the world. To feel sorry for myself. Chris and Quil wouldn't let me though. I had nightmares nearly every night when I first arrived. Nightmares of vampires, nightmares of being in a ballet studio and having my leg snapped in half. Nightmares of Edward Cullen. They were similar but a bit different every night. One thing was consistent though. No matter what time of night it was, when I woke up screaming or moaning, Chris and Old Quil were sitting by my bed. They made me feel safe.

I learned a lot from Chris. Not just about magic. Not just about the bracelet on my wrist. I learned a lot about life. I learned about love.

One night I had gotten into an argument with Quil about Jacob. We had talked about love. Quil told me that Jake and I were meant to be and there was no point in fighting it. I was a bit defensive. I never told you this story Jake, but at the time I had so many choices taken from me, that I did not like being told who I was going to love forever. Quil called me an idiot child and I called him an out of date bastard and went to the stables.

Chris walked out not long after. I figured he would try to ease things between Quil and I. He was usually our referee when the two of us got into it."

Bella looked at Quil with a smile. Quil smiled in return, a tear falling down his cheek.

He said he felt like talking about his wife. I had already met Chris's wife when I learned to commune with the bracelet. I wanted to hear more.

He told me the story of how they met. How he fell in love. I asked him how she made him feel when she was alive. I thought he would tell me stories of passionate kisses and romantic adventures. Instead he told me stories about her cooking. Or lack of cooking skills. He told me about the two spraying water hoses at each other in the yard. Snapping her with a towel when she got out of the shower. The way she left her shoes in the middle of the bedroom floor and how it drove him crazy. She slept with earplugs because of his snoring.

Sometimes she would watch him train horses. She would sit for hours and just watch him work. He loved when she did that. He told me about feelings of passion and intensity when the two were together. But that was not what mattered.

'Bella, the thing I miss the most is the feeling of being in the same room with her, just knowing she is there. Waking up in the morning and knowing she is next to me. Just being with the one you know you are supposed to be with. The peace you feel in your heart.'

It was at that moment that I realized I had already fallen in love with you Jacob. I had never been in true love before I started hanging out with you. The way he described his feelings for Serena were the exact feelings I felt when I was around you. The passion I tried to deny, the feeling of warmth. Wanting to be in your presence. That was the way Chris was. He never told me what to do. He made me think and make the decision on my own. I knew he had my back, no matter what.

Chris spoke to me about my family. I have never been one to talk about my emotions. I pretty much bottled everything inside. He told me about his father and how he missed him. He told me about his mother. He talked about things that were unsaid between him and his father, because they were both strong, silent men. He talked about how he regretted the things that were left unsaid. This led me to think about my father. My mother. I promised myself after that talk that I would open up more to my father. To my mother. To any friends I might make. I didn't really have any outside of Jake at the time.

Chris has pretty much influenced every area of my life. He taught me to fight, to work, to curse when I needed to. He taught me about responsibility. He taught me to appreciate life and nature and the world around me. He gave me advice when I asked for it and space when I needed it. He threatened to put me in a corner when I needed it too. He fell off a horse and nearly drowned once on purpose, to show me that I was strong enough to save him. He…"

Bella broke down.

No one approached her for a few moments. Jacob finally rose and Bella waived him down.

"I'm going to make you proud, Chris. I swear. I won't become something I'm not. I will make you proud of me." Bella whispered. Old Quil walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"He has always been proud of you child. Just like I am. Just like we all are."

Bella hugged Old Quil and turned back to Chris's coffin.

"I will always love you. Thank you so much for everything."

Bella walked to her seat and sat in Jacob's lap.

Old Quil began a blessing. Soon it was over and the Pack helped lower Chris's coffin in the ground.

Agent Levoi noticed that none of the attendees left. They stayed so he stayed. All day long until the sun set, they all sat through funeral after funeral. His agents reported to him in silence in between ceremonies. Nothing new. Stories of giant wolves and dark angels. He told them he spotted large eagles and the area had good sized wolves but nothing special. A pack was probably running through in the chaos. Due to the panic the citizens most likely saw the animals and they took on supernatural aspects. The investigation needed to focus on physical characteristics of the attackers. It would lead nowhere which is where it needed to lead.

After the last funeral of the day, Bella and Jake walked up to him.

"We are heading to Chief Swan's house in Forks. You know where it is?" Bella asked. Graham nodded.

"Good. Try not to be followed." Bella walked away with that statement. She looked horrible. Graham did notice her eyes seemed a bit lighter. Not as black. Bella wrapped her arms around Chief Swan's waist and he walked her to his car, a woman he assumed was her mother following. Jake had stayed.

"I'm sorry for trying to shoot you. I was kind of surprised. I know you took a big chance saving me and I…"

Jake interrupted him.

"Yesterday I figured the worst that could happen when I saved you is I would be found out. I was willing to risk that to save you. Now Bella is in danger if you open your mouth."

"I won't say anything. I give you my word." Levoi told him solemnly.

Jacob nodded and stepped closer, leaning down to the agent's ear.

"There is only one thing I would kill a human over, Agent Levoi. One person. You talk, you screw her over, I will kill you. I won't turn into a wolf to do it either. I will beat you to death with my bare hands. Your fancy FBI lab will need to run tests to identify you. Do you believe me?"

Agent Levoi was not a man to be intimidated. He looked into Jacob Black's eyes and…was intimidated. He could tell that Mr. Black would definitely kill over Ms. Swan and meant every word he just said.

"I give you my word Jacob. I want this stopped. I won't do anything to betray her. To betray any of you."

"Good. See you at Charlie's."

Bella POV

I had the AC down to 60. The house was filled up with overheated bodies. Agent Levoi began sweating within minutes of walking in. Furniture had been moved and folding chairs from the police station had been set up.

The arguments started quickly. Quil informed me that after he and Chris left Wyoming, Chris had ordered construction to begin on houses at the ranch. He told Quil he wanted a fall back place in the event we ever needed to get away and hide for a while. Quil said the wards would be easy enough to reestablish. With La Push off limits, Quil felt this was a good base of operations. Some of the Pack refused to leave the area, and thought the Makah reservation would be a better place to go. Billy pointed out that our presence could make an attack there more likely. Sam stated that we would not be taken by surprise again. Charlie brought up the need to continue his job. I admitted it would be difficult to be chief of police of Forks in Wyoming.

I stayed out of it. I didn't care. I knew where I had to go. In my head I had a plan. The first stop was a certain Congressman's office in Denver. His Chief of staff had been in contact with Burk. They had discussed plans in the event that something happened to Irkalla. There were also feeding grounds I wanted to hit. I felt confident that I could draw roving groups in. Eventually we would need to head southwest. And overseas.

God we had so much to do. Who gives a damn what airport we fly out of.

Listening to the lively debate, I became very aware of how tired I was. Maybe we should have done this tomorrow.

I walked outside and looked at the dark sky.

I wanted to fly. To go high and be alone. I wanted to find a fight. I wanted to have tobacco. Cigarettes, cigars, Copenhagen. I wanted a drink. A shot of Tequila would be nice. Playing pool. Dancing. Dressing to make every man in the room look at me with lust and every woman with jealousy.

I told Chris, I promised him, that I would not give into my urges. I would not get carried away with power. But the temptation. I never expected it. The power in my hands.

I was so depressed. I would fight it. I can't believe the last day of Chris's life he saw me drunk.

I don't know what I will do without him. I am grateful for the people I have. My parents, Old Quil, Billy, Jacob. But Chris was my calming force. I knew he wouldn't be in the spirit world. He passed on. He would be in a hurry to get to Serena. I couldn't blame him. I had hoped he would visit. But I knew he wouldn't. I was alone.

Maybe I should leave. Go off and just give into the power I have on my wrist. With no one around, I could give myself over completely. I could be powerful enough to destroy every leech on Earth with a look. No one around would be hurt. No one would have to go to war. I could win. No power on Earth could stop me. Why did I even involve the Pack? I shouldn't have. Chris and Quil were wrong.

They were holding me back. Afraid of letting me become too powerful.

I didn't need any help. I didn't need family. I didn't need love. I could save them all by leaving them. No more pretending to be something I'm not…

No!

My bracelet was buzzing. My sister's wanted to commune with me. I couldn't face them. Not with those thoughts. Those were the thoughts Chris warned me about. He warned me. I needed him. I needed him to ground me.

"Bella?"

I realized I was in the backyard on one knee. I turned and saw a tiny figure staring at me.

"Claire?"

She grinned. I had not had much contact with her but Emily had mentioned once she was very bright and a talker. She liked to have conversations.

"Yep. That's me. I'm Claire. You are Bella." She told me slowly, I suppose to make sure I understood. She even pointed the two of us out so I would understand.

"How are you Claire?" I asked.

"I miss my mommy and daddy. Unca Sammy says we have to say goodbye to them tomorrow. They died. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah Claire. I definitely know what that means."

"My friend says you are tough." She giggled. "Is that true or was he fooling me?"

That caught my attention.

"Who told you I was tough, Claire? Quil?"

"No. My friend that told me not to worry when the bad man was in Unca Sammy's house. He said you and Quil would save us."

There was no one in that house except Chris and he wasn't talking.

"What's your friend's name Claire? Where did you meet him?"

"He's funny. I met him when that bad man hit my big puppy. He stood in front of me and Aunt Emmy. I like his hat. He told me you had one."

"What hat? What was his name Claire?"

"His name is Lane. He said he had a message I was supposed to tell you but it doesn't make sense. I think he was kidding with me."

"What was the message honey?"

She laughed.

"He said to cowboy up. You're not a cowboy though. Maybe a cowgirl. Do you have a hat?

"Yeah little darlin. I got a hat." I whispered.

"You should wear it. I want to see it."

Claire ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was so shocked I froze.

"You are supposed to hug me back." She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her gently.

"Lane told me I am supposed to hug you every time I see you."

"Why?" I whispered more to myself.

"He said you might forget who you are sometimes. That's why I pointed out who you were when I said hi. I figured you had problems memberin. Let's go inside."

Claire led me inside by the hand. When I walked in, the room was quiet.

"What's with the quiet?" I asked everyone, still a bit shaken by the conversation I just had. I figured they would still be arguing.

Billy cleared his throat. He looked very pale.

"Apparently three young men in the Forks hospital who had been in casts with broken legs and other injuries, became very angry and walked out of the hospital. One went through the wall of his room and jumped three stories to the ground."

Three new wolves.

"Okay…"

"That's not all Bella." Jake said.

"What?"

"Rachel received a call from Rebecca. She has been running a high fever lately but feels great. She told Rachel she has had a short temper lately and isn't sure what to do. The Doctor wanted to hospitalize her because she was running a nearly 105 degree fever but she refused because she felt…great. Irritated but great."

Oh shit.

Jake and Billy were scared. Everyone else was silent. No one wanted to say anything.

Make Chris proud, Bella.

"Billy…no Rachel, get Rebecca on a flight to Casper, Wyoming. Jake, take the boys out quickly and get those wolves before the feds see them. Agent Levoi find out where your guys are and bring them in for a meeting or something. Get them in once place. Old Quil, I want all the parents of the wolves, and imprints talked to. We are all going to Wyoming. We are going to protect our loved ones so we can fight. Wyoming will allow us to train new wolves without having to hide from prying eyes. The two of us can reinforce the wards.

Dad? Sorry but I need you to be my chief of police now."

Dad nodded without hesitation.

"Also we need to talk projects. You and Billy are going to determine what La Push needs to rebuild. When this is over we are all coming back home. We also need to look into buying a private plane and basing it in Casper, Dad."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"I'm rich Paul. Very fucking rich, Rich enough that none of us will have to worry about bills or anything else for the rest of our lives, no matter how long or short they are. Now listen up. We don't have time to discuss that now. We have scared kids out there. When the kids are calmed down, start packing. We leave tomorrow afternoon. Billy, you think you can gather the parents in the morning?"

Billy nodded.

"Everybody with me?"

I looked them each in the eyes. It was Leah that answered.

"Yeah. We are definitely with you."

"Then let's move our ass's people. We have work to do."


	28. Chapter 28

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta ing this story.

Chapter 28

Bella POV

I loved this spot. A little clearing by a slowly moving creek. It has always been my favorite place to meditate. It was where Quil first taught me to meditate. I had no idea of how long I had been here. I came at sun up and lost myself.

The peace was amazing. I felt so grounded here at the ranch. It was easier to fight my urges. I hadn't left this place since we arrived a week ago.

Still though my urges had not completely gone away. Some urges I simply had to scratch. I was drawn out of my center by the shuffling of his feet. Opening my eyes slowly I turned and saw him leaning against a tree. He had that cocky little smile that seemed to be his favorite facial expression, second perhaps to his scowl. He was only wearing denim cut offs. I took a deep breath and stood.

"Good morning Paul."

"Jake took Rachel and Rebecca into Casper." He told me stepping closer.

"You really want to do this?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah. I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you when you came back from this place. It's long overdue."

"You are a bad boy aren't you? Not afraid of Jake finding out?"

"He might. I'm good at controlling my thoughts though. I'll take my chances. This is worth it."

"When Jake finds out you touched me, oh Paul…I mean the idea of you throwing me to the ground. He will go absolutely homicidal. I'm sure you are having enough problems keeping your thoughts about what you want to do to his sister out of your head. What about Rachel? What would she say?"

He was so excited. I could tell by the look in his pretty eyes. He wanted me so badly.

"Again. Worth it." He whispered.

"Lead the way then. It's your funeral. He won't take it out on me. He will blame you." I said quietly, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. God I wanted this.

He walked out of the small patch of woods into the open plains.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked him, my body shivering a bit from the adrenalin I was feeling.

"You take off your clothes. I'll take off mine and we let nature take its course."

I looked to my left. There they were. Quil, Embry and Jared. The three new kids were here also. Ricky Greene, Brian Thome and Eric Uley, Sam's cousin on his father's side. All 16 years old and all full of energy. I could see the excitement in their eyes. Babies.

"So are you first Paul? Or am I taking all of you at once?"

"Think you can handle all of us? I doubt you can handle me, Swan." Paul challenged me.

"Oh I can handle all of you and more."

"Don't get cocky Paul. She has taken you down twice and hasn't been really trying." A new voice said from behind me. That was a surprise.

"Billy? What are you doing here? I didn't figure you would approve." The sly old man.

"I'm here to make sure that no one gets carried away. The young ones stay out of this. They are just here to observe. To see how it is done." Billy told me smiling.

"Well by all means, let's show them how it's done Paul." I took my shirt and bra off and slipped out of my boots. Dropping my jeans and panties I stood clad in bright silver armor. Quil looked nervous.

"We need to talk about rules first," he said.

"Rules?" I asked. This was war. Practice war anyway.

"Yeah. We are here to show the new guys how to fight a vampire. So you need to act like a vampire."

"What are you talking about Quil?" I sighed. I was not biting anyone. It was Jared who answered.

"No swords or other sharp objects. We don't want to be neutered. No flames or those energy blasts you shoot out of your hand. No mind control, yeah we know about it. No flying. No making things around you move and fly at us. No hocus pocus. None of that Spider Man grappling hook thing you shoot out of your hand. You get pinned, you're down, you touch us with your head, and we are down. Straight up strength and fighting skill. None of those tricks you pull. And if your armor turns black we are calling it a draw and getting the hell out of here. Don't chase us."

I nodded. I could agree to those…

"And no nut shots." Paul added on.

"Bullshit. They can get hit in a fight with a vampire they are fair game." I glared at him.

He looked worried for the first time. Too damn bad.

"Fine," he huffed

I turned around while they dropped their shorts and phased. Turning back quickly, I saw Billy had ushered the boys away and were watching the four big canines, about to get their furry asses kicked. Billy was giving them pointers. The puppies circled me.

Time to play.

Jake POV

Rachel and I had brought Rebecca to a diner. It was three so the place was practically empty. We hoped getting her away from the ranch and others we could talk to her in a place she felt less pressure.

We had been at the ranch for a week. Chris's contractors had been busy while he was in La Push. Four large houses, two stories each, containing eight bedrooms, were waiting for us.

We definitely needed the room. All the Packs parents who were around and involved in their kid's life had been told along with Kim's parents. The three new wolves' parents were killed in the assault on La Push. Those boys were focused. They wanted revenge. That was a good thing but it would need to be controlled.

We had a show and tell session at a clearing, Bella said the Cullen's played baseball at once, where she first saw the nomads.

The parents saw. A few flipped out. Dad calmed them down. Sue helped as well. Old Quil…probably should have stayed quiet but we managed. Everyone was on board. Even Renee…to a point.

She couldn't convince her ballplayer to play ball. She made up multiple lies to get him to come to Casper. She told him Bella was sick again. She said she had to stay and she wanted him with her. He told her to stay. He had a season to play. He would see her when it was over. Renee didn't know what to do. Phil certainly wouldn't believe vampires over the phone. He may not believe it in person.

Renee debated going to Florida to try to convince Phil in person. Old Quil overheard and told Renee if she left to not bother coming back. Renee told Old Quil that he needed to mind his own business. He told her to focus more on being here for her daughter rather than trying to get laid. Renee told him to go to Hell. He told her to kiss his beautiful bronze native ass.

I know this because the conversation happened in front of a room full of people. Thankfully Bella wasn't one of them. Renee stayed, but I would be keeping an eye on her.

Rebecca was the other problem. She arrived after the show and tell. Rachel had to lie to her to get her to leave Hawaii. Rach told her Dad was sick. Very sick. When Rachel showed up and saw Dad walking she became very angry. I took her in the woods and tried to explain the legends were real. She yelled. I decided to phase to prove it to her. She freaked and then she phased.

So I probably could have handled that situation better. You live and learn I suppose. Even now though, she did not want to stay. She was angry about living at the Ranch. Being surrounded by the pack. She saw in the other guys' minds their memories of Bella. She would not go near Bella. Leah was ecstatic at first that there was another female wolf.

Until Rebecca told her she refused to be a freak like Leah.

Leah ran off and Bella ran after her. Four hours later they came back and Leah seemed okay. But I know it hurt.

Rebecca was my sister and I loved her. But she has always been selfish and a bit of a bitch.

"I need money to get back to Hawaii where I belong, Jacob. You lied to get me here. I want to go back where I belong."

"If you lose your temper you will phase Becca."

"I can control it."

"You've phased accidentally four times this week." I pointed out.

"Because I don't belong here. I need to go home." She countered.

"Becca…"

"Shut up Rachel! You get a hot guy who is apparently your slave and I turn into a fucking dog. This worked out great for you. Things always work out great for you."

"Don't talk to Rachel like that." I said quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Or what? You gonna boss me around top dog?"

I took a deep breath. Stay calm.

"God you are such a selfish bitch Becca." Rachel said quietly.

Rachel was not staying calm.

"I just want to live my life." Becca countered.

"Our home was destroyed by these things. You have a chance to help your family, your people and the whole world and you want to go to fucking Hawaii?" I asked.

"Now you are getting it. Why do I have to get involved? Hell for that matter why are you Alpha? I'm the oldest. Now I'm supposed to take orders from my baby brother? Not fucking likely."

"Becc…"

"What about school? You have your senior year to go. Instead you are taking orders from Bella Swan. Bella says jump and you jump. This whole thing is ridiculous. I want out." Becca practically yelled, causing the two diners to look our way.

"Becca…"

"No Rachel. Go home Becca." I reached into my wallet and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills.

"This is all that I have on me. My boss will call the airport and buy your ticket. I hope you don't kill anyone."

I stood up. Rachel's eyes were glistening but she stood up as well.

"That's it? Your just letting me go?" Becca asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I got the weight of the world on my shoulders. We all do. Literally. I have new wolves to train and a wolf pack to lead against vampires' intent on killing everyone on Earth. Literally. We all face the possibility that when we go in a fight one or none of us may come back. I just watched over eighty of my tribe members buried. I've seen the love of my life nearly beaten to death. But back at the Ranch I have family who is willing to accept that and fight with me. Everyone there is dedicated and supportive of each other. Even the parents and especially the imprints. I can't have you there Becca. This conversation has showed me that. You are only worried about yourself. That's your right. I can't have you in the mix even if you wanted to. Go to Hawaii. Go have fun. We don't need you."

I stood up and walked out, Rachel by my side. We reached the parking lot and Rebecca caught up.

"Jacob listen! You don't have to do this. We can leave. Bring Bella if you want. Rachel, bring this Paul guy you are apparently bound to. We can all get a place. No vampires are coming to Hawaii. We don't have to do this."

I turned and looked my older sister in the eyes.

"I know I don't have to do this. I am doing it because it's the right thing to do. It's how I was raised. How Mom and Dad both raised all of us. I run from nothing. Look around you. These people, these small town people living in peace? They could be herded in camps and kept for meals. Forced to breed to provide vampires with a constant supply of blood. Humans could become nothing but food for the real monsters out there. Go home Rebecca. We don't need you. My family is back at the Ranch. I need to check on them."

I continued walking to Chris's car, my car according to his will, when I remembered another point I needed to let Becca know about. I stopped and spoke without turning around.

"One thing you are wrong about Becca. You started showing signs of phasing in Hawaii. That means there is a vampire there. Maybe only one who hunts at night. Maybe more. Keep your eyes open. Good luck."

Rachel and I drove in silence for twenty minutes back to the ranch. Before we drove to the gate, she broke down crying. I pulled over and brought her in for a hug. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be. Twenty minutes later we pulled up to the house. Seth was standing outside talking to Old Quil by a corral. He saw me and had a panicked look on his face. He tried to casually walk off and failed miserably. I watched him walk faster until he was finally running.

"Seth! Get over here!" Seth stopped. He looked in the distance and then back at me. Then towards the distance. Then his shoulders dropped.

"Something is up." I murmured to Rachel. Charlie had been sitting on the front porch of Chris's old house. Bella and I stayed there with Charlie and Old Quil. I heard Charlie say oh shit quietly and slip off in the house.

"Where are you running off too Seth?"

Seth was definitely scared.

"Taking a walk?"

"You were running."

"Taking a fast walk? How was your trip? Where is Rebecca?" He asked quickly.

I was about to answer him when I heard a boom in the distance. Sounded like something being thrown into the ground. Hard.

Rachel jumped on my back. I suppose she didn't want to be left behind. I ran.

Over a hill near a stream I know Bella loves to meditate at I saw a group of my Pack including my father standing in a circle. I couldn't see what exactly was going on but I knew there was a fight. My mind immediately flashed to Leah. She must have pissed someone off or gotten pissed off at someone.

The faces of the circle turned towards me. The expressions went from amusement to fear. Even Dad was worried. They began backing up and I saw them.

Paul was in human form on the ground. Bella was on top of him. He had a hand on her chin and she had one on his throat while her other hand was being locked by his. He was naked and she was in armor.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed.

They both looked up at me.

"Take your hands off of her Paul!" I started trembling.

Paul immediately let go of Bella's chin and hand.

She hit him in the jaw and laughed. Then reality seemed to hit her. She looked up at me.

"This isn't what it looks like Jake." She half smiled.

I continued to tremble.

"Bella could you get off Paul so I can rip him to pieces and then you can explain to me what the fuck this is? Because it looks like you two were fighting. And seeing as how he is nude I would imagine this fight started out with him in wolf form."

"Oh. I guess it is what it looks like then. But your Dad said it was okay for me to train with the guys." Bella said quickly.

"I said I was going to make sure it didn't get out of…" Dad started defensively.

"All the guys? How many of you fuckers hit her?" A chorus of oh fucks were whispered.

Bella stood up. Paul tried to stand and she stomped him in the chest, knocking him back on the ground. He stayed there, laughing.

"Jake calm down. The wolves needed to see how to fight vampires. We have just been showing them scenarios. Paul was showing them how to attack one on one and things got a bit out of hand. He took a shot to the nuts and phased human out of shock and then wouldn't give up." Bella explained.

"You're barely covered. Their scents are all over you. They attacked you? You are my damn mate! They attacked you?"

"Jake calm down…" Bella whispered.

"Phase. You four phase. I'm going to show the new guys how to take down four experienced wolves." I growled lowly at my "friends."

"Jake! Cut it out…"

Bella stopped speaking. She collapsed in front of me.

"Bella?"

I knelt down and saw she was breathing. But she unconscious.

"Bella!"

"Calm down Alpha. She has not communed with her sisters since before the battle with Irkalla. They extended her an invitation she couldn't refuse. She will be up soon," Old Quil said walking up. I took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

"Everyone go away. Those of you whose scents I find on her, take this opportunity to run."

Rachel grabbed Paul by the ear and led him away. Embry, Quil and Jared ran.

"You want me to wait with you son?"

"Get her water ready when I bring her back Dad."

"Okay."

"I can't believe you let this happen…"

"She's a warrior. They are warriors. They had fun. Let it go Jake. Be a leader, not a jealous boyfriend. Where is Rebecca?"

"Gone. Ask Charlie to call the Casper airport and have a plane ticket for Hawaii ready for her to pick up."

Dad took a deep breath and walked off without another word.

Bella POV

"What the hell?!"

"Welcome little sister. We have wanted to speak to you for a while. Are you ignoring us?"

I saw Ursula. Serena. Sheba. Sonya. Tamorra, Sarah and more. They were all here. All the witches before me.

"I've been busy. I need to get back. My Jacob is about to destroy half his Pack. Where the hell do you get off bringing me here like this?" I was very, very angry. Because I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to face them.

"He'll be fine. Why are you ignoring us?"

"I…"

"Tell us." Shanna spoke up.

I took a deep breath and sat on the marble steps before me. The entire room was marble designed like a Roman building. Tamorra saw this building once. Sometimes we were in an Egyptian temple. Other times in a board room. Other times in a room of soft white light.

"I am ashamed."

"You defeated Irkalla and Nergal. You succeeded. Why are you ashamed?" Ursalla asked me.

"You know." I mumbled.

"You lost control. You regained control. It has happened to us all at some point." Serena pointed out.

"I let him die." I told her not wanting to face her.

"It was his time." She whispered and wrapped her arms around me.

"I didn't want to let him go. Why didn't he stay in the Spirit world? Why hasn't he crossed back over to visit me?" I asked like a spoiled child who didn't get the gift she wanted for Christmas.

"He wanted to see me. He knew you would be okay. It was his time to rest. He loves you. You will see him one day. I promise."

I wiped a tear from my face, I didn't realized I had cried. Even in a separate plane of existence it seems I can't escape tears.

"I also have had trouble with my…" I stopped speaking, trying to find the right words.

"You've been wanting to fight, fuck, drink, dance and pretty much be a bad, bad girl, haven't you?" Anne asked, summing up my urges quite nicely.

I nodded my head.

"That's okay. You should have seen some of the things I pulled in Babylon." Ursulla said, "That's why you meditate. You talk to us. You do everything you can to stay normal. You will be fine. But do not ignore us."

"Apparently I can't." I grumbled.

"It took a lot of work to get you here. Not something we want to do often. So don't make us, okay? We love you." Serena told me.

"Okay. I will stop by more. I'm sorry." Ursulla hugged me.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't be afraid to talk to us. There is nothing you are going through that we haven't. You do have it rougher though, kid. You have all our power built up over thousands of years and it ran through you suddenly. You are going to have a difficult time but it will be okay. You have good people in your life. Now we also have information to tell you. One is something Chris should have told you and it slipped his mind and another is a message of sorts."

"What did Chris not tell me?" I asked immediately.

Serena answered.

"Chris mentioned on the last day he was on your plane of existence that you had been intoxicated. When you heard a vampire was with Charlie, you healed yourself with the armor and were instantly detoxified."

"Yes," I agreed quietly, not really wanting to bring that up.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes. Of course. The armor heals me when I need it to."

"Bella, Chris told me about your time on the ranch when we were reunited. We talked about everything. I found a particular story very entertaining. One about Old Quil driving you to a clinic in Casper?"

Oh God. Towards the end of my time at the ranch, the urge to see Jacob was so strong. I knew I wouldn't be a virgin long after I returned. I also knew I wanted nothing between the two of us. I lied to Quil about a stomach ache. He didn't buy it. I finally admitted that I wanted birth control. He gave me hell the entire trip, which went very slowly due to Quil driving twenty below the speed limit. Then he bombarded me with questions about the exam on the way back until I told him details. I told him everything. He shut up after that.

"Yes. I remember." I remember the look on Old Quil's face when I described a pap smear exam.

"Bella when the armor heals you, it not only repairs bones and vessels and stops bleeding. It not only fights disease. When it heals you, it clears your body of toxins, like alcohol."

"Okay. What's the point?" I didn't get it.

"Have you had sex since the battle with Irkalla? When your body as healed?"

"Yeah, so what…oh shit."

"I was afraid of that." Serena confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

"You haven't been back to see us. I thought Chris would have covered it with you. I should have known he wouldn't talk about that. Probably didn't even think about it. Not until he saw you heal yourself from alcohol. Then…"

"He was dead." I finished.

"No. Just not on your plane. Our souls are eternal. But you need to…"

"No! Jake will never let me fight. With Irkalla dead he will say his Pack can take care of vampires. I will have to sneak around to watch his back…what?" All my sisters looked very disturbed.

"About Irkalla…." Ursulla started.

"What about her? Don't tell me she is alive."

"No. I'm not saying that. But there has been a disturbance in the Spirit world. Not a large one but similar to the one that occurred when she first started planning her takeover of the human world."

"Another Irkalla?" I asked. A chill shot through my soul. Ursulla didn't sound confident.

"No. Not that. We don't know. But something isn't right. It may be the large number of dedicated followers she left behind. But…just keep your eyes open. And get a pregnancy test."

"No. No test. No. Can't happen. That would be…no."

"If you are already it doesn't matter. A test isn't going to make you pregnant. You either are or aren't. You need to know." Sonya told me. She had a point. I knew many of my sisters had children over the years. But they were able to take time off. Stop hunting. I didn't have that luxury.

"Just get tested. Visit the Spirit world. See what you can learn." Ursulla instructed. I suppose I had my marching orders.

"Okay. Will Chris be there?"

"Chris is with me. You will see him one day. He is happy Bella. Be happy for him." Serena answered with a smile.

A small part of me hated her at that moment.

I closed my eyes without another word and found myself in Jake's arms on the ground. Not a bad way to wake up. He looked so worried.

A test. Damn it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah baby. Why don't you take me inside and calm down. We need to go on a trip."

"Where to?"

"The Spirit world." I told him.

"Okay. First I am going to kill Paul."

"No you're not. Help me up."

"Fine. But they know better."

"You should know better. Your wolves need practice. Let's go. I'm hungry and I want a bath. You can wash their scents off and replace it with yours." I grinned. That would relax him enough for the spirit world.

A test? No. I can't deal with that now. We had work to do.

We walked back to the house hand in hand. He had calmed down. I knew he would. We had the house in sight when Charlie was running towards us. I stopped. This could not be good.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he was within hearing distance. He held out a phone.

"Graham." I reached for the phone but Charlie handled it to Jake. What the hell?

"Hello?"

I scooted close so I could hear.

"Jake, are you guys fighting a vampire in Casper airport?" Graham sounded stressed.

"No…why?" Jake asked very quietly.

"Because alerts are going up all over federal and local communications. Apparently a large wolf just destroyed a wall, running out of Natrona. Jake there are going to be cameras. You need to get there. You need to grab those tapes without being seen and grab whoever the hell that is you got running around Wyoming. It's a big airport Jake. A big city."

"On it."

"Call me when you get someone near those tapes. I can tell you how to erase them. Quickly. When the dust settles they will probably email those to the FAA. It's out in the open then Jake."

Jake and I took off running for the car. Old Quil tossed me a set of clothes. Black clothes and Black combat boots. His head was in the right place as always.

We hit the road and I turned to Jacob.

"So, I guess your heart to heart with Rebecca didn't go so well?"


	29. Chapter 29

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for betaing this story. I see some new reviewers are showing up. Reviews are always appreciated. I am not writing as fast now a days due to real life rearing its head every time I turn around but I am putting them out as fast as I can. Enjoy.

Chapter 29

BPOV

Jake drove like hell down the highway towards the airport. Rebecca wasn't there any longer but I had to at least get inside. I had no idea how I would accomplish this. I could make others invisible. Myself, was a trick I had yet to accomplish. Not that I had much practice time lately with any skill that didn't involve cutting something apart or blowing something up.

While we drove my mind drifted back to the conversation I had with my sisters. It had only been a little over two weeks since the battle with Irkalla. That battle where I was nearly killed. My body healed itself eventually and I promptly healed Brady. Then Jake took me to his room. We made love and I was apparently very unprotected.

It would be too soon for a test to pick up anything. Besides my period would start in three days and all this worry I was feeling now would seem silly. Just because I had unprotected sex after my body healed, and a few times after that, doesn't mean I was pregnant. I couldn't be pregnant. I had too much to do.

I glanced over at Jake. He was so tense. I reached over to grab the hand on his leg and he placed it on the steering wheel. He wouldn't look at me.

"Baby, I know you are upset about Rebecca but we will get her. I promise. I will handle the video. We got this."

"I'm worried about Rebecca. She is not the reason I am upset though."

That caught my attention.

"What has you upset?"

"You do," he replied, not looking at me.

"Okay…"

"If you would have asked me three weeks ago, what woman in my life I can count on to support me, I never would have dreamed my answer would be Rachel."

Ouch.

"What are you talking about? Are you still mad about the training? Jake it is necessary. The new wolves needed to see how…"

"They can see every damn thing they need in the Pack mind. They didn't need to see you on the ground wrestling with a very naked Paul!"

Okay.

"Jake I didn't even notice. We were just having fun…"

"If it was no big deal and you didn't think it would bother me why did you wait until I was gone?"

He had me there. Damn it.

"I knew there was the possibility you would over react like you are doing now." I argued.

"Bullshit. I am not overreacting. I waited forever for you. I had to wonder for months if you were even still alive. Then I get you back and you nearly die fighting Irkalla. You are everything to me. The only woman I have ever loved or will ever love. You know how many 17 year old guys know they found the one? Not very damn many. But I have known forever. So I watched you nearly die. Then I watch you fighting bikers in a bar. Getting drunk. Now I go away for an afternoon and I come back to find you on the ground with a naked man imprinted to my sister! How do you think Rachel felt seeing that? Imprints are possessive too! You are supposed to be my mate and I find you in front of my pack covered in their scents! It's bullshit Bella! Fucking bullshit!"

Wow. Jake had never yelled at me before. I really didn't know what to do here.

"Why…why don't we focus on your damn sister not exposing us to the world? You can have a fit later." I told him a bit shakily.

Jake never yelled at me.

"Whatever Bella. This discussion is over. I will always love you. If you don't have any more respect for me than that, then I guess I will just have to live with it."

"Wait a minute. I respect you Jacob Black! I waited till you left because I knew you were going to act exactly like this. Your damn sister destroyed an airport and you're angry that I kicked Paul's ass again? Or is this about the fact that I beat your Pack? You don't like it that I'm more powerful than you, do you? That maybe I don't need the big bad Alpha wolf protecting me? Is that it?"

"You really don't get it. Look you're right. I'm overreacting." Jake was suddenly calm. I didn't like this.

"Good. I'm glad you see it that…"

"But I do need to do some training. In the event I ever have to fight a vampire in human form."

"Great. I would love to…"

"Don't bother. Leah needs training to. I'm going to see if I can get her to wear a very small bikini and wrestle me while I'm naked."

Uh…

Wait.

"That's…that's not going to happen Jake," I told him quietly.

"Watch me. Now we need to focus. Up ahead I see a path of tree that have been torn down. Looks like the helicopters are heading this direction. I'm going to pull over by that patch of trees and get her. Get to the airport and take care of the problem. Call Levoi when you get inside. Maybe invite him for one of your special training sessions. He would probably get a kick out of it. I bet they don't have naked wrestling sessions in the FBI academy."

That said Jake was gone.

What the fuck?

I scooted over to the driver's seat and started driving. I wouldn't wipe the tear from my eye. That would be admitting the asshole made me cry.

I drove to the airport and saw chaos. The entry way was blocked by police. An officer walked to my window and motioned for me to roll it down.

"Problem officer?"

"Yes ma'am. Possible terrorist attack or something. Or a wild animal on the loose. We aren't exactly sure but no one is getting into the airport right now. You will have to turn around. All incoming flights are being delayed or rerouted and outgoing flights are canceled. Sorry."

He took one last strange look at me and then turned to walk away. I saw him whisper to his partner who was now looking at me suspiciously.

Oh yeah, I was dressed like a ninja. I turned the car around and proceeded two blocks away. How to get in…I suppose I would have to run. Flying would be too risky.

My phone rang.

"Haven't made it in Graham."

"Good. Don't bother Bella. Get your friends and get the hell out of Wyoming."

"No. We just got set up here. We aren't leaving. Besides no one outside our circle can find the ranch. I have it well hidden."

The ranch was behind some very powerful wards Old Quil and I managed to put in place. Anyone flying over would only see open land. Anyone driving past the gate would never see the gate. Errant hikers would turn around without knowing why. Powerful stuff. They couldn't find us.

"Bella, the video is out."

Oh shit.

"I thought…you said we had time…"

"The airport hasn't sent it in yet. Youtube Bella. Some kid was recording hot girls walking through the airport I guess. He was filming your girl when she turned into a giant wolf. He uploaded it to Youtube. The damn thing went viral in minutes. CNN and Fox have picked it up. The FBI director has us on helicopters flying there now. He is convinced now that these attacks have to be supernatural in origin. He's ready to believe anything and has instructed us to do the same, including stories from old people about dark angels raining fire from the sky at superhuman killers. You need to go deeper into hiding Bella. Get away from Wyoming."

Damn it. This was bad. They wouldn't stop looking now. I didn't think they could find the ranch but they would keep looking. Until they found something.

I suppose I would give them something to find.

"Graham I will see you soon. I need to make sure Jake and Rebecca get clear. Then we will talk."

"The two of us?"

"No. It's time I met your boss."

Jake POV

Wyoming is beautiful country, but it isn't tailor-made for wolves like La Push is. In Washington it is nearly impossible to track us. Too much forest and we are way too fast. Here there were stretches of forest but also stretches of bare mountain and plains. Wide open area. Rachel ran through much of the wide open spaces straight to a small forest on the outside of Casper.

Many, many people saw her. I'm sure 911 was being flooded. I ran in human form as fast as I could until I hit the outside of the city. When I phased I saw her in the forest crouching behind a fallen tree in my mind.

"_What do you want us to do Jake?" _Sam intruded in my head.

"_Stay on the ranch. No wolves leave the ranch, no matter what. We are already too exposed. I don't want any more wolves here. That's an order."_

"_Jake I just want you to know I didn't hit her. She pretty much kicked my ass and never gave me a chance but I wouldn't have anyway."_ Quil's worried thoughts popped into my head.

"_Everyone stay human except for Sam."_ I ordered. I didn't need this right now. Sam could be quiet.

"_Becca? Listen to me Becca."_ Becca's thoughts were in chaos. She was thinking of our conversation. She broke down in the airport. She lost control of her emotions and phased. She freaked. She was still freaked.

"_Jake? Jake I'm so sorry. Did I hurt anyone?"_

"_You are okay Becca. I need you to remain calm. Stay in wolf form until I get to you. I'm only a few minutes out."_

"_I'm sorry Jake…"_

"_I know Becca. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get you home."_

"_Do you hear them? Helicopters Jake. They are coming after me!"_

"_Stay calm Becca. I'm almost there."_

I saw the helicopter above and passed under them. If nothing else the two of us could split up and I could lead them off.

Breaking into the forest I found her, shaking, a beautiful red wolf crouched down behind a fallen tree.

"_Listen Becca. We are going to phase human and run out of here. Understand?"_

"_Jake? They found us."_ I looked up and saw through the canopy of trees four helicopters hovering. How were they seeing us? Did they have infrared? They were probably police choppers. Of course they would have. We were definitely the hottest things in the forest right now.

"_That's fine. They can't catch us and they can't land here. We can lose them. But we are going to phase…"_

"_Run to the East back to the car, Jake. Stay in wolf form. Charlie will be there in your Dad's truck. Get in and go." _Bella's thoughts came through loudly.

"They will see us Bella."

"Leave that to me."

We ran towards the edge of the forest. I briefly thought of leading them to the mountains and trying to lose them in the canyons but decided against it. I didn't know this terrain well enough. We reached the edge of the trees and I saw SUVs pulling up. The helicopters weren't far behind us. Men in camouflage were stepping out. Damn. They had rifles. Big rifles. Something told me those weren't tranquilizer darts in them either. It was open season on wolves. Becca followed me back deeper in the trees. The damn choppers weren't going anywhere.

"_Jake. Go back. Go for the highway." _Bella told me.

"_Those choppers…"_

"_Trust me Jake. Please?"_

I took a deep breath and ran, Becca behind me, straight for the men with guns.

Fog rolled in quickly.

I nearly hit a tree. I couldn't see anything. Was the forest on fire? No, it wasn't smoke. Just thick heavy fog. I walked slowly around the forest, Becca right behind me. I could hear the men roaming the woods, beginning to panic.

I circled around no longer hearing the choppers overhead. They had lost us. They were circling but couldn't pin point us. I reached the open expanse of land. A mile away was the highway. I think. It was a field of fog. How is she doing this? Bella told me once that Chris conjured a torrential downpour twice that she saw. This kind of control though…

"_Go!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'll be with you. I have to give them a distraction. Go Jake. Please?"_

I took off, Becca practically touching my side as she ran slightly behind me. We reached the highway. I could hear the sounds of numerous engines that had pulled over. Over the hum I heard Charlie's voice, shouting my name.

Becca and I phased and took off towards his voice. Cars were next to us but thanks to the fog, no one saw anything not directly in front of them.

We reached Dad's truck. Charlie handed us pants and shirts. We threw them on and jumped in the back cab.

"Where is Bella?" I asked immediately.

"She told me to get you two to the ranch." Charlie responded tersely.

"Did she get the video?"

"No Jake, but I did. On my phone. Your sister phasing is posted on Youtube. Want to guess how many hits it's received so far?"

"Oh God." Becca whispered.

"Charlie, if she didn't get the video, where is she?" I asked again.

"Damage control would be my guess. Let's go. I need to get you two back to the ranch so I can come back and find her." He practically growled.

"I'm coming to."

"You are going to do what she asked. She saved your ass out there from getting filled full of lead. Don't you have some wolves you need to beat up or something?"

Charlie was irritated. I was about to argue until I saw the look on his face. He was angry. Worried. He took his phone and sent a text message.

"What did you text?"

"That I had you. She told me to let her know when it was done."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Charlie grumbled. The fog lifted quickly due to high winds blowing across the plains.

What are you doing Bella?

Bella POV

I could feel their presence all around. I really didn't want to armor up so I hope none of them shot me. Relaxing I let my mind connect with nature and asked the wind to blow. The fog would be lifted and Dad could get Jake and Rebecca home. I would handle the rest. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. But I knew I needed to set stories straight before I had the government hunting my Pack. I couldn't risk that. It was time to come clean. At least about me. If I handled this right I could turn this to our favor. Maybe.

They were getting closer. One just saw me and shouted. I raised my hands. I was quickly surrounded by fourteen men in camouflage clothes pointing very large guns at me.

"Is it her?"

"Supposed to be a girl. Who else would be all the way out here?"

"She doesn't look like a dog."

Gee thanks.

"She started off as a dog. Now she is back to being a girl." Another one said, joining the conversation.

"What if she turns into a dog again?"

"Maybe we should shoot her? Ya know? Just in case…"

What the fuck?

"How did she get clothes? If she turned into a dog…that chick ripped her clothes to shreds. Where is the other one?"

"What other one? This is her!"

"No, I think Bobby is right. That chick was way darker skinned. Ted, check your phone."

"I'm not putting my gun down. That bitch could turn onto a dog again!"

I cleared my throat. They jumped and looked at me fearfully.

"Am I under arrest or something?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah. On your knees." The big guy up front instructed roughly.

I dropped to my knees keeping my hands in the air.

"What am I being arrested for?" I asked.

"Shut up lady!"

"You don't have to be an asshole, Ross. She's just a kid. Probably not older than my daughter."

"She's pretty damn hot." A young man in the back said quietly. Finally a compliment. I smiled at him and mouthed a thank you. He smiled back.

"Again, what am I being arrested for?" I asked calmly.

"Suspicion of vandalism and…turning into a big dog." The big guy, Ross, informed me.

Ross's phone rang. He answered it by saying hello and didn't' say another word. He hung up his phone and looked at me.

"We take her in to FBI field office in Casper. We are not to harm her. Matter a fact I was just told that if a hair on her is harmed somebody is losing their nuts."

Ross was pale. Thank you Graham. I really didn't want to be shot by this idiot today. The day had been bad enough.

"Who called?" The older officer in the back asked.

"Apparently the director of the FBI. Take her into custody and do not ask any questions."

Two hours later I was sitting alone in a conference room, hands still cuffed behind me. To be honest this was kind of kinky. I wonder if I could steal a pair from here before I left. My shoulders were killing me though. I wondered if I was forgot about. A guard stood outside the conference room but no one had come inside since I got dropped off here.

I nearly squealed when the door to the room burst open. There was my friend.

"About time somebody showed up. Can I speak to my lawyer now?" I asked. I didn't want his bosses to know we knew each other.

His bosses or co workers marched in behind him.

"Why is she cuffed like this?! How long have you been like this? Get me the damn Captain in here now!" Graham yelled.

"Don't bother. I'm beginning to like them." I winked at Graham.

That seemed to catch all their attention. All sat down around me. A distinguished looking man in his fifties sat at the head across from me. He placed his folded hands on the table in front of him.

"My name is Raymond Tesler. I'm the director of the Federal Bureau of…

"I know what FBI stands for, sir." I grinned. He didn't.

"We have been over the videos from the airport at every angle. I know it was not you that turned into a giant wolf. But you were in the spot the wolves disappeared in."

He must have noticed a crack in my façade.

"Yes, we know that there was another one. I know from your pretty driver's license photo from the State of Washington that you are one Isabella Swan. I know you were living in Forks when the last attack occurred by an unknown force occurred in nearby La Push. Your father, Charles Swan, resigned three days later as Chief of Police and has disappeared. Now you show up in a patch of woods where two giant wolves disappeared. Two wolves that got away because of a record making fog bank that rolled in at unprecedented speeds and then was gone again. You know what is going on. You know what has been killing people all over the world. You are going to talk."

"First I need your word. You talk to me and only me. Nobody goes looking for my wolves. No tracking, no manhunts. I tell you everything and you work with me. I won't be studied in a lab. Neither will my wolves. You try that and any agreement we make here is off the table."

"Agreement? Do you not realize the situation you are in? I could hold you in custody the rest of your natural life, young lady."

Time to set some things straight I suppose.

"On second thought these cuffs are getting old."

I brought my hands to my front and clapped the table loudly. All in the room jumped except Graham who seemed to be doing a poor job of holding in a smile.

"What the fuck?" Tesler yelled, looking at his now handcuffed wrists in front of him.

"My life is anything but natural. You raced down here to talk to a girl found in the woods. I am assuming after everything that has happened that you are ready to believe in the supernatural?"

"Ye…yes."

"Then we are going to talk. I talk first, you listen. Then we are going to figure out how you can help me accomplish my goal of killing every single vampire in the world."

"Did you say vampire?" a gentleman to Tesler's right asked.

"I didn't stutter. Now before we start I want your word. No hunting my wolves or trying to study me."

"Someone get these damn cuffs off of me." Tesler whispered. Graham took out a handcuff key and unlocked them.

"What are you?" Tesler asked.

"Your word." I reminded him.

"You will tell us everything?"

"Yes."

"You have my word."

I nodded. The bracelet was silent and calm. More importantly he didn't seem sleazy. I glanced at Graham and he slightly nodded. Good enough. I couldn't be sure if he Tesler was trustworthy but I had to trust someone.

"Fine. Can you get me something to drink? We have a lot to discuss. This will take a while."

"What exactly will we be discussing Miss Swan?" The gentleman to Tesler's left asked.

"Vampires, werewolves, ancient prophecies and relics, the venom in my blood, the near war to end all wars that was averted and an ancient line of warrior witches to start. Then we will get to the complicated stuff. Vampires posing as Congressional aides, FBI agents, doctors, lawyers. Also large swarms of out of control vampires roaming the countryside looking for leadership and very, very hungry."

Three hours later I had told them everything. Twice.

"Questions?" I asked.

"You knew what was killing these people and you said nothing?" A man I found was named Andy asked. He was the director of the CIA.

"Who would I tell? I had no idea where she would strike next. Nothing could have stopped her. If I was able and knew where she would be I would have been waiting for her. I wasn't and I didn't. The only place I thought I knew for sure she would be was Forks. I was right. She was killed."

"And you killed an FBI agent?" Tesler asked again.

"I killed a damn vampire. A blood sucking leech. He also set up the attack on La Push. Yes. I killed him."

"You are admitting to murder…" Terry started. He was Interpol. Apparently Graham and Tesler were the only ones who were actually FBI in this room.

"Give it a rest. Everything she just told us explains what has been going on for a long time. She saved the people of La Push. We should be thanking her. Burke got what he deserved! I sat through those funerals! Focus on what is important here!"

Graham's outburst brought silence to the room. Finally Tesler spoke up.

"You are right Agent Levoi. Bella, I believe you. It seems our problem is these vampires this woman has left behind. How…what can we do?"

I was about to admit I had no idea other than me and my Pack going on an extended hunting trip. But how to discourage vampires from attacking randomly in large groups, or even small ones?

"Excuse me sir?" A well dressed woman just cracked the door open.

"I said we were to be undisturbed." Tesler said, without looking.

"Yes sir. But a Charlie Swan is at the front. He has an ACLU lawyer with him and two reporters from local news stations and a reporter from a Fox affiliate. He said if he is not brought to his daughter in the next five minutes he plans to go live claiming the FBI has no clue what it is doing and is detaining his 18 year old daughter with no criminal background for hiking and mistook her for a giant wolf. He has a script and everything. He showed it to me sir. It doesn't put the Bureau in the best light. I thought perhaps you may want to know about this?"

Tesler moaned.

"You should probably bring him up. He is serious. He will do it. I'm an only child you know." I pointed out.

Charlie was brought quickly to me. I hugged him when he walked in. He hugged me briefly and then glared at the assembled law enforcement in the room.

"I'll be taking my daughter now."

"Dad it's okay. I told them. This is the Director of the FBI, CIA and Interpol. They believe me Dad."

Charlie took a deep breath.

"Would you please have a seat Mr. Swan? I want to congratulate you on having an extraordinary daughter." Tesler asked.

"You're not keeping her. You're not studying her." Charlie told him firmly.

"From what I understand, we would not get very far anyway. A strange world we live in, isn't it?" Tesler asked quietly.

"Yes it is." Charlie agreed.

"So what now?" Graham asked.

"I have no…" I started…but was interrupted by Charlie.

"I was actually thinking about this while I was gathering reporters. I think I have an idea. Something that will make vampires think twice about attacking humans."

"You do?" I asked intrigued.

"Do tell Chief Swan." Graham prodded.

"Criminals are less likely to commit a crime in a place where the criminal knows that potential victims may have weapons. They like easy targets. Humans are easy targets. They can't defend themselves. If humans had a weapon that could kill vampires, leeches certainly wouldn't be attacking in the open, feeling they couldn't be stopped."

"From what your Daughter says Mr. Swan, such a weapon does not exist. She uses magic. We can't weaponize magic into a handgun." Tesler pointed out.

"Humans need to know about vampires. Vampires need to have something to fear to stay hidden. These vulture guys did it before. They aren't around. Leeches need to fear humans with weapons. Humans don't actually need weapons. The public and vampires just have to believe that law enforcement has a weapon that can kill the bastards."

"What are you thinking Dad?"

"We need a video camera and a vampire." Dad smiled. He told us his plan. It could…work.

"I agree. Bella, how can we contact each other?" Tesler asked.

"Agent Levoi. I will take him to my home."

"The home we can't find?" Tesler smiled. I suppose he doubted me.

"Yep. He will have access. Only him. Remember, you leave my wolves alone. You work to hide their existence. Once the world learns about vampires, not many people will care about them. Levoi can be our contact person." Tesler seemed okay but I wasn't sure about these other guys. But I certainly trusted Graham.

"And the vampire?" Graham asked.

"We fly to Colorado tomorrow. Get a good camera Graham. Director Tesler, I will leave his body parts with you, minus the head, to study. I doubt you will learn anything but it can't hurt. Then the video goes out. Will the President play ball?"

"Yes Miss Swan. He has been kept appraised at the situation. He knows everything that has happened since this started. He may want to meet the dark angel of La Push one day, but he will have the press conference. Especially when I bring him the arm of a vampire."

"Good. I'll have the plane ready to go. Open the airport for us. I'm gonna take my daughter and go thank the ACLU lady. The reporters may have questions. Have fun with that." Charlie winked at Tesler and grabbed my hand.

"Graham when we get back I will take you to the ranch. I'm tired. I need sleep." I told him.

"Of course Bella. I will see you at the airport at…?"

"Ten," Charlie answered.

I noticed the CIA director pulled a cigarette from his inside coat pocket.

"Do you think I could get one of those…"

"Bella! Let's go."

"Yes Dad." I managed not to roll my eyes. Probably shouldn't anyway. Pregnant…no! Not pregnant. Just worried. Three days my monthly visitor will be here and this will be a non issue.

We walked outside and I sat in Billy's truck while Charlie thanked the ACLU lawyer.

The drive home was spent in silence. Until Charlie spoke…

"Fucking Rebecca."

I laughed. He was so annoyed. My laughter got to him I suppose because the frown left his face and he started laughing to. Soon we both had tears in my eyes.

We reached the main house and I stumbled out. I knew I had another hour or so of explaining to the gathered Pack and Elders in the living room, what went down and what the plan was from this point on. Before I got to the door, it was opened and I was wrapped in a hug. At least my legs were.

"Bella back!" Claire shouted with a smile.

I bent down and brought her into my arms.

"Hey Clairebear. You been good?"

"Yep. Quil let me paint his toenails and Aunt Emily made me cookies!"

"Okay. You need to get to bed," I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good night Bella." I stood up and she placed her ear on my stomach.

"Good night little buddy." She whispered quietly.

With that said she turned and ran inside.

Great.

Two hours later after much debate, it was the general consensus that the government knowing about us was not ideal but it could be worse and could work in our favor. Most of the Pack blamed Rebecca. Okay all of the Pack. I noticed neither Rachel nor Kim looked at me while the discussion was going on.

Great.

Jake nor any of the guys looked me in the eye, either.

Can't get any better.

"I think we should all turn in for the night. The Pack will be traveling tomorrow. We need sleep." Old Quil suggested.

"I'd actually like to say something Quil." I mumbled.

"Of course Bella."

"Today before all this started I agreed to a training match with some of the guys. I forget sometimes about the possessiveness issues that surround us due to our natures, wolves, imprints and me. I shouldn't have agreed to it and it won't happen again. I'm sorry, Kim, and Rachel. I meant no offense."

That said I walked to my room and wondered if I would I be alone.

I moved to close the door behind me and his hand stopped it. I didn't turn around.

"You coming in here to sleep or yell at me?" I asked quietly. I would take either I suppose.

"I sleep where you sleep. As far as the yelling…I may have overreacted a tad bit."

I turned and looked into his beautiful eyes. His hair was getting shaggy. I loved it long. I hoped he grew it out. He kissed me gently.

"I get it. I do Jake. You're a wolf. You're possessive and I have put you through hell in the past. It won't happen again. I promise."

He lifted me up and carried me to bed. His body engulfed mine, slabs of warm muscles pressing me to the mattress while my teeth nibbled his ear. Still my mind could not completely focus on just being with him. So much was going on. So much would be determined by what happened tomorrow. If it worked the way Dad thought, the entire world would be a very different place this time, next week. My birthday was in two weeks. I wondered what I would be giving Jacob? I had an idea it would be some news that would change both our lives. Claire…I knew it was very early. I also knew I wouldn't be getting my period in three days. Sooner or later the Pack would notice another heartbeat. Probably not for a couple months? I didn't know. So much I didn't know.

Tonight I would focus on the man making love to me. I would deal with tomorrow in the morning. Ironically we would accomplish one of Irkalla's goals for her. We would expose vampires to the world.


	30. Chapter 30

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for betaing this story. Thanks to all of you who have joined my original story on Tricky Raven. I'm excited to see if I can pull it off. I think its gonna be a lot of fun. We've already had the love interests trying to kill each other and the fight being broken up by a twelve year old girl firing a .45 into the ceiling and its only two chapters in. This story is nearly caught up with Tricky Raven. I'm tryin to write as fast as I can b ut kids activities are killin me. I figure there are about 15 more chapters left in this. Its gonna be a long one. Keep those reviews coming. They make me write faster.

Chapter 30

BPOV

I couldn't sleep despite the warmth I felt being in Jacob's arms. Okay it was hot. I was used to that though. Every time I drifted off I had nightmares. Not extreme nightmares. Just weird. I dreamed Irkalla hit me in the belly. I dreamed of armor covering my pregnant belly and when it receded I was no longer pregnant. I dreamed of Jake leaving me because I lost his baby.

I finally rolled out from under Jake's arms and my feet hit the floor. The clock showed 6:45. We left for the airport at 9.

I was worried. If I told Jake he would never let this plan go forward. He would sideline me. He could get hurt. They all could. Killed even.

I couldn't be more than two weeks pregnant. Too soon for a pregnancy test to pick up even. But it was a delicate time. Why did my sisters have to tell me this? Should I continue to take birth control? If I was, would it hurt the baby?

I needed to talk to someone.

I walked towards the kitchen and smelt coffee. Thank God someone was up. I needed to talk to someone. The only ones who could be up were Mom, Dad and Old Quil.

It was Mom.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Hey Mom." I poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Mom I need to talk to you about something. I have a problem."

"I do too Bella and I have been wanting to talk to you as well. We need to figure out a way to get Phil here. Do you think you could fly to Florida with me? Maybe show him some of your tricks? Fly or something? We have to convince him Bella. He told me to meet him on the road. He's lonely Bella. You know how baseball is. Groupies everywhere. If I can't get to him or get him here he may…"

I took a deep breath. Was I out of my mind? She had been trying but Mom would always be Mom. Her problems would always come first. Dad walked in and poured a cup of coffee.

"Mom we will talk about it when I get back. This is important." I explained.

"Do what you have to do Bella. I will be here." She sighed.

I held in the sudden rage building in me. Do what I have to?

"Bella? Can I talk to you outside?" Dad asked.

Taking a deep breath I nodded and followed Dad outside. He sat on the porch and I took a seat next to him on the porch swing.

"What can I do for you Dad?" At least I knew he didn't have woman problems.

"What's wrong? I heard you tell your mom you have a problem."

Oh.

"Uh…"

"You can talk to me Bella. About anything."

I nodded. I did promise I would be more open with him. I should have just waited for him instead of even considering Mom.

"I think I might be pregnant Dad." I said quietly.

Dad was quiet. He looked off towards the stables.

"Dad?"

"Had to give him shit about dandruff, didn't you Charlie?" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Nothing. Why do you think you are pregnant? I assumed you two were being…safe? Chris had told me it was an issue that was taken care of."

His face wasn't red. It wasn't purple. This was good.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked, curious.

"You know how many times I thought you were dead this past year. So long as you are breathing I can handle anything baby girl."

He squeezed my hand and tears immediately formed in my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I was on birth control Dad. I still am."

"Then why…"

"After the fight with Irkalla, the bracelet healed my body. I learned yesterday that when the bracelet heals me it cleans my body of all drugs. Jake and I…after the battle. Plus a few more times."

"Okay. But we are talking the past two weeks. No way you could know for sure this soon."

"Yeah but Claire…nevermind."

"Claire what?" Charlie asked sharply. "Did she say you were pregnant?"

"She said goodnight to my belly last night." I admitted, wondering at Charlie's tone.

"Fuck, you are pregnant then." Charlie sighed.

That caught me by surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"That little girl is a sweetheart but she is weird. You know the other night she told me that Harry said I should give it 6 months and then ask Sue out. She never met Harry! Freaked me out. Then I heard her in the barn yesterday morning having a conversation. Only no one was there. I thought she was playing make believe and watched her because it was cute. But the more I watched her…if she was having a make believe conversation she was doing a helluva an acting job. She scrunched up her face and said "I'm only three. I don't know big words yet." What three year old has imaginary conversations like that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she can speak to the dead." I admitted.

"You give her some earrings or a pinky ring or something from your bracelet?" Dad asked half seriously.

"No." I replied sharply.

"Just kidding. Old Quil told me she had he gift, whatever the hell that meant. I guess I know now what it means."

"So what do I do Dad?"

"What does Jake say?"

I suppose the dropping of my head was enough to clue him in.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Dad you know he will go overprotective and you know what we have to do."

"Yeah. We have to figure out how you can help the Pack without being in danger so you can keep the little pod in your belly alive, Bella."

"I've got armor…"

"That doesn't protect your ribs from a strong vampire attack." Dad countered.

"It does its job. I've just fought some really strong vampires." I said defensively.

"You gotta tell Jake."

"When?"

"Now."

"Dad we are about to leave on an…" Dad got up while I was talking. I sat. A few minutes went by and he returned with Jake who was swiping sleep out of his beautiful eyes. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Have a seat Jake." Charlie ordered.

Jake sat in a rocking chair across from us. I looked at the other houses and noticed the Pack beginning to emerge.

"What's up? Last minute change in plans?"

I started to answer when Charlie spoke.

"Bella learned something yesterday while she was passed out. She wanted to talk to me first because she didn't want me upset at you. I'm not. So go ahead Bella. Tell him. It's okay. I won't yell."

Wow. Thanks Dad. I wasn't sure if I should be pissed or happy. He pretty much got me off the hook for not telling Jake immediately.

"Jake, I learned that when I am healed from an injury the bracelet cleans my body of all foreign agents like alcohol, drugs, birth control. It hasn't been long but there is a possibility, just a poss…"

"She's pregnant, Jake." Charlie told him.

I stared at Dad. He mouthed your welcome and winked at me. I…I wasn't thanking him…

Jake's face went blank. Then he was on a knee in front of me.

"Bella, when? How?"

"Uh…"

"Oh shit. After Irkalla? But that was just a couple weeks ago. You couldn't know for…yesterday? You learned this yesterday? If they told you, it must mean…I mean you wouldn't bring this up…are you late?"

"I will know in a few days Jake."

"This changes things, Bella." Jake said softly with pleading eyes.

"I can't leave you unprotected Jake."

"Bella you are not fighting vampires until we know for sure." He said firmly.

"Jake…"

"Jake I think we can figure out a way that she can be involved without coming into direct contact with any vampires. Don't you?" Charlie looked at Jacob, daring him to disagree. "I mean the girl can fly."

Jacob took a deep breath. Then he smiled.

"We are going to have a baby?"

I smiled back. I couldn't help smile when he did. His whole face lit up.

"Yeah Jake. I mean if I don't get my period in a few days I will wait a week and take a test but…let's just say I have a feeling I am."

"Bella…" I wasn't sure what Jake was going to say because he picked me up and had me in his arms off the ground. He was squeezing me.

"Air Jake." I gasped out.

"Oh shit. Sorry. I have to tell Dad. Charlie have you told anyone…"

"Jake! Let's wait until we know for sure. For a few weeks. Please?"

"Why? The Pack is going to know. No way can I keep this secret."

"Okay. But what if I'm not? I would feel stupid. Let me get a test first. Please?"

Jake sat back down in his chair.

"You're okay with this Charlie?" he asked, hesitantly.

Dad answered calmly, seeming to think about the question while he was speaking.

"Not the ideal situation because of the timing and everything. I would like Bella to be older. But something like this couldn't have been foreseen. I mean this is quite possibly the worst time for something like this to happen. With all the leeches in the world and this crazy ass plan. You two aren't married. You're not even eighteen for a few more weeks, Jake. Bella hasn't even turned nineteen yet. You two are so young. You haven't even lived together really. Now you are going to have a baby. Like I said, worst possible time."

Dad was smiling.

"Why are you smiling then, Dad?"

"Because the timing is so horrible that it has to mean something. I've come to believe a lot in destiny over the past year. How everything happens for a reason. Never was much of a thinker about things like that before. I guess you could say my view on a lot of things has changed. So I got to believe if the situation is this bad, then it has to be meant to be, Bella."

I had never really thought of this like that. All I had thought of were the potential problems. I stared at Dad for a few moments and wondered how much better my life would have been if he had been in it full time. It didn't matter. I would take what I had now.

"I…I'm gonna go get our bags ready." Jake blurted out.

"You're letting me go?" I figured he would fight it.

"The bracelet, when you channel those bursts of energy it doesn't go through your body does it?" Jake asked.

"No. I just guide the energy." I think. Pretty sure. I never felt my body jerk when I let loose. I could feel the power running through me from the bracelet but that was constant.

"All we need is one shot Bella. One shot on film. Enough to scare the leeches. Then we can handle it. You can hover in the air. Just be careful about landing. I can stand underneath you in case the wind jars you or something. We can make this work Bella. Then we can hit them at our own time. Our own pace. Plan. We won't have to worry about mass attacks. One shot. I'll keep you safe. Then we can take it from there."

I probably should have given him more credit. I thought he would be unreasonable. Charlie and Jake were showing me that I don't know everything.

Jake stood up and then knelt before me. His lips were on mine and I was almost lost until Dad cleared his throat and I quickly came back to reality.

"Going to get the bags. Be right back." Jake practically ran back inside. Most seventeen year olds would be scared to death about the possibility of an unplanned pregnancy. He looked like Christmas morning.

I walked inside to help Jake, when Charlie stopped me.

""What Dad?"

"Don't I get a hug?" he grinned.

I smiled at him and he brought me in. After a few seconds he let me go and chuckled.

"One great thing is this takes care of one of my worries."

"An unplanned teenage pregnancy takes care of one of your worries? Isn't this the biggest worry a Dad is supposed to have?" I asked.

"For most fathers yes. But I know my daughter. How many times have you thought about running off to take on the world by yourself so everyone would be safe?"

I froze.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, I thought so. But you can't do that anymore Bella. You won't be alone. You have a child relying on you. That child is going to need all the protection you can get around it. It's never going to be about only you Bella. I got to go pack sweetie. See you in a bit."

Charlie walked off with a smug grin.

Damn it.

Heading to the bedroom, I saw Billy smiling. A very wide smile.

"Morning Billy. So you are staying here with Rebecca and the new kids right?"

"Yes, I think some quality time with Rebecca is called for. I'm hopeful after yesterday she may have a different view of life. So I hear congratulations are in order?"

"Seriously? I asked him…"

"Bella! Could you come into the kitchen please?! Now?!"

"Yeah Mom?" I asked, walking around the corner.

"Would you explain to me why the hell your seventeen year old boyfriend who Charlie lets you sleep with for some damn reason, just ran in and told his father the two of you were having a baby? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you pregnant? Are you serious? You can't…"

"Shut the fuck up Renee." Old Quil said, casually strolling in.

"You can't talk to me that way!" Renee screamed at Quil. The two had not hit it off.

"Go to Hell. You yell at her one more time and I will turn you into a toad." Quil smiled.

Oh shit.

"You…you can't do that." Renee said quietly.

"Willing to risk it? You never would have thought men could turn into giant wolves a week ago."

Renee said nothing.

"Bet it wouldn't take your boy toy long to replace you if you had warts all over, huh?"

"Quil." I started…

"Bella when you get back we are having a serious talk." Renee walked out of the kitchen.

I took a deep breath.

"Quil…"

"No need to thank me. Fuck her. Now we need to take a walk before we leave."

Quil pulled a joint out of his shirt pocket.

"Spirit world?"

"Yep. Call the proud papa and let's go…well I'm getting high. Guess you two are just gonna have to meditate pretty hard. See you in the back. We don't have much time."

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant…"

"You're pregnant. Claire told me she was waiting for her buddy and wanted to know how long it would be. That child is touched by the spirits. She will replace me on day. Congratulations. Spirit world, then we can see your fancy airplane Charlie got us. Hope the pilot isn't a pot head or anything."

These guys take the suspense out of waiting for the two lines to pop up.

Jake came out of our room. I nearly yelled at him until I saw his face. He was so happy.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

The look on his face told me he wasn't sorry a damn bit.

"Let's go. We need to visit the spirit world for some damn reason."

"Let Quil go first. I don't want you around that second hand smoke." Jake said immediately.

It would be a long eight months.

Jake POV

Quil was sitting cross legged in a circle surrounded by small stones. He appeared to be gone. Bella and I sat in the circle next to each other. I was not good at this. I was way too keyed up already from the news. I knew this was fast but Charlie was right. This must be meant to be.

I couldn't clear my mind. I was about to suggest Bella go without me when I opened my eyes and we were here. In La Push. First Beach.

"How did I do that?" I wondered out loud.

"You didn't. I pulled you in." Bella smiled. She was dressed in her armor. Her silver armor I was glad to see. The smile on her face…I had to marry her. I knew we were young but we had to grow up fast. So many extreme circumstances had occurred in our life. No way my child was coming into this world without her being my wife.

"Took you two long enough." I glanced at Quil and did a double take. He was young. Young and strong. As strong as any of the wolves in the pack. The physical changes had occurred a bit when he phased. Considering his age he was always in good shape. But here he looked like a warrior in his prime.

"Why are we here, Quil?" Bella asked, seeming annoyed.

"Good question. I just had a feeling we needed to be here."

Great. I should be thinking of ways to pull this plan off while keeping Bella safe and out of the fight.

"I summoned you Quil."

We turned at the strange voice. I had never seen him but I knew immediately who he was. Taha Aki.

I felt the need to get on one knee.

"Do not kneel before me Alpha. You are my equal. You stand beside the ones before you. You bow to no one."

He smiled at Bella.

"Thank you for coming Bella. I am proud of how you have performed. I am also glad to see you have already started living up to your end of our bargain."

I looked at Bella and noticed there was a slight change in her. A glow around her body that wasn't there the last time I saw her in this world.

"Quileutes really take the suspense of pregnancy tests away." Bella said with a smile. In all this excitement this morning I hadn't really thought to ask her about her feelings. I assumed she would be happy but what if she wasn't?

"So why have you called us Great Chief?" Old Quil asked.

"There is an imbalance in the Spirit World. Look at the sky."

I looked up and saw that it appeared to be twilight. The last time I was here it was daytime.

"My sisters told me. They aren't sure why. Irkalla is dead." Bella told him.

Taha Aki said nothing.

"She's dead right?" I asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I do not know. Souls such as hers are not allowed on this plane."

"What do you mean this plane?" Bella asked.

"Have you not explained the Spirit world to the witch, Quil?"

"We've been kind of busy." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jacob, Bella, there are three planes in the Spirit world. The highest plane where the noble souls reside in paradise. This plane is where the souls who are not ready to let go reside. There are also souls such as mine that can traverse between the higher plane and this one to communicate with the living. Not all can do this. There are also the souls of your sisters who can leave the higher plane to visit the bracelet on your wrist and commune with you there. Then there is the lower plane. The souls of the evil who are tortured for eternity. Those souls are only let out with permission of their tormentors into this plane or the plane of the living. They always return and cannot stay long. I believe you met one on your first trip to the Spirit world Bella?"

"You did?" Bella wouldn't look at me. I knew it felt like she had kicked me out.

"Yes. So what is the significance of the plane and the color of the sky?" Bella asked.

"This plane has the closet connection with the physical world, the plane of the living. The darkening skies mean a great evil is coming. It was nearly black before you destroyed Irkalla." Taha Aki answered.

"So another great vampire?" I asked.

"I do not know. I have attempted to approach the guardian of the lower plane, to ask about Irkalla's soul. It refused to speak to me."

"Let me talk to him." Bella said immediately.

Taha Aki laughed.

"Bella this guardian, it is from before time began for this world. It will not speak if it does not wish to speak. It is for us to figure this out. I want you to keep your eyes open on your travels. Do not seek just to destroy. Seek knowledge."

"Irkalla is still alive isn't she? That's why the guardian refuses to talk. He doesn't want us warned." Bella said quietly.

"I don't know. But if she is, witch, you will destroy her. Be true to yourself. That is the key."

"True to myself?" Bella practically screamed. "Do you know what it feels like to have your ribs smashed to bone chips? To have your jaw dislocated? To be hit and wonder how your spine wasn't pushed out of your body? Being true to myself got me nearly destroyed and everyone I love!"

"Yes." Taha Aki replied calmly.

"Yes what?" Bella asked, shocked at his simple answer.

"I know how all of that feels. I know how you felt when your guide died. I was also beaten nearly to death once. My imprint killed herself to allow me to live and defeat the cold one. My body healed. My soul never did. I know everything you have felt Bella. I truly do not wish this on anyone. But it is necessary. We are warriors. Being a warrior comes with pain. Jacob struck a cold one with his broken hand to save another wolf while you were battling Irkalla. He sat for hours not knowing for certain if you would live. This is what we do. It is not an easy life. But if she is alive, you will defeat her. Not the bracelet on your wrist. You will defeat her. You are a better soul. A stronger soul. Who you are inside, who Jacob is, who your pack are, these are the things that determine victory. Not whatever spells you can conjure, not the weapons you form from your bracelet. You have everything you need to defeat any cold one you come in contact with. You have love. A reason to live, a reason to fight. You create life. You will always be better than those who cause death."

Neither Bella or I said anything. Nothing needed to be said I suppose.

"It is good to speak to you again. I have been watching and I am proud. Jacob? Ephraim is in the highest plane. He wants you to know how proud he is of you."

I was speechless.

"Taha Aki? I have to ask you a question." Bella said suddenly before he could leave.

"Yes?"

"Jacob cannot shut up about my pregnancy. This will…I have to know. Will Leah ever be able to have children?"

Taha Aki smiled.

"Spirit warriors are frozen in time while they phase. The shifting would never allow a pregnancy to be successful. When it is her time to stop, her body will be free. She will have children, Bella. You may tell her she has my word on this."

I realized right then why Bella asked. The news of her pregnancy would hit Leah hardest.

"Thank you." Bella smiled in relief. Taha Aki was gone.

"So what now?" I asked. How did we find the next great vampire? Or was Irkalla still alive somewhere? I needed to go back to Forks. Look at the Cullen ruins. Maybe we missed something?

"Now we go to Colorado." Quil said. Darkness enveloped me. I opened my eyes and we were back in Wyoming. I suppose we never really left.

We stood up. Old Quil still looked high. Great.

Walking to the front I saw the Pack standing around.

"Bella?"

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Go ahead. But let me tell her first." She whispered.

"Are you happy?" I asked, half scared of the answer. I watched her face carefully.

"I'm making a life with the man I love. How could I not be happy?"

Bella was a bad liar. I was relieved she wasn't lying.

"Leah? Could I talk to you alone?" Bella walked up and took her hand. Leah nodded and followed. I waited until they were inside.

"What's going on Jake?" Paul asked.

"Bella's pregnant."

An hour and a half later, after many pats on the back and questions about how the hell we would be keeping her from getting into a fight, we were boarding our private jet. I was concerned about leeches. Paul was concerned about bikers. The guys who had fought with her freaked out a bit knowing that she was pregnant. Still it was early. If not for supernatural intervention it would be at least a month before we knew for sure.

The plane was sweet. I had never flown before so was a bit apprehensive. This was a first flight for many of us. Charlie sat across the aisle. I wondered how Bella would take it when she realized how close to the action Charlie planned to be. Moments later Agent Levoi walked in. I had never seen him without a suit on. His clothing caught Quil and Embry's attention as well. They started talking and then quietly laughing. I listened to the idiots I had called my best friends my entire life. Please shut up. We need this guy to have confidence in us. He was going out on a limb here.

Unfortunately Graham noticed the laughter.

"Quil and Embry right? What's going on? I could use a laugh."

I silently begged Quil not to do it.

"We were just impressed by your shirt Agent Levoi." Quil grinned.

"Oh…thanks…I guess it is a pretty bright red. I graduated from Stanford. Cardinal pride and all." Graham grinned nervously.

"You planning on wearing it to meet this leech?" Embry asked.

"I uh…I guess. It's kind of my lucky shirt."

"So you and Charlie are going to meet a leech and you are wearing that shirt?" Quil asked for clarification.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Graham looked at me, seeming very confused.

It was Embry who answered.

"Nah man. You in your red shirt and Charlie and a leech. Shouldn't be a problem. Live long and prosper dude."


	31. Chapter 31

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for betaing.

A/N

Got good news for all my readers. I have good news. My very good friend Jaime Sommers, AKA Dragonfly76, (author of hit stories like Need You and Shattered along with others here on FFN, recently published her first Novella. I've read it and it's awesome. I wish I could write like she does, thought I would never admit it to her. (Guess I kind of did.)

Anyway her Novella **A Thousand Words** is being offered for free today through September 19 for free through Amazon for your Kindle. Here is the link

A-Thousand-Words-ebook/dp/B00E9F5S4K/ref=sr_1...

If you don't have a Kindle (I roll with a Nook. All the cool kids have them.) Then you can download Kindle for PC right here for free.

. /ref=amb_link_355960802_3?ie=U...

This is a romance involving a cowboy. Judging by the number of death threats I have received over the death of one Chris Jennings I know you guys love cowboys. Check it out. You won't be disappointed.

Chapter 31

Charlie POV

My daughter was not happy.

"This is bullshit, Dad." Bella glared. She was also glaring at Jake so I wasn't alone. Lover boy was not in the clear.

"Bella I can't let the guy meet him alone. He's never dealt with one of them, face to face. I have. I can keep my cool if he panics."

"He's FBI. He's supposed to be cool. Collected. You are my guide remember? You are supposed to stay in the background? Take care of other things so I don't have to. Like getting this plane?"

"It is a nice plane, right?" I grinned, hoping to change the subject.

"There won't be any fighting Bella. You were fine with this plan before." Jake reasoned stupidly. He really needs to know her better before they start playing house. Course with her pregnant I guess it can't be called playing anymore.

Still can't get over being a grandfather. I hope it's a boy.

Assuming I survive this.

"I'm not going to discuss this. I can't do anything about it. You are too stubborn to not go. But you know what will happen to me if anything happens to you, Dad."

She looked into my eyes and let me know with a look. Bella could not take much more loss.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Bella."

I knew I couldn't take losing her. If this worked we could have a break. It may scare the leeches of the world enough to go back into hiding. Maybe, just maybe we could have some peace. Rebuild La Push. Move back home.

I needed to get this done and get back to my little girl. The girl I have in my mind, let down her entire life. I wouldn't let her down again.

Bella sat back and closed her eyes. Jake motioned to wrap an arm around her but looked at me first. I shook my head. Probably not the best time. He held her hand instead. Good. The boy could learn. He was already ahead of where I was on the curve. He may make it. He was also lucky Bella was not her mother. She was the other side of the coin to the extreme. She would give her life for a stranger.

That was why I was way happier than I should be about my 18 year old daughter being pregnant. She now had a stranger inside her that took precedence over everyone else. Even Jake. Even me. Even Old Quil.

I had seen her nearly die. I would have killed myself of she had. I was ready to die with her that day, when I saw her, until Chris pulled me out of the house.

I will never forget that conversation.

When I saw her on the floor, wearing only Jake's shirt, covered in blood. Face misshapen, legs twisted limply. Barely able to take a breath because her torso had been so destroyed. I was ready to kill someone but I didn't know who. I knew for certain, if she survived I would be taking her. Taking her away from even Jake. From all the bullshit. Let someone else fight wars. I would hide her. We would hide together. No way in hell was she doing that again.

Chris walked me outside into the forest behind Old Quil's home. When I had gotten control of myself he spoke to me.

"You aren't taking her anywhere. She wouldn't let you, Charlie."

"Go to hell Chris. You turned her into this. You nearly got her killed." I walked towards him.

"She is a warrior. She made this decision. You haven't been there for her in her entire life. Leaving her to raise your ex-wife. Don't start getting protective now. This is the reality. Hell you did the world a favor. If you hadn't left her on her own, she never would have been tough enough to do what she did today."

He laughed as if he just told a humorous story and winked at me. I saw red.

I hit him in his jaw. He backed up but didn't fall. I hit him again in his stomach. Damn it felt good to hear the wind rush out of his stomach. He finally fell back on his ass. I picked him up by his shirt and brought him to his feet. I hit him in the eye and threw him back to the ground.

"You fucking asshole! She is mine! You don't know a damn thing about her or me or anything else! You can go to fucking hell!"

I jumped on top of him and began hitting him. I didn't know what I was aiming for. I just swung.

Until he caught my arm and rolled me to the ground, landing on top of me. I figured he would hit me. Instead he just smiled.

"Gonna have to give me a minute of rest Chief. Can only take so many of those at once. You hit like a horse kicks. That's a compliment if you was wonderin'."

Blood was trickling from his mouth. His nose was bleeding. But he was smiling.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" I asked.

"You got it together now?"

I thought about it and realized I wasn't crying uncontrollably any longer.

"I…I guess."

"Figure you just needed to get pissed off and let out some aggression. When my wife died the only time I wasn't cryin was when I was fightin'. Seein' someone you love more than life itself, get torn up and you can't do a damn thing about it…makes you feel helpless. I didn't want you hittin' no wolves. I was gonna let Billy or Old Quil take the ass whuppin' but when they phased well I was pretty much the only one you could take it out on without breakin' your hand so.."

"So you pissed me off on purpose." I realized.

"Yep. She is gonna be okay Charlie. I wouldn't have brought you out here if she wasn't. It's frustrating and heartbreaking but she is alive. Soon she will be up. By tomorrow she will feel fine. We just got to wait her out."

Chris rolled off me and laid on the ground beside me.

"I don't know how I can do this Chris." I admitted.

"Destiny Charlie. We all got one. Some have good ones and some have bad. We could run. We could hide. We could do everything in the world to convince Bella to quit. She killed Irkalla. Let others worry about vampires. I'm betting between me and Old Quil and you and Jake we can guilt that girl into never letting that armor flow over a part of her body again. But Charlie that ain't her. You should be proud of that. That girl is your spittin' image. You should be damn proud of that too."

I looked at the tree tops and saw it started raining. I hadn't noticed. It rained so damn much here why would I? I can't blame Bella for not wanting to live here growing up. I should have followed her. Made sure she was taken care of.

"I didn't have anything to do with how she turned out Chris." I whispered sadly.

"That ain't what she said. She told me all about you Charlie. That girl loves you something fierce. She wants your approval. She wants you to be proud of her. You know how much she admires you?"

That caught me by surprise.

"Admires me?"

"It killed her to have to say those things to you the night she had to run with Cullen from that tracker. She was so worried about you. She told me how it tore her up. Bella said living with you was the first time she felt like she lived in a home and not with a roommate. She was so scared she would never see you again and that would be the last thing she said to you. Like you, Bella don't open up much, very easily anyway, but she wants to Charlie. She really wants to. You have to make the first step. She went through something traumatic today. She is gonna remember this day forever. She will have nightmares about it. I know you are tryin' to be more open with her. Keep doin' that. Don't try to talk her out of what she needs to do. She wouldn't be talked out of it any more than you would have if you were in her situation."

I closed my eyes and felt my heart sink. He was right.

"What do I do?" I asked more to myself.

"She is gonna have nightmares. When she does she will wake up. Be there. Just like you were after Cullen left. But don't leave once she goes back to sleep. Let her feel safe. She is gonna need as many safe moments as we can all give her Charlie. But you and Jake are the ones who make her feel safest."

I took a deep breath and sat up. Chris sat up as well, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sorry…" I started.

"Bullshit. You needed it. It's why I pissed you off to begin with. I pissed you off on purpose."

"Thanks Chris. You think when Bella wakes up we could keep this to ourselves?"

"Course Charlie." Chris waived his hand in front of his face and the bleeding was gone.

"How did you do that? Can you heal yourself?"

"Nope. Gonna hurt like hell in the morning but I rode bulls. I've been hit harder. This is just a little glamour. Let's get back. When Bella is up and better I'm gonna need to talk to you some more. About things to watch out for. We got time. Let's go back so your daughter can see you when she gets up."

Later that night I got pissed off again when he talked about Bella changing. I had still been upset but I kept it under control. Because when I needed to let go of anger, Chris was there. I had to be that for Bella now. I wouldn't let her down.

"One time Bells. One time and I will stay back. I'm just going to get him there. That's all. Sam will be following us. I promise."

She gave me a small smile.

"If it comes down to you or Levoi, Dad…I like him, but remember, it's okay to leave him to die." she said quietly. Not quietly enough. I saw Levoi's head pop up from the seat in front of us and the rest of the pack started to snicker. Soon they were howling in laughter. Bella winked at me. I guess Graham was the new guy. He could take a little teasing.

Glad I was wearing a blue shirt.

Bella POV

God I couldn't wait for this to be over. This has been such a stressful day and it hasn't even started really. The conversation with Jake, visiting the Spirit world, finding out about possibly another vampire with Irkalla's power.

Or was it another vampire? Could that bitch have survived? I blew her apart. I burned her pieces. Maybe I missed one. But still I should have found it when I returned. It couldn't have been very big.

It couldn't have been very big. If she could survive because of something that small what would it take to kill her?

I closed my eyes and listened to the laughter of the guys and Leah. Hope Graham wasn't too freaked out. I needed him calm. I was trusting him with my father. Still he seemed like the kind of guy who could take some ribbing.

I was pregnant. My thoughts drifted to the conversation with Leah this morning before we left.

"What's going on Bella?"

"Relax Leah. Nothing bad." I told her honestly.

"You pulled me away from the guys, when you returned from the Spirit world. Something is up." Leah told me with a critical eye.

"Yes. But it wasn't their business. Not what I have to tell you." After Rebecca had called Leah a freak I tracked her down and talked to her for at least three hours. Actually she talked and I listened. She told me her fears. All of them. At the time I couldn't do much more than tell her I was sure she had a great destiny and reassure her how special she was. Now I had more.

"Leah I spoke to Tahi Aka."

Her eyes widened.

"Something bad is coming?"

"When isn't it?" I asked her blandly. She at least laughed.

"Leah I asked him if you would be able to have children. He gave me his word that when you quit phasing you will have no problem having children."

Leah said nothing.

"I'm sorry if I shouldn't have asked…" I mumbled nervously, her silence unnerving me.

"No! It's…just a lot to…I mean he gave his word?"

"Yes. And I give you my word, when you are ready to quit, you will be able to. Jake will not try to talk you out of it. I will do whatever I can to help you have the life you want."

Tears were filling her eyes. I really didn't want this to turn into one of those conversations but it was heading that way.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I want you to be happy Leah. All of you but especially you. You have been hit so hard by everything…"

"No I mean why did you ask? What made you think to ask that?"

I took a deep breath.

"I was told I was pregnant. By multiple supernatural sources."

"Oh shit." Leah whispered.

"Yep."

She didn't say anything but she did sit on the sofa. When she opened her mouth I was a bit surprised by the topic she chose to speak on.

"Do you remember that summer you stayed with Charlie when you were seven?"

I laughed a little at the memory. It was really the last summer I spent a full two months with Charlie and spent significant time in La Push.

"Yes. Rebecca, Rachel and me and you. We hung out all summer while our Dads fished. We terrorized Jake and Seth."

I had forgotten how good a time we had.

"We kept playing Cowboys and Indians. You always wound up the prisoner." Leah laughed.

"Go figure." I rolled my eyes.

"We had so much fun though. I remember before you left to go back to Florida we camped out in Billy's backyard. Just us girls. Do you remember? It was the first time we made you a member of the tribe."

Almost like a light switch was flipped on, the memory of that night eleven years ago came rushing back.

"We all painted our faces and poked our thumbs. We became blood sisters." I smiled at the thought and remembered nearly passing out from the smell of blood, even so slight.

"We promised the four of us would stick together, no matter what. Sisters for life." Leah continued.

"Yeah we did." I agreed.

"It didn't work out that way, did it? Sarah died and Rebecca became so distant. Rachel was hurting but I think Becca took it hardest. She wanted to run from the moment she heard her mother died. Rachel pretty much withdrew. I stayed away because I didn't know what to say, what to do."

"I never really came back to La Push." I added.

"You didn't. But you never had a reason to. We let each other down. The four of us."

"Now look at us. Eleven years later, look at what we are doing Leah. It still blows my mind. Did we ever have a chance?" I asked more to myself.

"Maybe not. But we can be there for each other now. We can fix this Bella. We need to. I want to."

Leah Clearwater had definitely surprised me with that statement.

"You think we four should go camping again Leah?" I asked.

"Yes. When we get back. The four of us…we are going to fix this. We shared blood Bella. We are Pack. All four of us. It's time we honored a promise made by ourselves when we were still innocent. I think we deserve that."

"I would like that Leah." I realized as I said it my voice cracked a little. "Leah how are you doing? With the Sam thing and…"

"Better." She immediately replied. That was surprising.

"What changed?" I had to know. She hadn't been staring at Sam or scowling at Emily. Not since the battle with Irkalla.

"After the big fight, when I could walk again, I walked to Sam's the next morning. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I saw him kissing Emily on the front porch. I realized that even though we could have died, nothing changed. I had seen him kiss her a hundred times but this one hit me so hard. I ran to a spot I like to hide at deep in the woods. I must have been a mile in. Imagine my surprise to be snuck up on by a pale face. You sure you want to hear this?"

My heart stopped but I nodded.

"Chris walked out from behind a tree and said hello. I damn near phased I was so surprised. He asked what I was doing out here."

"Tell me Leah."

"I told him everything. I don't know why. I wanted to tell him to fuck off but soon I realized I had told him my entire life story. He never said a word while I talked. I figured he was just nosey and would leave once he had gotten what he wanted to know. Instead he turns to me and asked if I would like to forget everything about Sam. He said he knew of a spell that could erase my memories of our relationship.

The thought was so tempting Bella. I wasn't sure though. I asked him what he would do."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I forgot about my feelings for Sam how would I be able to appreciate how much better I would feel when the one I was meant to be with comes along. I told him that I doubted anyone would ever want me. So he says in that slow drawl of his,

'Leah, you are too damn beautiful, too damn strong and have too much heart for the Spirits of the world to have not made someone perfect for you. But love doesn't happen on a time table. It's out there. It will hit you when you least expect it. When it does you will wonder what you were so upset about this Sam guy for. When your soul mate finds you, he is going to be just as special. You two will complete each other. This thing you had with Sam was good. Didn't end good, but it taught you a lot. Instead of me doin' a spell to help you forget, why don't you try taken those memories of what was good and keepin' them. That way you will know your soul mate because he is going to make good seem like crap. You are gonna want more than good. You're gonna get it girl. You deserve it. On that you have my word.'

Then he got up and walked away."

I sat the rest of the day and eventually realized he was right. So I focus on the good but I don't want Sam anymore. I want more."

I couldn't see her through the tears in my eyes but I could hear her smile.

"Thank you for that Leah." I stood up and she pulled me into her arms.

"I swear to you Bella. I will never let a damn leech harm your child. I will be by your side."

After that conversation Claire had one more surprise for me as I walked out to the car.

"Bella!"

I turned and saw my munchkin climbing down from her uncle Quil's arms. She had something in her hand. I froze when she got closer and I realized what it was.

"Claire?" I asked on one knee.

"You forgot your hat."

I was already wearing the black felt hat Chris had given me a month before I returned to Forks.

"My hat is on my head silly." I tried to laugh but my eyes were on the hat in her hand.

"Nope. This is your hat."

She handed me Chris's white felt hat. He had many but I loved that one on him. It was a bit dirty but he had kept it clean for the most part.

"Claire that's not my hat. That belongs to…"

"It's your hat and you know it. I know it. I want to play with the one on your head. I won't mess it up. I promise. You can have it back when you come home."

She took the hat from my head and put Chris's white hat on me.

"See? Good guys wear white. Even a three year old knows that Bella." Our hats nearly both came off when she gave me a hug and told me to hurry back.

So now I was sitting with Chris's hat in my lap, Jake holding my hand and my family laughing around me, waiting to land so I could kill another damn vampire. This time though I had to be careful. I had more than just me and my loved ones to worry about. I wasn't sure how I felt about the timing. But I knew I was already in love with this tiny pod in my belly.

Narrator POV

Walter Thompson was intrigued. Two FBI agents had requested a meeting with him. Him, not the Congressman. Thompson had been a political king maker for nearly three hundred years. For the past hundred he had been out of the game, growing bored with human affairs. Before they had been toys. Building blocks in his own private city. Soon he grew tired though of the petty games, deception, bickering, and stupidity.

He looked to them as sheep to the slaughter then. Until he met Irkalla and realized what true power was. She convinced him to get his congressman elected. She said she wanted human leadership weak. His man was very weak. No backbone. Would do as he was told. He would help calm the populace under Walter's instructions. Despite the lack of a backbone, Congressman Wright had charisma. People looked at him with respect. Young, rich, good looking.

He would convince the humans to go into camps willingly. No suicides. No fruitless counteracts that would reduce the available blood. Once the President was dead, Irkalla would put this idiot in charge of the humans. He would do as he was told.

But Irkalla was gone. Burke was gone. He had no idea what to do. Perhaps the FBI would give him the answers he sought.

His secretary announced the arrival of agents Levoi and Swan. The two men walked inside, seeming very relaxed. Levoi flinched at his cold skin when they shook hands but Swan simply smiled as if he hadn't noticed.

"Thank you for seeing us Mr. Thompson, especially on short notice. Unfortunately time is of the essence." Levoi started.

"Anything I can do to help the FBI, Agent."

"Sir I am about to speak to you about something that is not only top secret but might be hard to believe." Levoi said.

"I of course will be discreet." Did the FBI find out about Irkalla?

"Have you seen the video of what happened to the Casper airport?" Swan asked.

"Yes." Thompson barely paid it mind. It was obvious trickery. He wasn't sure how but he had fought werewolves in the past. They did not suddenly explode into wolf form and were not as large as that one was. Some magician had been playing a trick.

"What did you think of it?" Swan asked.

"A neat trick. A magician that picked a very bad place to perform an illusion." Thompson told them. Is this what the discussion was about?

"Mr. Thompson I assure you, it was no trick. We have the person in custody. I can guarantee you, this young lady can turn into a very large wolf very quickly. We have her under constant sedation." Levoi said firmly.

This was a game changer. Could this creature have gotten to Irkalla? Surely not. Irkalla was too powerful. By vampire standards her strength was off the charts. If this animal was sedated, it would be too weak to defeat Irkalla.

"We believe there are more of them. We are positive that this group of werewolves for lack of a better word, are responsible for the mass killings that have been occurring around the world the last six months." Swan told him.

"I…" Thompson was not often caught off guard. This could be a blessing. If Irkalla was gone, these threats could take the fall. Vampires could regroup. Under his leadership. The plan could still stay in place.

"I realize it is a lot to take in. You should also know that we are certain there are more and a great number in Colorado." Swan said quietly.

That would not be good.

"I see. What can I do for you to help Agent?"

"We want to make the public aware of this threat. We are hoping Congressman Wright would address the public." Levoi answered.

"I believe the Congressman would be glad to do this." Thompson answered immediately.

"We want to hold a press conference outside. A wooded area. We don't want the citizens of Colorado afraid of the woods."

"Uhm…" Thompson certainly would not be going into the woods. He remembered his last fight in Siberia with werewolves. He nearly didn't survive.

"I don't know…"

"Mr. Thompson I can certainly appreciate your concern for your boss but I promise you the location we have chosen is nowhere the present location of the wolves roaming the wilds of Colorado. He will be completely protected. We actually were wondering if you would accompany us there. We want your opinion on the effectiveness of the location. You are much more skilled at reading the public pulse Mr. Thompson. If you would come with us we could have you back in an hour. Perhaps go over what all we have learned about these beasts?"

Charlie was impressed with Graham. Throwing the promise of information to the leech would help draw him in. Charlie could tell the monster did not want to be anywhere near the woods. He would be proven correct in his concerns.

"I…I have a meeting…I suppose it can be rescheduled. This obviously takes precedence."

Twenty minutes later Thompson was in the back of a government sedan. He had worn his hat and gloves, explaining that he had a skin condition. Neither Agent seemed surprised. The silence was ominous so he decided to make small talk with the cattle.

"Agent Levoi I don't believe I have ever seen an agent dressed casually."

"We didn't want to draw unnecessary attention by dressing like typical FBI employees." Levoi responded.

"Well I love your sweater. Such a lovely shade of blue."

Thompson could not see Charlie roll his eyes. Graham practically forced his way into Charlie's bag to find another shirt before they left.

"Thank you. We will be here soon."

They drove in silence for a few more minutes before pulling off to an unpaved side road. A quick journey over a bumpy road and the car pulled into a stop. Thompson was confused. A car pulled up behind them. Agents Swan and Levoi stepped out of the car and walked to the car that had just pulled in. Instead of getting inside they leaned against the hood. The driver of the second car stepped out and approached Thompson.

"I'm confused. We are going to have a press conference here? This is unacceptable. Who are you?"

Thompson was very, very nervous. The man before him was large. He smelt like a wet…dog.

"I would run now if I were you leech." Sam sneered at the vampire.

Walter stepped back and Sam exploded. Suddenly where a large man had stood, a large black snarling beast was in his place, inches from Walter's face.

Walter debated fighting for a half second. Then he ran into the woods. Turning he saw that three other beasts had joined the black one. They were gaining. He tried to turn but one would always cut him off.

In his panic he never realized he was being herded.

Breaking into a clearing before a mountain he stopped at the sight before him.

More wolves. But that was not what made him stop.

In front of the mountain, hovering at least forty feet off the ground was a woman. A woman in silver armor with large wings behind her.

"What is this?" was the last question, Walter Thomson ever uttered. He saw her raise her hand. The armored hand glowed blue. A flash of light and he felt his body explode.

Walter looked at the sky. He could not talk. He could not move. His head was no longer attached to his body. He felt his body parts moving but could not reach them.

A man dressed in black combat gear holding a camera was standing over him. Walter hissed.

Jake, dressed now, walked up to the camera man.

"Did you get it Jared?"

"Yep. Got him running out of the woods. Got him stopping. Got him being blown into pieces by teen mom from hell. Got his crystal body parts rolling around on the ground."

Jake nodded. He glanced at Bella and saw she was on the ground now.

"Good job everybody. Burn the head and call it a wrap."

A/N One more bit of news. If anybody is craving a little Ty Gavin action he is going to be a central character in my original fic on Tricky Raven called the Wraith's Shadow. We are three chapters in and have already had a fight between the two love interests involving guns and knives and a twelve year old girl in pajamas breaking it up by firing a .45 into the ceiling. Yep. Ty is coming in Chapter 4. Have a great day!


	32. Chapter 32

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 32

Peter Whitlock sat at one end of the long couch, his mate Charlotte curled into his side. They had been hiding in this luxurious cabin in the Kentucky wilderness since Garrett had found him in a panic. Garrett sat on a recliner in silence, absorbing the television news and what the other occupant of the house had just told the three of them.

Two months ago, Garrett had told Peter of his meeting with the Volturi and their new queen. The woman who claimed to be the first vampire. The woman could control venom, freeze vampires, control their movements. Garrett had been allowed to live provided he join a group of nomads and newborns in Virginia and await orders to attack the human population. One hour after Irkalla left Garrett ran. To Peter and Charlottes home in Texas. The three came immediately to Peter's Kentucky hideout.

They waited and watched. The three watched the mass killings. Surely Alice had seen this. Peter had not spoken to Jasper in months. He did not want to tell him about Garrett's news. This was exactly the kind of fight Jasper would want to be involved in. He had done well, left violence behind.

The farther northwest the attacks occurred though, Peter realized the Cullen's were in the crosshairs. He tried to call Jasper and received no response. Waiting a few days, he gave up and tried to call other Cullen's. No one answered.

Two days later the Indian Reservation near Forks was attacked. Only this time there were survivors.

Peter could not figure out what was different about La Push. Had Jasper gotten involved and stopped the Volturi?

The visitor sitting at the other end of the couch however had told him a different story.

"These wolves you saw around the Cullen house, Demetri. They were the same as this girl who went dog in Casper? You're sure?"

"Yes."

Demetri had found Peter yesterday. Peter was prepared to battle the three Volturi members when they arrived. Until he saw Jane and Alec's faces. Their trademark sadistic grins were no longer present. The twins looked traumatized. No grin, no smile, no sneer. Just blank faces. Demetri approached with his hands raised.

Peter had never been friends with the Volturi but he was familiar to them. Demetri explained that he was the only vampire he could trust.

Peter listened to the story Demetri told. It corresponded with Garrett's version and ended with Demetri and the twins leaving the Cullen house before the wolves attacked. Peter also listened to what this evil bitch Irkalla made Jane and Alec do to each other, to her and her husband. The twins for the first time in one thousand years knew what it was like to be a victim. They had not spoken a word since they had been here, staying near each other on the front porch.

"I don't think the wolves are the biggest problem we have now Peter." Garrett said quietly, watching the replay of the President's press conference.

Peter said nothing but silently agreed. Turning back to the TV he turned his thoughts to what Garrett considered the bigger problem. President David Rodriguez was at the podium and began speaking.

"This vampiric species we have discovered has been around for thousands of years, perhaps even farther back, blending in with our kind. They are responsible for the mass murders that have occurred in Europe and across our United States.

I am pleased to report that our military has developed a weapon that can destroy these creatures. You are about to see a video of a special operations team catching and destroying one of these creatures. If there are children in the room I ask that you have them leave the room. "

The screen cut to a video of a man running out of the woods. It was obvious from his speed that he was a vampire. The camera only showed a streak until he stopped. He was wearing a suit and had obviously been running from something before he stopped. The look in his eyes showed surprise. A second later a blast of some sort of blue energy struck him in the chest, blowing him to pieces. The cameraman ran to the pieces of the vampire. His head was still alert, looking straight at the camera and blinking. His crystallized body parts were crawling over the ground. A team of black covered commandos ran out of the woods holding what looked to be modified rifles. The members of the team were very tall Peter noticed. Taller than typical soldiers. The video panned over the body on the ground, crystallized shards making it very clear that this creature was not human. The President came back on.

"As you can see the weapons needed to defeat these creatures are very powerful. As such they are only available to Special Forces teams at this time. These teams are stationed across the country, prepared to respond. In addition special radar that has been developed is being used to hunt these creatures and destroy them. I realize what this information means to American citizens and citizens all over the world. We will of course help any country that requests our help. Unfortunately due to the destructive nature of our weapon we cannot hand it out to our overseas friends but the United States is prepared to assist and hunt these creatures wherever they are found. Much of what we have learned must be held in confidentiality at this time. I promise American citizens and citizens of the world that we are doing all we can to ensure your safety. These creatures declared war on us by the actions of the recent past culminating on the attack at the Quileute Reservation in La Push, Washington."

"Is the weapon nuclear in nature?" A young female reporter asked from the back.

"I am not at liberty to say what the nature of this weapon is. I can assure it is not radioactive or harmful to the public or environment."

"Have any attempts to speak to the vampires been made?" A male reported asked.

There it was. They were called vampires. It was out.

"The leader of these creatures had attempted to mobilize the creatures to attack humanity. This was the reason for the attacks on the cities. She was known as Irkalla. She has been destroyed." President Rodriguez answered confidently.

Peter looked at Demetri who seemed very surprised.

"I won't be taking any more questions at this time. I have many calls from our overseas friends to make as you can understand. The White House will be issuing updates as they become available. These creatures are very dangerous. They appear human but there are attributes that set them apart. Their skin is cold to the touch. Their eyes are red. They have been known to wear contact lenses though. Another characteristic common to all these creatures is their skin sparkles in direct sunlight."

"I'm sorry Mr. President. Did you say sparkle?" A reporter in the front asked.

"Yes. Their skin sparkles like diamonds." President Rodriguez confirmed with a sigh.

"Do they have fangs Mr. President?"

The President closed his eyes.

"No. They do not have fangs."

"These deadly creatures who have slaughtered thousands, not only do not have fangs but sparkle in the daylight?" The CNN reporter asked again. A few chuckles were heard from the back of the room.

"I understand how it sounds but I cannot stress how dangerous these creatures are. They are strong and as you could see from the video, or not see as the case may be, they are very fast. If they are seen citizens are encouraged to run and contact local law enforcement immediately. That is all. Please stay vigilant. God bless you all and God bless America."

President Rodriguez left the podium and Peter turned the volume off.

"I can't believe he told everyone we sparkled." Garrett whispered. Peter stared at him until Garrett looked away.

"He didn't mention the wolf in Casper." Charlotte noted. Garrett answered.

"FBI says it was an illusionist trick done without permission. He is being held in custody and unnamed at this time."

"In other words they brushed it under the rug and then had this press conference to take the media attention away from it. The government and the wolves are working together." Peter reasoned.

"That was no wolf that shot that vampire Peter." Demetri pointed out, still surprised that Irkalla was actually dead.

"Peter this means Jasper is dead." Charlotte whispered.

Peter nodded. He did not want to face that fact right now but she was right. Jasper was dead. It must have been the wolves that did it. No…a wolf could not have killed Jasper. Not even a pack of wolves.

The weapon.

"Did you see the trajectory of that blast of whatever the hell it was Peter?" Garrett asked. "It came from the sky. Most won't notice but whoever fired that rifle was in the air."

"But the soldiers were on the ground. Those rifles they were carrying, looked like modified M 4s."

"The weapon didn't kill the vampire. Those soldiers did not kill the vampire."

"You getting one of your feelins honey?"

"Yeah Char. Something isn't right. These guys ain't got no way to kill us. No way that the Army figured out something to kill us this quick. Something isn't right. Demetri, tell me everything you learned in Forks when you were there. Tell me about the wolves. Tell me about what happened at the house before you left. We need to know what is going on. Then we are going to get some answers."

"Where are we going to get answers from sweetie?"

"We are going to Forks and La Push Washington. We are going to go over every inch of the Cullen place and the surrounding area. Then we are going to Casper Wyoming."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"Because one way or another, these wolves are involved. I have a feeling they aren't in Washington anymore. I know where one is though. One for sure is in Casper. Wolves travel in packs. We are going to find one and beat the truth out of it."

Jake POV

I was nervous even though I had no reason to be. I wanted Bella to be pregnant. I really wanted her to be pregnant. It was ridiculous but Dad says it's a wolf thing. The drive to procreate. I just knew I loved her and wanted her to have my child.

Bella decided to forgo the at home test and try out the new insurance Charlie bought the Pack families. She felt she could at least meet a doctor, confirm the pregnancy and set up appointments. I figured she could get everything she need from Sue but Bella reminded me we didn't have an ultrasound machine.

The doctor was female thank the spirits. I was not comfortable with strange men touching her. It was a ridiculous and archaic notion but it was what it was. Dad says this is a wolf thing too most likely.

Dr. Kendrick walked in while Bella and I sat in the too small chairs in the tiny room.

"Well, congratulations are in order. Of course you already knew that, didn't you?"

Bella had explained that when she missed her first day of her period she panicked and took a home pregnancy test.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded smiling. I noticed Bella's hands went to her stomach immediately.

"I realize it is early. I wasn't sure the test would even pick it up. At home I mean…" Bella started.

"Early? Dear you are 5 weeks along."

Five weeks?

"I…I can't be. It couldn't be more than two and a half weeks." Bella stuttered. She looked at me and I thought of five weeks ago.

Jasper. After her fight with Jasper. Her ribs were still healing when Chris and Quil brought her to my place. We made love that night. I met her eyes and I suppose it hit her at the same time as it hit me.

"But that means…I was pregnant during the…"

Bella stood up and took two short steps to the corner where she vomited the lunch we had earlier in the small trash can. I grabbed her hair while Dr. Kendrick walked out and quickly came back with a cup of water.

"Thank you." Bella whispered after she washed her mouth out.

"I suppose morning sickness started on cue." The doctor laughed.

It wasn't morning sickness that was the problem. Bella was scared. I would bet I had the same look in my eyes.

"How soon can we find out if he is okay?" she asked. He?

"Well Bella you are in the first trimester. You turn 19 this weekend correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered for Bella.

"You are healthy. In excellent shape. The first trimester is a touchy time but if you rest and take it easy there is no reason to expect any problems."

"I uh…I was in a car accident two and a half weeks ago. It was pretty bad. Would that have harmed the baby?" Bella asked.

"You didn't mention that earlier. How badly were you injured? You seem okay now." Dr. Kendrick appeared confused for good reason.

"It was just a fender bender Doctor. I think Bella is just a little worried now. But I was wondering, hypothetically, how would a bad accident affect a pregnancy?"

Maybe I wasn't as smooth as I though. She was looking at me very suspiciously now.

"I suppose it wouldn't be good of course but it would be so early in the baby's development that no harm should occur if the pregnancy didn't miscarry to be safe let's make sure no other car accidents occur Mr. Black."

Yeah, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"How soon can we find out if everything is okay?" Bella asked again, barely containing the stress in her voice.

"We can perform an ultrasound at eight weeks. I will schedule one in three weeks. I would really relax though. Whatever happened obviously didn't affect your pregnancy. I'm sure everything is fine. Adding stress to yourself is not good for the baby."

Bella actually laughed. Probably to keep from crying.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way. We were supposed to be married. Have careers. I suppose we did have careers. We were billionaire vampire slayers.

I thanked the doctor and paid the bill for her services after setting up the next appointment. Considering this was the co pay I was glad being billionaire vampire slayers came with good insurance. Charlie was waiting outside. He insisted on coming.

"How did it go? We having a baby?" Charlie asked, smiling. Bella began crying and ran outside.

Charlie looked confused.

"I thought she was happy about this?" he asked me.

"Outside." I whispered.

He followed me. I saw Bella was standing outside by the door and I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"What's going on?' Charlie demanded.

"I'm 5 weeks along Dad."

"So you are farther along than you… you were pregnant when you fought Irkalla."

Bella nodded.

"Bells you had no way of knowing that." I reasoned.

"I know." She sighed and walked to the car.

"Bella if the baby survived that, nothing is hurting this kid. He's going to be tough like his grandpa." Charlie told her while wrapping her in a hug.

"You think so, Dad?"

"Destiny Bella. Have faith sweetie. Everything happens for a reason." Charlie whispered in her ear. I took her hand and we walked to Charlie's truck. He actually found a used farm truck, a bit older than Chris's truck. Not seeing him in a cruiser was strange.

Before we could get into the cab, a government sedan pulled up. Two guys in suits I didn't recognize were in the front. I didn't see anyone in the back.

"Charlie and Bella Swan? Jacob Black?"

My senses flared immediately. This wasn't planned.

"Who the fuck are you?" I guided Bella behind me. To my surprise she let me.

"We were instructed to ask you to follow us Mr. Black. Someone would like to speak to the three of you."

"Who?"

"Someone." The driver said.

"Let's follow them Jake." Bella whispered.

Twenty minutes later we were driving into a warehouse. It looked fairly new, not abandoned. Tractor supply parts judging by what is outside. Six black sedans and two SUVs were outside as well. We were motioned in by two men in suits standing by the door. We continued driving and parked behind the sedan we were following.

Bella, Charlie and I stepped outside and saw the warehouse was actually pretty empty. Fourteen men in black stepped out of the shadows.

I growled. Charlie pulled his gun.

I reached for Bella and felt armor. Turning I saw her clothes were still on but her right arm had changed from bracelet to very big, very evil looking glove. Metal was sliding under her shirt, wrapping around her body.

"If you boys think you are taking us to some laboratory I got bad news for you. You should have brought more men." I told them honestly. I had never killed a human. First time for everything I guess.

I took off my shirt and prepared to phase.

"No one is taking you anywhere Mr. Black. They simply wouldn't let me come without them and I couldn't wait to meet you two. Mr. Swan please put away your gun."

We turned and Charlie dropped his gun quickly. Thank the spirits. Drawing down on the President of the United States surrounded by Secret Service would probably not be a good game plan.

"Sir if he doesn't put that weapon away..." An agent began, his own gun drawn.

"Stephens, that gun is the least dangerous thing here. Isn't that right, Bella?"

"You're the President." Bella whispered.

"Yes and you are the girl that saved the world from Irkalla. You and your friends like Mr. Black here. It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand you want to keep your location hidden and I didn't want to inconvenience you by bringing you to Washington DC. So I thought it was time for a clandestine road trip. Sorry for the cloak and dagger."

"Of course Mr. President…" I started…

"Call me Dave and I'll call you Jake. Sound good?"

"Yeah." I looked to Bella and her armor was gone. She seemed speechless though.

"Roger pull out some chairs. I want to visit. You guys can do your perimeter thing but give us space. I don't want to be crowded."

"Sir, that is…"

"Roger if they want to kill me, a hundred agents couldn't stop them. Relax. They are the good guys. She is wearing a white cowboy hat for God's sake. Go make sure your guys are continuing to blend in so well outside with the locals."

That said Rogers was gone. Glad Bella put the hat on in the truck.

A table was brought out with four chairs. The agents backed up. I give them credit. If not for my heightened senses you would think we were alone.

"So let's get to know each other," the President smiled.

BPOV

What a day. I found out I probably gave my child brain damage before he or she even had a chance. I kept thinking of my baby as he. Maybe. Who knows? Probably Taha Aki. At this point I just hoped he was okay. Now I was in an empty warehouse meeting the President of the United States.

"So Bella I must say, great job in Colorado. I have been bombarded by angry leaders of the world demanding access to our technology. Thank God for Google translator. Do you know how difficult it is to say fuck off in fourteen different languages?"

Dad actually laughed.

"No sir. I usually just say it in English. Not that I say it often."

Jake snickered. He was relaxed. I swear I could feel his emotions at times.

"Bella I hope you understand I had to look into your background a bit. Jake and Charlie as well."

"Of course," Jake answered.

"In my briefing I found out that you had a doctor's appointment today. It's how my men knew where to find you. Any reason you were seeing an obstetrician?"

Oh. Yeah…

"I'm having a baby." I said quietly.

The President looked at Jacob but his face gave nothing away. Then he began laughing.

He wouldn't stop laughing.

"Problem Mr. President?" Charlie asked, seemingly not amused.

The President stopped laughing and wiped his eyes.

"My apologies. It's just yesterday I had to sit and listen to a lobbyist for the Family Values Society talk to me for an hour about the dangers of unplanned teenage pregnancy and now I find out the fate of the world rests in the hands of a teenager who is pregnant. I'm sorry. It's been a long couple days and the irony was too much. And please call me Dave. I have enough people calling me Mr. President. The worst is when my daughter does it because she is angry with me over something."

Jake started laughing quietly. It must have been contagious because Charlie and I joined him.

What a surreal life I am having.

After the laughter died down, I believe we all felt a bit better.

"So Bella, I am hopeful the trick you pulled with the vampire didn't harm you or your little friend?"

"No Mr…Dave, I mean. It is fairly easy for me to do my trick as you call it now. I draw the energy of the Earth, whatever is around, fire, electricity, kinetics, magnetism. Whatever I have at my disposal I simply channel it and redirect it at once. The Earth is a very powerful force."

"So the EPA keeps reminding me. I don't suppose you can do anything about global…never mind. You have enough on your plate. Now let's talk a bit of business first. The only people who know you exist is myself, the heads of Interpol, FBI and CIA and the joint chiefs of staff. All have top secret clearance and all know the risks of saying anything. I believe this trick will push vampires into the shadows but should they find out it isn't true, that there are no weapons, you will have every vampire in the world gunning for you. Probably me as well. So any chance you can kill some more vamps soon? I would like to give the world a video of numerous vampire body parts on the ground. Show a successful mission for our imaginary special forces team?"

"Now wait a damn minute. My girl isn't putting herself at any more risk until this baby is delivered. This whole plan was designed to keep vampires from feeling invincible…"

"Dad he's right. They are going to need more." I said quietly. I knew what that meant as well.

We were warriors. All of us.

"My Pack will get you the vampire body parts, Dave." Jake answered.

"And I will be in the background or sky making sure everything goes well." I added, glaring at Jake and daring him to disagree with me.

"I am glad to hear that. So what is it like to fly? To turn into a giant wolf? To pull a gun on the President of the United States? Tell me. I want to hear everything." Dave smiled. I looked at Charlie and shrugged. When the President of the United States wants to hang out with you how can you say no?

Four hours later we were done. I actually hugged Dave before he left in his caravan of black SUVs. I felt much better about working with the government after spending time with him. He really was a sweet guy. He had served as a Navy Seal before going into politics. He knew what it was to be a warrior as well.

I walked inside holding Jake's hand and saw the entire Pack had congregated in our house. Renee was there. She was not happy. I suppose the two of us would be having a talk tonight. I couldn't put it off any longer. She wanted Phil. She wanted to leave. He wouldn't come here. I had to convince her to stay. Maybe if she could get excited about the idea of a baby…

"So? Is it official? Or too soon?" Old Quil asked with a gleam in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and Jake squeezed my hand.

"We actually found out that she is further along than we thought. She is five weeks along."

Quil's face became very worried. I knew it. I knew I should be worried. Unfortunately it wasn't Old Quil that spoke. It was his name sake.

"That means you were pregnant when you fought…"

"Yes."

"Wow. That kid is going to have a serious fucking headache when it gets out."

"Shut up Quil." Jake growled.

"Yes. Shut up Quil." Leah agreed. "Everything is going to be okay Bella. Right? I'm sure the bracelet heals your baby the same as it heals you."

A tear fell down my cheek.

"Thanks Leah." She wrapped me in a hug. It felt good.

I glanced at Mom. She did not look happy. Charlie must have noticed and changed the subject.

"So we met the President. Anybody want to hear about it?"


	33. Chapter 33

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing

A/N Not many reviews last chapter. Ya'll still out there? I hope so. We got a ways to go. Thanks to those that did review. I've been asked if my original work is going to be on Fanfiction. I don't think there is a spot to put it on fan fiction. Is there an original works section here? Let me know if there is. Last thing. Agents of Shield and The Blacklist. Awesome shows. Check them out if you get a chance.

Chapter 33

The vampires circled the campsite slowly. Out of the original twenty gathered by Irkalla only ten remained true to each other. Waiting on her word to become the dominant species on the Earth. Half had given up hope and gone into hiding, word of the humans' new weapons driving the cowards into hiding.

Tonight was dinner time. It had been two days. Before becoming a part of this group, Randall only fed once every three weeks. Bloodlust was apparently contagious. He had not fed this much since he was a newborn. But when in Rome…

He was in luck tonight. His ten charges would not have to travel apart to feed. A camping party had decided to stay in their little corner of Idaho. Not very bright. Apparently these young men and women did not take the news seriously. The woods were not a safe place to be. His group closed in silently. The dinner was quite large and appeared to be all Native Americans ranging from young to old. Sixteen in total. A fine meal.

The closer to the campfire the vampires silently moved the more Randall was struck by something off. A scent in the air he was not familiar with. The land reeked of it. The smell of dog. As soon as meal time was over he and the others would be tracking the scent.

Randall stepped out of the shadows along with his brothers and sisters, surrounding the 16 humans sitting around a campfire. The one who had been speaking while the others listened, looked at Randall.

"Can I help you?"

The others in the circle around the campfire slowly stood up and turned to face his vampires.

"Good evening. We were wondering if we might join you?"

He internally cringed inside as he said it. Randall never used to play with food. Garrett would be disappointed with him.

The young man next to the one who had spoken stepped forward.

"My name is Jacob Black. This is my father. Unfortunately we are having a tribal meeting of sorts and we do not allow outsiders to attend."

Something was wrong. This man showed no surprise about ten otherworldly creatures stepping out of the night to surround him. He looked at his brothers and sisters. They felt it too. The scent of dog was strongest here.

Randall backed up. It was time to pull back. Four steps back, eyes never leaving the strange men in front of him he stopped. He was stopped would be more accurate. Turning quickly he saw nothing but air. Trying to take a step through however, he was surprised to find he couldn't.

"Don't be rude Jacob. There is no need to rush off sir. We were just about to take a break and wait for dinner to arrive." Billy told the vampire, trying to figure out why he could not walk past air.

"Dinner? Where do you expect to get dinner out here?" Randall asked nervously, shuffling to the side to find an opening in a wall that didn't and couldn't exist.

The females in the group took off their clothes. The men dropped their shorts.

"Funny you should ask." Jacob answered. That said the Wolves of La Push made themselves known to the ten vampires. Randall and the others screamed but could not get away. Not with a witch one hundred feet in the sky casting a dome of power over the group.

Five minutes later the witch landed and took in the body parts lying on the ground.

Jacob placed his arms around her. He wondered what she would look like nine months pregnant with armor sliding across her body. He hoped to never have to find out. They had reached a compromise. She used her considerable powers to assist but would not be within striking distance of a vampire. That was his job. At least until their child was born.

"Not bad. I could have done it quicker." She whispered to Jacob, causing quite a few snorts in the Pack.

"It was what the President needed. I'm ready to get you home birthday girl." Jake whispered back, nuzzling her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Daylight. Film. Then home. Let's set up the scene. Any luck we can be out of here thirty minutes after sun up."

"Yes ma'am."

Jake POV

I can't believe she is pulling this shit on Bella's birthday. Everyone was in the other two houses, celebrating the appearance of our newest hit video on national news. President Dave wanted mass body parts, he got mass body parts. It was a success. The four new wolves did well. We returned to the ranch in the mood to party. The mood was positive for the first time since we arrived. Bella was smiling even when she thought no one was looking. Her hair was becoming browner. So were her eyes. The complete blackness that had been part of her features since the fight with Irkalla was slowly receding.

We planned to party this afternoon and then I was taking Bella on a real date tonight. I had it all worked out. Okay, Charlie worked it out for me. But it was a good plan. I even bought a suit for this.

Bella asked Renee yesterday afternoon to take her dress shopping. She had leather and she had denim but she didn't own a dress and was a bit lost when it came to shopping for one. Renee told her no.

She fucking told her no. Even with the existence of vampires made public, the public did not appear to be panicking. Phil explained to Renee that they could not live their lives in fear. He also did not believe what she said about Bella having a safe place they could stay. So instead of taking her daughter shopping for a dress, she began packing her bags.

Sue, Emily, Leah and Rachel, took Bella shopping. They were gone most of the afternoon. Rachel told me Bella seemed okay. She was convinced she could talk Renee out of leaving. When they returned last night, Renee said she had a headache and went to her room. Now Bella was trying to talk to her. It wasn't going well.

"Mom you know how dangerous it is out there."

"Vampires are afraid to come out now. Especially after your little excursion in Idaho. It will be fine. Phil is right. We can't live in fear Bella."

"I don't know what they will do. There is something coming. I don't know what but…"

"You don't know anything, do you Bella? You really don't. You hang out with that spooky old man meditating all the time while he gets high. You talk to dead people and travel with your billions of fucking dollars to places like Idaho to risk your life but you don't have a clue. You think the government is ever going to leave you alone? How long until they have you going after terrorists in the Middle East? Nuclear bombs in North Korea? You are nothing but a weapon to them. I'm here. I have been asking you for over a month to go and speak to Phil. What do you do? Nothing. Not a damn thing. I wonder how long it is going to be before the feds come for me. You ever think about this? Do you think about a damn thing besides yourself?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed the door, prepared to break through it. I couldn't. It held fast. Bella had locked me out.

"Let me in Bella."

"No. Go to the others Jake."

"What? Is your giant boyfriend going to beat me up for speaking the truth, Bella?"

"No Mom."

Her voice sounded broken.

"Bella, let me in." I said one more time.

"I'll be out soon Jacob. Go to the others."

I backed up but did not leave.

"Bella I am going to live my life. I would suggest baby that you do the same. Disappear. Use your money you have fallen into and hide. I love Phil. He loves me. You don't need me. You are going to be a mom now. Probably a single mom soon enough. You have all these people who I'm sure only have your best interests at heart. I'm sure if you couldn't do all the things you could do, they would still want you."

"They would."

"You had to decide to take that damn thing on your wrist or die! What kind of choice was that? You never had a choice! They are using you."

"You're right." Bella said.

That caught my attention.

"I'm glad you see it my…"

"No, I mean you are right. I don't need you. I never have. You just called me selfish? You? That's great Renee."

"Be…"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. I have had it with you. I brought you here to keep you safe. But you are right. I don't need you. I have family. They use me? They do? You fucking bitch, I wouldn't have been in Forks to begin with if it wasn't for you and your need to be a damn baseball whore!"

Shit. The lights just flickered.

"You are an idiot! A fucking idiot! I took care of you. I paid your damn bills and cooked your fucking dinner while you stared at crystals and fucked every guy that showed the slightest interest. You are a damn waste of life. You can leave. No, you will leave. I never want to speak to you again. I never want to see you again. You are fucking dead to me!"

The light bulbs in the house just shattered.

"Bella you can't talk…Oh Jesus your eyes!"

Damn. I really needed to get in there.

"Let me in Bella. Please?" I begged.

She didn't answer.

"I will talk to you any damn way I want. The only reason you aren't in a damn camp waiting to be a vampire snack is because of me and my family."

The walls were shaking. I wondered if I broke through a wall if I could get in.

"You bitch. Do you know how many times you left me alone over night when I was a kid? Fucking some guy who could have been my older brother? Do you? Do you know what it feels like to be eight years old and wake up at 4 AM to a strange noise only to go to your mom's room and find she isn't home? The fear? To never have friends over because you can't remember if you paid the light bill between homework and grocery shopping and don't want the lights to go out while they are over? Do you? You worthless piece of shit!"

Bella was screaming. Renee just screamed in fear. I had…

My problem was solved when the wall blew into the hallway. I broke through the boards and drywall to see Bella hovering in the air a foot off the ground. Her metallic wings were spread. The outside wall had blown up as well. Wind was funneling into the room. Renee sat on her ass looking up at Bella in fear. She was completely wrapped in black, very black armor.

"I fucking hate you! I hate you so much. You are dead to me! Go. Run you bitch! Run now!"

Renee scrambled to her feet and grabbed her bag. She ran. She tripped over a board in the hallway and landed face first. I smelt blood. She stumbled up and continued to run. I didn't go after her. She didn't matter now.

Bella hovered in the air, her clothes gone, covered only in armor. She looked at the spot Renee had just been. She glanced my direction and I couldn't see her eyes. Only pools of darkness where her irises should have been. Her wings folded back but she almost floated out of the hole in the outside wall. I followed her to the edge of the room. She was watching Renee run to her car and drive away. I noticed clouds had formed over the house. Thunder was rolling. Lighting could be seen in the distance. Everyone was outside now, looking up at Bella.

Please don't leave Bella.

"Bella! Come down here!" Old Quil shouted from the ground. Soon all the Pack and families were shouting her name. Bella wouldn't listen to them. I don't know if she could even hear them. She was staring in the direction of Renee's car blazing down the dirt road to the front of the ranch.

"Please baby. Don't let her do this to you." I yelled.

Bella would not move. She just hovered there.

Until we heard crying.

I saw Bella gaze at the ground. Claire had apparently been left behind and ran to catch up with everyone. In her haste she tripped and skinned her knee. Quil and Emily were by her side. But Claire's eyes were focused on the sky through her tears.

Bella began to descend. I jumped to the ground and ran to the others.

She landed next to Claire. Her armor was silver.

"Don't cry Claire." Bella whispered. I ran up to her and was relieved to see her eyes were back. Close to brown. I could literally see her hair lightening.

"Where did you go Bella?" Claire sniffed.

A tear fell from Bella's eye.

"I'm sorry Claire." She whispered.

"Don't do that!" Claire whimpered and wrapped Bella in one her hugs.

Bella wrapped her arms around Claire and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Sue walked up behind Bella and wrapped her arms around her. Soon she was surrounded by everyone. Rachel and Leah were touching her hair. Emily rubbed her back.

Bella cried while we stood around her.

"I got a hat for you inside. A birthday cap. And one of those things you blow in and it shoots out. Aunt Emmy made you a cake. She wouldn't even let Quil eat it." Claire told her, finally pulling back from where her face had been buried in Bella's hair.

"Then I guess we better go inside and eat it before the big puppies get to it huh?" Bella stood up and I had her in my arms. She leaned back into me. I could hear her heartbeat. It was slow. She had calmed down.

"Sorry everybody." Bella whispered. Sam touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Don't sweat it Bells. We were all getting a bit bored around the ranch. Now I can get my construction crew back together." He winked, causing her to laugh.

"Let's go have a party guys." Charlie clapped me on the back and walked back towards the adjoining houses. A picnic area had been set up between the two adjoining houses.

"Bella?"

"Yes Claire?"

"Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

Oh yeah.

"Uh…"

"Your boobies look like they are about to …."

"I'm going to change clothes!" Bella said quickly and practically ran to the house.

The party was fun. Everyone went out of their way to make Bella laugh. No one mentioned Renee. I think we had all seen that coming. Her leaving anyway. None of us saw the outpouring of emotion from Bella. She had been holding in a lot and unfortunately for Renee she happened to be the trigger that set off the bomb. The longer the party, the better mood Bella was in. She even had a gift for Quil.

She made her glove form three razor sharp claws. Just like Wolverine. Embry and Quil wouldn't stop staring.

At 6 PM I had her to myself. I had recently finished the repairs to Chris…I mean my car. Still needed new paint and I would have to get the engine chromed. I normally wouldn't care but Chris wanted it. I also planned to give Bella her birthday gift from me. The one I bought with the money Chris paid me to fix this car. The ring that I knew was hers the moment I saw it. I had this planned. Charlie had this planned. I just had to execute.

No problem.

She walked down the stairs and my heart nearly stopped. She had on a white dress. It fit her like a glove going to mid-thigh. It hung from one shoulder, the other bare showing her tribal tattoo. I felt I had pretty good control of the wolf side of my nature. But looking at my mark and my tattoo on my woman made me want to take her on the ground right now. This was probably heightened by the fact that she was carrying my child.

"Damn Jake. I've never seen you in this many clothes. You look…gorgeous."

She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Not compared to you." I told her honestly. I was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and a black silk tie. I felt suffocated but if it made her happy it was worth it.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Believe it or not, I'm hungry." She laughed.

"Guess I better get my wolf fed then. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You don't have to. I feel it every time you look at me."

"Even today? Upstairs?"

"We don't need to talk about that Bella. You came back. That's all that matters." I saw a tear glisten in her eye and wiped it gently before it could fall.

"None of that. Tonight is about us."

She nodded and I took her hand to lead her to my car.

In place of my car was a limousine.

"Wow." Bella said quietly. I looked towards the house where Billy and Charlie sat on the front porch. Charlie winked at me. Guess the old man had a few more surprises.

A driver opened the door and we got inside. Her lips were on mine the second the door closed and didn't come off until we reached our destination. Louie's. Charlie said this was the best restaurant in Casper. Not that there were a lot.

We walked in and the guy in front led us to a table by the window without asking for our names. He simply said welcome Mr. Black, follow me. I expected a snooty French accent. I suppose there probably aren't any in Casper.

"Jake this place is amazing. I've never been in a restaurant like this. Holy shit look at the prices!"

"It's your birthday. You are rich. Enjoy." I suppose it was technically her money that was paying for dinner.

We talked about the baby. We talked about the ranch. We talked about the pictures we all saw today at her party, showing the rebuilding of La Push. I didn't tell her one of the houses was ours, wanting to surprise her when we returned. It looked like another few months and we would be back home.

Dinner arrived. Bella ate chicken while I had two steaks. We ate in silence, only commenting about the food. I tried to control the nervous sweat working under this suit. I planned to ask her to marry me tonight. I knew how she felt about marriage in the past. I had no doubt she loved me and would be with me for eternity. Her feelings on the ceremony of marriage had me a bit disturbed and feeling less than confident. The key was to be smooth. Make it so romantic that she wouldn't want to say no.

The waiter took our dishes away.

"Bella I want to ask you something." I started.

She laughed.

"So ask already."

I moved to pull the ring out of my inside coat pocket. On a knee? Yeah. No. It would cause others to look at us. Bella hates that. But still…why didn't I think of this?

"Bella…"

"Oh God." She whispered. It wasn't joy in her voice.

I looked up and she was holding her stomach.

"What…"

"I'll be right back." She kicked her chair back and practically ran to the bathroom. I moved to follow. From outside the restroom I could hear her vomiting.

A few minutes later she walked out with a sheepish grin.

"You okay?"

"Yes. I think I'm getting morning sickness. Perfect timing huh?"

"You want to go home?"

"No! No I'm good now."

We walked back to our table. Dessert was laid out.

Bella took a bite of key lime pie. It seemed to agree with her so I figured I would take a chance again.

"What were you going to ask me about Jake?"

"I wanted to know if you would…"

"Oh shit."

Bella was gone again. This was not working out like I thought it would in my head.

I had a glass of water waiting for her when she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sorry."

"Bells, you are carrying our child. That's part of it. Don't apologize."

"I know. I still can't get my head around it. It seems like yesterday we were rebuilding those bikes in your garage and now we are going to have a baby. That's crazy, right Jake?"

"Yeah…speaking of the baby, it's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. I mean not the baby. But…"

"Jake do you think we could leave first? Dinner was so good but the smell of all this food is getting to me."

Probably a good idea. Time for plan B.

I was told by the waiter that the bill, tip included had been taken care of before we arrived. Once we were in the limo, Bella felt better.

"So what did you want to talk about Jake?"

I was not going to ask her to marry me in the back of the limo.

"What uh…what theme were you thinking for the nursery?" I spit out. I heard Emily ask her today at the party. It was something.

"I guess we would have to wait for the sex of the baby Jake. I also want to know where we will be. I hope we are back in La Push by then. We need to figure out where we are going to live. Are we going to have our own place? Does it need to be built? What about Charlie? I don't want to be far from him. Forks is too far. I know it's close but I need him nearer. He is going to need a place in La Push. I mean all of La Push is being rebuilt. It's not like there are houses to buy. Should we start building now? How does that even work on a reservation? I guess your Dad would know. Speaking of, how many bedrooms should we make it? How are we going to stay in La Push long term if we aren't going to age? Plus I'm supposed to give birth on tribal land. Is the clinic being rebuilt? I didn't see a clinic in the pictures today Jake. I'm not giving birth in a house. At least I don't want to. I suppose if I have to, but what if something is wrong with the baby? What if something weird happens? How are we going to explain that to a hospital staff? Also we need to start thinking about how we are going to move around once we are back in Washington. Are we going to need to go overseas? Who is going to babysit? It's hard enough to cover the States from Wyoming. Washington is as far away from the East Coast as we can get. Do you have any idea about any of these things Jacob? You know I can't breast feed if I heal myself with armor right after birth. I mean probably. Apparently it doesn't do a damn thing for morning sickness. What if I can't heal? How long will I be out of action? If I do we will have to rely on formula and Sue said formula isn't as good as breast milk."

I was kind of speechless for a moment.

"Well?"

"I…I don't know?"

"Exactly. Neither do I. We need to figure these things out Jake. We have so much…"

I kissed her.

If she kept talking my head would explode so I kissed her.

"Thank you. Sorry. I guess I kind of went neurotic didn't I?"

"I'll take care of you Bella. I swear." I told her solemnly.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

We pulled to a stop and Bella let loose a legitimate squeal when she glanced out the window.

"A carnival?"'

"Yep." Plan B was to ask her to marry me on top of the Ferris wheel.

We walked hand in hand, drawing glances for our dress. Fuck them. I won her a stuffed bear at a throwing booth. We stood in line for twenty minutes before we were finally on.

We reached the top. It was dark but the stars were shining bright. Perfect.

"Jake can I ask you something?"

Okay.

"Of course."

"Could you maybe do a little better job of not leaving your clothes on the floor of our room? I'm not mad but when the baby comes it's going to be hard enough to keep up with the wash and feedings and killing vampires. If maybe you could do little things like tossing your clothes into the hamper it would help. I promise I'm not trying to be a bitch here but…"

"No. You're absolutely right. I will definitely start helping you out more."

Yep. Smooth. She kissed my cheek. We were past the top. Guess I could wait one more round.

Unfortunately when we reached bottom we stop to let a passenger off. The wind shifted and the smell of cotton candy and corn dogs hit Bella.

Another guy in line saw her vomit and vomited himself.

The operator didn't say a word. Just opened up our carriage and let us out. I bought her a Coke and we walked back to the limo.

"I'm so sorry Jake…"

"Stop Bella. Never apologize for that."

"You had this perfect date planned and I threw up all night." She said sadly.

Then she vomited again. How much chicken did she eat?

We rode home while she curled up in my arms. She was nearly asleep when we reached the Ranch. I kept her in my arms and walked her to the door. I heard Charlie walk up behind me and tip the driver. Guy probably thought we had a cult going on here. I suppose it wasn't far off.

"Jake?" Charlie asked.

I turned and shook my head slightly.

We reached the door and I laid her on the couch.

"Let me get the sheets pulled back and I will come back for you." I whispered in her ear.

"I'm better."

"Just relax." I walked to the bedroom when her voice stopped me.

"Jake what did you really want to talk to me about tonight? I know it wasn't the theme to the baby's room."

I walked into the living room and dropped to both knees. Pulling out the ring I popped the top and asked her what I had been wanting to ask her since the first time I laid eyes on her.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." She answered without hesitation.

"I'm going to kiss you now. I don't give a damn that you have been vomiting all night. Just go with it. Okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her gently. Then I slid the ring on her finger.

"How does that feel?" I asked.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"It feels like home."


	34. Chapter 34

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing.

Chapter 34

Eric Uley had to run. His life had been a whirlwind of emotion the past month. He was a normal teenage boy, trying to figure out what college he wanted to attend.

Then one day he found out vampires were real. He watched his parents drained of blood in seconds while he lay on the living room floor with broken legs, unable to stop them. He remembered the anger he felt in the hospital. The fever the nurses were so concerned about. His temper reaching the breaking point of pain and frustration.

Jumping out the window on legs that shouldn't have worked. Seeing those who would become his brothers in the parking lot, both of them breaking out of the hospital at the same time.

Running into the forest and finding himself on four legs, frightened out of his mind. The calm voices of his cousin Sam and the voice he found himself drawn to the most, Jacob Black.

The next days were a whirlwind, finding out about the legends, moving to another state to this ranch. Watching his Alpha's mate barely covered in her magical armor fighting his fellow wolves and realizing he would have to keep very inappropriate thoughts about his Alpha's mate out of his head while phased. He was sixteen. She made an impression on him. Leah Clearwater, three years older than he was, also made an impression. He let a thought about her slip and she literally bit his ass.

He definitely did not want Jacob taking the same action.

Idaho made it all worth it. Finally getting a measure of revenge on the creatures who murdered his parents.

All Eric could think about now was the next target. He wanted to unleash the animal inside him. So he ran. It was a large ranch, completely hidden according to Jake.

Eric however lost track of where the ranch ended. He stopped long enough to notice a strange fog and immediately sniffed the air, wondering if Bella was around.

He caught a scent of leech before he lost his smell. He also lost his sight and hearing. He could no longer feel the ground beneath him. He was in darkness.

Eric felt fear once again.

Then the world rushed in and he felt pain. Severe pain.

A leech was on top of him, arms around his neck, pressing him to the ground. The extreme pain in his head let up.

"Hello there doggy. My name is Peter Whitlock. You are going to call your friends. I've smelt you guys all around but I can't seem to find you. I know you are around here somewhere. Since I can't find your fellow mutts you are going to bring them to me."

Eric looked around as best he could. He saw a blond male leech standing next to two young vampires. They couldn't have been older than he was when they were turned. A blonde female stood in front of him with what looked like concerned eyes. To her right was a man with long dark, slightly reddish hair and a goatee. He was wearing a worn overcoat.

"Go ahead boy. Yelp or howl or do whatever the hell it is. I need to have a conversation with your leader."

Eric would not betray his brothers. They were setting a trap. He had heard Old Quil and Bella talking about the Spirit World. He knew there was more to life than this world. He was not afraid to die.

"Okay then."

The blonde girl looked away. Eric did not understand why until he felt the leech take an arm from around his neck and grab a rib. The rib crushed.

Eric Uley howled into the air.

"You gonna voluntarily do this now or I need to break some more ribs, boy?"

Eric phased human. He hit the ground, the leech still grabbing his neck.

"What the hell are you doin son?" Peter asked, surprised to find a human under him this quickly.

"They cannot find me in this form. My screams won't be loud enough for my brothers and sisters to hear. Do what you will. I will scream freely now until I see my parents again. Whatever you do to me will be done to you. Do your worst you piece of shit."

"You got guts boy." Peter said appreciatively.

"Shall I…"

"Back off Jane. He's right. Hurtin him won't do any good now. Give it a minute. If we don't get nothing you can torture him for information. I got a feelin this one won't break though." Peter told her.

Ten seconds later a series of howls rose from land Peter could swear he searched thoroughly, despite feeling lost a few times.

"Looks like you got lucky kid. One scream was enough."

Within five minutes five wolves walked out of the forest, slowly. Smart, Peter thought. Not rushing in. He also knew there were much more than this.

"Keep your eyes open Garrett. There are more around." Peter lifted Eric by his neck still behind him.

"You boys attack my friends here and I snap this kid's neck completely off his body. It's gonna make a hell of a mess. We are here to talk, not to fight. Bring your other friends in the open. You got five seconds."

The russet wolf up front stepped forward. Like Eric he turned human very quickly. He grabbed a pair of denim shorts that were strapped to his ankle and slid them on, eyes never leaving the vampires.

"I am the Alpha of this Pack. Let him go and I will send my pack away. We can talk then."

"Bullshit. You guys know this land. You are hidden well enough when we tried to find you for the past couple days. Your guys will be on us the second we try to leave."

"What do you want?" Jake asked.

"Get your Pack out here in the open."

"Fuck you."

"You think I'm fucking around here?" Peter tightened his grip. Jake looked at Eric's eyes. He saw pain and anger but no fear.

"You think I am? Let him go and I will back my Pack away. Hurt him and your burning bodies will be the next headline on CNN. Your choice leech."

Peter had not expected that reaction. He looked at Garrett who looked very concerned. Had Peter overestimated the closeness of the Pack?

Jake was doing his best to bluff. Bella pointed out often that he sucked at bluffing. His face was too honest.

Speaking of Bella he hoped she stayed out of this. She had been out riding Thunder. She said nothing to him when the Pack phased and ran towards their injured comrade. Jake had Paul, Leah, Quil and Embry with him. Sam was behind this group with Rebecca, Brian and Ricky. His father and Old Quil headed the rest up in a long circle. These leeches would not escape today.

Despite his bravado though he would not let Eric die. Too much death had occurred. He would not lose one of the kids.

Please Bella stay out of this.

"No deal big dog. I want to see your boys." Peter squeezed his arm and Eric's breath was cut off. His face turned instantly red.

"Going to kill him so soon?" Jake asked, stepping forward. If he could get close to the man who seemed to be the leader he could jump him. A risk but better than standing and doing nothing.

"Jane." Demetri whispered.

Jake hit the ground. Had he been phased the entire Pack would have been taken down.

Peter looked at Jane to instruct her to stop. Instead he saw something silver flying through the air. Looked like a silver knife?

It struck Jane in the forehead and burst from the back of her skull, knocking her back and pinning her to the tree behind her.

All vampire and wolves turned to the left side of the clearing where a large white horse covered in some sort of demonic armor stepped out. The rider was wearing what amounted to a silver leotard and silver boots that went to mid-thigh. Her shoulders were covered by shoulder pads with spikes rising from the top. Her left hand was covered in the armor. Peter noticed a gleam. A diamond?

It was her right hand that caught his attention. The glove covering it was huge. A blue stone on top of her hand glowed.

"That's something you don't see every day." Garrett whispered.

The girl was small, beautiful. She looked fierce in the armor she wore. Peter could not understand how she could even move in that outfit. His eyes however would not leave the blue stone on her right hand.

The rider dismounted and walked to the Alpha of the Pack.

Demetri pulled the knife out of Jane's head. She dropped to the ground, holding her forehead, venom tears pooling in her eyes. Demetri looked at the knife but it dissolved in his hand. The hole in Jane's head was not closing up quickly.

"You attacked my Mate." Bella said, glaring at Peter.

"Uh…"

"Is that your mate?" she asked.

"Peter…" Charlotte began nervously. It was cut off by a silver rope wrapping around her neck and jerking her towards the silver rider.

Charlotte found herself being held from behind, in the same manner Eric was. Only she felt a blade at her throat. A blade that seared her skin where it touched.

"Let her go!" Peter roared.

"Fuck you! Let him breath! Now!" Bella roared back. Garrett noted the wind kicked up when she roared.

"Bella…"

"Not now Jake. Phase. Please?"

Jake nodded his head. He couldn't protect her as well in human form regardless. Slipping off his shorts he phased.

"Let her go." Peter said, panic coloring his voice.

"I will. I have an offer for you. You let my wolf go, I let her go. But I kill the rest of you." Bella told him calmly.

"No!" Charlotte screamed.

"Can we all calm down? Please?" Garrett raised his hands up and walked forward. Jake growled and Garrett backed up. "We only came to talk, not to kill anybody."

"You expect us to believe you come in peace after you kidnapped and tortured a member of my family?"

Garrett sighed.

"I admit we could have been more polite but we weren't sure of the reception we would get."

Peter snarled. "Let her go or I will rip you apart you bitch. I will kill every one of your wolves and I will…"

"Peter back off. She's pregnant." Charlotte said quietly.

That caused everyone to pause.

"Can't you hear it? It's faint but it is there. Don't you hurt her Peter. We don't do that. You know this." Charlotte told Peter firmly.

"Char, she has…"

"Back off Peter. I will never forgive you."

Bella POV

What the fuck?

"_Bella what the fuck are you doing here?"_ Jake asked.

"_Need to focus here Jake. I stayed out of it until you hit the ground. Help me come up with a way to get Eric free. If it comes to a fist fight I will fly, I promise."_

I noticed this Peter guy had let up on Eric's throat.

"You are the weapon, aren't you?" Garrett asked quietly.

"Let my wolf go or else."

I slid the blade in my hand a bit deeper into this Charlotte girl's throat. I can't believe she told him not to attack me because I was pregnant. Why the hell did she have to do that? She wasn't even resisting.

"I'm not kidding lady. Hurt her and I will…wait. You. You killed Jasper didn't you?"

Oh shit. This was a development. I wonder if I could piss him off enough to charge me and drop Eric.

"_Bella…"_

"_Give it a rest Jake. You could take him before he got close to me."_

"You did. Why? He was peaceful. Why did you kill him?"

"He attacked me." I told him honestly.

"Bullshit."

"Sorry. It's the truth. I would have killed him anyway. He was a vampire. It's what I do."

"You killed Irkalla?" Garrett asked her.

"She a friend of yours?" I asked.

"No. Myself and these three ran from her. Please listen. We have the same aims I believe…" Garrett tried to reason.

"She fucking killed my brother. She is dead!" Peter growled, grip loosening on Eric's throat even more. His complete focus was on the woman who had to die.

"Peter you will not touch her." Charlotte said once again. Her words seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"We can help you." Garrett said again.

"Check the news. Does it look like we need help? No, what you can do is let the vampire world know the truth. I can't let that happen."

"We won't say a word. Before Irkalla we kept vampires secret from humans. We prevented what Irkalla tried to start."

I turned to the blonde who spoke. He was still taking care of the little girl.

"You were Volturi?"

"We were. We left the Cullen house before the attack. I assume you killed her?"

"That's the word." I mumbled. I hoped so anyway.

"We can prevent the senseless attacks on humans." He continued.

"I think we are doing that fine." I retorted.

"Been overseas yet? You have enough wolves to cover the world?" Blondie pointed out.

"_Bella, we should let them go."_

That voice shocked the hell out of me.

"_Quil? How much did you smoke before you phased?"_

"_Listen to him Bella." _Billy joined in.

"_Billy if we let them go, every human they kill will be on us!" _I argued.

"_Dad that's a dumb idea. We can't trust leeches." _Jake said sensibly.

"_Remember Taha Aki's words. We must seek information. Not just destroy_." Old Quil countered.

Damn it.

"_So what? Let them go?"_ I asked in my head incredulously.

"_We must strike a bargain of some sort. If they do want to help…Bella we don't have the manpower to destroy all vampires.. We can barely protect the United States.."_ Billy argued.

I noticed none of the vampires were moving. Just staring at us while we had a council meeting in our heads.

"So let's say we let you go? What are your plans and how can I trust you?" I asked.

"Trust me? You have that baby and you are dead bitch." Jasper's "brother" countered.

Jake jumped towards Peter. Peter jumped at Jacob. Charlotte and I both screamed stop at the same time.

They stopped within inches of each other.

Eric phased.

"Stop Eric!" He was understandably upset at the vampire who captured him.

"Peter you will never harm this woman. Jasper was a warrior. He lost a fight. It's over." Charlotte told Peter. Peter stepped back.

The rest of the Pack closed in.

The vampires realized that they no longer had a hostage. Jake phased human and placed his shorts back on.

Old Quil stepped out of the woods wearing boxer shorts.

Ugh. I've seen that enough to last a lifetime.

"Really Quil?"

He had smiley faces on his boxers.

"What? I was in a hurry. Have a seat leeches. We need to have a talk."

I dropped my blade from Charlotte's neck. She turned around and I noted a tear pooling in her eye.

"Congratulations. I always thought I would have made a good mother. At least I hope I would have. I will never let him come after you. Please excuse him. He and Jasper were very close."

I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say.

The vampires moved in the middle as the Pack surrounded them.

"Well?"

I looked to see who Quil was talking to. He was looking at me.

"What?"

"I believe these leeches are the lesser of two evils. We need to work out some compromise. You are the witch…"

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the alpha. Your show." I passed this cluster to him. Every instint in my body wanted to kill. My bracelet was going nuts.

"Fine. Sam?"

I soon found myself behind Sam. Leah was on one side, Paul the other. Quil and Embry were behind me.

I was surrounded by furry asses. God I hope none of them had Old Quil's chili today.

Jake POV

"So are you willing…" the leech with long dark hair began.

"You." I pointed at the man who held Eric. Eric was directly behind me. I knew he wanted him. But he was mine. He threatened my Bella.

"Yeah? You got a problem with what I said? You gonna fight for your woman that's fine but when I'm done with you, her ass is mine."

"You and what army?" I asked.

The Peter guy smiled.

"Alec?"

I looked and the kid leech was in the air, arms stretched out.

Old Quil and Bella were staring at him. Quil was chanting.

"You need that kid for something? Cause it looks like he is busy." I told him, watching the smirk leave his face.

"Kill us already. We won't go down without a fight."

"If I was going to kill you, I would have killed you when you threatened my mate. Instead I am going to make a deal with you, as much as it fucking kills me. Just know this deal is contingent on very strict terms and if you break them we can and will destroy you quickly. Starting with your mate."

"We are definitely listening. My name is Garrett. We came here wanting…"

"Shut up."

I kept my eyes on Peter.

"I can kill your mate now. You understand this?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded.

"You feel loyal to this Jasper? He did attack my Mate. She fought him on her own. She nearly died."

"Why would Jasper attack her? He changed!"

"The two of them fought. Are you a warrior or a mindless killing machine?" I pressed.

"He was my maker. My best friend."

"Is it worth the death of your mate?"

"You will kill us all."

"Not if you give me your word." I told him honestly.

"You would take it?"

That was the question. I looked at Dad. He shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Bella. She seemed …

She just vomited.

"Sorry Jake. The sweat and I really need air. Could you maybe ask my guard to back off a bit?"

The wolves were already moving. Leah looked sick even in wolf form.

"I suppose it's that or kill you. You give me your word you will never harm my Mate or send anyone else to do it and I will let you go. You break your word and my Mate will most likely kill you anyway before I have a chance. She has gotten a lot better at what she does since she fought Jasper."

"What do you mean what she does?" Garrett asked.

"Bella? You feeling better?"

"Yeah." She stepped out and blue energy instantly surrounded her. A blast of energy shot from her right hand and incinerated the tree that the girl vampire had been pinned to. The boy vampire hit the ground.

The vampires were quiet.

"Your word?" I asked again.

"You have it." Peter agreed, but did not look happy.

"One thing." Bella spoke up.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"You feed on animals. I will know if you feed on humans. If that happens…"

"Let's not go crazy now." Garrett stuttered.

"Animals or dead." I replied.

"Jasper ate animals. The Cullen's did. It didn't appear to stop them from getting killed." Peter correctly pointed out.

"What is your name?" I asked the blonde one.

"Demetri."

"You were with Irkalla? You know she was capable of controlling other vampires?" I asked.

"Yes." He looked at the young ones. They looked at the ground. Wonder what that is about. I could probably imagine.

"Then you understand why all vampires had to die. They were weapons she could use." Probably didn't need to mention that half the Cullens's were dead before Irkalla ever came.

The Peter guy at least nodded.

"You guys really want to help I can't let you out of here if you are going to kill humans."

"How will she know?" Garrett asked.

"I speak to the dead. They will tell me." Bella said smoothly, no doubt in her voice.

"I see." The Garrett guy whispered.

"We will feed from animals." Charlotte agreed. "You have my word."

I remembered her telling Peter not to harm Bella.

"You vampires will fight the rogues going after humans. Why would you want to do this?" I asked.

"It isn't right what is going on." Garrett said simply. His red eyes seemed sincere. Dad was right. We couldn't be everywhere.

"Then have a seat. I suppose we have some things we need to talk about."

Bella POV

I sat on the ground watching the sunset and enjoying the feel of grass underneath me and leaning back against Jake.

"You think we made the right decision? Letting them go?"

"Eric is pissed." Jake said sadly.

"Yep. Understandable. I'm not crazy about it either." I admitted. I understand the reasoning but damn I hate vampires. All of them. My goal in life was to wipe them off the face of the Earth, not communicate and plan with them.

"Sam says it was a good strategic decision. He agreed with dad and Old Quil."

"Yep."

"Charlie said Old Quil has been smoking too much and is demanding his stash."

"Yep." I sighed.

"The Pack is mixed. Some agree, some don't."

"If these leeches do what is agreed, they could save a lot of lives in Europe." I reasoned. "Or they could end a lot. We are taking a chance. Nothing is black and white Jake. There are too many and it is so easy for them to make more."

"I know." Jake said quietly. "But they did come looking for us to find out what was going on. They could have attacked right away. Killed Eric."

"So what's wrong?" I asked.

"He threatened you Bella."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter. He can't touch me Jake. Plus despite his demeanor I believe he will be good to his word. His mate will make sure."

What she said about wanting to be a mother hit me hard.

"Your armor never turned black today. You did good Bells. I wish you hadn't been there at all. I nearly lost it when you pulled that leech to you."

"You kept it together. I was proud of you." I told him honestly.

"I need to do some work to the transmission on the Mustang. Want to be my assistant tomorrow?" he asked and kissed the back of my head.

"That would be nice. A little normalcy." I admitted.

"Let's head back. Sue is cooking for everyone tonight. I can smell it from here.

"I'll be right there. I want to enjoy nature a bit more." I told him.

"You okay?" Jake asked, immediately worried.

"Of course. Just want to meditate a bit." I lied. I didn't know why. I just didn't want to be around others just yet.

I kissed him and he jogged back towards the house.

Soon enough I was alone. I didn't want to meditate. I just wanted to be. A little time to myself. I was proud that I didn't lose control today. I kept my head. I probably shouldn't have gotten involved but I couldn't stand by and let that bitch hurt Jacob.

The whole afternoon was surreal.

Did I trust them? I didn't know. No. Yes. I don't know.

I was confused. But we needed help. We didn't tell them everything. Jake explained that they were on a need to know basis. Garrett was good with that. Peter continued to glare. I wondered if I would have to kill him one day.

She had to be nice, didn't she?

I never heard him. Of course why would I? Ghosts don't make a sound.

"You did a good thing today."

I turned around and looked at him. He looked good. Death had been good to him.

"That right?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Peter will come around. He's a good guy. So are Garrett and Charlotte. Best people I knew outside the Cullen's. The other three, well, they will keep an eye on them."

"I have to admit, of all the people I killed who would come back to haunt me, I never expected you Jasper."

He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Not here to haunt you Bells. My soul is in between. Can't seem to decide where to go. So I figured while whatever powers that be are figuring it out I would come say hi."

He was handsome. No longer beautiful. Just a good looking human guy with a crooked grin and shaggy hair under a cowboy hat.

"Just sayin hi?"

"Yeah. Thought we can talk about some things."

"Like what? How I killed your family?"

"Nope. What's done is done. It worked out. We lived long lives. Alice is finally free of the insanity that hassled her in her human life and followed her into her vampire life. I saved a thousand lives keeping that girl as sane as possible. Didn't know that, did you?"

"I suspected." I admitted.

"Edward…he moved on. He smiled. I saw him before he walked into the light. Even Rose smiled."

I nodded. A lump was forming in my throat.

"I'm glad. That they didn't go to…you know…what about you?"

"Well, like I said I'm at a crossroads. But I'm going to up my chances for a positive outcome a bit. I'm gonna help you plan."

"Plan what?" this couldn't be good.

"Bella I hate to break this to ya, but I got a strong feelin Irkalla ain't dead. We need to figure out what you and Jake are going to do when she comes back. You want to hear my ideas?"

I looked at the house. I looked back to Jasper.

"Why help me Jasper?"

"I told you before. You are worth it."


	35. Chapter 35

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for betaing this story.

WARNING

I don't usually give warnings in my stories. I have yet to put a finger on what genre Venom is. It depends on the chapter. Humor, angst, tragedy. Romance, supernatural adventure. Sometimes all of them in the same chapter. But this chapter is dark. It involves the deaths of humans including many children. It doesn't go into great detail because I didn't like to write it but it is part of the story and part of the things that continue to shape Bella. If reading about the death of children bothers you do not read Bella's second point of view when she goes into the cellar. Skip to the end or send me a message and I will give you a rundown of what happened.

Chapter 35

Bella POV

Seriously? A board room? I come to commune with Ursalla and I get the whole damn lot of them and we are in a board room?

Apparently living in paradise for eternity does not make one less argumentative. My sisters were of mixed opinion on my recent decisions.

"We do not work with vampires! We kill them Bella! What the hell are you thinking?"

"Leave her alone! She is making the best of a bad situation!"

"Just banish the spirit of this Jasper vampire Bella. Then call the others for a meeting and kill them! They will betray you!"

"She can't police the world alone! Even with the Pack!"

"We have done it for thousands of years and we didn't need a pack of wolves to help."

"And Irkalla still lived. Maybe we should have rethought that strategy?" Serena chimed in, finally.

"You are the one who brought these Indians into this battle Serena! Now our only hope is pregnant with puppies and having to rely on vampires for help!"

"Fuck you Danica!"

"Banish the spirit Bella. He is only trying to stay out of the lower plain. You don't owe him anything."

"He can help. Irkalla is alive!"

"We don't know that! He could be setting her up. Has everyone forgotten what we do? We kill vampires!"

36 screaming women and I hadn't said a word. Neither had Ursulla. She sat on one end of the long table and I sat on the other. Bitch winked at me.

I sat back and wondered if I could fall asleep in the spirit world. Apparently not. It could be the noise.

"Let's bring some order to this room." Ursulla said finally standing up. "Our baby sister has come to commune with us for wisdom and guidance, not for bickering."

Thank you Ursulla.

"So Bella. Tell us what the hell you are thinking dear."

Bitch.

"I can appreciate your concerns. But the world is different now. Irkalla changed the game so I had to as well. I need vampires' dead and my Pack and I cannot be everywhere at once." I calmly explained.

"You are the first of us to ever fly. Did you know that? It is why you were given this gift. To be everywhere!"

I ignored Beth's comment and addressed the comments about my new spirit friend.

"The spirit of Jasper Hale can be trusted. I feel it. He is no longer a vampire. He owes no loyalty…" I tried to explain.

"He is loyal to those he left behind! He didn't appear until his children approached you."

I took a deep breath.

"I…"

"Banish the spirit Bella. He will confuse you. You can keep him away. Let him answer for his actions on his own."

"Enough!" I screamed and stood up.

The room shut up at least.

"I am the one fighting. I am the one whose "puppy" is at risk." I glared at Andrea.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that. I get worked up. I'm sure you are going to have a beautiful…witch dog wolf baby?"

Take a deep breath Bella.

"I am not banishing any spirits trying to help me. I trust him. He says I can trust these vampires I trust these vampires. I am the damn witch whose ass is on the line. I make the decisions!"

That shut them up. I noticed Serena and Ursula were smiling at me. A few of the other girls were. The rest just stared.

"Chris told me once on a cattle drive, that he didn't believe all vampires were evil any more than all humans were all good. When I was going after Irkalla, I forgot that. I became wrapped up in the mission. But Chris was right as always. If someone is willing to help me then I will take it. This isn't about who gets credit for what. We can't kill all vampires. They make more too easily. Too quickly. A night on the town and one vampire can make fifty by morning. They have to be scared. They have to have a reason to stay low. We have been battling them for thousands of years and they are still here. They will always be here. I will always do my best to destroy the ones that harm humans. But right now…right now I have to take what I can get. So that is what I am going to do."

"Then we support you Bella and will be here for guidance and comfort." Ursulla said while gazing over the others. They wouldn't meet her eyes. Ursulla supported me. That was enough. I felt proud of myself.

"Now Bella how are you feeling since you nearly unleashed Armageddon on your mother?"

There went that feeling of pride. Right down the drain.

"Uh…fine?"

"You did well by not losing control in the standoff with the vampires. You resisted the desire of the bracelet to destroy. But with your mother, you…"

"Yeah okay? I lost it. I screwed up."

"We aren't judging you Bella. It was an emotional time. You need to continue to focus on meditating. Working on magic not related to physical fighting. Staying in control at all times."

I had to know.

"What happens if…if I lose control? I've come back before." I pointed out.

Serena spoke.

"Bella the bracelet is a living thing. I know Chris told you that the weapon can be good and evil. It simply is what you make of it. If you become a creature ruled by your emotions, especially your darker emotions, well…"

"Well what?"

"After you save the world, who will save the world from you?" Ursulla asked.

It was a good question. One that scared the hell out of me.

"Stay in control. Love your family. You will be fine." She finished.

"I will. So does…" Oh.

Wait. What is that?

"Bella? Are you okay?" one of my sisters asked.

"Yeah…I feel weird."

"You are glowing." Serena noted.

"How do you feel?" Ursulla asked.

"Warm… tingly. Down…there?" My body was not physical in this realm. I shouldn't be feeling physical sensations.

A round of giggles broke out.

"Where did you leave your body Bella?" Serena asked with a grin.

"I was laying…"oh God. Oh damn that feels…I was being drawn out. This had never happened before.

"Have fun sweetie." One of my sisters said but I could no longer see them. I felt as if I was falling. Flying back…

I sat up in bed screaming from the orgasm rocking my body.

When my heartbeat slowed to normal I gazed down at the familiar mane of black hair on top of the face buried in my pussy.

"J…Jake?"

He looked up from between my now spread legs and grinned.

"Good morning. Figured I would give you a special wakeup call this morning."

I had woken up before Jacob and laid in bed to commune with the bracelet. Normally this wasn't a problem. Jake woke up early this morning though.

"Felt good huh?"

"Yeah…uh yeah. Felt great Jake. Really…I was kinda in the middle…"

I glanced at him. That damn face.

Fuck it.

"On your back lover. Time for me to return the favor."

Agent Levoi POV

This was wrong. Very, very wrong. I called the Director.

"Yes Graham?"

"Sir, I'm on scene. It's bad as expected but wrong."

"Explain."

The FBI received an anonymous tip tonight that the small mountain community of Broken Bow Missouri, population 126, was dead. I had not called the Pack yet. I wanted to see for myself. I was also aware that this could be a set up. Surveillance drones flew over the area. No vampires were spotted. No bodies period, alive or dead. The community only consisted of a few houses, a post office and a general store.

"Something about the bodies. They were stacked in a barn. 115 bodies so far. But none of the blood has been drained. The kills appear to be clean. Necks snapped. That's it. No property destruction. No sign of an attack other than a few broken doors. This vampire or vampires were very controlled."

"Could it be a human?"

"I doubt it. No way a human could kill this many people by snapping their necks. Has to be a vampire." I told him staring at the bodies piled like firewood in the barn. Forensics was taking photos that would never be part of a trial.

"Call her. She will want to come. I will send choppers to get them here quickly. Pre-established LZ."

"Yes sir."

I dialed the number of the sweet little pregnant scary dark witch and her giant werewolf fiancée according to Charlie.

"Graham." Jake answered.

"Bella near you Jake?"

"Hold on."

"We are all here Graham. You're on speakerphone." Bella's voice was already worried.

I explained the situation quickly.

"No drained bodies?" Jake asked.

"Nope. Hard to say if everyone is accounted for but the official population is 126. There aren't many missing if any, taking into account that they could be on vacation or out of town on business. The entire town nearly was employed at a local micro-brewery or were farmers. Probably why no one noticed and we found out from a tip."

"Graham I hate to ask but how many children were killed?" Bella asked quietly. I imagined children would be on her mind…

They should have been on mine.

"We…we haven't found any children's bodies." I said quietly.

"That makes no sense…" Jake started and stopped.

Oh shit.

"Graham, how long would you say the bodies have been there?" Bella asked, trying to hide the dread in her voice.

"Anywhere from 48 to 60 hours based on body temp and decay. Should I start searching basements? Wouldn't we hear…"

"Not if the room was soundproof. Underground cellar. Graham get your people out of there. Get them out now and far away. Cordon off the town Graham. Go now! We are on our way." Bella ended the call.

I had thirty six FBI agents here.

"Everybody drop what you are doing and get out now!" I yelled.

To my people's credit they did as they were told. Perhaps they were just freaked out. I knew I officially was now.

We drove ten miles out of town and blocked the roads leading in. State troopers arrived and set up alternate routes when I explained the possible presence of a biological weapon.

We stood in silence. For hours.

Pizza was brought in.

No one had much of an appetite. No one here knew what was going on outside of myself. Everyone suspected vampires but no one was cleared to know about "the weapon." I heard murmurs from some agents. Hushed conversations.

After ten hours I received a text from the director.

Send team away.

After my team had left, leaving only State Troopers miles away blocking the roads, I received the surprise of my life.

Okay I had a lot of surprises lately but this was up there.

"You Levoi?"

I pulled my gun out of habit, not used to anyone sneaking up on me.

Fuck, it's a vampire.

No, it's six vampires.

"Rest easy son. We ain't here to hurt you. Bella Swan called us. We hadn't left to go overseas yet."

"Who the hell are you?" Bella had not mentioned this.

"Call us the overseas team. I believe she was going to speak to the President about us today but this has taken precedence. I'm Peter Whitlock. This is Charlotte, Garrett, Demetri, Jane and Alec."

I looked over the assembled group. What the fuck were red eyed vampires doing here?

"You kill people." I pointed out.

"Yep. Least we did. Your Bella Swan drives a hard bargain. Demetri you got them?"

"They are still asleep. A great many. Twenty soon to be immortal children." The Demetri vampire said quietly.

This trio was beginning to freak me out more than I already was. I would have grey hair by the time I was 36.

Assuming I made it that far.

"Will Bella and Jake be coming?" I asked, planning on screaming at them if they didn't.

"Should be here in a few seconds judging by the sound of the choppers from over yonder." Peter replied.

I didn't hear them for a few more seconds but they were there.

Ropes hit the ground and the Pack guys shimmied down to the ground. I didn't see Bella. Jake walked up to me.

"Where is she?"

"Flying over the city. She will be here soon. She swore to me she wouldn't land." Jake looked nervous. Yeah…sure she wouldn't land. Kid jumped in front of him to stop a bullet.

"Why do you sound so doubtful Jake? Don't trust me?"

Bella landed in front of me. She was decked out in silver from the waist down. Her belly was bare and the metal up top did not cover much. Her shoulders were covered and her wings merged back into her shoulders. I don't know if I will ever get used to seeing her in that armor. The way it moves was so…there was no words. Beautiful, deadly, creepy, awe inspiring, flat out frightening. And that giant glove on her right hand with the fingers that led down to what basically amounted to talons.

"Thank you for coming Peter." Bella said turning towards the vampires.

"We had a deal. I keep my word."

"Can Alec really do…"

"Yes. I can." The boy answered.

"Then let's go." Jake finished. The wolves undressed and within seconds I was surrounded by lowly growling giant creatures with large teeth. Their eyes glued to the six vampires who had backed up a few steps.

"Calm down guys. We have work to do." Bella said calmly. "Stay here Graham. We will be back."

"You're going? I thought you…"

"There won't be any fighting. None of us are going to fight. Just relax. We got this."

I watched the wolf pack race towards town, vampires following. Bella took to the sky again.

God speed guys. I knew what they would have to do. I didn't envy them this task. Whoever set this up was a sick fucker.

Bella POV

Demetri led us to the basement. It was the basement of the only church in this community. I could hear the screams when we entered the building. Muffled but there. The door to the basement had been taped.

I was in back at Jake's insistence. Alec was at the front. He opened the door and the vampires, Jake and I walked in, not saying a word. The Pack stayed in wolf form upstairs, watching our back.

Laid out on the floor were twenty screaming children. Rolling, scratching, clawing. The oldest one must not have been even ten. One was a toddler.

"Alec? Please?"

"Everyone will have to leave. If you are in the mist I emit you will lose your senses as well." He whispered. He looked disturbed. I looked at his sister and saw she looked disturbed as well, surprising, considering her gift and what Edward had told me in Forks what she was capable of.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me out.

As soon as we were at the top of the stairs, the screaming stopped.

I waited to hear the sound of breaking marble. Instead I heard nothing.

"Hello?" Alec's voice rang out.

"We are still here Alec. What's the problem?" Garrett asked.

"I can't keep them sedated and kill them at the same time. Someone else will have to do it."

Oh fuck.

"I'll do it." Peter whispered.

"No! If a vampire or wolf comes down here, the room is so small, they will fall under my power."

"So what are we supposed to do Alec?" Garrett asked. Jake held me tighter and whispered no in my ear.

"I don't know. Felix used to do this…I…"

"I have to…"

"No Bella!"

"Jake I have to. I'm the only one who won't be affected."

I gently pulled his arms away from my belly. I had to do this. I would not let those children wake up in pain from a burning throat. I would not let them feel pain as their lives came to an end.

I turned and kissed him. He had a tear in his eye.

"Put a spell on me. Maybe you can protect me and I can…"

I turned and walked down stairs. When I reached the bottom I saw the children appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Alec's eyes were glistening.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You are doing well. Don't let them feel any pain."

The blade grew in my hand. I didn't look at it. I picked the first child I approached up. Oh God.

They had not completed the change. Hearts still beat. There would be blood.

"Strike the heart Bella. It will be cleaner."

My head whipped to the side and I saw Jasper. Alec of course couldn't hear him.

He was crying. I didn't know spirits could cry. Yes I did. The girl in the alley in Seattle. I suppose tears are a part of the soul as well as the body.

The child in my arms smiled.

I stuck a blade in her heart. She shuddered and sighed. Her heart stopped.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Just stay with me." I told him.

"I won't leave Bella." Alec replied, thinking I was speaking to him. I laid the child down gently. She had the most beautiful blonde hair. Taking a deep breath I stood up and walked to the next child. The toddler…

"Bella?"

Jake was standing on the bottom step behind Alec.

"Go upstairs Jake. I don't want you to see this."

"I'm not leaving you Bella."

"Jacob find the scent of who did this. Find the vampire Jake. I promise you when I find him he will suffer like no human or vampire has ever suffered before. But I don't want you to watch me do this. Please?" I begged.

He nodded and walked upstairs.

The toddler yawned. God forgive me.

Old Quil POV

I phased to my human form and walked towards the location of the bodies. I didn't need to but I figured the closer I was, the better. I had spoken to spirits of course while visiting the spirit world. But I had never purposely attempted to speak to a spirit on the physical plane. I knew Bella spoke to spirits. I could feel a spirit near her lately. She hadn't mentioned it but I knew she was aware and probably communicating with it. She would tell me when she was ready.

I whispered to my forefathers. Give me insight. Let me see beyond the veil.

"Who are you?"

Thank you spirits.

He was a slightly overweight man, who had the look of hard years. His hands were large and his mustache was prominent. He had dark curly hair. Still holding on to his self-image in life.

"I am Quil. What is your name?"

"Why are you naked?"

"I'm a bit of a free spirit. I chafe easily." I replied.

"Are you dead? I'm dead. I know I am. We all are. Our children…they took our children. Do you know if they are dead? We can't find them."

"Your children are being set free." I told him honestly. "What is your name?"

"I'm Tom."

Behind Tom I saw the building the bodies were stacked in. New spirits were walking out. Hundreds of spirits. Some angry, some confused, all sad.

"Tom can you show me what happened here?"

"Show you?"

I reached out my hand.

"Take my hand and show me Tom." I encouraged him.

Tom hesitantly reached out. The tip of his finger touched mine and I was surrounded in a vision. Tom had been watching the nightly news, his wife sitting next to him.

The front door opened. The living room was positioned so Tom could see the door. A vampire walked in. He was dressed well and actually smiled. This was no savage newborn. He had dark hair slightly wavy and a thick mustache. Behind him walked a beautiful woman of around twenty. I first thought she was Irkalla but she was not. Just a beautiful young woman as a human, turned into an eerily beautiful vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" Tom asked rising from his chair while his wife ran to the kitchen.

"Our names won't matter. You won't be alive long enough to need an introduction." The male replied.

"You're one of those vampires the President was talking about." Tom said, fear seizing his heart.

"Right you are. You sir are a message." The leech smiled.

"You…you want me to give a message? To who? I'll do anything, just leave my family alone."

"No. You are a message to a certain witch. You and your neighbors."

The female vampire placed her small hands on Tom's neck and twisted.

"This happened to all of you?" I asked the assembled spirits. Most nodded. Some just continued to look at the ground.

"Was anything else said?"

No one spoke.

They came in with barely a word, not to feed but to send a message. A message of dead bodies and children bitten.

"Your children will be with you shortly. When they arrive you must leave this plane. Take them to a better place. This world is cruel and you no longer have to suffer it. Bless you all."

Tom nodded and the spirits walked back into the building through the walls.

"Who are you talking to Quil?"

I turned and saw Sam.

"Phase back Sam. Stay on guard. We must always be on guard. I have to be near Bella when she rises from the cellar. This will not be easy on her.

Sam nodded. He had to kill friends and members of his own tribe in La Push. He understood. But children…

Chris and I knew it would be rough. We knew the war would not be clean. I had done my best to prepare her for battle. For loss. For pain.

I never thought to prepare her for this.

That must be the message.

Irkalla POV

My two greatest creations were sipping the blood of a young woman. I was not in the mood to sip. I admit she was gorgeous. Only Herman and Elisabeth would have the control to keep this little morsel alive for so long. When vampires kept pets most did so for romantic reasons. Herman called her his experiment. She was 15 when he took her and 16 now. Kept in a cell in his basement he fed her and made sure she was always healthy enough to provide him the blood he so enjoyed. Elisabeth wanted to rip her to shreds but that was typical of any female she encountered.

I required full bodies after my long journey to Chicago. After only having a finger left, I boroughed into the ground to hide from that damn witch, enough of my essence remaining even in that lowly form to know I had to run.

I give the little bitch credit. I never expected that much power. She should have been dead. Too see her completely covered in black. I mistakenly thought it meant she was dying. I should have known better.

I grew. I formed my hand. My hand fed on vermin in the ground. An arm, a shoulder dragging itself across the country under foliage. When my skull reformed, my brain along with it, I began to understand who I was and what had happened. A skunk that got to close sped the process up. My teeth forming allowed me to grab rabbits.

I looked at the mirror in front of me and drew back my black hood. My face, my beautiful face was but a skeleton. My skin gone, only crystalized muscles wrapping around my bones.

I looked hideous. Fucking witches. But at least I was whole. I was weak. Nowhere near ready to launch my counterattack. But I could move. I could feed. I also had my two favorite creations. The perfect vampires.

I found Herman in Chicago in 1885. He was using the name HH Holmes and owned a lovely hotel. As a human he so impressed me. I had visited the Chicago World's Fair prepared to be unimpressed at the cleverness of humans and their inventions. Instead I found a true genius.

While I stayed in his hotel, preparing to hunt my next meal, I smelt gas enter my room. I played along. He dumped my body down a chute in my room to the basement, believing me asphyxiated. The poor fool nearly had a heart attack when he found me waiting for him in his basement of horrors.

I showed him what I was and he showed me what he was. I was so impressed. An alpha human. One above the others. He had a nice run. Nearly two hundred young women in Chicago. His assistant and his assistant's children. I was his guide and inspiration as he continued his path. The run in London was short lived but so fun. Such skill he had as a surgeon. It was my idea to have him write the letters to the police under the name Jack the Ripper.

Unfortunately my plan to let him continue killing well into his forties was interrupted by his own human weakness. His weakness for money. He was not as skilled at cons as he was at murder and found himself in prison. Investigations led to the hundreds of bodies he left behind.

He was too special to let die. I turned him and watched as he hung from the noose putting on a good show for the public. Rumors ran that it was not him at the end of the rope. It was. He just looked a bit improved. I had to control the venom in his body to make sure he did not go on a rampage and kill all those around him.

Since that time Holmes as he liked to be called had done well. The greatest killer in the world probably. A scholar of death.

Elizabeth I have known for a while. My closest child. I found her married to that pig Count Bathory at the age of 18 in 1578 Transylvania. I went by the name Anna Darvulia at the time and became her friend when I noticed several peasant girls enter the castle for service and never be seen again. She kept quite the collection. Already married four years, the young lesbian had been essentially raped by her pig of a husband, who had gone off to war. I came to her at night and seduced her. She was gorgeous. I planned to have my way and be done with her until she showed me her interests. The imagination she had astounded me. The tortures she inflicted on these poor girls. The perversions. I had never been as impressed with any human in my life. A true superhuman. Beautiful and deadly, she saw others as toys for her pleasure. I stayed on and encouraged her, guided her. We tortured together and devised new ways to cause pain and keep girls alive longer.

When she turned 21 I turned her into my true child.

I moved on eventually to let her grow and she continued to kill. When the killings were finally discovered she allowed the humans to believe she was captured, sneaking out at night at hunt. After a few years she realized she would never have the life she once had again and faked her death.

Now with Nergal gone, they were the only family I wanted or needed. They would help me. They already had.

"Mistress would you like a girl?" Elizabeth asked me. She had a sniveling teenager in her arms.

"Put her in the cellar for later, Elizabeth. Holmes has the news said anything about your excursion?"

Elizabeth walked away with the young girl and Holmes walked towards me.

"No. Apparently they only report on the witch's successful outings." He grinned.

"Do not underestimate her. I made that mistake and look at me."

"You are beautiful. You are growing more beautiful every day. Do not worry, I will not underestimate her. When do you plan to draw her out Mistress? I would love to take a blade to her. I could make a beautiful skeleton for you to remember her by." He had made a gorgeous specimen of the last witch's skeletal remains.

"No. We will not fight her now. I need to know more. She is too strong. Possibly stronger than I am. My appearance is proof of that. Instead we are going to break her. Take away her will to fight. The children were only a start."

"What next Mistress?" Elisabeth asked walking out of the basement, licking blood off her fingers.

"I need to know who she is. She obviously had a connection to the Cullen's. They must have known her, for her to select them as a place to ambush me. This means she likely lived in Forks Washington. You my dear Holmes are going to Washington. Look around. She is young. Search school records, break into the hospital and look for medical records. Find out who she is. Once we know that, we go after loved ones. We take out her old friends. I want to hurt her. I want her to suffer. Find out everything Holmes."

If a direct approach would not work, an indirect one would. A group of vampires killed Serena because she was more concerned about protecting her husband than defending herself.

The one sure weakness of any witch was human attachments. I planned to take advantage of that. She surprised me last time. I would not be surprised again.

Bella POV

Alec walked out ahead of me. Jasper had stayed by my side the entire time. He now disappeared as well. I wondered if my face looked as broken as his did even in spirit form.

I looked at the glove on my right hand. My pretty bracelet ready to battle the forces of evil. It was covered in blood. The children were dead, stabbed through the heart.

My glove was black. The stone was no longer glowing.

I walked slowly upstairs and Jake was waiting for me. I met Peter's eyes and he had tears pooling. Charlotte was not there. She must have left. Jane had left as well. Garrett only looked at the ground.

"Did you or Demetri find a scent?"

"Yes, two. I will recognize them if we ever find them." Jake assured me.

I would find them. If it took forever I would find them.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"No."

"You're armor…"

"Fuck this armor! I'm sick of people looking at it. Want it silver? I can turn it any damn color I want!"

Don't lose your temper Bella. He is just worried.

"Sorry Bells." I looked up and he was so concerned. I walked upstairs and he followed me. I needed air. Outside I saw the Pack staring at me. Leah walked up and rubbed my cheek with her head.

It suddenly occurred to me that all eyes were on me. Pack, vampire. Old Quil was staring at me with tears in his eyes.

I was so tired of being stared at. I knew what I wanted to do.

"I have to go Jake. Go back to the Ranch. I will see you there tomorrow. I need some space."

"No Bella!"

I took off into the air before he could grab me. I loved him. I loved him so much. I loved all the Pack. But I needed space.

I flew for hours. It was dark and I had no idea where I was going. I just spread my wings and let the wind take me. Eventually I saw a mountain range. I landed on a ledge near the top of a mountain. Off in the distance I could see the lights of a city.

Sitting on a nice flat rock I tried to clear my mind of what happened tonight. To clear my mind of everything. To just be. My armor, was barely covering me. There was no threat tonight. The night was cool but it didn't bother me.

Just me and the silence.

No. Just my baby and me.

A cold shiver gripped my body. What the hell? The wind had not changed. But I was cold, very cold. My hands went instinctively to my belly. The gem on my glove glowed brightly. My body was vibrating.

"Calm down there little lady. No need to getting riled up."

I turned quickly. Walking out behind a large rock was Chris.

"Chris?"

He grinned.

No. That was not Chris's grin. I looked in his eyes and fear struck my heart.

"You're not Chris."

"Nope. You got me darlin."

Suddenly my father was in front of me.

"This better Bells?"

I took a step back. He was not a vampire.

"How about Mommy dearest?" Renee's voice asked softly from her mouth.

"Stop it!"

A man appeared in front of me now. Just a guy. Brown hair and brown eyes, around six foot tall, wearing a silver suit and red tie.

"Fine. Try to make a girl feel comfortable. I would appear as your alpha wolf but I know how those hormones of yours are. Quite the slut aren't you? At least when it comes to him. I don't mean that to be derogatory. I appreciate a girl in touch with her desires."

"What are you?" I asked, knowing but not wanting to believe.

"I think you know. What is wrong? You wanted to talk to me in the Spirit World. Ask me about your arch enemy. The Indian said I didn't talk to others so I never got the chance to meet you. Of course I wouldn't want to talk to him. But you…you are fascinating."

The guardian of the lower realm. The fucking devil itself.

"Do not worry. I am not allowed to interfere in human concerns. I won't harm you or your children. I simply wanted to speak to you. Now I have the chance."

"I know Irkalla is not dead. Jasper told me." I said quietly.

"Jasper. Yes, I can't quite decide if I want him. I thought he may be my kind of guy but he seems to be too noble. He is turning into quite the disappointment. I didn't come to answer your question about Irkalla. I came to make you an offer. Are you willing to listen?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked. He smiled a smile that made me want to whimper.

"We all have choices. Let's talk about yours."


	36. Chapter 36

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing

Chapter 36

Bella POV

"What are you talking about? Why are you here? Please just leave me alone."

I have been frightened many times in my life. But not once was I ever as frightened as I was right now at this moment.

"You really shouldn't be so scared. I can't harm you. I can influence but I cannot interfere. Now you need to relax. Are you sure you don't want to see your cowboy friend again?"

"Please no." I begged.

"Have a seat."

I looked at a rock and backed up. Backed into a seat behind me. There were no sounds. No wind. No bugs chirping in the night.

I slowly sat down on the chair. Metal flowed over my face. It was slowly covering every inch of my body, head included. I felt the strands wrapping into my hair.

"Does your toy think it could stop me? How cute. Father's toys are so optimistic."

"Toys?" I asked, despite my fear.

"Yes. He thought my gift to the world was unfair. I argued that it was not. A good soul could have found it as easily as Irkalla. Venom does not make the soul evil. Souls do not need any extra help getting there. Not to say I wasn't delighted with Irkalla. But dear old Dad thought the world needed a chance. So he provided an antidote to my poison. A balancing force. If only one of mine could have found it first. Of course your friend Ursulla had to find it first. I admit though, it has been entertaining over the years. Vampires and witches with humans being completely blind to what was going on around them. But you and Irkalla changed that. Now life is going to get very interesting. I honestly haven't had this much fun watching the human race since the bomb dropped in Japan."

"You're sick." I whispered.

"Of course. But so are you Bella. We have so much in common. I understand you."

"I am not evil." I said defensively. I knew evil. It was staring me in the face. All I wanted was to get away but I had a feeling I couldn't if I tried.

"Perhaps not. But we were both abandoned by our fathers. Let's start with that."

"I was not…"

"I was kicked into the lower realm for having an opinion. He gives you free will but you better be careful what you do with it. All of creation. The living world, the spirit world, and where does he place me? The void. Darkness. Not to worry though. I have livened the place up a bit. Let's talk about those who abandoned you."

I said nothing. I would not converse with him.

"First Daddy. His little Bells. You were so angry the longer you stayed in Forks. Your father gave you up for that place. It wasn't even a cute little village. A dump. A depressing rain soaked dump."

Do not talk to him Bella.

"Your mother had to restrain herself from leaping for joy when you volunteered to leave. Did you know she was afraid of her husband being attracted to you? Very jealous, that one. You were smarter, younger and slightly prettier. Perhaps not. Depends on your tastes I suppose. For my money I would have taken you, even with that casual plain girl next door look you had going on."

"You lie." I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"You wish. I am an ancient being. An angel. I have taken the time to come see you. Why would I lie? Do you see my Father? He hasn't bothered to see you. Take the bracelet, if you want to live, kill vampires, lose friends, and give up your life. Be beaten to hell. Called a whore. Let's throw a baby on top of it. You heard from him? Sure you heard from the Indian. But where is God? I'm here in person, Bella. Show a little respect girl."

"Stop. I want to leave. I don't want to talk to you."

"Then shut up and listen. I may not be able to harm you but you will sit and listen. Who is next? Good ole boy Chris. You were a poor replacement for his wife. He could have stayed alive. A vampire. Vampires are helping you now. He didn't want that. He begged you to kill him. So you did. At least you were going to before Daddy decided to take out the one man who reminded him of what a failure he was as a father. Does Chris wait for you? Does he stay in the Spirit World to offer you guidance? Visit you on Earth? Nope. Hauled his hillbilly ass straight to the higher plane. He got the real thing back. His witch. He didn't need you anymore. Good luck kid. Happy trails."

The metal on my face wouldn't allow the tears to flow. They pooled in my eyes. I had to wipe my eyes. I didn't want to show weakness but I needed to see.

"Don't be sad Bella. On second thought what's not to be sad about? Your mother abandoned you twice. You nearly killed her. You wanted to. I know the evil that lurks in men and women's hearts. You wanted to fry her with a bolt of lightning from the sky. Had people not been watching, you would have. All that repressed rage built up. Years of feeling insecure and unloved, rushing out in an instant."

"I wouldn't have hurt her." Stop talking Bella.

"Sure. You can't lie to the Devil, kid. I don't understand why you were so angry. You had a terrific childhood. You want to see some bad childhoods, kid I could show you some things. You weren't beaten, starved, burned, molested, or raped. You were ignored. A shame but not that bad in the grand scheme of things. But you always have been a poor me sort of soul."

I tried to stand up. I was afraid but I seriously wanted to fuck him up right now.

"I never said my childhood was bad."

Damn it. I couldn't stand up.

"Then puberty. You were always so horny and frustrated. Puberty hit you like a freight train. You get that from your mother if you were wondering. She is a nymphomaniac as well. Hope Jake can keep up. I wonder if you will lose interest one day and try a different flavor. Your mother certainly did. Many, many flavors. But there is one major difference between you and your mother. She would fuck anybody. You always wanted the guy you couldn't have. The men you were attracted to were above your pay grade. Let's face it, you were a pretty girl but not the homecoming queen."

"Why are you here?" I asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"I particularly enjoyed that one party you went to in Phoenix your sophomore year. Todd McShay. Remember? He was dared by a friend to fuck you in a very adult version of truth or dare. He turned it down. Said he wanted a beer and quit the game. Took Stacy in the back of his car thirty minutes later. She was a cheerleader. You told your friends you never would have done it but you were so ready. You were crushed when he turned you down. That Mike kid wanted to fuck you in Forks but what did you do? In typical Bella fashion you went after the one guy who should have been out of your league. But you had the scent of your blood and the silence of your mind going for you."

"Why are you here?!"

"Jake wasn't good enough until he turned into a hot werewolf. Now though you are gorgeous. Daddy's gift made sure of that. Now you can have any man you want. You like teasing them, don't you Bella? Rolling around on the ground with the boys while Jake was gone. Making those poor hormonal teenagers want you so badly they can barely hide their thoughts from your top dog. Wearing those tight leather clothes. You are so much like your mother now it is amazing even to me. A natural born prick tease."

"I want to leave." I practically begged.

"Too damn bad. I'm not done with you yet. I doubt after this we will ever get a chance to see each other again. Or perhaps we will. You see I want to make you an offer. If you accept the offer I will give you something you have never had before. A guarantee that I will not abandon you. Ever."

"You will never talk me out of going after Irkalla."

He laughed. His laugh…made me want to die.

"I don't want you to stop going after Irkalla. Where would the fun in that be? Irkalla is strong. But if you survive Bella what then? You will have children. Love them. Watch them grow old and die. How will you stay in their lives? The worst thing in the world is for a parent to outlive a child. You will outlive them all."

"There is more to this world. You of all things know this." I countered.

"True. But Bella you plan to live in hiding? Why? You saved the world from Irkalla once already. If you do again, what happens? Hunt the occasional vampire every now and then? Really? That's the life you want? Nations will go back to their bickering. Over population, famine disease, terrorism. You owe it to the world to fix these things. Irkalla is only the tip of the iceberg."

"You want me to make the world better?" I asked doubtfully.

"I want you to stop letting other people take credit for your work. You have a chance to be famous. You have always dreamed of being beautiful, confident, and powerful. Now you have it and you are hiding on a ranch in Wyoming with a tribe of wolves?"

"If I am known I will never be left alone. I will never have peace." I argued.

"Who is going to fuck with you kid? You are a living Goddess on Earth. You protect these people and let them think the damn government is doing it? Why? After all you have been through, what do you have to show for it? Your so called friends and lover watch that sexy metal sliding over your body like it's a mood ring. So afraid of Bella losing control. Don't they have faith in you? Sam tore Emily's face off and no one watches his temper. Your Dad is happy you are pregnant because he thinks you will behave now. Behave the way he believes you should. The old Indian wants you to meditate all the damn time. Because that's what you do with weapons when they aren't being used. You holster them. Trust me they weren't bitching when you turned into a dark goddess in La Push and started blasting vampires to pieces."

"You think I should show myself to the world?" I asked quietly.

"Yes! I realize the effect I have on you Bella. But all you have had talking to you is ghosts of humans. I'm not the evil being you think I am. The world, physical and spiritual, is not black and white. I'm trying to free you Bella. You can have everything you have ever wanted. Why not take it? Every man wanting you? Money you already have but what about power? The power to really help people. Not like these damn politicians claim to do. You were chosen for this power. Don't you think you should be trusted to make the decisions that are important? Your desires make you powerful. Why do you deny them, the moment you are so close to getting what you want?"

"No." I whispered. It was wrong.

"You sure? Look out at the world Bella. It can be yours. Worshipped. All the years of being ignored, cast aside by friends, by those closest to you. The world will turn on you eventually unless you take control."

"Why? What is in this for you?" I asked.

"I appreciate a person who has so much potential but is ignored and cast aside because they do not know their place. Let me guide you. I can give you the world."

The sun was rising. How long had we been here?

"Where are we?"

"You are in Utah. You flew quite a ways last night. That's Provo in the distance."

The scenery was beautiful. The world really was beautiful. I missed Phoenix. I missed La Push.

"How did Irkalla survive? I burned her."

"You think I gave a gift to the world that you can burn?"

A gift. He kept calling it a gift.

"What about it Bella? I have friends. They of course do not know what I am. They have contacts. I can have a press conference set up by noon. You can announce yourself to the world. Call out Irkalla. She has enough pride that she can be drawn out. But the choice is yours."

"Press conference?"

"You could be signing autographs by 12:15." He winked.

"What is my other choice?" I asked.

"Choice?"

"You said we all had choices. What is my other choice?"

"Continue on the path you are on. More pain. More thankless pain. Allow yourself to be used as a weapon by inferior beings. Let your alpha dog continue to exert his influence along with your Dad who finally finds you interesting. Probably lose more friends. Maybe have to kill more children to keep them from being vampires. Fight for thousands of years, never really winning, never really losing. Watching your children grow old and die. You will never see them. Immortality is a curse. How are you ever going to get to the higher plane to even see your kids Bella? You aren't allowed there. You are a tool. Just like I am. I handle the lower plane and you handle Earth. That simple. Hide what you are. Hold yourself back. Make those around you feel better about themselves. You may get killed by Irkalla though. There is always the possibility. Even other vampires could take you out. Of course your children grow up orphans. Or with Jake. That love sick fool would kill himself if you died though. Either way it's a rough path to take. You really want that? If you are cursed with that handcuff on your wrist at least use it to rule your own world."

"What about love?"

"Everyone will love you kid." He grinned.

"No. Everyone will fear me. What about love?"

"You think you are really loved now?"

"Yes."

"You are feared." He countered.

"No. They are afraid for me. Not of me." I told him calmly.

"You want love? Your werewolf will be with you. He would lick dirt off your feet. Isn't that enough?"

I stood in silence watching Provo in the distance with the devil at my back. Once again I seemed to lose track of time. The sun set and the sun rose again. I wasn't tired. I didn't want to sleep. I felt his cold presence behind me the entire time.

Finally I turned and faced him. I made myself look into his eyes.

"What day is it?"

"It's Thursday. A good day for a press conference."

"No. It's my fiancé's birthday. I have to get home."

"You don't have a home."

"Yeah. I do. There is one problem with your offer. The world isn't yours to give. I don't want it. I'm not saying you are even wrong. I have stood here and tried to find valid arguments to everything you said. It's true though. The feelings of worthlessness, being cast aside, not being good enough, the anger that probably isn't justified. It is all there in my soul. My doubt, my fears, my desires, my ego. Everything you said is true. A part of me does want to announce my presence to the world. I really do. I should be in college right now. Or on the road finding myself. I should not be killing children in Missouri or battling the undead across the nation."

"You are wrong. The world is mine." He practically growled.

"No it isn't. But my world, the world I have is enough. My father loves me. Chris loved me. Jake loves me. The people at my Ranch love me. Nothing you could say would make me doubt that. I love them with all my heart too. Despite my weakness and failures I can love. I don't want a press conference. I don't want to make decisions for the world. I don't want to be a Goddess. I want to pick up Jake's underwear off the middle of the floor and yell at him about it. I want to hug Claire every day. I want to go to sleep at night in Jake's arms. I want to watch my Dad's face when I make him his favorite meal. I want to laugh. My family is not afraid of me. I know this for a fact because you are right. I wanted to kill my mother. But then I looked down at the ground I saw my family. They were not running. They were not hiding. They were begging me to come to them, despite how I looked. That is love, not fear. That is where I will be."

"You are making a mistake."

"I've made my choice. I don't believe we will need to see each other."

"No!"

"It is time for you to go. I will be sending Irkalla to you soon. Try to do your job and keep her this time."

He disappeared in an instant. The temperature returned to normal, I suppose. I didn't feel the chill in my heart any longer.

The cool mountain air felt good as it entered my lungs. My armor receded bit. My face was no longer covered nor my neck.

I threw up. I wasn't sure how long I stayed on my knees dry heaving. It had been a few days since I ate but I wasn't hungry. Almost as if time had stood still while I was in its evil presence. Still though, Jake must be out of his mind. My baby needed food. Most of what I vomited was water. Dad must be so worried.

My wings spread and I took to the sky. I would fly towards Jake's essence. I could always feel him. Today would be no different. I just needed to stay high and over the wilderness. I would be fine. I needed to get to him. I needed my family.

Jake POV

I had searched everywhere. I felt her pull towards Utah but three days ago it disappeared. I thought she may have gone to the Spirit World. I searched. Old Quil searched. Nothing.

No one knew where Bella was. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Had Irkalla gotten to her? Was she followed?

No. I tried to follow her and couldn't. A vampire wouldn't be able to.

Having nothing else to do I did as she said. I joined the Pack back at the Ranch. Charlie was freaking out. She told me she would be back two days ago.

"Jake could you come here please." Dad said. I raced into the living room and saw him hanging the phone up.

"Bella?"

"No…I found your car though. Apparently after you left for Missouri, Bella arranged for an attendant to take your car to a body shop. She had the engine chromed, I suppose as a birthday gift. That was the garage saying it was done today as agreed and they needed you to come get it. They need the space."

She had my engine chromed? I noticed my car was gone but I never really gave it much thought.

"I'll give you a ride Jake." Embry told me quietly.

"It can stay." I said tersely.

"Jake, wherever Bella is, she wanted you to have this for your birthday."

"Yeah and she told me she would be back two days ago. She left without a fucking word! I'm sick of her shit! She is carrying my baby!" I yelled.

"She was forced to kill twenty children Jacob! I remember when you would run off for days because you didn't know exactly where she was. Calm yourself boy!"

I turned and looked at Dad who was standing and very, very angry.

"Dad?"

I looked at Rachel and Rebecca. They were also concerned. Dad didn't usually have this temper.

"I'm sorry. I'm worried. But she is okay. We aren't going to act like she isn't. She bought you a birthday gift. Please go get your gift. She will be disappointed if you don't receive it."

Quil ran inside.

"Bella is coming!"

"How do you know?" I asked quickly.

"Claire stopped playing and ran outside to stare at the sky. She said Bella would be here soon and would need a hug."

The house emptied and soon we were standing behind Claire looking in towards the south.

Soon everyone saw it. The glint of sun off of silver wings gliding through the air.

I let out a breath. She was okay. Physically.

"Don't lose your temper Jake." Rachel whispered.

"I'm not. I just want her home." She patted me on the back. Bella landed with grace as always. Claire beat me to her, jumping in her arms as soon as she touched the ground. She squeezed Claire tightly and placed her on the ground without a word.

Everyone in the clearing took a breath.

"Bella…you…what happened to you?"

Her hair was thick and brown. The same mahogany brown I feel in love with. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate shade of brown. She looked like she did before she left Forks the first time.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." She told me and then ran into my arms. "Happy birthday baby."

I held her tightly, afraid that she may fly off again.

"Please never do that again." I whispered. "At least take me with you."

"I won't Jake. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you are back."

"Can we get in on this action?" Charlie asked. I stepped back and a line including the imprints and wolves parents who had heard what Bella had to do in Missouri hugged her. Her metal was silver. Her hair was no longer dark nor were her eyes.

"I would ground you forever if you weren't an adult now. Please never do that to me again."

"I won't Daddy."

My eyes took in the Pack and landed on Old Quil. He was peering at Bella with much interest. He had been as worried as Charlie and I. He loved her fiercely. When he walked up he didn't hug her though.

"Who were you with?" he asked.

"Later," was Bella's response. Later?

He nodded but continued to watch her closely. The group walked inside but I stayed back. Emily told me she would be preparing for my birthday party and I could stay in another house. So long as Bella was with me.

"What happened to you Bella?" I asked when we were alone.

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair and eyes. The darkness in your features seem to be gone…"

"Do you still think I'm beautiful Jake?"

A strange question. Bella never worried about looks.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I don't give a damn what color your hair and eyes are."

"Thank you." She whispered. I held her in silence until Sam beckoned us over.

Quil and Embry had returned with my car. The engine looked great. I was surprised to see other gifts. We had not had much time to shop but apparently Rachel and Rebecca had put a lot of time into making sure I had a good birthday. Bella had shopped with them since she knew what I liked.

At least I thought she did.

I opened a box in front of everyone. Inside was the ugliest sweater I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Uh…Rachel?"

"It's going to get cold here soon. You need to dress like it bothers you when you go into Casper." She explained.

Paul laughed.

"I'm picking up one for Paul as well."

Paul stopped laughing.

"I think the color will bring out your eyes Jake." Bella explained.

"Which color?"

That at least got a laugh out of her. She was quiet but she seemed happy. I figured she would be traumatized from Missouri but she seemed to be handling it. I would definitely be going into detail with her later over what she did these past three days.

"Seriously Jake that is one gift you should put back in the box and never open again." Quil said, drawing a scowl from Rachel and a laugh from everyone else. Everyone except Bella.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"What? I'll wear it if it means that much to you girls." I told them.

"It's a gift. His gift to the world. It can't be destroyed but it can be put back into the box." Bella said to herself.

"What is a gift?" Old Quil asked, suddenly very interested.

"The venom. It was his gift. I need that box Jake. The box that held the venom. We have to find that cave Jake. I need that box."

Silence.

"Who…who told you it was a gift?" Old Quil asked.

Bella pulled herself out of her thoughts.

"Satan."


	37. Chapter 37

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Chapter 37

Jacob POV

"Did you say Satan Bella?" I asked to be sure. Not that anything surprised me at this point. I turned 18 today. I was an experienced werewolf, a Pack leader, a vampire killer, a soon to be married father and I just found out my fiancée who flew off without me for three days was hanging with the devil.

"Yes. We can talk about it later." Bella said quietly, noticing that everyone in the ranch was in this room.

"Hell no! You can't say you were with the devil for three days and brush it off! I knew something was weird. Did he hurt you? Is that why you look different? What the hell is going on? He is not supposed to be able to interfere in this realm!"

Old Quil was angry.

Bella was becoming agitated.

"Bella, look at me." I told her firmly. Her beautiful eyes met mine.

"Tell us what happened baby. It's okay."

"I landed somewhere in Utah. Outside Provo on a mountain. I just wanted to be by myself for a little bit. I planned to fly right home. But he came out from behind a rock. I couldn't move. I couldn't leave. I wanted to. I wanted to very badly. I was scared. But I couldn't move."

"Did he touch you?" Old Quil asked in a hushed voice.

"No. He told me he couldn't interfere. He also told me that Irkalla was still alive. No doubt about it."

Damn it.

That bitch was mine this time.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently the venom. The devil put the venom in the cave. God, I guess, placed the bracelet in the cave. The bracelet gave a chance to humans or something. Anyway the venom, the original venom can't burn. Irkalla's body…I don't know. It could have been something as small as a finger or toe. But she is somewhere right now, regenerating. She must have been behind the massacre and the children turning. No one else, I doubt even vampires, are sick enough to do that."

"So we find the box and when we beat her again, we place the venom in the box. You think it can hold it?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes. I mean it must be the only thing that can hold it. If it didn't find a piece of Irkalla, it probably would have just found another person. That must be the disturbance in the Spirit World Quil. She is getting stronger."

"So how do we find the cave? Does Ursulla know?" Quil asked.

"I don't know. I will have to ask her. But I don't think she does. She was dying when she found it, like I was when you took me Quil. I plan to ask her but I will have to go and look for myself."

"No, you are not. You are staying here and staying safe!"

"Jake…"

"Sumeria. Ancient Sumeria is in Southern Iraq Bella. Lot of stuff going on down there right now." I said calmly, not losing my temper.

"I'm not worried about Iraqis Jake." She responded rolling her eyes.

"And who is going to watch our backs while you spend God knows how long in Iraq? Do you know how many caves are over there? They talk on the news all the time about insurgents hiding in caves." Charlie added.

"We have to do something. She is going to attack again. It is a matter of time."

"Yes it is. And we are going to take advantage of all the time she gives us." I told Bella, looking pointedly at her belly that held our child.

She said nothing.

"You would think it would have been found in all this time. With the military history of the area civil war, caves were used extensively." Sam added. "It may have been taken long ago."

"What does it look like?" I asked Bella.

"I don't know. The bracelet showed the story of Irkalla to Ursulla but it was dark and vague." Bella admitted.

"What about our military?" Charlie asked.

"What about them?"

"Jake, we are friends with the President. The US is all over Iraq. We can convince him to send some patrols to search the caves. I bet they have great geological maps of the area. The box isn't dangerous…"

"I'm sorry can I ask a question?" Lorain, Kim's mom, asked from the back.

"Yes?"

"I think we have all dealt with this pretty well considering all we have learned and gone through, but shouldn't we be focusing on the fact that she just spent three days with Satan?!"

"Mom!" Kim whispered sharply.

"I didn't want to." Bella mumbled.

"Mom stop it!"

"Sorry. I'll shut up. Please continue discussing your fiancées meeting with Satan like she visited the grocery store and saw an old friend. It's a bit much, that's all I'm saying."

I looked at Kim's dad. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Back to point, did…Satan tell you anything else Bella?"

"No." she answered quickly.

"You were with the devil for three days and all he did was tell you it was him that put venom on Earth and became the origin of vampires?" Ricky asked. He looked frightened. I forget how young these guys are. I forget how young I am.

"It…no. That's all he told me that will be helpful." Bella said and looked at me with eyes that pleaded to shut these people up. She would be telling me later.

"So you killed twenty children, spent three days with the devil who is giving you hints and come back with a new hairstyle, again, and you expect us to trust you?" Rebecca asked.

I slowly turned around and looked at my sister. She had been doing well lately. Part of the Pack. Training. Not complaining.

Now she opened her mouth.

"Get out."

"Jake…I'm sorry. But c'mon. She is spooky!"

"Get out now." I growled. People backed away from the two of us.

"Jake. Calm down. Now!" Bella yelled, placing a hand on my chest.

"I'm tired of her shit! Trust her? She didn't destroy a fucking airport Rebecca!"

Rebecca wouldn't look at me.

"Jake, calm down. It's your birthday. It's okay." I looked at Bella and her eyes pleaded with me to calm down. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. So we need to…"

"Celebrate your birthday. Please? I'll jump out of a cake for you later if you promise to have fun now." Bella told me.

"Jake?" Rachel whispered.

I looked up and the room was quiet. The Pack was on edge.

I couldn't have this. We needed whatever peace we could get. Bella was uninjured. She was here. Long as she was here and breathing I could deal with anything.

"Yeah. Let's get into those cakes." Bella let out a breath and I could feel the tension break in the room.

Until the phone rang.

Everybody who would be calling us was here. Except Graham.

"Hello?" Dad answered.

"Who? Really? Of course. Hold on."

He held the phone out to me.

"It's the President."

Oh.

I took the phone and Bella took my free hand. This was not good. No reason he should be calling unless something really bad had happened.

"Hello?"

"Jake! Happy birthday!"

Or he could be calling to wish me happy birthday.

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Dave."

"Thanks Dave." I looked around the room. Even Kim's Mom seemed impressed.

"Has she came back?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sir. She is right here."

"Thank God. Graham and Tesler told me what she had to do. How is she?"

I looked at her closely. Chestnut full hair, deep soft brown eyes that sparkled. The woman I fell in love with. Not bad all things considering.

"Doing well Dave. As well as can be expected. I'm glad you called. I have some things I need to talk to you about. Do you mind if I put you on speakerphone so the Pack can hear?"

"That would be great. I have some things I need to talk to you about as well. You go first." Dave ordered. All right then.

"Irkalla is still walking the Earth. Or crawling. We aren't exactly sure but she isn't gone."

Dave was very quiet for a minute.

"Dave?"

"How do you know this?"

"We have been told by a source that…Dave you are just going to have to trust me here. You really don't want to know."

"Magic shit?"

"Magic shit." I agreed.

"Great. Okay. What about these vampires Graham says helped you guys? I thought we were working on a policy that all vampires bad? Especially since Irkalla can control vampires, correct?"

"Yes. That was the policy. But they have agreed to only stay overseas and feed from animals. We needed help to cover the world sir. They were willing and the best option we had at the time in a bad situation."

"I understand about making hard decisions. Do you believe they will feed from animals?"

That was the question, wasn't it?

"I believe they are scared of Bella." I told him honestly. Bella laughed lightly but there wasn't much humor in it.

"Good enough. That actually ties in with news I have for you."

"What is that sir?"

"Later today and tomorrow, nations around the world are going to be making announcements. In response to the US not sharing technology, they have made official agreements with vampires to defend their nations against rogue vampires."

The room was quiet.

"Could you repeat that sir?"

"Apparently our plan to scare vampires has worked. Some vampires have approached their governments and asked for protection against the US in exchange for working for their nations. China, UK, Egypt, Japan, Russia, France. Those are the ones the CIA knows about now. Supposedly they will drink donated blood or feed from animals. Countries like Egypt, Russia, China…well let's say we don't exactly believe them but we can't really say anything."

"This is a game changer." Bella whispered.

"Irkalla can control these vampires Dave." I reminded him.

"Yep. Like I said, not much we can do about it. What about our vampires? Any chance of getting them back? If the rest of the world wants to help themselves perhaps we need to close ranks. Give you guys some help?"

I looked around the room. No one looked enthused at the prospect. Bella looked deep in thought.

"Can we get back to you on that Dave?"

"Sure. I think we should all have a face to face meeting soon anyway. Even if it does give the Secret Service high blood pressure. Now let's talk about some other issues. Our top scientists that we have working on the vampire body parts can come up with absolutely no way to kill them. The venom burns obviously but we have found no way to harm the body parts without fire to exposed venom. It's ridiculous. They can't even classify what venom is. It's biological but has no DNA. No chemicals or radiation affects it. Nothing affects it other than fire. You would think this shit was placed on earth by the devil himself."

I glanced at Bella who shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably was Dave." I mentioned casually. "But we do have an idea for containing Irkalla's venom. Remember the story of how she became a vampire?"

"Yes. I have spent a bit of time looking over everything. It's been on my mind." Dave said sarcastically.

"Yeah well the venom was in a box in a cave when Irkalla found it. We think if we can find that box, if we can destroy her again we can contain her venom in that box."

"Great. That will take care of her. Will it affect other vampires?"

"I don't know. I doubt it. Apparently the original venom cannot be burned. But we could stop a mad woman from controlling the vampire population of the world for her own gains. Permanently this time. Prevent anyone else from obtaining that venom. Whoever has that venom controls the vampire world Dave. Whether they know it or not."

"Sounds great. Tell me where it is and I will send a platoon in to get it."

"We don't know. Just that it is somewhere in Ancient Sumeria." I admitted.

"Somewhere? Jake do you have any idea how many caves there are in that area? Weapons caches, insurgent hideouts, chemical weapon storage facilities. We haven't come close to mapping half of them and we have been at it for over a decade."

"I know Dave. Bella is going to try to find out more. But right now we just know there is a cave and there was a box once that held the venom."

"Okay. I'll get some units on it. Now moving on."

"Moving on?" I asked dumbly. The man didn't waste time on small talk.

"Yes. Bella how are you feeling dear?"

"Uh, I'm good Dave. It's been a rough few days but we are still here."

"Glad to hear it. As horrible as it was, I am proud that you were able to deliver those children from pain Bella. You did a good thing even though it was horrible to have to do. Now listen up everybody. Your family will be growing. I'm not just talking about that baby, either."

Oh shit.

"What are you talking about Dave?"

"Graham is coming by in an hour. You need to grant access to two more people. Two doctors. Both are of Native American descent. Both have the highest level of security clearance and both know everything about what is going on. I don't like giving out your secret to many people Jake. You know that. But I feel these people are essential. One of the Doctors is half Makah, the other Cherokee. They have grown up around legends and after the outing of vampires are willing to believe anything now."

"Dave why the fuck are you sending scientists here?" Bella asked quietly.

"Doctors, Bella. One is an Obstetrician. She is also a general practitioner and board certified surgeon. A fine doctor. You have had injuries in the past. You may have injuries in the future that a doctor could assist, giving you the time you need for your bodies to heal. A doctor could come in handy."

"Bella has a doctor she has been seeing." I pointed out.

"Yes. One who after the first visit called a detective friend of hers in the Casper PD and told him her concerns that you were beating Bella. Something about a car wreck and you wondering what would happen if another car wreck occurs. She plans on having Bella meet with the detective at her next visit so the two can convince Bella to leave you for her baby's safety."

Oh. That would be a complication we didn't need.

"Besides you have three women at that ranch including Bella, pregnant Jacob. I understand it must be boring as hell when you aren't fighting vampires but can't you guys find another hobby?" he laughed.

That brought silence to the room. Three? I looked around the room. Everyone else was as well.

"Are Kim and Emily in the room? I want to congratulate them."

I looked at Emily. She had a slight grin on her face.

I looked at Kim. She had a slight look of horror on her face. Her mother and father were looking at her. No her mother was looking at Kim. Her father was looking at Jared.

I knew Kim went to Casper yesterday and Emily the day before but I didn't know they went to see Bella's doctor.

"How did you…"

"I have to keep tabs on my people, Jake. Give me some credit. Anyway, congratulations you two. I would really appreciate it if there could be some weddings around there. No pressure but if this crap ever does make the light of day I don't want the family values people up my ass."

"Uh…"

"Kidding Jake. Graham will be bringing everything the doctors need to set up shop right there on the ranch. They will follow you to La Push if you decide to move there when it is ready."

"Who is the other doctor?" Bella asked. Kim's dad was walking toward Jared. I caught Sam's eye and he walked between the two of them subtly.

"She is a psychologist. She will provide therapy to anyone who needs it. She knows everything. She is an excellent counselor. Your people can say anything to her."

"Dave we don't need therapy." I told him quickly. Like anybody would talk…

A chorus of disagreements arose.

What the fuck?

"Jake could you please take me off speakerphone for a second?"

I pressed the button and placed the receiver to my ear. Bella crawled up me to place her ear next to the phone.

"Jake Bella has had a lot happen to her. She had to kill…look you have all gone through a lot. Death, battle, being removed from your homes. I'm not saying you have to use this doctor. But let her stay around. Be available. It's not enough just to win Jake. You have to be able to live with yourself after the victory."

Bella nodded her head.

"Okay Dave. Thanks."

"No problem. I've got a budget meeting and then a security briefing on Taiwan to attend. Despite vampires being outed the rest of the bad guys of the world are still around as well. Happy birthday Jake. Think about calling those vampires back. I am going to need some public faces to keep China from having any ideas about using their vampires against Taiwan or any other surrounding area. I won't use your faces. So give me some ideas. We are a team. I won't use them without you, but I need some help here Jake."

"Dave if you have vampires around, even if they are loyal, Irkalla can use them against you." I pointed out.

"Jake if a vampire wanted to walk into the White House right now and level this place I couldn't stop it. We can't live in fear Jake. We won't. Have a good birthday. Let me know when you are marrying Bella. I want to be there. Take care buddy."

Dave ended the call.

I looked at the room and saw everyone looking back at me.

"So…cake?"

Narrator POV

Doctors Theresa Locklear and Anya Jackson were nervous. Graham assured them they would be perfectly safe. But they had read the top secret documents. Documents that were burned by the President as soon as they had finished. Burned in the Oval Office trash can.

Giant wolves with incredible speeds that could switch from human to wolf in a second. The majority of them teenagers. A girl, barely 19 who…honestly the report on her abilities was astounding. Neither knew exactly what Bella Swan was capable of but they knew she was very powerful. The President himself accounted for their personalities and dedication to preserving human life. Graham Levoi was obviously devoted to them. He spoke very highly of Bella.

Those were small comforts sitting in a large living room surrounded by the very people who had been stories on a sheet of paper moments ago. Now they were real. No one was speaking.

"So I am Theresa Locklear. I have read about most of the wolves and Bella. To tell you a little about me, I'm 38 years old, and until recently had a private practice in Austin, Texas. I was President Rodriguez's wife's therapist before she tragically lost her life. That is how the President knows me. I am here to offer counseling to anyone who wishes it. I will not try to get you to take any medication. Most importantly our sessions will not be recorded and no notes will be taken, unlike in a normal clinical setting. This is done because the President did not want you to feel as if you are being studied. I am simply here to listen. Whatever is said to me is confidential. I will be available any time of night or day in the very big mobile home that will serve as mine and Anya's office. I understand this place is protected and the mobile home and Anya's medical equipment will be here in the morning requiring some of you to bring it in yourselves. Once it is set up feel free to come and go as you please. I look forward to getting to know each of you."

Anya began to speak but was interrupted by one of the 'wolves' raising a hand.

"Yes?"

"Quil Ateara the third here. Couple of questions. With time do you wake up in the morning, Theresa?"

"Uhh… around 7."

"Are you single?"

Di…divorced." Theresa answered.

"If we go to therapy with you does that pretty much kill any chance of taking you out on a date? Because we would be patients or some crap like that?"

"Yes…"

"Cool. Good information to have. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"For therapy?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah right." Quil winked. Anya noticed nearly everyone else had an apologetic look on their face.

"I'm Anya Jackson. I will be working with Sue Clearwater I believe?" Anya looked and saw a middle age pretty woman standing next to a white man, she assumed to be Bella's father, nodding.

"I understand we have three pregnant women here. I also understand that not all of the people at this ranch have the ability to heal quickly from injury and immunity to disease and illness. I will be taking care of any medical needs you have."

Quil raised his hand.

"Lesbian. Big time. Just got out of a long term relationship, not looking to date, big guy." Anya said without acknowledging Quil.

Quil's hand went down.

Anya was not a lesbian. But he didn't need to know that.

"Okay. I'm Jacob Black. I guess everyone needs to introduce themselves and then we can eat."

After three hours the two newcomers felt a little more at ease. Anya was glad she did not have Theresa's job. The people here seemed to love each other. To a point. But there were many potential issues even she could see in the social interaction. Bella stayed by Jake's side. His hand only leaving some part of her to eat. There was not one moment where she did not seem deep in thought about something. Still Anya was not surprised. She looked so small. Anya had expected the equivalent of Xena when she read the report.

Instead she found a small teenage girl.

The next few days would be interesting.

The next afternoon Theresa had her office set up. Jacob Black and his father were assisting Anya with her medical equipment. The larger items such as the bed and ultrasound equipment. Bella was eager to see her baby.

Theresa surmised last night that Kim, who had just turned 17, had not told her parents of her pregnancy before the President's call. Kim, Jared and her parents had disappeared soon after. Jake left with Bella to handle an argument that Theresa could not hear.

This morning Quil appeared as promised. Theresa explained that it would be unprofessional to become involved with one under her care or who could potentially be in her care. Quil promptly turned into a wolf, and began chasing his tail and rolling around on the ground. Then the giant beast tried to lick her. The one named Paul stopped him, thank God.

Soon the sessions would start. She was excited. Such a unique opportunity. Bella Swan would have the most issues, she was sure, but perhaps she the others could use help. Theresa firmly believed in therapy and loved her calling.

As expected at 4:00 PM the first patient arrived. It was not however, Bella Swan.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm…"

"Emily. Of course. Come in."

Emily looked around outside and then walked in quickly. Theresa led her to her office and Emily sat down.

"Is this room sound proof?" she asked Theresa.

"Yes. We understand about those with increased hearing. Nothing said in this room leaves this room. So tell me about yourself Emily."

"I took my best friend's boyfriend because of imprinting. We, Sam and I, fought about it and my face nearly was ripped off by accident. I have no life outside of this pack. I love Sam with all my heart but…I feel like if it wasn't for imprinting he never would have chosen me. Not long ago, my parents were killed in a car accident. Before we came to this ranch my sister and her husband were killed by vampires in front of me and my niece. My niece who is now the imprint of Quil. She also talks to the dead. I have custody of her. I found out three days ago I was pregnant even though we weren't trying and he still hasn't married me after all this time. I honestly think Bella and Jake will be married before we are. I don't know what that's all about. I know Sam can't leave me but what I don't know is if he even wants to be with me. I'm also pretty sure my niece is closer to Bella and Quil than she is to me. I think about these issues constantly and I'm tired of it. Can you help?"

Theresa sat back and took it all in. She had been naïve. There was a lot more going on here than Bella Swan's issues.

Ten PM finally arrived. Charlie Swan had just finished talking about his concerns. Concerns of not being good enough for his daughter. Concerns of failing her. Concerns for her health, her life. Theresa tried to get him to open up about his own wants and needs. He apparently didn't have any outside of Bella. None he would admit yet.

In addition to Charlie and Emily, Theresa had met with Kim, and afterward Kim's father who was concerned that Kim would be having a puppy before having a driver's license and her mother followed him. She also met with Leah Clearwater who was secretly in love with a fellow wolf and afraid of the pack finding out. She was also afraid of imprinting taking one of them away from the other.

She spoke to Rebecca about her mother. Rebecca had much more pain than she showed. She spoke to Paul who was concerned about not being good enough for Rachel. Paul had a horrible childhood which he had only begun to share with Theresa before he stopped. He promised to be back.

She spoke to Embry who was secretly in love with a member of the pack and was afraid of imprinting taking one of them away from the other.

She expected more tomorrow. In all this though she never saw Bella Swan.

Stepping outside to catch a breath of fresh air before turning in for the night she saw her. Bella was bringing her horse in, the beast walking beside her.

"Good evening." Theresa greeted her.

"Hey." Bella said in return quietly, biting her lip a bit.

"I was wondering if I would see you. Do you want to come in?"

"No. I was just out riding, meditating. I have to meditate quite a bit. Helps me keep my sanity I suppose you could say." Bella chuckled humorously.

"Who do you talk to Bella? I know you speak to Jake and your father and from what I understand you spend quite a bit of time with Quil's grandfather, but who do you really talk to? Who do you talk to about the things you can't talk to a man about?" Theresa asked her.

Bella simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I speak to the witches who came before me."

"Do you talk to anyone still alive besides the three I mention? Do you really talk to them?"

Bella smiled.

"I appreciate what you are doing here. Judging by the people I have seen come in and out of here today, you are really needed here. But you don't want to get involved in my head. It isn't a pretty place."

"Why not?"

"In the past week I had to kill twenty children and then spend three days with Satan while he told me every vile thing I tried to ignore about myself. I nearly killed my mother. I wanted to. I'm no hero. I just want to win. I want to win so I can raise my children in some sort of peace. But I will never have peace. Not really. Brief respites in fighting but not peace. We are called warrior witches for a reason. So I meditate."

"I think you can find peace. I know you can." Theresa told her firmly.

"You really think so?" Bella asked doubtfully, her tone poorly hiding the desperation in her voice.

"Yes. David…the President…told me once that winning was important but so was living with yourself afterward. He had to do things in the military that were difficult for him to accept. He had a different therapist but he found peace with himself eventually. I can help you. You kill vampires. It's what you do. This is what I do. Give me a shot." Theresa said softly.

"You have any idea what it is like to kill a child. To be pregnant and kill a child?"

"No. But you are going to tell me. Then we are going to move on. Come inside Bella."

Theresa walked inside and after a few moments Bella followed.

_**Forks Washington**_

In Fork's Washington, H H Holmes had been having a productive day. Some small towns liked to keep secrets. Forks was not such a town.

A simple trip to the local hospital cafeteria provided him a wealth of information.

The town of Forks suspected the Cullen's of being vampires. It was all the talk in the hospital.

One name kept popping up.

Bella Swan. Edward Cullen's ex girlfriend who had returned and then left after the fire at the Cullen house.

Apparently a woman by the name of Nancy Mallory was telling everyone who would listen that Bella Swan and her father must have had something to do with the deaths of the Cullen vampires. A quick look see in the phone book had provided him with Mallory's address.

Now after feeding from Mr. Mallory, he was enjoying a conversation with Nancy and her daughter Lauren.

"I've told you everything I know. Please let us go. At least let my daughter go."

"You haven't told me everything yet. Her father, her mother, yes. I want to know who her friends were. Who did she like to hang around with, as you kids say?"

"The fucking bitch didn't have friends! She was always with that fucking vampire and then he was gone and she got sick and left. That's it!" Lauren yelled.

"Laurent don't yell. Please?" Nancy begged.

"Fine. Let me ask the question a different way. Who could I kill that would hurt her the most?"

"I…I won't say…" Lauren whimpered.

"Lauren tell him! I'll tell you. Let us go and I will tell you."

"Of course." Holmes agreed.

"She hung out with that Weber girl. Right Lauren? Sometimes? At least once or twice. And the Newton boy. He was in love with her. And Jessica right Lauren? Jessica like to pretend to be her friend? Right?"

"Thank you Nancy." Holmes told her with a smile.

Lauren's eyes could not keep up. She saw a blur and then her mother's neck was snapped.

"Okay Lauren. See how this works? You help out you receive a quick death. You hold back and I skin you alive. I mean that Lauren. I have experience with a scalpel. I was a doctor. Of course you wouldn't know that. So I am going to need full names and addresses for everyone your mother just mentioned. Every time I have to ask you twice I am cutting something off. It will be something you miss for the remainder of your short life. You have two choices. Die quickly or die painfully. Do you understand? Lauren?"

Lauren stopped staring at her dead mother and looked up at the vampire. She nodded.

"Mike. Mike Newton. He still lives in Forks."

Lauren continued for the next five minutes.

No, Forks definitely did not have secrets. Holmes picked up his phone and called Lizzy.

"Find what you are looking for?"

"Yes. You need to go to Jacksonville Florida. Renee Dwyer. I will text you the address. The baseball season is over. She should be home. Keep her alive. Have your fun but we will want her alive. For a while anyway. Her death will be truly spectacular. Understand?"

"Of course Holmes. What will you be doing?"

"I shall be having my fun as well dear. Starting now."

Holmes hung up the phone and turned to Lauren.

"You did well. Unfortunately I won't be killing you quickly. I lied. I simply must get some messages sent out and you are the first message. Tell me dear. Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?"


	38. Chapter 38

All rights belong to SM. Thanks to Mist for beta'ing this story.

Dave's POV

"Nothing? No leads at all?" I asked the vampire sitting in front of me and Agent Levoi.

"No Dave. We have nothing." Garrett responded. Out of the six vampires that were the official protectors of the United States against other vampires of this world, Garrett was the one I trusted the most. He fought for my Country at the beginning. He ran from Irkalla when the chance presented itself. Plus he seemed to be the calmest, most reasonable and most strategic. Six months ago, Jake and Bella agreed that making a deal with these six would be in the nation's best interest. They had performed admirably. The young ones never talked. They were creepy. Very creepy. They stayed away from the Whitehouse.

Demetri was a bit reserved. Charlotte…it was hard to believe someone as sweet as her could be a vampire.

Peter Whitlock was scary.

Intense would probably be a better word. Scarily intense. But they lived up to their bargain. When I introduced them to the world, officially, apparently the vampire population was shocked according to Garrett that the Volturi had sided with the US. At least the three most powerful members of their guard. Mass feedings by rogue groups of vampires had come to a halt. Our six vampires had found and destroyed only four such groups over the past 6 months, including one in Mexico led by a notorious vampire warlord named Maria. Peter was especially gung ho about that one.

Despite those successes shared with the world on every news outlet, we could not find one vampire we desperately wanted to kill. Not even Demetri could find the bastard.

"You know what we know Mr. President. Latest victim is Tyler Crowley. Forks High graduate, same class as Bella Swan. Note left at the scene taunting Bella. No demands. Bodies mutilated, organs pulled out. Handwriting matches Jack the Ripper and another serial killer in America who was listed as a probable Jack the Ripper suspect due his presence in London at the time of the Ripper killings. H.H. Holmes. Widely recognized as the first recognizable American Serial Killer. Arrested and hung in 1896. Also most likely, he was a vampire at the time and was easily able to fake his death." Levoi rehashed.

"The scent left on scene identifies the killer as the same vampire responsible for Missouri, Dave." Garrett added on.

"But how do we find him gentlemen? I thought Demetri was able to find anyone?"

"He can. Except for Irkalla. No vampire powers work on her. He gets glimpse of Holmes but they are gone before we can react." Levoi stated more calmly than I felt.

"So that means Holmes is with Irkalla." I concluded.

"Yes. We believe so. So even if we do find him, we can't do anything." Garrett pointed out the obvious.

"But Bella could have another shot at her." Levoi added on.

"But, without that box all she can do…"

"We are looking for the box." I told them before the conversation went down a road I didn't want it to. I wanted a focus on finding this Holmes.

"Bella could at least put her in pieces. This time we could keep the pieces separated. Burn them and monitor the venom. Watch it…" Levoi tried.

"Where is Bella, Dave? What have the Wolves been doing?" Garrett asked.

I took a deep breath. How much to tell him?

I either trusted him or I didn't.

"Nothing. Bella has done nothing. She and the Pack have been in Wyoming. They are training. They patrol the Northwest but so far have found no vampires. Bella is…safe."

"Bella is not meant to be safe. She is meant to be finding and fighting Irkalla." Garrett told me.

"She doesn't know where Irkalla is. She is in no condition to be fighting right now in any case. She is seven months pregnant. She is doing what she needs to do. Tomorrow she will be back in La Push. The Pack is moving back. I tried to talk them out of it but Tribe members are slowly returning so the Pack will be there to protect them. She is also getting married tomorrow, so I will have satellites all over the area looking out for hostiles. I don't want your team there Garrett but I want you close. Oregon perhaps. Ready in the event Irkalla pulls something.

"Of course. I'm just surprised Jake has been able to keep Bella from becoming involved. With the murder of her former classmates, the Crowley kid, Newton, Cheney, Stanley, The Mallory family, the letters to her, then …"

"Bella doesn't know. Graham hasn't told her under my instructions Garrett."

This seemed to surprise Garrett. I knew Graham was not happy about this.

"She doesn't know her mother is missing? Has been missing for months?" Garrett whispered.

"No. My call. It is our job to stop these murders. She will be informed after her baby is born and she is recovered. Until then…"

"Others could die Dave!"

"That's why we are going to stop it Garrett. So find me leads. I want this son of a bitch."

"She has a right to know. At least about her mother. How does she not know?" Garrett asked.

"Bella and her mother had a falling out and her mother left the Ranch." I explained. "Her mother was taken a week later and her step father murdered. Vampire. Simple draining. No note left on the scene."

"Dave are you seriously telling me that she does not have a right to know about this?" Garrett asked, anger beginning to surface in his eyes.

"Use your fucking super vampire brain Garrett. Why do you think this is happening?"

"Irkalla is targeting Bella." He said stating the obvious.

"Exactly. But why old classmates? Her mother? Psychological warfare Garrett. Irkalla is not trying to offer a trade, Bella's life for her mother or friends. Irkalla is slaughtering them and laughing about it. Bella would not be able to stop it because she can't find Irkalla any better than we can. But Bella would be devastated. Irkalla is fucking with her head. At least she would be if Bella knew about it."

"Bella will find out eventually." Levoi told me. I understood he was upset about this but I appreciated his loyalty.

"I know. She will be upset with me. It is not my job to be liked. She can hate me later if it means she is happy now and focused on what is important. Irkalla will come back. We all have to be ready. Bella has to be mentally focused. Her babies have to be born. The Box has to be found. When that happens we act. If I have to be the bad guy to keep her happy then I will be the bad guy. But she will not find out about these murders. Not now. You two have the job of stopping these murders. Find this fucker and tear him to pieces."

"Did you say babies? How many is she having?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. Twins. A boy and a girl. Apparently twins run in the Black family. So please, work with me here Garrett. Keep working to find this Holmes guy. If Irkalla is with him run. Graham, continue to track down Bella's old associates."

"I spoke to Charlie the other night and casually asked about Bella in school. He didn't know if she had many friends in Phoenix. She wasn't close to anyone in Forks. He did mention a classmate named Angela Weber, Bella spoke to on the phone a couple times. She apparently went on the road to find herself after graduation. We are looking but it's limited. Nationwide APBs would set her up as a target if she isn't one already."

"Keep looking gentleman. Anything you need. I have to get rest. My daughter and I are going to La Push incognito tomorrow to attend a beach wedding in the damn snow. You have no idea how hard it is for the President of the United States to go anywhere in secret. We have to leave at 4 AM so I am hitting the bunk. Good night."

Garrett and Levoi stood, shook my hand and left. I didn't exactly go to bed. I doubted I would get any more than my usual 4 hours of sleep tonight anyway.

Walking to the Oval Office window I stared into space and thought about girls. Two girls actually. One was my 16 year old daughter upstairs. What kind of world would she grow up in? The world was bad enough before. So many problems. So many ways for the Human race to kill itself. Now we were throwing vampires on top of it. What else was out there that I didn't know about? I honestly thought health care and the deficit would be the biggest issues I faced when I became president. Now…

The second girl wasn't really a girl. Bella could not be called a girl despite her age. She had seen as much combat as I had. I saw her when I visited Casper to speak with Jake, Charlie and Bella about the six vampires. To their credit their eyes remained gold. Of course no one would be checking them for contacts.

Bella looked so happy at that visit. She had been going to therapy. Her hair and eyes…she looked like the girl in the High School Yearbook I had seen before I met her. She was glowing. Not literally but she had a glow about her.

I desperately wanted to keep it from her for as long as possible. If I thought Bella could save any lives I would tell her everything. But she can't. She would not get involved to protect her babies. The Pack would. They may be injured or killed. She would feel guilty. I realized I had no right to keep this from her. I had no right to make this decision.

I did it anyway.

I hoped one day she will forgive me.

Bella POV

The sun was barely breaking and I was already struck by the beauty. Today I would waddle over the cold sand and marry the love of my life, the father of my unborn but very present children. Life had been peaceful for the past 5 or so months.

That frightened me. I was waiting for the hammer to drop. Irkalla was out there. Old Quil pointed out that she waited thousands of years before making a move and could wait another thousand. I hoped not. I wanted her dead. I would never feel true peace until she was dead and gone and that damn venom was locked away.

Until then I was taking Theresa's advice and trying to live my life as normally as possibly. Be happy.

And I was.

Not to say everything was perfect. It wasn't. But things were better. We were better.

The new wolves had months to patrol and train. Sam finally married Emily by a small creek that ran through the back hundred acres of the ranch. Leah was happier. Rachel and Paul were inseparable. He had changed so much from loving her. Claire was happy. She still missed her parents and a part of her heart always would, no matter how old she became. But it was getting better.

Rebecca, Rachel, Leah and I went camping a few times. It was nice. We caught up. Rebecca wasn't as frightened of me. She even shared a laugh at Jacob with me two days ago.

All in all the time allowed us to regroup. To take a break. To heal our wounds. Not our physical but at least our emotional ones. Not to say the scars would ever go away completely. I would never forget Missouri. But I have learned that hard decisions will have to be made and I will have to make them. Sometimes there is no right or wrong. Sometimes you have to make the call and live with it.

I could do that. I had to.

Not to say things were perfect. Jared asked Kim to marry him. Kim's Dad said no. Not until she is eighteen. Old Quil became involved. Arguments ensued. Billy became involved to keep the peace. I tried to help and probably made it worse. Kim's parents were a bit freaked out by me. Her Mom asked if I would turn them into pigs if they didn't let Jared marry their daughter.

Eventually a truce was reached. Jared and Kim were engaged and she would marry Jared when she turned eighteen. In the meantime her parents would do nothing to keep Jared away from Kim. If they did I would turn them into pigs.

I was just kidding.

They didn't find it funny. Like I said, I may have made it worse. Humor never really has been my thing.

Then there was my Jacob. My strong Alpha who I knew enjoyed this time of peace. We had become so close. I thought I was close to him before. But now…what we shared was beautiful. He knew everything. Every fear I ever had, every desire, every embarrassment. Every hope I had. I knew his as well.

Like me though, Jake was nervous. Things were too good.

And now we were back in La Push. Families had begun moving in. It was debated whether we should stay away. Would our presence make the tribe a target again? But it was our tribe. We were sworn to protect out tribe. So that is what we would do. I really didn't think Irkalla would want a rematch in this area anyway. She would take a different approach. I expected a follow up to Missouri. But nothing. Nothing had happened.

Jake was helping Charlie move into his house. Charlie had a house built next to Billy's. I had no idea where Jake and I would be staying. I suppose one or the other. We needed to make a decision so I could get a nursery together. Jake said we could make one in Charlie and Billy's house. I didn't want that. I wanted one in my damn house.

I hadn't looked around yet as we just arrived but the brand new houses littering La Push were noticeable. The Pack members had their own house. Rebecca was staying with Billy. Rachel decided to move in with Paul. Sam and Emily's house was torn down. Sam had another house built on a different plot of land. He said he didn't want me reminded of what happened in that house when I came over. A house stood there but another family had bought it from Sam.

Hell even Quil and Embry had their own house. Leah would be moving into hers this morning. Seth was staying with his mother along with Ricky. Brian was staying with Charlie to my great annoyance. He was a great kid but apparently since Jake had not gotten us a house it would be one less room for us.

This was ridiculous. I was the damn billionaire. I wanted a house and I would buy a damn house. Jake said there was only so much land. I didn't need a damn mansion.

But I would be patient.

Speaking of houses since I was the size of one no one really wanted my help moving in. So I decided to take a stroll. Jake offered to come. I told him to build me a house.

I walked by the place Chris died. I kept moving. He wasn't there.

I nearly slipped on the frozen pavement. Enough that my armor slid under my giant maternity clothes. I no longer burned my clothes when I armored up. Wasn't very sexy any longer. I actually no longer armored up. Only my glove. It was all I needed.

I did take my boots off and let armor slide under my toes and over my feet. Spikes on the bottom would help me navigate. My balance wasn't what it used to be.

Actually it was what it used to be, before the bracelet. Walking around with two babies in my seventh month was difficult.

At 4:00 PM today I would be married by a very special piece of driftwood on First Beach. We brought everything with us. No plans to return to the ranch to stay for a long period.

This morning was my time to say hi to Chris.

The sun was fully up when I reached the graveyard.

I was a bit shocked. I knew that other families had started moving back. Around two hundred or so people resided in La Push.

Chris's grave was covered in fresh flowers. I wondered briefly if Charlie had arranged something but a closer inspection showed the headstone covered in cards from locals.

They knew nothing of Chris. I wonder why…

His breath gave him away. A wolf's snort is not the most subtle thing.

I turned slowly so not to fall and saw him in the trees.

"Go help unpack, Jake. I will be there soon. I'm fine."

He rolled his big eyes and ran off.

I had to chuckle. The last time I flew he was so stressed I haven't done it since. That was 3 months ago.

I looke rock at the edge of the cemetery. It floated over to me and I sat next to his head stone.

"Hi Chris."

He didn't answer back. I knew he was in paradise. Heaven. The Highest plane. But being close to his remains made me feel closer to him.

"I guess I'll do all the talking. Like normal. I wanted you to know that I'm doing okay. Jake and I are getting married later. Nothing big. Just us on the Beach. I wish you could be here.

As you can see I'm huge. Twins. Can you believe that? A boy and a girl. They are going to be named Christopher and Serena Black.

Irkalla, I guess Serena has told you we didn't get her. If you could give me any hints as to where that box might be. I don't even know for sure if it will work. But she has to go down.

The problem is Chris, I haven't fought in a long time. I think I got rid of the darkness in me. Most of it anyway. I…uh… nearly killed Mom but I've gotten past that. Seriously. I mean I want nothing to do with her but…I know what you are going to say. I will only have one mother. I get that. But I have had enough mothering I think. I'm going to be doing my own mothering for a while and I hope I can do a better job that she did.

The problem is I don't know if I can defeat Irkalla without…I don't know. But I will find her. I will take her out.

I guess Serena told you vampires are working for the government. Ironic huh? I set out to kill them all and wound up making some superheroes. Go figure. Like you said, no one is all good. But the ones I got aren't all evil.

I also suppose that you know I have been talking to Jasper Whitlock. That was his real name when he was alive. We have been talking. He has made me relive every moment of my fight with Irkalla. He is a big believer in studying an opponent. Jasper told me not many have a chance for rematches with vampires. I will be better prepared this time. I know her moves, how she strikes, how strong she is. She won't catch me by surprise this time according to Jasper. I on the other hand, have learned some new tricks. I am close to opening portals. Serena said no witch has ever mastered it. I found it in her spell book in your closet. If I can do that…anyway I almost had it. I'm close Chris. I've also gotten better at glamouring. I wish you could see me fly. I haven't done it in a while but I am a lot better. I think. I was when I stopped. Jake worried about a crosswind knocking me down. It was ridiculous but I love him so I indulge him.

I hear the Third plane is beautiful. Indescribable. I'm glad. Serena says you are really happy.

I wish I could talk to you. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss your smile. I know I will probably never see you again. Unless I die maybe. I don't know. But I won't complain. Because of the bracelet I have gotten to love Jacob. I am going to have his children. That alone makes this all worth it. Even if Irkalla kills me one day she can never take that from me.

But don't worry. I'm not planning on dying. I plan to kick the shit out of her this time. I will end this. I don't know what will happen afterward. But it doesn't matter. She comes first. I have to go. Jake will be freaking out if I am gone too long. Probably thinks I tripped or something. I'm home to stay now. I will be here close to you. I love you Chris."

Wiping the tear from my eye I began the slow trudge through the ice and snow back to the homes of the Pack. Before I could find Jacob, Rachel had my arm. We weren't having a traditional wedding but she would stand by my side along with Leah and Rebecca. I was a bit surprised about Rebecca but she said she was family now and she would attend me even if I did scare the hell out of her.

"Time to get you ready." She told me sternly, throwing a blanket over my shoulders.

"I need to figure out where to put me and Jake's clothes, Rach. I need to get Thunder to Old Quils stable. I need to…"

"Relax. Jake has it all under control. We have it all under control. I've never seen this house your money bought. Look at it with me. Then the girls are coming over to help get you ready."

"It's our money Rach."

"Okay. Come look at what our money bought. Then we are getting you dolled up doll."

The day went by quickly. An hour was wasted when the baby's began kicking. One started and the other followed suit and soon none of us could stop staring at the sparring match in my belly. Anya stopped by and gave me a once over, threatened me for walking in the snow this morning without a large coat and then left. My gown was ready at 2:00. Emily had made it. It was a ceremonial dress made of tan leather. It wrapped around my neck by cords and left my shoulders bare. Emily made a shawl to go over my shoulders. She was concerned about the cold and rain but Quil said he had a feeling the weather would be perfect. I also had a ceremonial headdress that was given to me by Old Quil. It was worn by his wife at her wedding. I cried for an hour when he told me.

At 3:30 I was prepared and ready to meet the love of my life at the spot that was special to the two of us. The most beautiful place I had ever laid eyes on, no matter the season. I walked outside and saw two surprises. The first was Thunder. Charlie had her there waiting for me. The second was the crowd of women I had never met waiting for me.

"Rach? What is this?"

It was Charlie who answered with a smile.

"They came to see the Pack earlier today bringing gifts in thanks to the Spirit Warriors who saved their lives. They wouldn't leave until Jake told them where the Angel of La Push was."

The women began walking up to me. Everyone handed a gift to Rachel and Rebecca who were by my side. Each one kissed me on the cheek and said something in Quileute. A few were crying. I recognized the word Angel occasionally.

After ten minutes they had all blessed me but they did not leave.

Thunder sat down.

I sat down on her back and she lifted up. Charlie walked in front of her and we began moving slowly to the beach. The women walked ahead of us. All of them.

When we reached the beach I saw him standing by the water. He had on a tan leather vest and pants. His arms were adorned in tribal bands. He was gorgeous. As we got closer the wind died down and the water became still. It was surreal. Even the light snow that fell stopped. I looked and saw the population of La Push, those that had returned and were not with me already, had arrived. I saw men in the tree line in camo. They did their best to hide but they couldn't hide from me. I was momentarily concerned until I saw him. I had never met his daughter but he had shown me a picture. She looked very confused, probably wondering why she was here. I don't imagine Dave had told her much. Graham was here. Raymond Tesler was here.

Everyone was important to me was here.

Not everyone actually but Chris's final resting place was nearby. And even though you cannot leave the third plane to visit Earth I felt him in my heart.

Thunder sat down in front of Old Quil and Charlie helped me off. He took my hand and gave it to Jacob.

"I give my daughter to you because you are worthy." Charlie told Jake and then walked away, Thunder following.

I took Jake's hand and smiled. I was no longer nervous. The babies began kicking. Somehow at some level they must have known and were happy. Their Daddy was here.

The wind never blew while Quil spoke in his own tongue. The wind never blew while he wrapped mine and Jacob's hand together in a leather binding. There was no need in this ceremony to ask us to say I do. We were past that point. It just had to be done. A symbol of our unity.

He kissed me so gently. I tried to melt into him as much as my large belly would allow.

It was done. We were already one. Now it was cemented. Come what may I would be his wife forever. Nothing would ever break it.

He lifted me in his arms and the crowd followed us to the tribal center. The celebration began.

I passed out awkward hugs. Charlie wouldn't stop crying. Neither would Billy. I may have become emotional at times. Jake strutted around like a King. I suppose he was. My King.

After two hours my feet were killing me. The President had to leave but not before I got to meet his daughter.

"Are you my sister?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you my sister? I mean my Dad pulled me away to the other side of the country at considerable trouble to keep this trip silent for me to wind up on a frozen beach watching a white girl marry an Indian in an Indian ceremony. Only reason I can come up with is you must be my sister. Who is your mother? How old are you?"

"I…I'm not your sister."

"Uh huh."

"Dani I am old friends with Bella's father. We served together." Dave offered.

"Sure." Dani rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Straight in Seth Clearwater's chest.

She looked up as he looked down and it was done.

"Shit." Jake whispered.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Uh…Billy, you can handle this. Jake and I have to leave." I offered quickly.

"Wait…"

"Sorry Dad. Bella's feet are hurting."

Jake scooped me up and we walked out quickly, barely giving the guests time to throw rice at us.

"Did that just happen Jake?" I asked as we walked quickly away. I didn't want to deal with that on my wedding day. Billy is the chief. Have fun.

"Yeah. Seth imprinted on her. We should probably…"

"No! Take me…somewhere. They can deal with it. Please?" I really didn't want that drama. Besides it was obvious what would happen. Dave wouldn't let her stay here. That meant Seth would be leaving to be with her. Shit. Damn it! Fucking Taha Aki. I'm going to have a talk with him about this shit.

Jacob walked me into a house that was not Billy or Charlie's.

What the hell? This house was beautiful. There were photos on the wall of my childhood. Jake's childhood. His mother…I recognized the furniture I told Jake I would like one day. The house was a large two story log cabin. The interior was rustic yet modern. It was everything I had talked to him about.

"Jake where are we?"

"Home Bells. I hope you like it. I would love to show you the nursery and the other bedroom but right now I really want to show you our bedroom."

"You had this built?" I asked, still in his arms, looking around the spacious living room.

"Yeah. What….what do you think?"

"I think it is beautiful. It's perfect." I whispered.

"Welcome home Bella."

"Jake take me to the bedroom and make love to your wife."

He didn't need further encouragement. I gasped when I saw the large beautiful bedroom, but my eyes quickly set on the large bed.

Yes. I was finally home.


End file.
